<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>零的原点之寻梦 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304682">零的原点之寻梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Siblings, Sad and Sweet, Slow Burn, 慢热, 日常 - Freeform, 温馨疗愈, 种田</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>动漫《火影忍者》鼬和佐助加原创女主同人。黑历史旧文_(OOC)人物崩坏，慎入！<br/>=温馨疗愈/亲情/友情/爱情/动漫同人/微虐HE=</p><p>为了让宇智波鼬复活重生，佐助和丝一起找寻隐世神医。<br/>可是历经磨难的他们一行人竟意外卷入木叶的内战纠纷。<br/>最后，他们能否全身而退？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame &amp; Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前传 - 1 开始与结束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N年前的练笔文+致敬Itachi</p><p>=此文曾用多个不同笔名发布过&amp;被转载N次=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【原创人物简介】</p><p>1）夜岚洛汐：夜岚一族-罕见血继限界的家族。生前是雾隐的暗部，因某次任务结识宇智波鼬，对宇智波鼬颇有好感。雾隐高层下令灭族后，原本想亲手了结至亲的性命，然后自杀。却终究还是不忍心杀死亲妹妹夜岚丝，最后为了让自己的妹妹存活而自己踏上不归途。结局被亲妹妹结束短暂的人生，临死前把妹妹托付给宇智波鼬之后满足的死在挚友宇智波鼬的怀里。</p><p>2）夜岚丝：夜岚一族的后裔-罕见血继限界的家族，拥有读心术，心灵感应和操纵别人思想的能力（只限于常人和意志不坚定者）被视为危险的障碍，而被雾隐高层下令灭族。被姐姐夜岚洛汐瞒骗，在杀了亲姐姐后才发现灭族真相。过后便一直跟着宇智波鼬，还随宇智波鼬加入晓。</p><p>3）山口枫炎：山口世家唯一传人。亦是隐世高人，用毒用药皆精通，救人杀人全凭自身一念。待夜岚丝如亲生妹妹般疼爱有加，却常跟宇智波佐助不对盘的闹别扭吵嘴。与宇智波鼬后来患难见真情，历经磨难后决定厮守终生。</p><p>——————————</p><p>零是结束，也是开始。<br/>
当一切归零，人生亦得以重新来过。</p><p>“不要！快住手！我不要。求你，不要再给我看这些画面了！快住手——！”几乎崩溃的语气，宇智波佐助颤抖地抱头大喊。此刻，他的脑海中不断重复播放着记忆深处那最痛苦的噩梦回忆。多少个夜里，佐助因为同一个梦而汗流浃背的惊醒过来。</p><p>但，真的就只是梦而已吗？<br/>
不，那不是梦。不仅不是梦，还是个确确实实发生过的事情。惨痛不堪回首的记忆。佐助此生最不想回忆的画面，都在鼬的幻术下一幕幕的重现。鲜活的记忆涌入大脑，而佐助所能做的只是不停地发出绝望的呐喊与求饶声。</p><p>鲜红色的血从亲人的身体里不断流出，到处都是亲友们渐渐冰冷的躯体。刺耳的尖叫声，呻吟声，喘息声……四处逃窜的人们慢慢的一个接着一个倒下，血几乎染红了整片天空。充满着恐惧与死亡的气息。这些都是梦吗？佐助多希望那可以只是一场噩梦，然后梦醒后一切就能回到现实。</p><p>“快住手，不要！我不要看了！”佐助绝望的眼神对上鼬冰冷的红色眼珠。不管佐助怎么挣扎，鼬还是无动于衷。鼬的冷漠如寒冰利刃般伤人，但无力反抗的佐助只能痛恨地紧握双拳，无助的嘶声哭喊。</p><p>“宇智波鼬，快住手！你这个混蛋！”鸣人握紧拳头，快速的跑向鼬。无视鸣人的怒气，鼬依旧面不改色。缓缓地伸出右手轻而易举的挡下了鸣人的拳头攻势，接着利落的转身一脚把鸣人踢飞。鸣人站稳脚步后，又再次紧握拳头冲向鼬。突然，一道身影出现在鸣人的面前，挡去了鸣人的去路。</p><p>“漩涡鸣人，你最好给我安分点。”身穿代表着‘晓’组织象征服饰的人挡着鸣人的去路，以常人看不见的速度反扣鸣人的双手，锋利的刀抵着鸣人的颈项。紫蓝色的及肩长发绑成马尾，诡异的面具把那人真实的面貌隐藏起来。无法动弹的鸣人不甘心的轻咬着下唇，犹如野兽般的红色眼珠虎视眈眈的瞪着不远处的鼬。</p><p>“我亲爱的傻弟弟，难道你还不明白吗？以你现在的身手，根本不可能打倒我。想要报仇的话就继续憎恨我，加强你的实力。只有抱着杀死我的必死决心，你才有机会打倒我。等到你有信心可以杀了我的时候就来找我，我会等你的。”鼬冰冷的语气丝毫感受不到任何温度，仿佛冻结了所有时间。沉默，让人难以忍受的沉默。佐助震惊的看着鼬，身体不受控制的颤抖。</p><p>就在这时，不远处传来一些嘈杂声。下一秒，木叶前来救援的忍者们一一出现。卡卡西、自来也、小樱还有凯班的忍者们谨慎的看着狭持鸣人和佐助的不速之客。</p><p>“大家小心点，千万别轻举妄动。”卡卡西压抑着内心的不安和担心的情绪，保持镇定地看着鼬和捉住鸣人的那位蒙面人。卡卡西知道，他必须保持冷静才能好好想想对策，唯有这样，他才有机会可以救下鸣人和佐助。</p><p>“鸣人，你们没事吧？”自来也戒备的神情盯着鼬和狭持鸣人的那蒙面人。</p><p>“我暂时没事，不过鼬那混蛋不知道对佐助做了什么！”<br/>
闻言，抵在鸣人颈项的刀加重力道，划出一条清晰可见的血痕。众人见状心头一紧，对峙的气氛更加紧张。</p><p>“快放开鸣人和佐助！”望着鸣人，还有那个看起来像是失了魂的佐助，小樱忍不住大喊。无论是谁，若是伤了她重视的伙伴，她誓死捍卫到底！</p><p>“宇智波鼬，放了鸣人和佐助吧！还是你想跟我们战斗呢？你们“晓”的成员虽然都很强，不过要是我们这儿的忍者一起上的话，也不是毫无胜算的。”卡卡西坚定的看着鼬。</p><p>“我们今天来的目的是要把九尾的人柱力带走。如果可以，我真的不想伤害你们。”鼬面无表情的看向众人，丝毫不隐瞒自己的目的。那是一种不可言喻的自信。不是鼬看轻了敌人，而是他对自己和自己同伴的实力有着明确的认知与自信。鼬有着得以全身而退的把握。同时，他也不认为，自己突然来木叶村的目的有着必须保持神秘低调的理由。</p><p>“我们是绝不会让你带走鸣人的。快放开他们！”</p><p>“你们也太明目张胆了，竟敢在白天闯进木叶村强行把人带走。多一会儿，还会有更多的忍者前来救援。你们就算打倒我们全部，也不可能还有体力应付其他的忍者。”凯目不转睛的看着鼬。</p><p>沉思了一会儿，鼬看着自己的同伴。狭持鸣人的紫蓝色头发成员望着鼬，然后轻轻的点了点头。他们两人没有任何言语沟通，不过似乎都能了解对方的想法。接着，狭持鸣人的蒙面‘晓’成员把鸣人推倒在地，迅速的回到鼬的身边。</p><p>“的确，再这样僵持下去也不是办法。那我们就先告辞了。九尾……迟早都是属于我们的。”鼬看了看跪坐在草地上的佐助一眼，然后和带着面具的同伴转身就要离开。</p><p>“想走？没这么容易！”眼看‘晓’的成员就要离开，自来也赶紧施术阻止。类似肠胃的东西逼近鼬和他的蒙面同伴，就像是要把他们都吞噬掉一样。</p><p>“大家不用担心，他们已经被困在我的蛤蟆肠道了。到目前为止还没有人有办法从我的肠道里逃出去。宇智波鼬，你们现在想用什么办法逃走，都是不可能的。赶紧放弃投降，不要再做垂死挣扎了。”自来也自信的看着面前的两人，气定神闲的模样有着十足的把握。</p><p>“丝，快跟着我！”鼬和被唤作丝的同伴有默契的飞奔，试图逃出自来也的蛤蟆肠道之术。眼看肠道的出口越来越小，鼬被迫使出万花筒写轮眼冲破自来也的蛤蟆肠道。一阵火光爆发，如地域之火般黑色火焰将蛤蟆肠道烧破一个大洞！</p><p>同一时间，看着成功逃出去的两人，自来也有些难以置信的自言自语。“这还是第一次，有人能冲破蛤蟆肠道。宇智波鼬……这就是人人又羡又惧的写轮眼的力量吗……？”</p><p> “佐助，你没事吧？佐助？！”小樱和鸣人担心的看着佐助。可是佐助似乎受到了很大的惊吓，只是呆呆的坐在那里，一动也不动的。眼神茫然失焦的佐助就像是失了魂的躯壳一样，任谁叫唤都毫无反应，只是傻愣愣的伫立在原地。</p><p>——————————</p><p>离木叶村外不远的小溪旁，鼬和刚才那被唤作丝的同伴一起坐在那里休息。紫蓝色长发的蒙面人缓缓摘下面具，露出了一张白皙的绝美容颜。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你现在觉得怎样了？身体有没有好一些？”丝担忧地看着身旁的鼬，紫色的眼珠清澈动人，流露出对鼬的担忧和关心。</p><p>“休息了一会儿，已经好多了。妳就不用担心了。”鼬的嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，似水温柔暖人。</p><p>“要怎么不担心啊？”丝有些赌气的别过脸，看着溪里的鱼儿自在的游来游去，心情却依旧没有好转。</p><p>看着丝的表情，鼬被逗笑了。他伸出右手轻轻的拍打丝的头，一种似曾相识的熟悉感冲上心头。在鼬平静的心中，激起一阵阵涟漪。鼬怔住了，思绪回到了遥远的记忆里。</p><p>“哥哥，你没事了吧？”小时候的佐助担忧的看着鼬，紧张得像是要哭出来似的。</p><p>“嗯，没事了。不要担心。”看着疼爱的弟弟，鼬温柔的笑了。</p><p>“要怎么不担心啊？哥哥老是这样……下次如果不舒服就不用陪我了啦！”佐助赌气地别过脸，四处张望。他看着不远处的野兔跳来跳去，看着蔚蓝的天空几只小鸟翱翔在天际；就是不看身旁的鼬，也不理会鼬跟他说了什么。</p><p>“佐助，生气啦？”鼬怜爱的轻轻拍打弟弟的头。可是，佐助硬是装作没感觉不理会鼬。看着佐助，鼬有些无奈的叹了口气。</p><p>“我真的没事，可能是有些累了吧！” </p><p>闻言，佐助眼神黯然。<br/>
“哥哥工作那么忙，连休息的时间都很少。每次刚回来我又吵着你陪我，对不起。”</p><p>“傻弟弟，说什么傻话？哥哥才要跟你道歉呢！抱歉啊，工作太忙时总是忽略了你。”鼬心疼地看着佐助。</p><p>静静的看着鼬一会儿，佐助突然调皮的笑了。鼬疑惑的看着弟弟，心想他这鬼精灵弟弟又不知道有什么馊主意了。</p><p>“哥，那我就原谅你了。你也要原谅我哦！”小佐助笑了。</p><p>“好，我们都原谅彼此，谁都不准再生对方的气了。”鼬也笑了。</p><p>“不过，哥哥要答应我一件事。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“哥，下次如果很累了还是不舒服的话，你就好好休息。不要太勉强自己，而且一定要告诉我哦！”</p><p>听到年幼的弟弟充满童真的善良话语，鼬点点头，温柔的笑了。</p><p>“那就这么说定了！”小佐助开心地赖在哥哥怀里撒娇，可爱的笑靥如花般娇嫩可贵。</p><p>—————————— </p><p>“鼬哥哥、鼬哥哥……？”看着恍神的鼬，丝柔声轻唤。</p><p>“抱歉，刚在想些事。”回过神来，鼬看着面前的丝，语气里有些迷惘。</p><p>沉默了一会儿，丝才缓缓开口，道：“是想起以前和佐助的事情了吧！”不是疑问句，丝很肯定地开口。这是丝独有的能力，能看透人心的读心术。</p><p>“嗯。在妳面前，我什么事都瞒不过妳呢！”鼬勉强的牵起嘴角苦笑。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，不要再伤害佐助，也请别再伤害你自己了好吗？”</p><p>“丝……”</p><p>“看到鼬哥哥这样，丝的心好疼。要是我没有读心术的话，鼬哥哥也不会把这些事告诉我吧！”看着鼬保持沉默，丝继续说道：“鼬哥哥知道吗？从小就因为家族关系得到这种能力的我，第一次庆幸自己有这个能力。就让我来帮鼬哥哥分担你的痛苦和悲伤，好吗？就像姐姐之前做的一样。”丝以前无法看透亲姐姐内心的苦，是她此生最大的遗憾。以前年幼的她没有足够强大的力量，去揭开亲姐洛汐当年故意蒙骗自己的诡计。但此刻已完全醒觉的读心能力，对她而言是一种上天的恩赐，至少丝能读懂鼬的苦楚，遵从洛汐的遗愿陪伴在鼬的身边。</p><p>“丝，谢谢妳。不过，这是我早就决定好要走的路，已经没有办法再回头了。代价实在太大了，大到我无法偿还。也许只有一死，才得以解脱吧？”</p><p>“不要让佐助变成另一个我好吗？为什么姐姐是这样，鼬哥哥也是这样……？”说着说着，丝的心里一酸，哽咽得说不出话。</p><p>“丝，别哭。看妳这样，我的心里好难受。”用右手食指帮丝拭去泪水，鼬深邃的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。</p><p>“姐姐死之前把我托付给鼬哥哥，你就像是我的亲人一样。我已经失去姐姐了，不要让我再失去你了好吗？一定还有别的办法的，不如把真相告诉佐助吧！他有权知道的，不要让他变成另一个我。那太痛苦了……”</p><p>“我不说出真相的原因，妳是知道的啊！丝，不管怎样妳一定要勇敢活下去。妳知道吗？妳是洛汐的希望；而佐助是我的希望。不要让妳姐姐的努力白费，一定要坚强。我相信妳一定可以做到的，对吗？”</p><p>“鼬哥哥……”</p><p>“如果有一天，我真的不在的话。丝也会代替我好好照顾佐助的，对吗？”</p><p>“我可以不答应吗？”</p><p>“谢谢妳，丝。”鼬笑了，不过看起来好悲伤，丝也泛起一抹苦笑。丝是知道的，她无法改变鼬的决定。而她只能默默地支持着鼬，只是她已经不知道这样做是对还是错了。看着鼬渐渐的踏上不归路，重蹈姐姐洛汐的覆辙。看着鼬慢慢地自残自虐步向死亡，也看着可怜的佐助渐渐地变了模样，成为第二个自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 前传 - 2 解脱救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鼬与洛汐相识的第二年，那年他们都还只是十一岁。<br/>但是都经历了不少杀戳的他们，在心智上的成长都比其他同龄人成熟。</p><p>“鼬，真是抱歉。老是给你添麻烦……”洛汐不好意思的笑了，汗珠从她的额头缓缓流下。</p><p>“嗯，没关系。”鼬一脸无所谓的耸耸背。两人肩并肩一起走出丛林，身后的草地上躺着七、八个渐渐冰冷的躯体。整个丛林散发出死亡的气息。</p><p>夜岚洛汐，一个智慧与美貌兼具的女忍者。身为雾隐的暗部之一，实力也是不容忽视的。在一次任务中和鼬邂逅而成为无话不谈的知心朋友。</p><p>相识的第三年，他们十二岁。</p><p>“今天的天气很好噢~”躺在草地上的洛汐仰望天空，不经意的看了坐在身旁的鼬一眼。洛汐一头柔顺的紫蓝色长发披肩，漂亮的脸蛋总是带着温暖的微笑。只是当她戴上诡异的面具后，就会变成冷酷无情的暗部。温和的邻家女孩与习惯杀戳的冷血忍者，仅区别在一个恶魔般的面具之后。</p><p>“嗯，是啊！”鼬抬头望着蓝天，清爽的风吹拂他的头发。嘴角微微上扬，形成完美的弧度。洛汐像发现新大陆似的兴奋表情，坐起身来痴痴的看着鼬。</p><p>“干嘛？”被洛汐盯着瞧，鼬感到浑身不自在。</p><p>“鼬，你笑起来真好看。别老是摆着一张冷脸啦~”洛汐温柔的笑了，暖暖的阳光洒在她身上，美丽得像幅画。“不过话说回来，鼬还真是一个好哥哥哦~有你这样的哥哥，佐助还真幸运啊~”</p><p>“丝有妳这姐姐也很幸福啊！”鼬和洛汐很有默契的相视一笑。</p><p>相识的第四年，他们十三岁。<br/>不过，那温暖的笑容在他们的脸上消失不见了。取而代之的是冷漠和唯一的期盼。</p><p>因为宇智波一族和木叶的长期不和间隙横生导致叛变，鼬接受了灭族的任务。为了不让更多的人死亡、受伤害，鼬选择了牺牲自己。鼬狠下心亲手把宇智波一族的历史改写，那一夜他血洗宇智波一族。从小就看透了战争只会带来无法磨灭的伤痛，打从心底渴望和平的鼬知道和平是多么遥不可及的梦想。所以也不管自己的心是否在淌着血，也不管自己的心已经痛到无法呼吸，鼬还是选择了那一条不归路。留下唯一的弟弟，这是他唯一的希望。他期待在未来的某一天，已经成长的佐助能强大到亲手结束自己充满罪恶的一生。</p><p>在同一年，生于夜岚一族的洛汐也面临同样的灭族考验。洛汐毅然选择了和鼬相同的道路。为了自己的妹妹，洛汐把最后的期盼寄托在丝的身上。又一个不平静的夜晚，弥漫着死亡和血腥味的杀戳现场。横尸遍野的村庄，唯留下单薄的希望。</p><p>类似的命运枷锁紧紧束缚着两人，他们的心早已在那一个血色的夜晚相继死去。既然心已死，哪里还会感受到悲伤和痛苦？就算有，他们俩也只能把所有的痛苦和悲伤的泪往肚子里吞。不理会世人的眼光，他们只求世上唯一存活的亲人可以亲手结束自己的生命。</p><p>——————————</p><p>那年，他们两个都十八岁。</p><p>“鼬，抱歉……我……又给你添麻烦了……丝……”洛汐虚弱的躺靠在鼬的怀里，眼神因为失血过多而变得涣散。</p><p>“不要担心，我会代妳照顾她的。”鼬抱紧怀里的人儿，然后看着跪倒在身旁的丝。</p><p>“谢谢你……鼬…不要…不要……和我走一…样的路……可以让我……看你的笑…容吗……？”</p><p>闻言，鼬怔了怔。然后，鼬笑得很温柔。洛汐艰难的伸出右手想触碰鼬的脸庞，她也笑得好温柔。可是，淌血的手还没来得及碰触那迷人耀眼的容颜。一行泪水从洛汐的眼角滑落，她的手却在同时像断了线的风筝重重的跌下。鼬的心顿时像被人揪住，忘记了呼吸。</p><p>“姐姐……为什么不躲开……？”丝颤抖不已，哭红了双眼。她不停的唤着洛汐却得不到任何回应，失去了思考能力的她拼命地用拳头朝地面打去。直到双手都受伤流血她都不在乎，反而加重力道。鼬放下渐渐失去温度的洛汐，把丝紧紧抱进怀里，不让她继续伤害自己。</p><p>“我杀了姐姐。杀了最疼我的姐姐……”丝失声痛哭，泪水决了堤。鼬没有说任何安慰的话，只是抱着丝。丝不停的捶打鼬的胸膛，泪水不断从她的眼睛涌出。</p><p>也许，在这种时候保持沉默是最适合的安慰。</p><p>——————————</p><p>鼬从来没有想过，他还会有机会回到这个地方。看着既熟悉又陌生的景物，房子里的摆设还是跟以前一样。只是房子里到处都是灰尘，墙壁的角落也布满蜘蛛丝。相框里的照片原本应该是一张美满的全家福，却唯独缺了一部分。不规则的缺口，像是被人用手撕掉的。</p><p>照片中，父母亲的笑容好灿烂，小时候的佐助也笑得很开心，被撕去的部分原本应该是站在佐助身旁的鼬。在自己亲手造成的惨剧发生以前，那时候真的好开心啊……</p><p>鼬的手指留恋的徘徊在那张泛黄的陈旧相片，手指缓缓划过父母亲的笑脸。然后，下滑到佐助小时候淘气的脸庞。看着承载许多美好童年回忆的相片，鼬的思绪不由自主又回到了那些被遗忘的时光里。</p><p>“哥哥，你蹲在我的身旁好不好嘛？”小佐助突发奇想的说道。</p><p>“你又想干嘛？”鼬疑惑的俯身看着弟弟。</p><p>“因为哥哥很高嘛，如果你蹲下来的话，我就不会看起来那么矮了啊~”小佐助兴奋不已。</p><p>“这样也行啊？！哈哈~”鼬被小佐助弄到哭笑不得。</p><p>“鼬、佐助快过来，要照相了。”不远处传来妈妈的声音。鼬和佐助看向妈妈，点了点头。</p><p>“过来吧，佐助。”</p><p>“哦。哥，好不好嘛？”佐助不放弃的追问。鼬没有回答他，只是温柔的笑了。佐助跟随鼬站好位置后，鼬突然蹲下来在佐助的耳边轻声说道：“佐助以后一定还会长高的，也有可能比哥哥还高哦！”</p><p>“真的吗？”佐助惊讶的说。</p><p>“当然是真的啊！” 鼬伸出两根手指，轻轻地在弟弟额头上点了点。</p><p>“那哥哥别蹲下来了。因为我想等下次拍照时看看我到底有没有长高，也许还会比哥哥高哦。哈哈~”佐助调皮地朝鼬吐了吐舌头。</p><p>“大家准备好，开始拍了。一、二、三！”摄影师倒数完后，“咔嚓”一声。一张温馨的全家福记录了当时的开心回忆。</p><p>回想到这里，鼬的心隐隐作疼。是他，是他亲手毁了宇智波一族。抬起头环顾四周，那一夜发生的惨案历历在目。血溅在墙上，父母亲倒卧在房里。躺在血泊中的他们失去生命的冰冷身体，满屋子的血形成骇人的炼狱。</p><p>“鼬哥哥……鼬哥哥……”丝一声声的轻唤着失神的鼬。</p><p>“怎么了？”鼬回过神，看见丝满面愁容的看着自己。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，不要去……赴约好不好？”丝支支吾吾的说道。</p><p>“丝，这是我必须做的事。妳是知道啊！”鼬平静的语气听不出任何情感。</p><p>“可是……”丝才要出声劝阻，马上又被鼬打断了。</p><p>“丝，我没办法履行对妳姐姐的承诺了。今后，妳一定要学会照顾自己。我相信以妳现在的实力一定可以做到的。”</p><p>“我不要，鼬哥哥……如果你真的决定要离开，也请把我一起带走。我真的好怕，我不要再孤独一个人生活下去了。我不要！”</p><p>“丝，妳是洛汐的希望；佐助是我的希望。如果有天我不在了，请别为我难过。因为这是我选择的路。”说着已经反复阐述多遍的话，千遍一律的话语，却带着截然不同的心情。此刻的鼬笑了，有种如释重负的解脱。一记手刀重重地打在丝的后颈，丝应声倒在鼬的怀里。看着丝昏睡的脸印上未干的泪痕，鼬陷入了沉思。</p><p>——————————</p><p>鼬终究还是去赴约了，一场兄弟之间的死亡约会。打斗进行了一段时间后，胜负终于揭晓。灭族惨案发生后，鼬一直故意刺激佐助，激发他成长。而今天鼬看到的佐助的确有所成长。不过，鼬真的累了。守了那么久的秘密，背负一切的恶名和族人的血债，这一切都让他感到身心疲惫。心念成灰视死如归，残破不堪的躯体，也已经到了极限无力再支撑下去。</p><p>看着佐助犹如惊弓之鸟，惊讶地瞪大双眼。鼬缓缓地伸出染血的手指，轻轻地点了点佐助的额头。鼬的血从佐助的额头流下，强烈刺鼻的血腥味让佐助感受到死亡原来很近，很近。像是以往兄弟间亲昵的轻点额头举动，也都是为了保护佐助。鼬义无反顾地把瞳力及自身的查克拉力量全部都灌输到佐助体内，他将自己的眼睛和所有仅存的生命力都过给了佐助。</p><p>“佐助…原谅我……这是最后一次了……”鼬的声音很轻很轻，若不是和佐助靠得那么近，只怕连最后道歉的话佐助都没法听见了吧！但是鼬的笑容那么温暖，像是从痛苦中得到解脱了。鼬的笑容依旧那么耀眼，让人感觉到的温暖，就跟以前一样如出一辙。</p><p>鼬看着与自己面对面站着的佐助。几乎用尽全身的力，勉强的把这些话说完后，鼬终于体力不支倒地了，一蹶不振的倒地不起。佐助呆立在那儿，就像被石化般一动也不动的。不远处的丝也呆住了。丝一恢复知觉和意识便赶往这里，可是终究还是迟了一步。时间仿佛都静止了，一片死寂的沉默。天上的雨落了下来，刺骨的寒风无情的吹着。</p><p>如果这些雨能洗净我身上的血孽，那该有多好？鼬想。<br/>半睁开的眼睛直直的望着天际，静待着永久的黑暗。</p><p>“鼬…不要……和我走一样的路……”洛汐临死前的景象浮现在鼬的脑海。最后，他还是选择了这条不归路。之前发生的种种片段，快速地如幻灯片般在鼬的脑海中一闪而过。人死前都会看见这些景象的吧？</p><p>原谅我，佐助。我答应你，不会有下次了。<br/>再也不会有下次了，我亲爱的弟弟。</p><p>宇智波鼬的人生终于来到了尽头。<br/>零是仇恨的结束；也是爱的开始。</p><p>【前传-完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 寻梦 Ⅰ 折翼天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迢迢的人生旅途，人们不停的流浪，追逐幸福的梦。<br/>
可是绕了一大圈，费了好多力气，终究回到原点。<br/>
其实幸福从不曾离开自己，只是盲目追求假象的我们，总是忽略真正的幸福。</p><p>梦想幻灭，黑夜来临；折翼天使落凡尘。<br/>
我在夜晚的时分死去；在破晓时刻复活重生。</p><p>逐渐冰冷的躯体倒在血泊中，雨滴打在鼬挂着浅浅笑容的脸庞。鼬静静的躺在那里，就像是睡着了一样。那一霎那，鼬犹如折翼的暗夜天使。染血的黑色红云服饰，苍白的脸勾起淡淡的微笑。</p><p>鲜红色的血泊倒映着佐助惊怔的脸。大雨中，佐助跪倒在鼬的身旁，颤抖的手环抱自己的身体。刺鼻的血腥味弥漫不去。佐助不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，眨也不眨一眼的死死盯着鼬的脸。</p><p>“佐助…原谅我……这是最后一次了……”鼬轻柔的声音，温柔而耀眼的笑容。<br/>
鼬最后的遗言旋绕在佐助的耳边。</p><p>那句话代表着什么深刻的含义？该倒下的人是自己啊！怎么会变成鼬呢？！佐助此刻脑袋一片空白，他到底做了什么事啊？慢慢的回想着刚才发生的一切，佐助狂跳的心无法平复。</p><p>佐助刚才清楚的感觉到鼬在临死前把所有力量都传给了自己。可是，这种做法让佐助百思不得其解，感到更加困惑了。佐助不明白，鼬明明是要杀他的啊！怎么会…怎么会……反过来救他呢？！这到底是怎么一回事……？</p><p>不远处的丝震惊地看着鼬，泪水不受控地一直滑落流下。紫蓝色的长发散乱地披在丝的肩上，雨不停地落下，让人分不清丝那苍白的脸蛋滑落的是雨水还是泪水。</p><p>“佐助！你这个大笨蛋！”几乎用尽了所有力气，丝对着佐助哑声怒吼。</p><p>回过神来，佐助有些错愕的看着面前的丝。</p><p>“晓…妳是晓的成员。”戒备的看着同样穿着晓象征服饰的年轻女孩。这女孩是上次和鼬一起出现的人吗？紫蓝色的长发越看越发熟悉，不过戴着面具下的真实面貌竟是长相如此精致的女孩。</p><p>“为什么会是这样的结局？佐助……鼬哥哥他为你做了那么多，到最后却连自己的性命都赔上了。你这个笨蛋！！”愤怒的一拳重重的打在佐助身上。处于震惊状态的佐助一时反应不过来，结结实实的挨了丝的一拳。丝的下手力道不轻，一拳下去，佐助的嘴角已流下些许血液。佐助动作迟缓且随意地擦了擦受伤的唇角，疑惑的眼神紧盯着眼前的那个年轻女孩。</p><p>“鼬哥哥……你起来啊……不要……求你不要丢下我一个人好吗？”丝跪倒在鼬的身旁，不停地摇晃鼬那还残留一些余温的身体。</p><p>佐助看着丝，过了好半晌后才逐渐恢复了往昔的冷静。</p><p>“妳跟鼬是什么关系？”佐助显露惯有的冷漠态度作为伪装面具。几乎用尽全身力气，尽量压抑着自己的真实情感，佐助不愿意承认自己竟然会对鼬那个大魔头的死感到伤心。</p><p>“佐助……我不相信你一点感觉都没有！鼬哥哥死了！你看清楚！那个一直最疼爱你的哥哥死了！”不理会佐助的问题，丝不答话，反而咄咄逼人的追问。</p><p>“这是我跟鼬之间的恩怨，不关妳的事！哼！再说，鼬他哪里像个哥哥了？！我绝不承认他这种人是我的哥哥！”别笑死人了！鼬这家伙也能算是疼爱佐助的好哥哥？！他绝对不可能承认！那一夜佐助亲眼看着鼬把族人全杀了。可是，为什么佐助的心会那么痛呢？</p><p>哥哥……<br/>
回想着小时候和鼬一起的画面，佐助悲痛欲绝。佐助不甘心，他不明白为什么鼬要残忍的杀了全族人。为什么一向最疼他的哥哥，竟然一夜之间变成冷酷无情的人。佐助强迫自己去恨鼬，可是为什么现在鼬死了，剩下的只有寂寞孤单和一些疲惫。</p><p>“佐助。”丝怔了怔，看着满脸悔恨的佐助，不知何时早泪流满面。拥有血继限界家族遗传的丝，拥有能看透人心的能力。丝清楚地感受到佐助的悲愤交加，也听到了佐助刻意压抑着的痛苦心声。</p><p>“佐助，请你不要恨鼬哥哥。他那样做有他的苦衷。”</p><p>“苦衷？为了他所谓的苦衷就把全族人杀了？”佐助无力的跌坐在地，双眼看着鼬被雨水冲刷早已失去血色的脸。“为什么要这样做……？他刚刚明明可以杀了我的，为什么又要反过来救我……？！”</p><p>“鼬哥哥怎么舍得杀你呢？鼬哥哥唯一的盼望就是希望能死在你的手上。”回想起鼬曾经对自己说过的话，丝只觉得呼吸困难，一阵阵的锥心之痛。</p><p>“妳这话是什么意思？”闻言，佐助疑惑的看着丝。这女孩到底是谁？他跟哥哥一定有某种特殊关系。前一句鼬哥哥；后一句鼬哥哥，这称呼的确有些刺耳。面前这女孩给人的感觉不像其他晓的成员。哥哥……这被遗忘了的称呼。</p><p>“怎么？我叫鼬哥哥，这一声声的哥哥，你很在意吗？”佐助果然是在乎鼬哥哥的。要是鼬哥哥知道的话，一定会很开心的。如果鼬哥哥能知道，或许就不会带着以为自己唯一的弟弟是恨着自己的遗憾离去。</p><p>“妳是怎么知道我的心里在想什么？！”佐助心下一怔。他心底没说出口的话，怎么这女孩也能知道得一清二楚？</p><p>“鼬哥哥在你心里其实占着很重要的位置。你明明就最爱鼬哥哥，为什么一直不肯承认？”丝清澈的眼眸像是能看透人心，诚恳的话语一字一句刺痛佐助的心。</p><p>“不！妳住口！我决绝不承认他是我的哥哥！我没有鼬那样的哥哥！”鼬不是他的哥哥！绝对不是！佐助用力地捂着耳朵，露出痛苦的神情。</p><p>“鼬哥哥最疼你，你是知道的。”</p><p>“疼我？！什么叫作疼我？这些我都不知道。我只知道鼬灭了宇智波一族，是他，是他毁了我所有的一切！我拥有的幸福全被他摧毁了！我是个复仇者，杀了他是我的责任！我恨他！妳这个什么都不懂的外人，凭什么教训我？！”佐助血色般的写轮眼恶狠狠的瞪着丝，杀气随着情绪波动而肆虐开来。</p><p>“外人？哼！就算我是个外人，也比你这个愚蠢的弟弟好上个几亿倍！说我不懂鼬哥哥，宇智波佐助，你真以为你很了解鼬哥哥吗？！”丝看着鼬冷冰冰的躯体，泪水不由自主地滑落。</p><p>“哼！鼬哥哥真傻，为你做了那么多事，牺牲、付出了那么多，换来的却是你的不谅解。真是可悲啊……”全身浴血的鼬，让丝不由自主地回想起洛汐死前的景象。她不也跟佐助一样吗？做了蠢事，还亲手杀死最疼爱自己的唯一亲人。</p><p>“妳胡说什么？！妳给我住口！再继续胡言乱语的话，休怪我不客气了！”</p><p>“鼬哥哥会那么做，全都是为了保护你。不管你愿不愿意相信，这些都是事实！鼬哥哥之所以会血洗宇智波一族，是因为接到了木叶高层的密令。鼬哥哥内心挣扎的痛苦又有谁知道！”一切都不重要了，都不重要了。</p><p>“不可能的。怎么会？！妳说谎！妳说谎——！”佐助跪倒在地，一脸惊慌失措的样子。雨滴持续落下，没有停止的意思。一道蓝色轰隆响雷划过天际。</p><p>“要是不接下灭族任务，就有可能引起更大的恐慌。到时候像宇智波一族这种级别的忍者向木叶发起内战，一定有很多无辜的人遭受牵连。鼬哥哥并非憎恨宇智波一族而背叛，而是牺牲自己，将这一切独自扛起。”丝不带任何情绪的语调，淡淡地说道。轻轻的抬起头，丝对上佐助满是愤恨的眼睛。</p><p>“鼬哥哥以为他办得到，只要完成灭族任务，一切就结束了。鼬哥哥背负着灭杀全族的叛忍罪名，他背负一切，也舍弃一切，唯一放不下的就是你这个弟弟。佐助，鼬哥哥不忍心杀你，所以和木叶高层有个协议。”</p><p>“协议？！那是什么……？妳快说啊！”佐助发狂似的紧抓着丝的肩膀，大力摇晃。</p><p>“那协议就是鼬哥哥愿意背负叛忍之命离开木叶，可是木叶高层绝对不能伤害你。”说到这里，丝满是嘲讽的笑言道：“哼！鼬哥哥一心为你着想，换来的却是这种结果。宇智波佐助，你自以为你了解鼬哥哥，但事实上你一点都不了解鼬哥哥的用心良苦！”</p><p>闻言，佐助震惊的说不出话来。丝的话就像是尖锐的利器，狠狠的刺进佐助的心坎里。</p><p>哥哥……不可能的……怎么会是这样的结果？！怎么可以……</p><p>佐助的思绪回到了那血色的一夜。年幼的小手推开门，印入眼帘的是双亲失去生命的躯体，还有……还有既熟悉又陌生的死神。死神的眼角，无声的泪滑落。而那是佐助一直以来刻意忽略的真实回忆。</p><p>“佐助……”丝看着犹如惊弓之鸟的佐助，心像是被人狠狠一揪。丝为鼬感到不值，却无心伤害佐助。丝仿佛在看着一面镜子，看着曾经的自己。那一个一心想要报仇的复仇者，却在被隐瞒的情况下伤害了最疼爱自己的亲人。</p><p>“宇智波鼬，你给我起来！你给我起来！”佐助推开丝，使劲儿的拉起鼬沉重的身子。</p><p>“佐助…？！”</p><p>“你起来啊！好多事情你都没有给我个解释，你怎么可以就这样离开？！你给我起来！起来啊！”佐助失声呐喊，像是要把所有伤心的情绪发泄出来。</p><p>“佐助……别这样，鼬哥哥死了。他已经死了！”看着伤心欲绝的佐助，丝上前阻止。</p><p>“不会的……别睡了，你快起来啊！你不可以……你不可以就这样丢下我。不可以……”佐助过于激动，加上刚才战斗的体力损伤。一时承受不住沉重的心理压力和伤势，就这样缓缓地倒在鼬的身上昏睡过去。</p><p>“佐助——！”</p><p>雨不停地落下，轰隆隆的雷声不绝于耳。<br/>
佐助伤口流出的血液和鼬的血，在凹凸不平的地面上，与雨水相混融合在一起。<br/>
雨中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，剪不断的思念，还有那血浓于水的亲情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 寻梦 Ⅱ 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我心已死；泪已流干。<br/>挣脱过去，然后忘记所有一切。<br/>这刻起，我不再是以前的我。</p><p>宇智波大宅。夜幕低垂，绵绵细雨不停的下着。</p><p>“这样做的话，能维持多久？”佐助漠然的声音在寂静的室内响起。</p><p>“我也不知道，但至少能拖延一些时间。为了保护鼬哥哥的身体，现在也只能这样做了。”丝坐在床边伸出双手，轻轻地握着鼬的左手。鼬安详的躺在床上，毫无血色的脸庞看了让人心疼。</p><p>“麻烦妳了。”许久，佐助才从牙缝挤出这四个字。</p><p>“不会，这是我该做的事。”丝看向佐助，温柔的微笑。“不要担心，我们一定会成功的。一定会！”</p><p>“嗯。”像是被丝的信心感动，佐助点点头。勉强的牵起嘴角，佐助的心悬在半空，始终找不到平衡点。</p><p>丝慢慢地深呼吸，平复自己忐忑不安的情绪。</p><p>鼬哥哥，我真的不舍得你离开。但是我也不知道现在这样做到底对不对，如果是你的话，你会同意我和佐助的做法吗？</p><p>你要我代你好好照顾佐助，可是你知道吗？你就这样离开，我和佐助真的好伤心。<br/>鼬哥哥，你是我和佐助生存下去的唯一理由。没有了你，我们真的不知道活下去还有什么意义。请你原谅我们的自私。鼬哥哥，我们只希望你能平平安安的活着，这样就足够了。</p><p>丝的双手散发着淡紫色的光，神奇的光芒透过丝传渡给了鼬。不一会儿，鼬的全身都被一层淡紫色的光包围。像是某种力量，神秘的查克拉保护着鼬的身体。</p><p>“我最多只能做到这样而已，这些查克拉可以避免鼬哥哥的身体腐烂。接下来我们一定要尽快找到会使用转生之术的人，这样才能让鼬哥哥复活。”放下鼬冰冷的手，丝观察着佐助复杂的神情。</p><p>“有事别闷在心里，直说吧！”丝的紫色的清澈眼眸，仿佛能看透人心。</p><p>“谢谢妳告诉我关于鼬的事，还有……谢谢妳的帮忙。”出于对关爱鼬的人维系的信任，佐助并不讨厌眼前的女孩。尽管她夜岚丝是来自佐助以前很排斥的晓组织的成员。</p><p>“该说谢谢的人是我。不管怎样，谢谢你愿意相信我。”丝有感佐助果真如鼬说的那般单纯直接。或许，这才是最真实的佐助。</p><p>“我答应妳一起寻找方法让鼬复活，并不代表我已经对妳卸下防备。”佐助偏过头，恢复冷漠的态度。</p><p>“你要这么继续否认的话，我也拿你没辙。”丝耸耸肩摊开手，不置可否。</p><p>“可以问妳一些问题吗？”佐助叹了口气，看着床上的鼬。</p><p>闻言，丝发出真心的笑容，轻声解释道：“嗯。我的名字是夜岚丝，鼬哥哥都喜欢喊我丝。我之所以想让鼬哥哥复活，并没有其他目的。我只是单纯的不想鼬哥哥这悲剧的一生就这么落幕。鼬哥哥最疼的人是你这弟弟，最想用生命守护的人也是你。能死在你手上，鼬哥哥说不定真的能得到解脱。”丝靠坐的床边，近距离看着鼬苍白的脸。</p><p>“妳…怎么……”佐助惊讶的看着丝。这女孩难道会读心术吗？！怎么每次我还没说出口的话，她都像是已经预知了一切。</p><p>“我的确是有读心术。所以，你心里面的一切想法和心声，我都了如指掌。佐助，在我面前，你可以省略不必要的伪装，因为我能读懂你。”就算透过层层包裹自己真心的防备和伪装，丝能准确感应到别人真心想法的结果也不会改变。</p><p>“妳也是血继限界一族吧！”佐助简单的做了一个结论，这女孩不简单。</p><p>“嗯，我所继承的能力之一是读心术。也因为这样，我才能发现鼬哥哥一直深藏在心里的秘密。”丝抬头，直视佐助的眼睛，继续说道：“佐助，你还有很多事情想问我吧！那你相信我吗？”</p><p>佐助疑惑的看着丝。“妳想干什么？”</p><p>“相信我的话，就伸出你的手。”丝微笑，示意佐助坐在她的面前。</p><p>犹豫了一会儿，佐助走到了丝的面前盘腿坐下。<br/>“看样子，妳是打算用某些忍术手法，把妳知道的事情告诉我？”</p><p>“怎么，害怕了？还是你根本就不想知道事实的真相？又或者，你根本没有勇气面对你伤害鼬哥哥的事实？”</p><p>“妳……哼！这有什么好害怕的？”</p><p>“那就握着我的手吧！”丝摊开自己的右掌，自信的微笑。佐助，你这好胜的性格真容易掌握啊！</p><p>看了躺在床上的鼬一眼，佐助用力的握紧拳头。刚才鼬倒下前所说的话，在耳边回荡不去。<br/>“原谅我，佐助。这是最后一次了。”<br/>哥哥……鼬温柔的笑容，鼬的愤怒，鼬的杀意，鼬的转变，鼬的每一个表情都深深的刻在佐助的心里。既然不能理解鼬的做法，那他就必须站在鼬的立场去思考才行！</p><p>镇定的看着面前的丝，佐助坚定的说道：“我相信妳！”毫不犹豫地伸出右手，佐助握着丝的手。佐助必须弄清楚所有事情的来龙去脉，他必须了解事实的真相。</p><p>看着丝温暖的笑容，佐助的心激起一阵阵涟漪。虽然不知道是出于什么原因，可是佐助坚信眼前这女孩绝对不会伤害他。也许是因为丝是鼬相信的人，所以佐助也相信着丝。信任是人与人相处和沟通的最基本条件，也是建立起可贵友谊的桥梁。经历了这么多的事情，佐助想要再次放手一搏，尝试重新打开心扉相信别人。</p><p>佐助酷似鼬的轮廓，让丝不由自主地联想到鼬。转过头看着像是在沉睡般的鼬，丝泛起一抹苦笑。鼬哥哥……请你一定要撑住，不要就这样离开我们。我能感应到佐助的想法，也许你一直以来都错了。尽管发生了这么多的事情，佐助他并不恨你，而是打从心底仰赖着你。你是否知道？</p><p>“佐助，现在我就让你看看所有发生的事，还有这一切的真相。不过，在此你一定要答应我，不管怎样都一定要保持冷静。就算见过了令人难受的事实，发掘了被掩埋的真相，无论如何都不可以再冲动坏事。所有的一切，必须以鼬哥哥为主。可以吗？”</p><p>“好，我答应妳。无论如何，都以哥哥为主。别废话了，开始吧！”</p><p>微微的朝佐助点点头，丝和佐助颇有默契的一起闭上双眼。<br/>丝的双手处，神秘的紫光再次浮现，耀眼的光芒四射。<br/>神奇的力量伴随着紫光，带领着丝和佐助走上回忆旅程的最深处。</p><p>——————————</p><p>昏暗的密室，传出男子有些沙哑的对话声。</p><p>“你确定宇智波鼬真的死了吗？！”男子低沉的声音，带着难以掩饰的惊讶之意。</p><p>“是的。属下亲眼所见，宇智波鼬确实死在宇智波佐助之手。”另一个男子恭敬的微微低头。</p><p>“没想到会是这样的结局，哈哈～真是天助我也，宇智波一族现在也只剩下佐助了。哼！马上召集所有根之暗部的成员。”</p><p>“是的。不过，有个身穿‘晓’服式的女孩一直跟随着佐助，只怕那女孩会坏事。”</p><p>“哼！你怕什么？别告诉我，你们连一个小丫头都搞不定？！传密令下去，揪出宇智波佐助并铲除他。所有阻碍者，格杀不论。”男子邪恶的微笑让人毛骨悚然，强烈的杀意弥漫整个密室。</p><p>——————————</p><p>这里还有另外一组人‘关心’鼬的生死存亡。<br/>深山里的山洞内，一片阴暗，增添了诡异的气氛。</p><p>这里正是神秘而强大的组织－晓，的秘密聚集地之一。</p><p>“鼬……他竟然死在弟弟的手上，这不可能啊！明明双方的实力悬殊，就算败下阵来，也不可能致命吧！”男子有些粗犷的声线，透露出难以置信的惊讶与疑惑。</p><p>“鬼鲛，除了丝，就属你最常和鼬搭档出任务了。事前，你都没察觉到什么吗？”另一个男子低沉的声音响起。</p><p>“你们都知道鼬那家伙像冰一样的个性，对人对事都保持惯性的冷漠态度。再说，出事前只有丝跟着鼬，这要问丝比较妥当吧！”鬼鲛沉声应道。</p><p>“这场兄弟之战的结果还真是出乎意料。不管怎么看，都觉得是鼬一直在放水。是因为对于弟弟的愧疚感吗？”又另一个男子加入谈话。</p><p>“鼬死了，丝也不知去向。哼！这该怎么办呢？”</p><p>“鼬在打斗时的状态并不是很好，感觉受过什么重创。难道鼬受过什么重伤，却没让我们知道吗？”</p><p>“大家别在争论了，现在最重要的事是要把鼬和丝找出来。活要见人；死要见尸。”冷静自持，不乏威严的声音响起。</p><p>“那这次的任务要派谁去比较好呢？”</p><p>一阵沉默后，刚才那冷静却不乏威严的声音再次回荡于山洞内。</p><p>“鬼鲛，你和鼬是搭档，这次的任务你去。还有，迪达拉你也去。其他的人解散。”</p><p>“是！”几道黑影迅速的移动，消失。</p><p>山洞内恢复平静，寂静的沉默被黑暗所吞噬。</p><p>——————————</p><p>透过读心术的能力，丝让佐助看到了一切的来龙去脉。可是，发现真相的佐助却一直处于自责和震惊状态。</p><p>“佐助…佐助……你还好吧？”丝担忧的看着佐助。</p><p>“我没事。”佐助坐在床边，视线一刻也没有离开过鼬。佐助的脑海中不断重复着刚才所看到的画面。鼬转变的原因，灭族的原因，鼬加入晓的原因，鼬所承受的一切，鼬暗地里保护佐助的决心。佐助此刻的心情无法用言语来形容，他震惊、错愕、悔恨、痛苦……这一切，本来就不该是由鼬一个人来承担。</p><p>“佐助，你别自责。你也是被蒙在鼓里的啊！”</p><p>“妳要我怎么不自责？为什么…为什么会是这样的结局…？哥哥……我都还没有机会当面向他道歉。他到死之前都一直在为我着想，我却还一直不断的伤害他。”</p><p>“佐助…你别这样，鼬哥哥一定会没事的。只要我们能找到转生之术的秘密，一定可以的！”</p><p>“别安慰我了。转生之术，说得容易？你我都知道，哥哥能复活的机率根本就是微乎其微。”</p><p>丝轻咬着下唇，露出伤心痛苦的表情。<br/>“一定会有办法的！鼬哥哥绝对不会就这样死去的！”丝不甘心的说道。</p><p>“为什么他不把这一切告诉我？要独自承受那么多……宇智波一族又到底做错了什么，为什么要承担这一切？哥哥，我错怪你了。你醒一醒好不好？宇智波鼬，你给我起来！起来啊……”佐助的眼角，泪水滑落。</p><p>“我，宇智波佐助，发下重誓。就算是地狱我也要硬闯，赌上我的性命也无所谓。我一定要让哥哥复活，一定要！”佐助抬头，血色般的写伦眼尽是坚定不移的决心。</p><p>一切的真相终于浮出水面，但却也是残酷的事实。<br/>无论如何，也要挽救最爱的人的性命，兄弟间可贵的血缘关系。</p><p>“佐助，围绕鼬哥哥的查克拉最多只能维持5天的保护状态。之后，要是再找不到救鼬哥哥的办法，鼬哥哥的身体就会开始腐烂了。根据气候温度的变化，也有可能会加速尸体的腐化程度。所以，我们一定要尽快争取时间行动。”丝看着佐助，若有所思。</p><p>“嗯，时间已经剩下不多了。”思及此，佐助不禁皱起眉头。“妳刚才消耗了不少查克拉，先去休息一会吧。等妳恢复体力，我们立即启程。”</p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p>“没关系，我不累。我……只想好好陪在哥哥身边。”靠坐在床边，佐助目不转睛的看着鼬的脸庞。被尘封已久的儿时回忆涌现，关于鼬和自己的一切记忆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 寻梦 Ⅲ 山口枫炎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>牺牲的代价，背负罪恶的一生。<br/>
既然累了，就停下脚步稍作休息。<br/>
你过往的一切就由我来替你担当。</p><p>距离5天的期限，只剩下3天。</p><p>丝告诉佐助，她的故乡有个专研于回魂术的隐居忍者。时间紧迫，经过深思熟虑后，丝和佐助决定到雾隐忍者村碰碰运气。</p><p>雾忍者村是规模仅仅次于木叶，沙隐这两个忍者村的神秘忍者村，以水影为顶点。<br/>
雪花纷飞，大地深锁在浓雾之中。一片白茫茫的雾，隐没了前方的一切。</p><p>“佐助，跟紧我，别跟丢了。”身穿毛衣的丝一边观察四周的动静，一边提醒身后的佐助。不适应寒冷气候的佐助，不禁打了冷颤。虽然已经穿上了厚重的毛衣保暖，不过在严寒的环境下，仿佛一不小心触碰到雪花都会被冻伤。</p><p>“嗯，我会跟上妳的脚步的。”佐助的背上，背着鼬失去生命的躯体。淡淡的紫色光芒围绕着鼬。佐助咬紧牙关，继续跟着丝的步伐前进。</p><p>“坚持多一会儿，就快到了。”丝担心地回头看看佐助。</p><p>冰冷的风不停的吹着，风雪隐没了他们留下的足迹。<br/>
过了不久，隐隐约约看见前方的一栋房子。丝和佐助开心地相视一笑。<br/>
轻轻地推开门，丝带领背着鼬的佐助进屋。</p><p>屋内的各个角落都布满尘埃，照这情况看来，这屋子应该是已经被废弃一段日子了。没有华丽的装饰，只有简单的家具摆设。一个客厅，开放式的厨房，还有空间不大的两间睡房。</p><p>“你等等，我先去打扫下房间。”丝快速的整理好房间，然后让鼬躺在床上。把鼬安顿好后，佐助开始好奇的环顾四周。他的视线停留在一个相框，里头的照片吸引了他。支离破碎的相片，似曾相识的熟悉感。</p><p>刚从房间走出来的丝，看着佐助手里的相框，怔了一怔。<br/>
佐助抬头，对上丝复杂又带点忧郁的目光。</p><p>“我的全家福。”丝不自然的避开佐助好奇的注视。</p><p>相框里的照片被人撕成碎片后，又被细心的粘贴修复回原样。不过，清晰的裂痕代表着无法抹灭的伤痛。</p><p>既熟悉又陌生的感觉侵袭佐助的心。<br/>
佐助轻轻地放下相框。意识到自己似乎无意间勾起丝的痛苦回忆，佐助显得有些不知所措。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>“没关系，都过去了。”平静的语气，听不出任何忧伤或情绪。</p><p>“这照片……”</p><p>“是我撕的，之后又粘回去。很傻吧？”丝自嘲的笑言道。</p><p>佐助看着丝，沉默回应。</p><p>“那是很久以前的事了。不过对我来说，就像是才刚刚发生一样。所有的记忆是那么的鲜明，永远都无法忘怀。”</p><p>示意佐助坐下，丝坐在佐助的对面。隔着一张桌子的距离，丝缓缓道来这惨痛的回忆。<br/>
丝平静得像是在述说别人的故事，一字一句没有任何的犹豫与感情的存在。<br/>
不过佐助很清楚，其实丝波澜不惊的外表下，隐藏的是数不尽的煎熬和痛苦。</p><p>并不是所有拥有血继限界血统的家族，都能得到相同的待遇。尤其是在雾隐村，这种差别的待遇更是明显。经过与再不斩和白的一战后，佐助深深领悟到这一点。所以，能生长在木叶村可以说是值得庆幸的了。可是，事实是这样吗？</p><p>“别谈论我的事了。佐助，还是谈谈鼬哥哥的事吧！等天一亮，我们立刻启程去找枫炎姐姐。”</p><p>“她是一个怎样的人？值得信赖吗？”枫炎姐姐？原来是女孩子啊！</p><p>“山口枫炎，一个隐居的密医。山口家族和我们夜岚一家是世交。枫炎姐姐也是血继限界，山口家族存活下来的唯一后人。枫炎姐姐的医术不容置疑，我相信她一定会有办法救鼬哥哥的！只是……”丝欲言又止的模样让佐助着急不已。</p><p>“只是什么？”</p><p>“山口家族和我们一家被灭族后，枫炎姐姐受不了打击性情大变，就从此下落不明了。我很肯定枫炎姐姐一定还留在雾隐村，要找她并不是难事。只是，我担心她不一定愿意救鼬哥哥。”</p><p>“不愿意？”</p><p>“山口家族世代都是医疗忍者，他们医术高明，受人景仰。这儿的村民，不论是富贵贫贱，他们都乐意医治。不过，当他们拥有血继限界能力这事被揭发后，就被灭族了。曾经受过山口家帮助的村民们，毫不留情的带人攻击山口家族。那之后，枫炎姐姐整个人也都变了。她隐居在雾隐村，不相信任何人，她孤僻、憎恨所有人。但是，枫炎姐姐始终不愿意离开雾隐村。也许，是因为这里有她和家人的所有回忆吧！”丝的眼神黯然。</p><p>“不管怎样，现在最重要的是要找到她先。我们只剩下不到三天的时间了。现在就立即启程不可以吗？”</p><p>闻言，丝无奈的摇摇头。“外面的情形刚才你也看到了，那么浓的雾并不适合前行。如果是外村人，一定会迷路被困在大雾里。在浓雾里行走有一定的危险性，就算是我，也未必能安然无事。”</p><p>“可恶……那怎么办？山口枫炎现在不知所踪，要怎样才能找到她？”</p><p>“如果是那个问题，就别担心了。这我有办法。”丝自信的微笑，让佐助困惑不已。</p><p>淡淡的紫色光芒围绕着丝，丝闭上双眼，深呼吸。脑海中浮现一个红发女子的身影。山洞外，一片白茫茫的浓雾；山洞里，红发女孩独自行走，手里拿着一堆木材与树枝。然后，红发女孩停下脚步，坐在火堆旁。火光照映着女孩的脸庞，还有她身后的石壁。隐隐约约中能看到刻在石壁上的一些字。</p><p>猛然睁开眼睛，丝兴奋地说：“我知道枫炎姐姐在哪里了！”<br/>
佐助有些错愕，难以置信的看着丝。</p><p>——————————</p><p>距离5天的时限，还剩下2天。</p><p>“妳怎么那么肯定枫炎就在这里？”背着鼬，佐助紧跟在丝的身后。</p><p>“我的能力之一，心灵感应。”戴着面具的丝淡淡地说到。丝的手里拿着一根蜡烛，忽明忽灭的烛光照亮着黑暗山洞。</p><p>心灵感应？！佐助多少感到有些惊讶，没想到丝竟然连这种能力都有。</p><p>“除了这，我也能控制别人的思想。不过，也只限于意志不坚定者罢了。”丝转过头，对着佐助轻轻的笑了。</p><p>多少人希望能得到像丝这样的能力，读心术、心灵感应，控制别人思想的能力。但也有很多人惧怕拥有血继限界血统的人，更排斥他们的存在。佐助现在终于明白为什么夜岚一族会被灭族了。</p><p>就在这时，佐助和丝听到前方传来一些声响。默契的对看一眼，他们两人迅速的飞奔向前。<br/>
印入眼帘的是一位红发女孩，她手持利刀，一副戒备的表情。</p><p>“你们是谁？”红发女孩冰冷的声音，没有一丝情感。是追踪我下落的敌人吗？不！不像。事情都过了那么久，要追杀我的话早就行动了，何必等到现在。况且这地方那么隐秘，知道这地方的人并不多。</p><p>“妳就是山口枫炎？”看着面前大约二十出头的女孩，佐助不确定的问道。</p><p>“快说！你们是谁？来这儿的目的是什么？再不说，休怪我不客气了！”山口枫炎握紧手上的利刀，语气不善地说道。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，我是丝啊！不记得我了吗？我是夜岚丝呀！”利落的摘下面具，丝露出绝美的容颜。看见久违的枫炎，丝顿感悲喜交加。</p><p>“丝……妳真的是丝？！”收起利刀，枫炎激动地和丝紧紧相拥在一起。</p><p>“我还以为妳已经死了，为什么没有和我联络？”原本冷酷的枫炎，紧握着丝的手，脸上表情也软化了。</p><p>“该怎么说呢？就命不该绝吧！对不起，让枫炎姐姐担心了。”曾经丝也以为自己能就这样离去，可是每次都被鼬救了下来。</p><p>“傻瓜，没事就好。”枫炎偏过头看着丝身旁的佐助，接着说：“他是……？”</p><p>“佐助，宇智波佐助。是木叶村的人。”</p><p>“木叶？！哼！来这儿做什么？”闻言，枫炎一脸敌意地看着佐助。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，他是我的朋友。”丝赶紧解释。</p><p>“朋友？丝，世上是没有真心的人的！更没有所谓的朋友！妳涉世未深，可别轻易听信他人的花言巧语。”</p><p>“不！他们不一样。真的，请姐姐一定要相信我！”丝诚恳地说道：“佐助是鼬哥哥的弟弟，这次来是想请姐姐帮忙救救鼬哥哥。”</p><p>“鼬？”能让丝称作哥哥的人，还真是少见。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐冷静下来，请别伤害佐助。我慢慢跟妳解释所有发生的一切。”</p><p>三人围坐在火堆旁，鼬则安静的躺在佐助身旁。听完丝的解说，枫炎终于明白所有的事情经过。就连丝随鼬加入晓，宇智波兄弟的恩怨情仇，还有所有事情的来龙去脉，枫炎都也已清楚了解。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，请妳一定要救救鼬哥哥。”</p><p>“请妳救救我哥哥，不论妳要我做什么，我都答应妳。”佐助神情严肃，认真地说到。</p><p>枫炎沉着脸，一句话也不说。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐！”丝着急的喊了一声。</p><p>“丝，不是我不要帮妳。”沉默良久，枫炎才缓缓开口。起身，枫炎走向鼬，在鼬的身旁蹲下。两指放在鼬的脖子，之后又轻握着鼬的手试探脉搏。收回手，枫炎转身看向着急的两人。轻轻的叹了口气，枫炎低声说道：“他已经死了三天了，丝的查克拉就多也只能再维持两天。你们就多陪陪他两天吧！”说完，枫炎毫不留恋的就潇洒转身离去。</p><p>“难道真的没有办法了吗？转生之术，那禁术妳一定知道的。”情急之下，佐助激动地喊住枫炎。</p><p>“知道又怎样？我根本没有足够的能力使用那禁术。”哼！开玩笑！难道真要她为了一个陌生人牺牲自己的性命？</p><p>“那回魂术呢？妳一定有办法救我哥哥的，请妳一定要救他。我愿意付出任何代价！”</p><p>“我和他非亲非故，凭什么让我冒着生命危险救一个陌生人？我是看在丝的份上才没赶走你的，可别逼我动手。”回过头，枫炎用威胁性的语气说道。然后，头也不回的转身离开。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐……”望着枫炎的背影，丝难过地低下头。</p><p>佐助握紧双拳，因过于激动而忍不住颤抖。</p><p>“对不起，佐助。请你不要怪枫炎姐姐，其实她的心里也不好受。”</p><p>“丝，妳有读心术，一定知道枫炎不肯帮忙的原因吧！请妳告诉我，无论如何，我都一定要把哥哥救活！”</p><p>“嗯！”看着意志坚定的佐助，丝重燃希望。</p><p>——————————</p><p>枫炎独自靠坐在山洞洞口，混乱的思绪让她心情烦躁。</p><p>我这个连亲人都没办法救活的人，还有资格去救外人的性命吗？<br/>
朋友？！开什么玩笑？世上还会有这样对自己真心的人吗？<br/>
假的！所有的一切都只是假象！不管现在对自己多好，多么亲密的人都只是暂时性的。时间久后，在利益关系的面前，这些所谓的真心都脆弱得不堪一击。<br/>
值得吗？冒着生命危险去救个陌生人，值得吗……？</p><p>看着自己的双手，枫炎痛苦的陷入内心的挣扎。<br/>
过于专注的枫炎，没注意到站在身后的丝和佐助。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐。”丝轻声唤道。</p><p>“怎么了？”回过神来，枫炎恢复冷漠的表情。</p><p>“值得，一切都是值得的。”开口的是佐助。</p><p>“哼！”枫炎表情不屑的发出冷哼。一定是丝那丫头在作怪。</p><p>“尝试去相信别人，一定还有人值得我们去相信。也一定还有人值得我们用生命去守护。”说这话的同时，佐助脑海中浮现木叶伙伴们的身影。鸣人、小樱和卡卡西……</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，请妳救救鼬哥哥。丝的性命是鼬哥哥救回来的，要是鼬哥哥死了，丝又怎能安心的活着。”</p><p>“请妳救救我哥哥，我愿意用生命来交换。无论怎样的代价，我都愿意承受。只要妳救活鼬！”佐助坚定的眼神，不容忽视的决心。</p><p>看着苦苦哀求的丝，再看着佐助认真的表情，枫炎不得不承认她真的有些动摇了。看出枫炎的犹豫，丝走上前挽着枫炎的手。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，要是妳不救鼬哥哥，他就真的没有重生的机会了。”</p><p>“求妳，救救我哥哥。”佐助毫无预警的跪在枫炎的面前。“时间剩下不多了，求妳一定要救救他。我还来不及向他道歉，我还没来得及叫他一声哥哥，他不可以就这样离去。枫炎，请妳救救他。我可以付出任何代价作为交换，只要妳救活他！”</p><p>“你这是在干什么？快起来啊！”看着佐助的举动，枫炎一时反应不过来。佐助救兄心切的决心，打动了枫炎的心。纵然冷漠如冰的枫炎，也渐渐地卸下来厚重的防备伪装。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，要是妳再不答应佐助，丝也只好跪下来求妳了。”</p><p>见状，枫炎赶紧阻止丝。<br/>
“丝，妳别胡闹。我答应你们就是了，我答应你们了。快起来啊！”</p><p>闻言，佐助和丝开心的相视一笑。</p><p>“谢谢妳，谢谢妳。”佐助站起身，连忙道谢。太好了，哥哥有救了！</p><p>——————————</p><p>“回魂术和转生之术不同。转生之术是一命换取一命，想要让死者复活，自己也必须以生命作为代价。回魂术是我们山口家族的家传禁术，不至于得用生命作为代价，不过也同样存在着一定的风险。”枫炎蹲在鼬的身旁，耐心地为佐助他们解说。</p><p>“什么风险？”丝有些担忧的问道。</p><p>“这过程所需要的查克拉很多，就单凭我一个人之力，恐怕也没办法完成。使用回魂术，必须用到死者亲人的血。”</p><p>“我没问题。还有什么需要注意的？”</p><p>“过程中，所有人的意念必须专注，绝不能分心。若有一方闪神或分心，回魂术就会失败，还会导致参与者受重伤甚至死亡。除此之外，佐助我希望你想清楚再作决定。用到亲人的血，也表示着在过程中，你也会虚耗很多查克拉。你和鼬有着直系的血缘关系，过程中，你也一定会感到痛苦。那种痛楚，可不是每个人都能忍受的切身之痛。你也可能会因此受伤……”</p><p>“我无所谓。就算死，我也要让哥哥复活。”</p><p>“佐助。”丝担忧的看着佐助。</p><p>“我没关系的。不要担心，我和哥哥都一定会没事的。”佐助给了丝一个微笑。</p><p>“你想清楚了？”枫炎作最后肯定。</p><p>“嗯，想清楚了。麻烦妳，枫炎。”佐助看着鼬苍白的脸，心情紧张。哥哥……我绝不会让你出事的，绝对不会。</p><p>“丝，别靠太近。那……我们开始吧！”枫炎利落的亮出利刀，划过佐助的左手腕。沾染血的刀子接着划过鼬的左手腕。鲜红色的血滴落……枫炎念出咒语，蓝色的查克拉围绕他们三人。</p><p>“把手放在鼬的胸口上。佐助，你可要忍着痛，别死噢！”枫炎以开玩笑的口吻说道，不过，表情却异常认真还有一丝担心。</p><p>“哼！妳担心妳自己好了。”按照枫炎的指示，佐助把手放在鼬的胸口。</p><p>“还真是傲慢的小鬼。”枫炎的嘴角，不易察觉的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 寻梦 Ⅳ 重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果哪天你走得太快，<br/>
请记得放慢你的步伐配合我的脚步。<br/>
如果哪天你遗忘了我，<br/>
就请你放下过去，继续前行。</p><p>黑夜里，鼬独自站在空无一人的街道上。<br/>
夜，安静得很诡异。没有月亮的夜空，乌云密布。</p><p>冷风吹落树上的绿叶，鼬下意识的随手抓住一片叶子。<br/>
低头，摊开手掌。沾染鲜血的叶子，让鼬心下一震。慌乱中丢掉叶子，手上的鲜血不管怎样擦拭都不会消失。</p><p>染血的回忆，充满罪孽的一生，永远都得不到救赎。</p><p>“哥哥……骗人！”街道的另一端，小佐助惊恐的看着鼬。就像是受到惊吓的小猫，彷徨无助的颤抖。小佐助低着头，再次抬头时，面孔变得凶狠，释放出强烈的杀气。</p><p>“宇智波鼬，我要把你杀了！”佐助和鼬一样的写轮眼，恶狠狠的瞪着鼬，无法动摇的决心。迅速的跑向鼬，佐助手上锐利的刀锋，危险地快速逼近。</p><p>面对佐助的杀意，鼬坦然地闭上双眼。</p><p>佐助，请你原谅我。不会再有下一次了。<br/>
你一定要好好的活下去。</p><p>预期的疼痛感没有到来，鼬身在一片黑暗中。</p><p>这是哪里……？我死了吗？<br/>
原来地狱也并不可怕啊！死在我手上的亡灵，也在这儿吗？<br/>
不，只有地狱能收容我吧！而他们，一定都是属于天堂的。</p><p>是佐助杀死我的吧。他会原谅吗？<br/>
他会继续活下去吧……？</p><p>人死了，记忆会消失吗？为什么我的思绪还那么清晰呢？<br/>
鼬感到迷惘，迷茫了所有的一切。即虚幻又那么的真实。</p><p>就在这时，鼬的耳边传来佐助和丝的声音。不远处的前方，出现一道神秘的金黄色光束。<br/>
佐助…丝……像是被吸引一般，鼬缓缓地走向光亮之处。</p><p>——————————</p><p>“鼬哥哥、鼬哥哥……”丝轻声唤着鼬。</p><p>躺在床上的鼬悠悠转醒，手指微动。慢慢的睁开双眼，刺眼的光线让他一时适应不过来。<br/>
鼬第一眼见到的人是一脸担忧的丝，还有站在她身旁的陌生红发女子。</p><p>“鼬哥哥。”丝见鼬清醒过来，喜悦之情写满脸上。</p><p>“丝……”鼬虚弱的勉强坐起身子。丝见状，赶紧扶着摇摇欲坠的鼬。</p><p>“你可终于醒了。要是你再不醒过来，我一定会被他们俩烦死的。初次见面，你好啊！”枫炎面带微笑，友善的打着招呼。</p><p>“妳是……？”鼬惯有的冷漠表情。</p><p>“雾隐村，山口枫炎，也是你的救命恩人。不用谢我了，要谢的话就谢谢丝，还有你那冷傲又倔强的弟弟吧！”</p><p>“佐助？！”闻言，鼬心下一怔。</p><p>“你刚醒来，身体还没有恢复。切记好好静养，暂时别使用查克拉，否则后果自负。”枫炎看着面无表情的鼬，接着说道：“看你清醒过来，我也比较放心了。有什么不明白的，就让丝跟你解说好了。”</p><p>鼬困惑的看着身旁的丝，只见丝轻轻的朝他点点头。</p><p>“丝，好好照顾他。我先出去找些草药了。”枫炎说完，随即像风一样，消失得无影无踪。</p><p>鼬环顾四周的一切，好真实。难道说我还活着吗？<br/>
看着发呆中的鼬，丝有些激动地抱着鼬。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你真的醒来了。你真的醒过来了！”</p><p>鼬轻轻拍打丝的背，安慰着她。苍白的脸，泛着淡淡的笑容。</p><p>“丝……告诉我，在我昏迷期间发生了什么事？”锐利的眼光扫过丝。受了那种程度的伤害，自己怎么可能还能活着。难道……？！</p><p>“嗯，是枫炎姐姐和佐助用回魂术让你复活的。对不起，鼬哥哥。我们只希望你能活过来……”低着头，丝像做错事的小孩低头认错。然后，把所有发生的事告诉鼬。</p><p>“那佐助没事了吧？”鼬担忧的问，紧张的神情显而易见。</p><p>“不要担心，佐助已经没事了。倒是鼬哥哥要好好休息才对。”</p><p>“佐助……他在哪？他……”鼬看着自己缠绕着纱布的左手腕。他还会恨我吗？</p><p>“鼬哥哥别胡思乱想。要是你看到佐助为你紧张担忧的表情，你就不会这么想了。佐助其实很在乎你这哥哥噢～”</p><p>“是吗？”鼬虚弱的笑了笑。</p><p>“这里入夜会很冷，佐助到后山帮忙砍些柴，应该就快回来了吧！要是他知道你已经清醒过来，一定会很开心的。”</p><p>闻言，鼬沉默不语，看起来心事重重的样子。丝见状，眼神也黯淡无光。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，别想那么多了，快躺下来休息。你肚子一定饿了，我去煮些东西给你吃。”丝温柔的笑言道。</p><p>“嗯，麻烦妳了。”</p><p>“一点也不麻烦。”丝走出房门前，回过头看了躺在床上的鼬一眼。</p><p>看着丝关上房门离去，鼬无神的双眼盯着自己的右手发呆。无名指上的戒指：朱。</p><p>没想到我竟然还活着啊！<br/>
发生了那么多事，和佐助……已经不可能再像以前一样了吧？<br/>
已经不可能了。</p><p>突然，鼬的眼前一片模糊。下意识的紧闭双眼，右手揉着太阳穴。过了一会儿，鼬慢慢的睁开眼睛，视觉才恢复正常。是错觉吗？！</p><p>回想起和佐助一战时，自己把所有瞳术注入佐助的体内。<br/>
这双眼睛，能再撑多久？既然死不了，接下来的路要怎么走下去呢……？<br/>
晓、木叶的高层、佐助的同伴们、丝还有佐助……<br/>
混乱的思绪让刚清醒的鼬感到不适，不一会儿，又沉沉的睡去。</p><p>——————————</p><p>黄昏时分，佐助把砍好的柴用绳子绑成一捆捆带了回来。</p><p>“佐助，你回来了啊？！”听到声响的丝从厨房跑出来，异常兴奋的表情。</p><p>“嗯，回来了。”佐助淡淡的回答。这丫头干嘛这么兴奋啊？</p><p>“我在煮东西，枫炎姐姐出去采草药了，所以你去照顾鼬哥哥吧！”丝尽量保持冷静的语调。</p><p>“嗯。他还没醒过来吗？”</p><p>丝点点头，表示回答。佐助难以掩饰失望情绪。</p><p>“佐助，桌上的那杯水也拿进去吧！鼬哥哥醒来后，也许会口渴。”丝微笑的说道。</p><p>“妳看起来很开心。”佐助疑惑的看着笑容满面的丝。</p><p>“也许是天气好的关系吧～呵呵～”丝继续装傻干笑。</p><p>“外面下雪，很冷。这种天气哪里好了？”一定有问题，只是又说不上来哪不对劲。</p><p>“你别管我了啦。快去照顾鼬哥哥吧！”丝催促道。</p><p>“嗯。”算了，懒得理她。<br/>
佐助脱下厚重的毛衣放在椅子上，便拿着杯子进房间了。<br/>
丝看着佐助的背影，微笑的摆出胜利手势。</p><p>——————————</p><p>佐助一进到房间，惯性的看着躺在床上的鼬。轻轻的关上门，佐助把装满水的杯子放在床边的小桌子上。然后坐在床边的椅子，凝视着鼬苍白的脸庞。</p><p>哥哥，快点醒过来，好吗？</p><p>窗外的天色渐渐黯了下来，房内也变得有些昏暗。夜幕低垂，空气中的温度也慢慢降低。<br/>
佐助躺靠在床边，听着鼬微弱的呼吸声。回想起小时候和鼬一起的画面，还有兄弟的那一战，鼬最后说的话。</p><p>“对不起。”佐助懊悔自责的道歉。</p><p>睡梦中的鼬听到佐助的声音，悠悠转醒。看着身旁的佐助，鼬睡意全消。<br/>
佐助抬头与鼬四目交接。许久，两人都没回过神来。</p><p>“我…咳…咳咳……”鼬想开口说话，却不由自主地不停咳嗽。佐助见状，立即扶起鼬让他躺靠在自己怀里。</p><p>“喝点水。”把杯子放到鼬的唇边，佐助小心翼翼的喂鼬喝水。鼬看着佐助担忧的表情，沉默不语。</p><p>“好些了吗？有没有觉得哪不舒服？”放下杯子，佐助伸出左手摸摸鼬的额头还有手试探温度。鼬摇摇头，依旧沉默不语。</p><p>“你的体温好冷，是不是觉得冷？”佐助紧张的情绪，鼬看在眼里。</p><p>“我没事。”鼬给了佐助一抹虚弱的微笑。</p><p>“这样还说没事？别说了，快躺下来休息。”</p><p>“不用，没关系。我真的没事。”鼬坚持不想躺下来休息，佐助感到无奈却又拿他没辙。</p><p>“佐助……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“该说对不起的人是我。对不起，我没有做到哥哥应尽的责任。对不起，我……”</p><p>“不要说了！不是你的错。”</p><p>“宇智波一族是毁在我手上的。爸爸和妈妈……”想到那一夜，鼬悲伤的眼神让佐助心疼。“为什么要救我？你应该要继续厌恶我的，继续恨我。”</p><p>“你要我怎么恨你？你所做的一切都是为了我。不要说了好不好？都过去了，那一切都过去了。”佐助给了鼬一个大大的拥抱。“我只知道我不能再失去你，也不想和你在一次分开……哥哥……”</p><p>“佐助……”这一声的哥哥，让鼬心里的那一座冰山，开始慢慢融化。</p><p>“答应我，以后不管发生什么事，都请你不要瞒着我。我已经不是以前那个软弱的佐助了。以前都是哥哥在默默保护我，现在就让我来保护哥哥。也请你答应我，不要再做傻事了。不要伤害你自己，好吗？”佐助看着鼬的眼睛。</p><p>“佐助……”鼬看着佐助，欣慰一笑。两指轻轻地弹了弹佐助的额头，鼬温柔的笑言道：“谢谢你，我的傻弟弟。”</p><p>“你比较傻吧！宇智波鼬，我的傻哥哥。”亲密的两兄弟相视一笑，以前的恩怨情仇都只是过往云烟。</p><p>这时房门被人打开。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，我煮好了。你们这对傻兄弟，快出来吃吧～”丝开心地说到。</p><p>“妳说谁傻啊？”佐助不满的说道。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你刚不是说肚子饿了吗？快出来吃吧～有很多你爱吃的甜点噢～”丝直接无视佐助。</p><p>“什么？！刚才？该不会……”该不会，哥哥其实早就醒了？思及此，佐助恶狠狠的瞪着丝。</p><p>“答对了～我也准备了你爱吃的木鱼饭团，当作你的奖励吧～呵呵呵～”丝梦魇般的笑声环绕室内。</p><p>“丝！”佐助额头上的青筋浮现，紧握双拳。</p><p>“干嘛？不服气啊？傻弟弟～嘻嘻～”丝调皮的吐了吐舌头。两人就这样追来追去，打闹个不停。鼬看着最疼爱的丝和佐助，难得的绽开笑颜。</p><p>对于重获新生的鼬来说，这无疑是个好的开始。<br/>
暂且不提之后的麻烦事，此时此刻鼬真心地笑了，也许能重生也不是坏事吧？</p><p>——————————</p><p>两间睡房。鼬和佐助两兄弟一间；丝和枫炎一间。<br/>
其中一间睡房内，正上演一幕兄弟闹剧。</p><p>“枫炎交代的，快把这碗药喝下去。”佐助冷着一张脸，言语间透露出万般无奈。</p><p>“那个……我待会儿再喝。”鼬坐在床上，额上冷汗滑落。</p><p>“你说呢？”佐助挑高眉毛。</p><p>“我……”鼬皱起了眉头，无奈的叹口气。</p><p>“哥哥。”声音是那么的好听，柔和的语调让鼬的心也软化了。</p><p>看着软硬兼施的弟弟，再偏头看看那碗药。鼬认命地拿起碗，犹豫了许久之后，一口气把药喝完。</p><p>“咳咳……好苦……”鼬痛苦的表情，让佐助心疼不已。</p><p>“哪，把这吃了吧！”佐助单手接过空碗，另一只手把刚才丝准备的甜品拿给鼬。</p><p>“嗯，好多了。”鼬像个小孩似的，满足地吃着甜品。</p><p>“哼！傻哥哥，吃碗药也那么麻烦。”佐助的嘴角微微上扬。</p><p>“是枫炎的药太苦了。”</p><p>“借口。”佐助不置可否。</p><p>闻言，鼬笑而不答。</p><p>“好久……没有这样聊天了。”忽地，佐助淡淡的说。</p><p>“是啊，好久了。”笑容消逝，鼬放下甜品。</p><p>“哥哥……丝都告诉我了。你经历的一切，过去发生的事，还有我们一族被灭门的真相。”佐助颤抖的握紧拳头，接着说：“害我们这么痛苦的木叶那些人，我不能就这样放过他们。”</p><p>“佐助。”鼬怔了一怔，看着佐助的万花筒写轮眼。</p><p>“对你来说，我的性命比村子重要。所以你宁愿牺牲自己，也要保护我。可是，我也要让你知道。对我而言，你的生命也一样重要啊！”</p><p>“请你原谅我的自私，佐助……”闭上眼睛，鼬低头陷入沉思。果然还是要报仇吗？</p><p>“哥，就算你不想反击、不想报仇，难道他们就会放过我们吗？”佐助不甘心的说到。</p><p>佐助的话让鼬没办法再继续装傻、逃避下去。<br/>
原以为那天一战，一切都结束了。可是现在，终究还是要走上复仇之路。<br/>
那之前所作的一切，族人的性命，都是无谓的牺牲吗？</p><p>一时过于激动，鼬感到晕眩不适。</p><p>“哥！你怎么了？”佐助紧张的扶着鼬。</p><p>“没事……”有气无力的回答，一点说服力都没有，反而让佐助更加担心。</p><p>“对不起，我……”</p><p>“不关你的事，傻瓜。”鼬勉强地挤出笑容，却让眼前模糊不清的景象吓了一跳。冷静下来，冷静。我的眼睛？！深呼吸，鼬尝试静下心来。庆幸的是一会儿后，视力又恢复正常。</p><p>“哥，别吓我。你觉得怎样了？哪不舒服吗？”</p><p>“不要担心，我没事。可能有些累了吧！”</p><p>“哥哥，对不起。要不是我，你就不会……”佐助懊悔不已。</p><p>“别说了。记住，你是我的全部。我一定会尽力去保护你，不让你受伤害。这是我作为哥哥的责任。”两指轻轻的弹了弹佐助的额头，鼬宠爱的看着佐助。</p><p>佐助不再说话，沉默地盯着鼬的脸。时间仿佛静止，无法言喻的感觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 寻梦 Ⅴ 执着的灵魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人心脆弱得不堪一击。<br/>怀疑，背叛，阴谋，利益<br/>就让我越陷越深，执着的灵魂。</p><p>山峦起伏，深锁在浓雾中。天刚破晓，却不见暖和的阳光。大地一片白茫茫的景色，让人有种不真实感。</p><p>“没想到雾隐村仁心仁术的山口家族竟然还留有后人。”倚靠着大树，鼬面无表情地看着站在面前的枫炎。</p><p>“我也没想到背负叛忍罪名，诛杀全族的木叶宇智波鼬，竟然会被我救活。”枫炎勾起嘴角，用冰冷的语调调侃道。</p><p>鼬和枫炎相视一笑。</p><p>“把你救活，打乱了你的原定计划，很困扰吧！”</p><p>“妳不也一样？让我复活重生，并不是妳的义务啊！”</p><p>“人还真是自相矛盾的生物呢。不过，谢谢你让我看到这世上还是有好人的存在。这段日子，丝承蒙你照顾了。”枫炎诚恳的颔首道谢。</p><p>“我只是遵守与洛汐之间的约定，也没妳说的那么好。况且，好人和坏人有分别吗？”</p><p>“是啊，大家都是为了自己的利益着想，所谓的好人也并不存在。”枫炎淡淡地说，心下有些感慨。</p><p>“好人在不得已的情况下也会做坏事的，那和坏人有什么差别？或者该这么说吧，这世上并没有好人的存在。”</p><p>“哼，这是你的真实想法？”</p><p>“人心脆弱得不堪一击，怀疑、背叛；阴谋、利益。在这弱肉强食的世界里，能真正相信的只有自己。秉持着自己所坚持的原则，继续生存下去。何必执着于这一切呢？”鼬历经沧桑之后的经验之谈。</p><p>“既然如此，那你为什么那么轻易地就放弃生命呢？难道像洛汐一样选择逃避，丢下丝一个人，这种做法就能被接受吗？”枫炎抬头，直视鼬的眼睛。</p><p>“我也不赞成洛汐的做法。可笑的是，最后我也选择了和她一样的路。”鼬望向被浓雾笼罩的天空。为了保护最疼爱的人，抉择后只能留下最后的希望。</p><p>“果然还是没办法战胜命运呢！我们都是被牺牲、被命运遗弃的渺小人类。不过，你已经获得重生的机会，这次别再乱来了。别忘了，你还有佐助。”</p><p>“视我为眼中钉，希望我死的人多的是。只怕现在的我，连自保的能力都未必有。”</p><p>“那你接下来有什么打算？”</p><p>“丝……之前她随我加入晓。我与木叶、晓的恩怨情仇，本就不该连累她。现在有妳，我就可以放心把她交给妳了。带着她，好好的活下去吧！”</p><p>“丝也算是我的半个妹妹，我一定会好好照顾她的。不过，就算我答应你，丝也不可能会答应。鼬，先好好休养一段时间。等你的身体状况恢复了再说吧！”</p><p>“自己的身体，我心里有数。现在，外界都以为我已经死了。那些对我和佐助虎视眈眈的家伙，哪里可能会放过这个大好时机呢？”鼬自嘲的笑了。</p><p>“可是，你的眼睛……宇智波一族以写轮眼闻名，你却已经失去写轮眼的能力了。要是再胡来，搞不好连视力都会衰退至完全失明。早知道你那么想寻死，我就不用白费力气救活你了。”枫炎担忧的继续说道：“佐助还不知道你已经失去写轮眼的力量吧！”</p><p>“嗯，我想请妳替我保守秘密。我眼睛的事，绝不可以让丝和佐助知道。”</p><p>“说到底，这就是你找我出来的目的啊！”枫炎万分无奈的叹了口气。</p><p>“谢谢妳。”鼬露出感激的微笑。</p><p>——————————</p><p>时间飞逝，一个礼拜转眼间就过去了。静养了一段时间，鼬的身体也慢慢恢复。不过少了写轮眼的力量，鼬的实力明显削弱。蠢蠢欲动的人们，也在黑暗中开始行动。</p><p>迷雾飘散。鼬独自坐在高大的树干上沉思。在高处眺望远方，回想起刚才在丛林里秘密训练的画面……深锁的眉头，似乎在为某些事心烦。</p><p>体力恢复得差不多了。不过，这双眼睛能撑多久呢？<br/>要抵抗团藏那些暗部的攻击，以我现在的实力再加上佐助。我们以寡敌众，未必有胜算。<br/>写轮眼已经不能用了，失明的话，就更不可能有胜算。搞不好还会拖累佐助，变成他的负担。<br/>晓。。我和丝出来了那么久，斑那家伙一定会有所动静。<br/>这次，绝不能再连累丝还有枫炎。<br/>写轮眼的一切术都不能使用，幻术就别提了。用普通的术能有胜算吗？</p><p>不远处的丛林，出现两个人影。丝用手肘推推身旁的佐助，示意佐助看向前方。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你一个人坐在那儿想什么啊？”紫色的清澈眼朦盯着鼬，明显松了一口气。</p><p>鼬望着地面上的丝和佐助，纵身一跳，不一会儿工夫就站在丝的面前。</p><p>“找我有事吗？”鼬不答反问。</p><p>“刚才你跑哪去了啊？我和佐助四处找你都找不到。”</p><p>“放心，我没事。”鼬勾起嘴角，美丽的弧度。</p><p>“身体才复原就到处乱跑，不知道我们会担心啊！”佐助沉着脸，不过语气却透露着无奈和担忧。</p><p>“抱歉，让你们担心了。”伸手摸摸佐助的头，鼬笑意更深。佐助不好意思地别开脸，一改酷劲。</p><p>“哟，原来你也会脸红的哦？真是少见啊，哈哈～”丝瞧见这难得的一幕，怎么能放过作弄佐助的机会呢？</p><p>“吵死了。”恶狠狠的瞪着身旁的丝，不过效用不大。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，难怪你常说佐助有趣又像张白纸。他不摆张臭脸，不酸人时，还挺可爱的嘛～”丝笑得开怀；佐助倒是七情上脸，不知道该笑不笑。</p><p>“好了，别闹了。回去吧。”看着疼爱的弟弟被人作弄，鼬有些不舍却也被逗笑了。丝调皮地吐了吐舌头，跟在鼬的身旁转身离去。佐助看着鼬的背影，就像是小时候他也只能跟在鼬的后面，不断地跟着鼬的脚步前进。鼬的距离越来越远，越来越远，永远都追不上。</p><p>白茫茫的雾飘来，鼬的背影越来越朦胧，好不真实。<br/>他只能这样远远地看着鼬的背影，就只能这样吗？</p><p>“佐助，愣在那里干嘛？快过来。”意识到佐助没有跟上来，鼬停下脚步往回看。</p><p>哥哥……这次，我不会再让你一个人了。<br/>白纸是吗？如果在哥哥心中我是白纸的话，那在我的心中，哥哥就是笔。<br/>纸和笔，永远离不开。要是笔和纸分开的话，就失去原本的意义了。</p><p>佐助微笑，迅速的跟上鼬的步伐。<br/>丝听到佐助的心声，心中莫名的悸动。如果，姐姐也在就好了……</p><p>大家有说有笑的一起离去，三人肩并肩的背影，在大雾中消失不见。<br/>在前方等待着他们的会是什么呢？</p><p>——————————</p><p>“这是怎么……怎么回事？！”佐助震惊的看着眼前的这一幕。他们才出去一会儿，怎么会变成这样？推开门，房子一片狼藉，地板上满是血迹。刺鼻的血腥味，唤醒了佐助和丝内心深处的那块记忆碎片。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐！枫炎姐姐！”丝慌乱的到处找寻枫炎的下落。</p><p>鼬蹲下身子，伸出手指沾染一些血迹。</p><p>“丝，别慌。枫炎也许没事也说不一定。”鼬冷静的环顾四周后，无奈的叹口气。枫炎的身手不在我之下，能伤到她的人……是根之暗部的人吗？还是……？</p><p>“鼬哥哥……”</p><p>“血迹还没有干。应该还在这附近，大家小心点。”鼬站起身，看着丝。“丝，冷静下来。用妳的能力，找到枫炎再说。”</p><p>“嗯。”听了鼬的话，丝的心慢慢平静下来。刚才太过紧张，一时都忘记自己能用心灵感应的能力找到枫炎还有看见这里之前所发生的事了。</p><p>轻轻的闭上双眼，丝的身体周围围绕着淡紫色的查克拉。<br/>过了一会儿，丝猛然睁开眼睛，不住地颤抖。</p><p>“丝……？！”鼬忧心的看着丝。</p><p>“怎么了？发生什么事了？”佐助心急的问。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐受伤了。打伤她的人是姐姐……是姐姐……”丝的眼睛，泪水滑落。</p><p>“什么？！”佐助瞪大双眼。“妳姐姐不是已经过世很久了吗？”</p><p>“丝，别哭。枫炎在哪？那人不是洛汐，只是伪装而已。”鼬轻轻拍打丝的肩膀，舒缓她的情绪。洛汐已经死了，怎么可能还会……想必一定是有人变成她的模样吧！</p><p>“枫炎姐姐逃出去了，他们在追她……佐助……他们要的人是佐助！”</p><p>“他们在找我？是谁？木叶的人吗……？”佐助看着丝，惊讶不已。</p><p>“木叶-根之暗部，有五个人。其中一个人，和姐姐长得一模一样……他们人多，枫炎姐姐撑不了太久的。”</p><p>“丝，我们快点去找枫炎。”鼬给了丝一个鼓励的微笑。</p><p>“嗯。”点点头，丝用手擦拭泪水。现在不是哭的时候，姐姐已经死了。不会再回来了，就在遥远的那一个夜里。</p><p>——————————</p><p>枫炎全身浴血，狼狈的倒卧在草地上。鲜血滴落在花瓣上，滋润了土壤。</p><p>“宇智波佐助在哪里？”</p><p>“请你谅解，我们也只是在执行任务。”</p><p>带着诡异面具的五个人，包围着枫炎。枫炎勉强的坐起身子，勾起一抹冷笑。</p><p>“哼！我不知道。”枫炎捂着伤口，在心里暗骂自己的大意。洛汐……</p><p>脑海中的画面，慢动作重播。<br/>枫炎独自在家听到开门声，跑去开门。映入眼帘的竟然是已经不在人世的洛汐？！<br/>就在恍神的那一霎那，毫无预警的遭到其他人暗算。</p><p>“不想再受皮肉之苦，就请妳说出宇智波佐助的下落吧！”</p><p>“山口枫炎，之前是雾隐的暗部，生在医疗忍者家族。被灭族后，消声匿迹过着隐居生活。”</p><p>“宇智波佐助心急让他那叛忍哥哥复活，加上夜岚一族的遗孤，一定会来找妳。” </p><p>“哈！ 木叶暗部的情报网，也不过如此。”枫炎不屑的嘲讽道。看样子，他们还不知道鼬已经复活的事。</p><p>“我这张脸……夜岚　洛汐，认识吧？不好意思，为了达成任务，一些必要手段是不可避免的。”其中一个暗部脱下面具，露出白净的脸庞。紫蓝色的长发披肩，紫色的眼珠清澈动人。只是面无表情的她，就像是个傀儡娃娃。</p><p>“哼！妳是我见过最差劲的伪装。”枫炎冷哼一声。<br/>她所认识的洛汐才不是这种面无表情的傀儡娃娃！</p><p>“可妳不也上当了吗？别硬撑了，快点说出宇智波佐助的下落。”</p><p>“请妳别误会，刚才我的确是大意了。看到久违的那张脸，多少有些讶异。不过，我想说的是，妳跟洛汐简直是天壤之别。”枫炎的手散发出蓝色的查克拉，尝试治愈自己的伤口。</p><p>众人见状心下一惊，想要阻止时，枫炎已经治愈好伤口杀气腾腾的看着他们了。</p><p>“好快？！”</p><p>“山口家族的后人，果然不可小看。”暗部们各个戒备着，战火一触即发。</p><p>“我可不想死在你们这些鼠辈手上。要是想找佐助的话，不如自己跟他说吧！”枫炎自信的微笑，看向不远处的鼬、佐助还有丝。伸出右手，单手结印。枫炎化成雾，消失于暗部的包围，再出现在丝的身旁。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，妳没事吧？”丝着急的看着浑身是血的枫炎。</p><p>“别担心，我没事。丝，她不是洛汐，不要心软啊！”</p><p>“姐姐……”闻言，丝目不转睛的看着伪装成洛汐容貌的暗部。</p><p>“抱歉，连累妳了。”鼬冷漠的一号表情。</p><p>“既然用了洛汐的容貌来对付我。哼！暗部不管怎么看，都不是人呆的讨厌地方啊！”枫炎一脸无所谓的笑容，接着说道：“五对四，我们还有胜算。”</p><p>“宇智波鼬，还活着吗……？！”伪装成洛汐容貌的暗部惊讶的说道。</p><p>“山口家族的医术果然名不虚传。”另一个带着面具的暗部赞许的说。</p><p>“宇智波鼬竟然还没死，那现在怎么办？”</p><p>“揪出宇智波佐助，铲除他。其他阻碍者，格杀不论。这是命令啊！”冰冷的语调不带任何感情，语音一落，战斗开始。</p><p>“佐助小心点，他们目标是你。”鼬担心的叮咛佐助。</p><p>“不要担心，不会有事的。你的身体刚痊愈，不要太勉强。”佐助不放心的看着鼬。</p><p>“鼬，那两个家伙我来对付。身体还没完全复原，自己小心点。”枫炎最后那句话，语带双关的对着鼬说。</p><p>“哼！你也一样。”鼬勾起嘴角。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，枫炎姐姐……变成姐姐容貌的那个暗部，让我来把她打倒。”丝眼神坚定，心亦如此。</p><p>“小心点。”鼬和枫炎有默契的回答。</p><p>“嗯！”丝点头微笑。姐姐……大伙儿有默契的选择自己的对手，加入战斗。</p><p>——————————</p><p>战斗篇：丝VS冒牌洛汐</p><p>“妳确定要用这容貌和我交手吗？”丝恢复冷静，仔细观察着眼前的对手。</p><p>“夜岚丝，这容貌的主人是你姐姐吧！我在资料上看过你。杀死了亲生姐姐后，随叛忍宇智波鼬加入晓。继承了血继限界的血统，拥有神秘的力量。”</p><p>“妳的废话还真多。”</p><p>“我很好奇，如果用这容貌与妳交手，妳下得了手吗？曾经杀死这容貌主人的妳，还想再杀她多一次吗？”伪装成洛汐容貌的暗部，锐利的眼朦扫过丝。</p><p>“就算容貌一样，妳和姐姐根本都不一样。又怎么会下不了手呢？就像妳说的，亲姐姐我都杀得了，更何况是妳这个冒牌货！”丝的眼睛闪烁着异样的光芒，淡紫色的查克拉围绕着丝。“奉劝妳一句，想和我玩心理战术的话，妳找错对象了！”</p><p>能完全看透人心的紫色眼睛，直视冒牌洛汐。就像打开一扇门，丝毫无预警的用独有的秘术，完全透视对手的心。丝的嘴角勾起坏坏的笑容，像是趁主人不在家时，偷吃鱼的猫一样。</p><p>“我已经完全掌握妳的心了。”丝淡淡的说道。</p><p>“什么？！”冒牌洛汐震惊得说不出话来。</p><p>“虽然还想多看几眼，姐姐的样子。不过，我不喜欢这样面无表情的姐姐。所以还是算了吧！”丝无奈的叹口气，有点可惜的说道：“卸下妳的面具，回到梦中吧！”</p><p>迅速的双手结印，丝轻声说：“隐梦之术·封。”</p><p>只见冒牌洛汐像是被人催眠了一样，双眼呆滞。机械式的卸下伪装的容貌后，倒卧不起。仿佛吃了安眠药一般，进入沉睡状态。</p><p>“安心的睡吧！一开始我就没有想过要杀妳，可别误会了。我发过誓，再也不会杀人了。因为姐姐，鼬哥哥和枫炎姐姐，都是不喜欢战斗、更不喜欢血腥的人啊！”</p><p>鼬哥哥说过，真正的姐姐是不会伤害我的，因为我是她最疼爱的人。<br/>姐姐不曾离开过我，因为她的精神一直都在，我不是孤单一人。永远都不孤单。</p><p>转身离去，丝奔向离自己最近的枫炎那里。</p><p>——————————</p><p>战斗篇：佐助的决心</p><p>“火遁-豪火球之术！”佐助把查克拉聚集在喉咙后喷出，一团大火球迅速奔向面前的暗部成员。跳跃，闪避，利落的避开佐助的攻击。</p><p>“不愧是宇智波一族。”暗部成员面无表情的赞赏道，语调平静。</p><p>“少废话！不是想要我的命吗？有本事就来拿！”语音一落，佐助一刻也不放松。接二连三使出杀伤力强大的术。</p><p>“你这样像无头苍蝇乱使用术，是不可能打败我的。”</p><p>“哼！试过才知道。”</p><p>“宇智波鼬那叛忍竟然还活着，是被枫炎救活的吧！真是让我感到好奇，你亲手杀了那个诛杀全族的家伙，又为什么要费心把他救活呢？”</p><p>“住口，不要开口闭口就说他是叛忍。”佐助握紧双拳，万花筒写轮眼出现。</p><p>“那双眼睛就是传说中的写轮眼吗？今日一见，果然让我开了眼界。团藏大人有令，一定要把你铲除。不过没想到宇智波鼬竟然还活着，那么今天就一次过把你们兄弟俩送上西天。”号称木叶最强的家族，我今天到要见识见识宇智波一族的实力。</p><p>“雷切！！”紫蓝色的电光围绕着佐助，查克拉集中在手掌。佐助恶狠狠的瞪着面前的暗部，毫不犹豫地冲向他。</p><p>——————————</p><p>战斗篇：枫炎的个人秀 1 VS 2</p><p>“真是有勇气，妳打算一个人对付我们两个吗？”两名暗部面无表情的看着枫炎。</p><p>“有什么关系？对付你们，我一个人就够了。”枫炎不置可否。</p><p>“枫炎，这么久没见。妳还真是变了不少啊！”其中一个暗部突然摘下面具，漠然的看着枫炎。</p><p>“良……怎么会？！”枫炎惊讶得说不出话来。眼前的人，昔日的战友。同是雾隐暗部之一的良，如今却是木叶的暗部。难怪竟然晓得利用洛汐的容貌！</p><p>“被灭族后，是团藏大人给我活下去的勇气。我的生命是团藏大人给的，所以我誓言效忠他，加入了根之暗部。”</p><p>“根……哼！一个由反火影的人带领的组织，不见得有多好啊。”枫炎沉着脸。根之暗部，前几天听丝讲起过。团藏，就是那个有份逼鼬执行灭族任务的人吧！</p><p>“枫炎，你不知道团藏大人的心意，我不怪你。不过要是你再诬蔑团藏大人，我可是不会念在昔日的情分手下留情的。”</p><p>“良，醒一醒吧！一个迫害血继限界家族的人，为什么你还要效忠他呢？”</p><p>“宇智波一族是个例外。如果他们没有抵抗团藏大人的话，悲剧就不会发生了。”</p><p>“哼！我看你已经被他洗脑了。我是不会让你们伤害佐助的，想杀他，先问过我！”枫炎单手快速结印：“冰封之术－锁”</p><p>“好快？！”良和另一名暗部面面相觑。</p><p>寒冷的冰迅速的侵蚀两名暗部的身体，不一会儿，两人除了脸部之外都被冰封了。</p><p>“一开始就使出这招，枫炎，妳还真是心急呢！”良难掩惊讶之意。这招对身体的伤害，可是不小啊！</p><p>“抱歉，我一点儿也不想和你们打持久战。”枫炎冷言道。</p><p>“这是什么术？！全身结冰动弹不得。用解印之术就行了吧！”另一个暗部正想使出解印之术时被枫炎制止。</p><p>“劝你不要乱来，这术可是山口家族的密术之一。除了我，没有第二个人解得掉。自行乱解的话，会发生什么事我可不负责。放心吧，过多几个时辰，这术会自行解开的。”枫炎勾起邪恶的微笑。</p><p>“枫炎……宇智波佐助是我们的目标。以妳的身手，加入我们吧，团藏大人会好好对待你的。”良面无表情的怂恿道。</p><p>“哼！我一生最痛恨的就是暗部。整天带着假面的傀儡娃娃，有什么好当的？”话一说完，枫炎突然跌坐在地。气喘吁吁的她，看起来有些痛苦。</p><p>“枫炎，是什么改变了妳？妳不是已经不再相信人了吗？又为什么要救一个诛杀全族的叛忍？现在还为了他那弟弟这么做？”良困惑的问。</p><p>“鼬和佐助那两兄弟，让我学到了很多东西。比自己生命还重要的东西，就是守护自己最爱的人。”枫炎抬头，看着被冰覆盖的良：“离开根之暗部吧，如果你还有心的话……”</p><p>闻言，良心下一怔，久久无法回过神来。<br/>另一个暗部看着失神的良，沉默不语。</p><p>枫炎看着朝自己奔来的丝。在灭族之后，第一次真心展开灿烂笑颜。<br/>火红的发色，如阳光般耀眼的笑容，在白茫茫的雾中也显得格外亮丽。</p><p>秉持着自己所坚持的信念生活下去，是吗？<br/>谢谢你，鼬。我已经找到了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>战斗篇：鼬的意志力</p><p>没有了写轮眼的力量，还真是麻烦啊！<br/>鼬利落地避开对手的所有攻击，却迟迟没有反击的动作。</p><p>“传说中那个超Ｓ级的叛忍，宇智波鼬去哪了？你这样一直死守不反攻，是不想反击还是没有能力反击呢？”暗部成员不停地向鼬使出强大的术。</p><p>鼬不理会暗部成员的挑衅，径自避开攻击。没有写轮眼，无法使出幻术和瞳术，只好耗些时间了。</p><p>“你那引以为傲的写轮眼，怎么不使出来呢？”暗部成员突然停止攻击，似笑非笑的看着鼬：“看来就如同我猜测的一样。经过那场兄弟战后，死而复生的你，实力已经大不如前。受了致命的伤害，想要恢复以往的实力，可不是那么简单的啊。”</p><p>鼬依旧保持沉默，一贯的冷漠态度。躲避攻击，跳跃，闪躲……<br/>忽然，鼬勾起冷笑。一霎那的空档，对手弱点曝露。抓紧时机，眨眼的瞬间，鼬已经来到对手面前。</p><p>“火遁·豪火球之术！！”单手迅速结印，鼬不给对手喘息的时间。零距离，无懈可击的完美反击。</p><p>暗部成员倒地不起，有些错愕的看着鼬。<br/>回想着刚才的攻击。好快？！单手结印，我还是第一次看到。这就是宇智波鼬的实力？！</p><p>见对手已经没有反击能力，鼬头也不回的赶紧去找佐助。<br/>刚才打斗时，一颗心都一直悬在佐助身上，让鼬都没办法专心。<br/>看到丝和枫炎都平安无事，鼬不禁松了一口气。</p><p>——————————</p><p>佐助微微喘着气，戒备的看着眼前的暗部成员。暗部成员的面具已经掉落，捂着受伤流血的右手，直直的盯着佐助。</p><p>“你还挺有两下子的嘛。不过，这又如何呢？”暗部成员说完，立即快速的双手结印。</p><p>佐助不甘示弱，再次结印：“雷遁－千鸟锐枪！”</p><p>双方的术同时完成，暗部成员变成了鼬的容貌。已经来到对手面前的佐助，心下一震，犹豫了。是幻术吗？怎么回事……？</p><p>“什么？！”佐助一时回不过神，只能呆立在那。就算是幻术，他也下不了手。他没办法再次对鼬出手。</p><p>“佐助，你还想杀我多一次吗？”冰冷的话语从‘鼬’的口中说出。</p><p>“我…哥哥……”佐助瞪大双眼，无法释怀。鼬死前的画面重叠，让佐助分不清哪个是现实。</p><p>就一瞬间的停顿，对手有机可乘。无数的小刀，以看不清的速度飞向佐助的致命处。<br/>同时，熟悉的人挡在佐助身前。鼬使尽全力把佐助带离危险地带。</p><p>“笨蛋，你在发什么呆啊？”鼬苦笑，手指用力的戳了戳佐助的额头。所幸避开了要害，不过身体有几处还是被划伤了。</p><p>“哥哥？！”佐助回过神时，他已经被鼬护在怀里。</p><p>“忍术·冰岩！”单手以常人看不见的速度结印，枫炎快速的使出术反击。周围的雾聚集起来，变成尖锐的冰，迅速攻击面前的暗部成员。</p><p>“鼬哥哥！”丝飞奔到鼬和佐助的身边。</p><p>“哥哥，你的伤！”佐助担忧的检查鼬被刀子划伤的伤口。</p><p>“我没事。”鼬让佐助扶起自己，看着不远处的暗部成员。</p><p>“要杀要剐，随便你们。”遍体鳞伤的暗部成员，看着不远处败下阵来的同伴，面无表情的说。</p><p>“杀了你对我们没益处，你也只是听令行事。”枫炎看了看鼬，淡淡的说到。</p><p>“麻烦带话给团藏，宇智波鼬还没死。叫他别这么急着打佐助的主意，过些日子，我会亲自去拜访他的。”鼬冷漠的表情，看不出一丝情绪。不过说这话的同时，不禁让人感到一阵冰凉的杀意。</p><p>枫炎有意无意的看了鼬一眼，陷入沉思。</p><p>感觉到鼬的怒意，佐助默不作声的观察鼬。哥哥，生气了吗？</p><p>丝第一次看到鼬生气。是的，鼬生气了。拥有读心术的丝，敏锐地察觉到鼬的怒气。<br/>也只有佐助有这办法让一向冷酷凌厉又冷静自持的鼬，变成这样吧。<br/>一关系到佐助的事，鼬总会变得反常。</p><p>鼬不喜欢斗争，更不喜欢打打杀杀的血腥场面。<br/>不过如果牵扯到佐助的事，鼬总是打破自己的戒律。就算做自己不喜欢的事也没关系，鼬一心只想保护佐助。</p><p>大伙儿有默契的一起回到丝的屋子。一路上，大家都各怀心事。<br/>白茫茫的浓雾越来越浓，隐没了前方的路。<br/>肩并肩，互相扶持一直走下去，就不再孤单彷徨了吧！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 寻梦 Ⅵ 晓之故友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>象征和平的白鸽，绝望的飞翔在灰色天空。<br/>血色的大地，战乱不断。<br/>心不平，人未明；战不止，泪已干。</p><p>房间内，枫炎替鼬治疗刚才为救佐助时所受的伤。蓝色的查克拉飞舞，围绕着鼬的身体。鼬光着上身，多处伤痕累累。刚才为了救佐助，鼬不惜用身体挡下暗部的攻击。若是普通攻击，倒是无碍。可是对手可是暗部成员，这一点可不容小觑。暗部执行任务时，是绝对不会留下活口的。刚才攻击佐助的小刀上，也被涂上了致命毒药。</p><p>一回到屋子，枫炎便故意把丝和佐助支开，自己赶紧替鼬治疗伤口。同样是前暗部成员的鼬和枫炎，对暗部的作风已经了如指掌。丝和佐助没有呆过暗部，自然也没有所防范，甚至不知道鼬的生命危在旦夕。</p><p>“还真是一点也不怜惜自己身体的家伙，你就那么想死吗？”枫炎冷着一张脸，语气不佳。</p><p>“曾经那么想过，不过现在由不得我决定了。”鼬因伤口的疼痛感，微微皱了眉头。</p><p>“哼！”冷哼一声，枫炎继续治疗鼬的伤。</p><p>“谢谢妳。帮我支开……丝和佐助……”伤口就像被火烧着一样难受，鼬紧咬着下唇，忍着不喊出声。血丝从他的嘴角流下，滴落在地。强忍着疼痛，身体不由自主颤抖，冷汗不断从额头上滑落。</p><p>“别说话了，忍着点！我可不知道能替你瞒多久，给我撑着点。要是你出事，佐助那小子就没有人管得了他了。”可恶！枫炎面色凝重，额头上也布满了汗珠。</p><p>“枫炎……”鼬勉强牵起嘴角，眼神涣散。“真的很抱歉…把妳和丝牵扯进来……佐…佐助……麻烦妳了……”语音一落，鼬已经昏厥过去了。</p><p>“鼬！！”枫炎收回查克拉，立刻在鼬倒下时扶着他。看着失去知觉的鼬，枫炎犹豫了一会儿，暗自下定决心。</p><p>抱歉啊，鼬。无法遵守对你的诺言了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>黄昏，不远的森林里，佐助和丝面对面坐着。</p><p>“佐助，我总觉得鼬哥哥和枫炎姐姐有事瞒着我们。”丝苦着一张脸。要不是为了对亲人相互尊重，丝一定会使出自己的读心术绝活。</p><p>“嗯，我也有这种感觉。想问哥哥，却又不敢开口。枫炎那老太婆又一直有意无意地支开我们两个。”佐助面无表情地说到。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐哪里老了啊？你叫她老太婆，叫得倒是挺溜的嘛～”丝摇头失笑。</p><p>“哼！她根本就是个老太婆。”佐助傲慢地说。</p><p>这时，枫炎的声音在耳边响起。“臭小鬼，你说谁是老太婆啊？！”一缕烟凝聚，枫炎出现在眼前，邪恶的勾起嘴角，脸部表情足以用恐怖来形容。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，佐助只是开玩笑的。”丝干笑，连忙安抚枫炎的情绪。</p><p>“哼！老太婆说的就是妳，怎么样？”佐助无惧枫炎的怒气，还不知死活的加盐添醋。就像是想故意激怒枫炎一样。</p><p>闻言，枫炎不怒反笑。还真是个有趣的小鬼啊。<br/>佐助挑高眉毛，好奇地看着枫炎。丝也惊讶地看着枫炎。原本以为枫炎会气得教训佐助，谁知道却没有。</p><p>“唉……有你这样的弟弟，还真是难为鼬了。”枫炎突然叹了口气，一脸惋惜的说到。</p><p>“喂！妳这话什么意思？”佐助沉着脸，直直的盯着枫炎。</p><p>“难道不是吗？以你这样的个性，一定在外惹了不少麻烦事吧。以鼬的个性，一定是成天替你这弟弟担心。必要时又会想不开，牺牲自己来保护你。”</p><p>一提到鼬为自己所作的牺牲，佐助心疼又懊恼地保持沉默。丝感觉到枫炎话中有话，不禁用读心术了解枫炎的用意。感受到丝的查克拉在流动，枫炎出声阻止。</p><p>“丝，谁让妳未经过许可进入我的潜意识？”</p><p>“对不起，我不是故意的。”丝不好意思的低着头。佐助看着丝，不发一语。</p><p>“你们这两个小鬼，我看只有鼬制得了你们。”枫炎无奈叹口气。</p><p>丝和佐助闻言相视一笑。不一会儿，枫炎恢复严肃表情。</p><p>“我有些事想跟你们说。”枫炎淡淡的说。</p><p>“什么事？”佐助认真的看着枫炎。</p><p>“关于鼬的事。”要是在瞒下去，对大家都没好处。纸是包不住火的，倒不如一次过说清楚。又可以免去不必要的误会，鼬的生命也才有机会保住。</p><p>佐助和丝面面相觑，一脸困惑的样子。</p><p>——————————</p><p>看着躺在床上的鼬，一种莫名的恐惧感侵袭佐助的心。就像是小时候看到鼬轼族的景象，佐助希望那一切都不是真的。此刻，那种感觉再次沦陷。佐助知道，那是他害怕失去。他害怕再次失去唯一的哥哥，那个他最重要、也最爱的人。</p><p>有时候，佐助真的很希望鼬可以不要处处为他这个弟弟着想。佐助不喜欢鼬把心事全藏在心里，也不喜欢鼬的默默牺牲。</p><p>看着鼬苍白的脸庞，佐助的思绪回到小时候的画面。</p><p>曾经，他在半夜清醒时无意间发现鼬和父母亲在昏暗的房间内谈话。爸爸严肃地说，鼬是连接族人和木叶的纽带角色。以前的他，不明白那句话代表着什么含义。不过现在，好像有些明白了。最近，不知为什么常回想到以前的事情。小时候，看着鼬脸上的笑容越来越少，与家人之间的距离越来越远。佐助虽然好奇，却也没有能力和权力过问。现在回想起那些画面，瞬间茅塞顿开，似乎已经开始了解鼬转变的原因了。</p><p>是爸爸和族人给予的压力让哥哥感到厌倦和厌恶。<br/>是自己年少无知，让哥哥不断牺牲只为了保护我。</p><p>小时候，爸爸总是忽略自己。佐助试过很多方法，都没办法得到爸爸的关注与赞扬。反之，优秀的鼬常被爸爸挂在嘴边夸赞。佐助曾经按耐不住，向鼬提起这心事。鼬意识到佐助心里的矛盾和挣扎，开始用自己的方法让爸爸注意到佐助。可是，却让爸爸开始对鼬感到失望。不久后，鼬毫无预警地灭族。事情经过这么多年，佐助才发现自己是多么的愚蠢。从丝口中知道鼬灭族的真相，竟是为了木叶、任务还有作为鼬唯一弟弟的自己。</p><p>可想而知，鼬承受着多大的痛苦和责任。那时候鼬面对的压力，自己竟然浑然不知。</p><p>思及此，佐助泛起苦笑。清寂的月夜，总是让人不自觉回忆往事。<br/>傻哥哥，别睡了。快点起来啊……</p><p>——————————</p><p>朦胧的满月高挂夜空，黑色的身影在电线杆上，与夜色融为一体。<br/>鼬从高处俯视昏暗的街道，一片死寂的沉默。忽地，转角处出现一个小男孩。熟悉的轮廓，弱小的身躯，那人正是鼬最疼爱的唯一弟弟－佐助。</p><p>血色的写轮眼，绝望的眼神。冷漠的死神，结冰的语调。兄弟间，毫无温度的对话。<br/>看着佐助害怕无助的神情，鼬的心痛到无法呼吸。</p><p>“佐助……佐助……”鼬躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地叫着佐助。在旁的佐助看到鼬不停地冒着冷汗，心漏了半拍，尝试把鼬叫醒。</p><p>血腥味弥漫整个室内，鼬当着佐助的面，毫不留情的出手杀死双亲。佐助被吓得面如土色，一脸难以置信的表情。鼬别开脸，斜视佐助，掩饰未干的泪痕。狠下心说出违背心意的话，鼬已经失去思考能力。接下来，他所能做的只是把这场戏继续演下去，直到被佐助杀死才得以解脱。</p><p>“恨我……佐助恨我……”鼬的呼吸急促，一脸痛苦的表情。<br/>做梦了吗？佐助看着昏睡中的鼬，心急如焚。</p><p>“哥哥，快醒醒！”佐助扶起鼬，拿起放在床边的干净毛巾，替鼬擦拭汗珠。</p><p>“佐助……”鼬有些困难地挣开眼，看着身旁的佐助。也许是躺了一段时间没有活动筋骨，鼬感觉全身有些酸痛和僵硬感。</p><p>“觉得怎样，没事了吧？”</p><p>“嗯。我怎么了……？”混淆于不堪回首的回忆和现实，鼬的思绪还未清晰。</p><p>“你刚为了救我，受了点伤。是枫炎替你治好伤口的。”佐助担忧地看着面色苍白的鼬。</p><p>“放心，我没事。”鼬微笑，总算想起来了。</p><p>“枫炎说伤口的毒素已经完全清除，只要多休息就没事了。”佐助见鼬的呼吸逐渐平缓，接着试探性地问道：“做梦了？”</p><p>鼬摇摇头，反问：“我说了什么吗？”</p><p>“不，没有说什么。”佐助牵起嘴角，淡淡地说。事实上，佐助清楚地听到鼬刚才说的话。让自己恨他，是吗…？</p><p>“可能刚才有些不舒服，不过现在真的没事了。”</p><p>“那就好。”佐助垫高枕头，让鼬躺下。鼬不想说，佐助也不勉强。不过，有些事非说不可。“哥……”</p><p>鼬静静地观察着佐助。</p><p>“答应我两件事，你一定要做到。第一，在你身体恢复以前，不要再使用有威胁性的术了。越强大的术，潜在的危险性越高，对你身体的伤害也会增加。尤其是你的眼睛，已经失去写轮眼的力量了。”佐助认真地说到。</p><p>“是枫炎告诉你的。”预料之中的事，鼬无奈叹口气。</p><p>“第二，不要把心事藏在心里，也不要对我撒谎。你老是这样子默默承受，总有一天会受不了崩溃的。我也不想每次在你受伤害后，成为最后一个知道的人。”</p><p>“佐助……”</p><p>“这次例外，你得听我的。快点答应我这两件事，好吗？”</p><p>鼬溺宠地摸摸佐助的头，沉默不语。<br/>佐助把头埋进鼬的臂弯，轻声说：“哥哥，我不要再失去你了。答应我，求你答应我……”<br/>抱紧佐助，鼬轻轻拍打佐助的背后。</p><p>“我答应你。没事了。”</p><p>“不要像上次一样敷衍我。我会很生气、也会很伤心的。”</p><p>“这次真的答应你了。要怎样才相信我啊？”鼬浅笑。</p><p>“你说的，我都相信。”佐助勾起嘴角。</p><p>“笨蛋。”惯性的用力戳佐助的额头。</p><p>“疼！”佐助摸摸有些疼痛的额头，笑容扩大。“哥，累吗？”</p><p>“不累。”</p><p>“那趁现在，快把你所有瞒着我的事情告诉我。还有你那些心里头的秘密，全告诉我。”佐助像个好奇心重的小孩，坐在床边满心期待地看着鼬。</p><p>“那我不就没有隐私了？不行。我突然觉得有些累了，下次再说吧。”鼬装傻中。换来的是佐助埋怨似的苦瓜脸，只差没蹲到墙角那里画圈圈。</p><p>“好吧，我投降。你想知道什么？”反正这些事也不能说完全和佐助没关系，他是有权知道的。也许有个人陪自己一起分担也不错。</p><p>“所有的一切。关于你的秘密，全都想知道。”话锋一转，佐助主动问鼬问题。“哥，你是不是也会读心术啊？为什么你总可以知道我在想些什么，我却猜不透你的想法。”以鼬的个性，一定不会主动说出埋藏于心里的秘密。所以，佐助决定主动提问。</p><p>“我没有读心术。不过，那是当然的啊。因为我是哥哥嘛。”鼬失笑摇头。</p><p>“哦。”佐助微笑，头脑迅速转动。一问一答，延续不断的话题。之后，鼬也开始主动提起一些不堪回首的往事，还有内心的真实想法。想起伤心事，鼬的眼神黯然。佐助就想尽能办法逗鼬笑。聊着聊着，佐助不禁感慨发现。原来自己是多么不了解鼬，而鼬却是最了解自己的人。</p><p>话题环绕着两兄弟打转。鼬也渐渐打开心房，首次与佐助聊起家族、暗部、任务、灭族、晓、木叶……佐助聊起自己的事时，鼬便专心地听。</p><p>房间内不时传出两人的笑声。房门外，枫炎和丝相视一笑。<br/>让这两兄弟坦诚相对，看来是个不错的决定。</p><p>——————————</p><p>晴朗的天空，历代的火影塑像刻在岩壁上。繁荣安乐的木叶村，在苍穹破晓之时，慢慢苏醒过来。火影办公室内，现为五代火影的纲手，穿着性感，衣服背面还有一个大大的‘赌’字。美丽的眼朦，面色凝重地看着桌上的长形木盒子。</p><p>“纲手大人，现在该怎么办呢？”在旁的女子恭敬地说到，眼睛不由自主地盯着纲手手中的信。</p><p>沉思了一会儿，纲手把信放回信封，再用封印符封印信封的封口。之后，又把信封放回木盒子，再次慎重地封印起来。</p><p>“监视根之暗部的侦察队和寻找宇智波佐助下落的侦察队，有什么消息传来吗？”</p><p>“是的，纲手大人。情报指出，团藏暗中派出根之暗部成员到雾隐村暗杀宇智波佐助失败。目前根之暗部暂时没有任何动静。这组的监察队也已经回到木叶，继续监视团藏的行动了。”</p><p>“宇智波佐助去雾隐村？”</p><p>“是的。根据情报，宇智波佐助和另一个晓的成员，带着宇智波鼬的遗体去到雾隐村。之后，侦察队员目击宇智波鼬竟然还活着，并且与佐助联合晓的一名成员和一名不知身份的红发女子一起打败了暗部成员。”</p><p>“既然已经知道宇智波佐助的下落了，让追踪佐助的侦察队继续监视宇智波兄弟的一举一动，还有立即查出那名红发女子的身份。”是转生之术吗？看来那两兄弟已经和解，那宇智波一族灭族的真相……</p><p>“纲手大人，原先追踪宇智波佐助的侦察队似乎已遭遇不测。目前为止，我们已完全和他们失联。”静音战战兢兢地说到。</p><p>“什么？！”纲手用力拍打桌子，表情骇人。“立刻派出一组侦察队调查此事。”</p><p>“是，是的！”静音被突如其来的巨大声响吓了一跳。</p><p>“至于宇智波兄弟……”看了看桌上的木盒子，纲手沉声道：“立即召集卡卡西队！务必保护好宇智波两兄弟，把他们带回木叶！”</p><p>“是！”静音恭敬地弯腰，随即三步并作两步地跑出办公室。</p><p>那封信，是纲手无意间在火影办公室里的密柜发现的。经证实后，确实是三代亲笔所写。信里的内容写的是宇智波一族灭族的真相还有三代与宇智波鼬间的协议。</p><p>纲手站在窗边，眺望早晨的木叶村。交叉着双手，环抱于胸前，纲手陷入沉思。<br/>此事非同小可，牵连甚广，一定要好好想想对策才行。团藏的实力逐渐增长，要是放任不管，木叶一定会毁的。</p><p>既然宇智波鼬还没有死，一定能从他那里知道团藏的目的与阴谋。那封信的内容，还是暂时不要让卡卡西队知道。漩涡鸣人……以他那种一生气起来，就犹如脱缰野马的个性，搞不好会因此坏事。为了木叶，现在只能期盼卡卡西队顺利完成任务了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>白茫茫的烟雾慢慢消散，出现两个人的身影。同样身穿晓－服饰的成员，黑色红云的袍子。</p><p>“哼！木叶的侦察队就这么一点实力吗？玩得一点儿也不尽兴。”显眼的金黄色长发束成马尾，长长的刘海遮盖一只眼睛。</p><p>“迪达拉，别忘了我们的任务。”拥有貌似鲨鱼脸庞的鬼鲛沉声道。他的身后背着一把看起来非常重的大刀。</p><p>“老大要我们来找鼬和丝，这我可不敢忘。不过，这些烦人的家伙说不定会打扰我们的任务，所以还是先下手为强比较好。”被称为迪达拉的人勾起邪恶的笑容。不远处的丛林浓重的火药味飘散不去，还有几具血肉模糊的尸体。</p><p>“哼呵呵～～”鬼鲛阴阳怪气地笑声，让人不禁毛骨悚然。“说得真是好听啊，怎么不说是你自己那无聊的杰作。”</p><p>“这你就不懂了。这些可不是无聊的杰作，而是艺术啊！”迪达拉伸出手，异于常人的手掌竟然有张会动的嘴巴。</p><p>“哼！我可没兴趣。快走吧，要快点找到鼬和丝才行。”说完，鬼鲛转身离去。</p><p>“你还真是心急，看来你和鼬的交情也挺深厚的嘛。话说回来，鼬现在生死未卜，丝又下落不明。若鼬真的死在亲弟弟手上，作为鼬的搭档，你该不会想替他报仇吧？一向冷漠的鼬竟然能让你为他这么担心，你对搭档还真是好啊！”</p><p>“别跟丢，雾会越来越浓。待会儿你迷路了，可不关我的事。”鬼鲛抬头仰望朦胧的天空，额头上的护额，雾隐叛忍的标记。</p><p>“难怪你和鼬这奇怪的组合有办法沟通，两人都一样冷漠无情啊～”迪达拉简单的做了个结论，语调轻浮。</p><p>“哼哼！你的话还真是多啊！”鬼鲛冷哼两声，头也不回地向前走。</p><p>和鼬搭档的鬼鲛，清楚了解鼬绝对不是冷漠无情的人。面对木叶的忍者，鼬一而再，再而三的手下留情。面对亲弟弟的仇恨，鼬看似无情却在内心多番挣扎。鼬的真正实力，鬼鲛也很清楚。他绝不可能会败给佐助，只怕是他有心让结局如此结束。</p><p>是什么时候发现鼬并非外表那样冷漠呢？是他带着自己去甜食店吃东西的时候吧！一吃甜食就会原形毕露的家伙，听到弟弟名字时连拿个杯子都会颤抖的家伙，受好友临终前所托照顾其妹妹的家伙。他的人生不会就此结束的，因为他是宇智波鼬啊！</p><p>——————————</p><p>经过一段时间的悉心调养，加上枫炎神乎其技的医术，鼬的身体状况终于完全康复。原本已经失去力量的写轮眼，也奇迹般重现光芒。但是鼬却已经失去万花筒写轮眼，现在那双眼睛只不过是最初状态的普通写轮眼。不过拥有卓越血统的鼬，凭着过人的天赋与努力不懈的毅力，恢复真正的实力也只是时间上的问题。</p><p>前几天在丛林里，兴起的四人组一起进行训练。鼬凭着丰富的对战经验与精准的战斗智慧，就算实力还未恢复常态，但也轻松地打败佐助和丝，与枫炎打成平手。众人无不佩服鼬惊人的实力，就连枫炎也直言要是和鼬在正常状态下对战的话，自己是毫无胜算的。人称宇智波一族的天才，鼬当之无愧。佐助也被激起斗志，誓言不会再让鼬为自己担心。</p><p>早晨的新鲜空气，让人感到格外清爽。在雾隐村，难得一见的温暖阳光照耀着大地。鼬、佐助、丝还有枫炎结伴同行，穿梭于熙熙攘攘的街道。虽然近年来一部分的忍者计划叛乱，不过最终都以失败收场。雾隐村也渐渐恢复生气，居民也得以继续过着安宁的日子。</p><p>鼬身穿简单的黑色上衣和深灰色长裤，长发像往常一样绑起来。在佐助的坚持下，鼬终于妥协摘下那背负责任的护额，柔顺的刘海随风舞动。没有象征木叶叛忍的护额，没有晓的服饰，没有刻着‘朱’字的戒指，也没有沉重的包袱。这一刻，他不是晓的成员，也不是忍者。鼬就是鼬，一个真实的他。</p><p>时光飞逝，鼬也早已经淡忘这种平凡而简单的日子。态度悠闲地逛在大街上，看着忙碌的商家们做着买卖。心底激起一波波涟漪，这不就是他渴望已久的生活吗？清新的风拂过鼬的脸庞，嘴角自然向上微扬，完美的弧度。</p><p>佐助和丝默不作声地观察鼬的表情，满意地相视一笑。</p><p>“你们两个笑什么？”发现佐助和丝注视着自己，鼬恢复冷漠表情。</p><p>“没什么。”回答的是佐助。</p><p>“鼬，我看你自己小心点。这两个小鬼又不知道要出什么新花招了。”枫炎面无表情的说道。</p><p>“喂！老太婆，妳说什么？”佐助语气不善。</p><p>“臭小鬼，跟我说话最好放尊重点。”枫炎毫不客气地反击。</p><p>“哼！”佐助冷哼一声别过脸。</p><p>“你……！！”看着佐助傲慢的态度，枫炎气得火冒三丈。两人吵得不可开交，不过鼬和丝并没有阻止的意思。</p><p>无奈地叹口气，鼬和丝直接无视像小孩般斗嘴的两人，径自走进一间拉面店。小小的店面，只有几位客人零零散散的坐着，鼬和丝默契地走向最角落的位置坐下。枫炎和佐助的争吵声引起不少路人的注目，就连坐在店里也能听到两人在外的叫骂声。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，不去阻止没关系吗？”丝单手托着下巴，看着面前的鼬。</p><p>“嗯。不用担心，他们一会儿就会进来的。”鼬深深地吸了一口气，闭目养神。</p><p>“哦。”丝相信鼬说的每句话。虽然鼬没有读心术，不过却也有着惊人的直觉与判断力。当鼬直视别人的眼睛时，仿佛也有着能透视人心的本领，让人心生怯意。</p><p>过了一会儿，果然不出鼬所料。枫炎和佐助一前一后走进面店，接着一句话也不说地坐在空位置上。</p><p>“吵够了？”鼬淡淡地说道。</p><p>“嗯。”枫炎和佐助难得默契地回应，随即又互瞪一眼。</p><p>“唉……”丝无奈叹气。真不知道佐助和枫炎姐姐前世结了什么怨，一见面就吵个不停。一个是冷静自持的枫炎姐姐；另一个是冷傲倔强的佐助。他们俩凑在一块儿还真是热闹啊！</p><p>看到丝叹气，枫炎和佐助狠狠地瞪了丝一眼。丝无辜地眨了眨大眼睛，紫色的眼珠子一转，向鼬无声求助。鼬看着枫炎和佐助，再看看可怜的丝，只觉得好气又好笑。</p><p>“枫炎，我替佐助向妳道歉。就别跟他计较了。”鼬赶忙打圆场。佐助看了身旁的鼬一眼，沉默不语。</p><p>“看在你的份上，我才不跟他这小·鬼·计较呢。”鼬都已经开口了，枫炎怎能不给面子，不过她还是不忘作弄下佐助。</p><p>察觉到枫炎故意加重语气，佐助七情上脸。不过碍于鼬在场，他只好按耐住要发飚的情绪。枫炎见状得意一笑。这时服务生送上热腾腾的面，枫炎和佐助也停止话语上的交锋，填饱肚子比较重要啊。看着拉面，佐助不自觉想起远在木叶的昔日同伴。跟自己成天斗嘴的鸣人那小子最喜欢吃拉面了！</p><p>吃好早餐后，鼬突然严肃起来，并说有重要的事要宣布。大伙儿面面相觑，正经八百的认真表情。</p><p>“枫炎，这段时间谢谢你的照顾了。”鼬微笑，感激地说道。</p><p>“终究还是打算离开吗？”枫炎平淡的语气，没有起伏的音调。</p><p>“天下无不散之筵席。”鼬溺宠地看着丝，轻声说道：“丝也长大了，要好好跟着枫炎生活下去。之前答应我的事，都可以做到吧！”</p><p>“嗯。”丝点点头，眼神黯然。摘下象征晓成员的戒指，交给鼬。</p><p>“你怎么那么有把握，晓的成员真的会出现吗？”枫炎摸摸丝的头，安慰她这傻妹妹。</p><p>“直觉。”鼬那浅得不能再浅的笑容。</p><p>话一说完，大伙儿都感觉到强烈的查克拉流动。警觉地望向店门口，两道人影出现。<br/>鬼鲛对上鼬的眼睛，难以掩饰的开心笑容。鼬勾起嘴角，自信的微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 寻梦 Ⅶ 脱离组织</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>背负仇恨的天使，心中期盼是什么？<br/>是否又有人能倾听他的心声，带他逃离灰色的宿命。</p><p>“鼬，这么久没见，你那种看透人心的本领，依旧让我佩服不已啊！”迪达拉邪气的微笑，让人感到浑身不自在。店内的其他客人和服务生，看着突然出现的两人，都下意识地露出惧意。不寻常的气氛，山雨欲来风满楼。</p><p>鼬恢复冷漠的表情，漫不经心地看了迪达拉一眼。枫炎不动声色地坐在一旁，继续悠闲地喝着茶。佐助目不转睛地看着鬼鲛和迪达拉，看似面无表情的他却紧握双拳，压抑着狂躁不安的情绪。感觉到佐助的不安，鼬轻轻拍打佐助的手，安抚他紧绷的情绪。</p><p>“哟，这该不会是丝吧？！摘下面具的妳，我还是第一次看到。”迪达拉饶有兴趣地盯着丝瞧，手掌的那张嘴巴，嗜血般伸出红色的舌头。想不到在组织里长期戴着面具的丝，竟然有如此绝美的容颜。不过这样的容貌，被引爆粘土盯上的话……也显得没有价值。因为爆炸才是一种真正的艺术啊！呵呵呵～</p><p>“迪达拉，说真的，我很不喜欢你脑海中的想像画面。”被激怒的丝，面无表情地瞪着迪达拉。淡紫色的查克拉慢慢显现，围绕着丝。</p><p>“丝。”不希望看到这里变成战场，鼬出声阻止。</p><p>丝如梦初醒，带着歉意看了鼬一眼。</p><p>“迪达拉，搞清楚你这次来的目的，不要做无谓的事。”鬼鲛沉声道。</p><p>“抱歉啊，抱歉。难得看到丝的真实面貌，不免感到兴奋。”迪达拉笑着说道。轻浮的语气，丝毫没有半分歉意。眼珠子一转，迪达拉好奇地打量坐在鼬身旁的佐助。这就是鼬的弟弟吗？果然是兄弟啊，确实长得很相像。</p><p>“鬼鲛，换个地方聊聊吧。”鼬站起身子，与枫炎交换了一个眼神。再这样闹下去，还没有聊到正事，这间店就先被毁掉了。</p><p>“呵呵呵～也好。”鬼鲛会意地一笑，离开前看了一眼始终沉默不语的枫炎。那背影，红发女孩……</p><p>“丝，跟我来。枫炎，佐助就麻烦妳了。”鼬淡淡地说，回头给了佐助一个温柔的笑容。佐助见鼬和丝随鬼鲛他们离开，欲追上前却被枫炎阻止。</p><p>“不要挡着我！”佐助气急败坏地看着枫炎。</p><p>“那可不行。要是就这样让你鲁莽行事，那我怎么对得起鼬？”</p><p>“可是，哥哥和丝……”</p><p>“不会有事的，鼬自有他的打算。先冷静下来，对方可是晓的成员，有勇无谋是绝对毫无胜算的。”枫炎的话一言惊醒梦中人，只见佐助渐渐恢复理智。</p><p>“结帐！”枫炎唤来服务生，接着看着佐助说道：“跟着我，待会儿听我的指示行事。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>雾色苍茫，茂盛的树木丛生。某处的山林，双方对峙，相持不下。</p><p>“鼬，你这样做摆明是让我们难堪嘛～”迪达拉惊讶地看着鼬，疑惑地猜测：“该不会是重生后的你，脑子也变得不正常了吧？”</p><p>“真的决定了？”鬼鲛凝视着鼬复杂的眼神。</p><p>“嗯，代我把这交给他。”鼬从口袋里拿出两枚戒指，丢给鬼鲛。象征晓成员身份的重要戒指都已经交还，这也意味着鼬和丝离开组织的决心。鬼鲛接住戒指，无奈地叹口气，随即笑出声来。</p><p>“哼呵呵～果然像你的性格啊，鼬。”深知无法动摇鼬的决定，鬼鲛也不想多费唇舌。</p><p>“喂，鬼鲛大哥。你该不会陪鼬一起疯吧？”迪达拉惊呼。</p><p>“我不会阻扰鼬的决定。你想完成老大给的任务，自己打赢鼬和丝先吧。”</p><p>“什么？开什么玩笑？！”迪达拉难以置信地看着周围的三人，感觉自己处于异世界。</p><p>“谢谢你，鬼鲛。”鼬漠然地说。有机会和你搭档，是我的福气啊。</p><p>“迪达拉，我和鼬哥哥是不会再回去晓组织的。想阻止的话，就先打赢我们。”丝面无表情地看着迪达拉。</p><p>“哼！”冷哼一声，迪达拉看着鬼鲛：“老大那里，你自己去交待。我可不想理这种麻烦事。”迪达拉可不会笨到和鼬作对，鼬的实力，迪达拉也很清楚。再加上丝，自己根本没有胜算。</p><p>鬼鲛闻言，冷笑回应。<br/>鼬闭上双眼，若有所思，他可不想因此而连累鬼鲛。</p><p>过了半响，鼬席地而坐，盘起腿。丝见状也坐了下来，摆好结印手势。鬼鲛和迪达拉也跟着坐下，四人心灵相通地对望一眼，默契地闭上双眼。快速结印后，四个人坐如钟，不受周围的事物影响。风儿徐徐吹拂，花草树木随风摇曳；那四人安静得仿佛让人忘了他们的存在。</p><p>远处的丛林里，站在树干上的佐助轻声询问：“那是什么……？”</p><p>“一种让人不管身在何处，都有办法互通联系的术。没有一定的查克拉控制能力和实力，根本没办法使用这术。”枫炎聚精会神地盯着静坐般的四人。难怪晓组织行踪飘浮不定，难以捉摸，原来都是靠这术来暗中联系。</p><p>“联系？”</p><p>“类似灵魂出窍。他们现在虽然消耗查克拉让自己的意识身处异地，不过这儿的本尊可没闲着。为了防止使用这术期间有敌人攻击，他们也会保留意识，在必要时立即作出反击。这可是只有忍术高手才有能力使用的术啊！”枫炎微笑：“专心点，不知道他们的原神什么时候会回来。”</p><p>“嗯，谢啦。”佐助情不甘，心不愿的道谢。枫炎只笑不答。鼬，你这弟弟还真是有趣啊！</p><p>——————————</p><p>另一边厢，昏暗的山洞里，聚集着八个人影。</p><p>“大致上，事情就是这样。”迪达拉把情况简略说明后，等待着主导人的下一个指示。</p><p>“鼬，你真打算这样做？”冷静自持的冰冷声音响起。诺大的山洞内，回音悠荡在耳边。</p><p>“是的。”鼬冷漠地回答，红色写轮眼在阴暗的山洞内，更显诡异。丝忐忑不安地看着鼬，似乎察觉到什么不好的事。</p><p>众人闻言都感到诧异，所有人都把注意力放到鼬的身上。</p><p>“我知道了，就这样办。”良久，没有温度的声音再次响起。</p><p>“老大，来真的哦？”迪达拉难以置信地看着主导人。今天是什么怪日子啊？</p><p>“没其他事了，都解散吧。有谁有异议吗？”</p><p>“没有。”黑影陆续减少，消失。迪达拉冷哼一声，随即也消失无踪。</p><p>“鼬，既然你打算这么做，可别后悔啊。”另一个陌生的声音，同样的写轮眼，威胁性的意味频重。</p><p>“斑先生？！”鬼鲛惊讶地看着眼前的人。</p><p>“有什么事冲着我来就好。”止不住的强烈杀气，鼬冷漠地盯着斑。</p><p>宇智波斑，宇智波一族最早创始人，也是晓组织幕后的真正决策人。亦师亦友的斑，也是鼬最想杀掉的人。斑有份和鼬联手灭族，因此斑的写轮眼也是万花筒写轮眼。灭族之夜后，鼬为了保护佐助和监视晓的行动，与斑互相利用。斑的野心极大，除了想毁掉木叶，亦想利用宇智波兄弟的力量。</p><p>两大忍术高手交锋，冰凉的杀意弥漫整个山洞。气势如风，杀气如弓。忍者交战，若是实力悬殊，强烈的杀气就足以让人致命。</p><p>丝轻咬着下唇，忍着心里的恐惧。鼬的杀气，斑内心的黑暗想法，让拥有透视人心能力的丝陷入崩溃。她不能再呆在这里，一秒都不愿意。她想逃离这里，要是再不离开，她一定会疯掉。鼬察觉丝的异样，为了保护丝，他立刻带着丝离开山洞。鬼鲛被突然出现的斑和鼬那异常的表现搞混，但也顾不了那么多，赶紧随鼬离开。</p><p>翠绿草地，四个人的原神都已经回来。刚才先行离开的迪达拉没有看到斑出现的一幕，有些摸不着头脑地看着一脸恐慌的丝。他错过了什么好戏吗？</p><p>“丝，觉得好些了吗？”鼬自责自己刚才的冲动伤到丝。丝的身体不由自主地颤抖，处于失神状态。</p><p>远处的枫炎和佐助交换了一个眼神，蓄势待发。</p><p>“丝……”鬼鲛也担忧地看着丝。</p><p>“发生什么事啊？”状况外的迪达拉困惑不已。沉默……沉默。没有人回答他。</p><p>“哼！算了，才懒得理你们。我先闪人了。”说完，迪达拉把手伸进随身携带的侧边背包，拿出一些粘土。接着，用右手捏出形状。快速结印后，鸟形的粘土变成比原先大了好几倍。跳跃上去，迪达拉随即施术，乘坐着它飞离地面。离去前，他不时回头张望地面上的三人。嘴角挂着邪恶的微笑。</p><p>——————————</p><p>目送迪达拉离开，确认他不再回来后，枫炎和佐助飞奔向前。</p><p>“丝，别吓我。快回答我。丝！”鼬不停地叫唤着丝，内疚不已。</p><p>“让我看看。”枫炎扶着丝的身体，握着丝的手。蓝色的查克拉从手中传给丝。不一会儿，丝总算恢复神智。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，枫炎姐姐……”有些虚弱地声音，让鼬和枫炎心疼不已。</p><p>“对不起，吓着妳了。”鼬温柔微笑，与刚才充满杀气的眼神形成强烈对比。</p><p>丝摇摇头，轻声说道：“鼬哥哥，我没关系。不过，你怎么办？”</p><p>“傻丫头，别烦恼这事。妳没事就好。”鼬的嘴角上扬，心却坠入了无底深渊。与斑的恩怨，决不能连累丝。现在退出，丝也就安全了。不过，木叶……</p><p>斑的目标是宇智波一族的力量和木叶，而斑现在没有办法利用鼬，他也一定还是会想尽办法灭了木叶。鼬和丝选择退出，无疑加快了斑毁灭木叶的步伐。</p><p>“发生了什么事吗？”枫炎一脸严肃。</p><p>“鼬，不像你啊。跟你搭档这么久，我还是头一遭看你释放出这么强烈的杀气。”鬼鲛回忆起刚才那一幕，也不禁打了一个冷颤。这样的鼬，还真是少见。</p><p>闻言，枫炎和佐助面面相觑。</p><p>“有些事还是不知道的好。不管怎么说，谢谢你，鬼鲛。”鼬淡淡地说。斑这隐藏的主导人，只有少数晓的成员知道。而班和鼬的恩怨，也只有极少数人了解实情。</p><p>“哼！说的也是。”</p><p>“好久不见，鬼鲛。听丝说，你也很照顾她，谢了。”枫炎勾起嘴角。</p><p>“夜岚一族和你们山口是世交，不管怎么说，都得帮忙照顾下。受过你们家的恩惠，我怎么敢忘。不过，听说是妳救了鼬时，还真是难以置信啊。” 鬼鲛难得微笑说道。有仇必报；有恩必还，是鬼鲛的座右铭。山口家族还未灭族前，鬼鲛曾受过山口家族的帮助。</p><p>枫炎笑而不答。</p><p>“哥，刚才到底发生了什么事？”佐助一颗心静不下来，心急地想知道发生什么事。</p><p>“没什么，待会儿再跟你解释。”鼬朝着佐助浅笑，佐助微微点头。</p><p>“鼬，虽然不知道你们俩兄弟到底发生了什么事。不过照这情况看来，你和你这弟弟总算言归于好。看你这样，也放心多了。”鬼鲛看着佐助，笑意更深。</p><p>“这些日子，多谢你照顾我哥。”佐助那天和鼬聊天时，曾提起鬼鲛。</p><p>“哼呵呵～别听鼬瞎说，我才是真正地受他照顾。鼬的实力，可是在我之上啊！”鬼鲛把头转向鼬：“哼！自己保重，可别再做傻事了。”</p><p>“你也一样。”鼬轻轻地笑了。</p><p>“免费送你一些可靠情报。来找你们的路途上，遇到木叶的侦察队。迪达拉那家伙手痒，把整队人杀了。后来，木叶方面好像派了卡卡西队过来找你们，算算时间，他们应该也差不多要找到这儿了。鼬，你们这俩兄弟还真是一刻也闲不得啊！”</p><p>“谢谢。”闻言，鼬无奈苦笑，再次陷入沉思。侦察队和卡卡西队是火影的人，是要带回佐助的吗？还是……？</p><p>“谢了，鬼鲛哥哥。你也保重。”丝甜美的笑靥，犹如盛开的美丽花朵。</p><p>“嗯，有缘再见。”说完，鬼鲛回头看了四人一眼，便转身离去了。背着大刀的背影渐行渐远，直到消失于众人的视线范围。</p><p>——————————</p><p>“鼬，你和丝刚才到底发生了什么事？”枫炎看着面无表情的鼬。</p><p>“抱歉，一时压抑不住情绪，让丝受伤。”鼬歉意地摸摸丝的头，接着说道：“枫炎，丝已经退出晓，他们不会再找她麻烦了。接下来，丝就交由妳照顾。我和佐助还有一大堆麻烦事，可不想再牵连你们。”根之暗部，木叶高层，卡卡西队，斑……全都是冲着我和佐助，要是不与丝和枫炎分开，她们一定也会受到波及。</p><p>回想起丝刚才受惊的模样，让鼬更坚决这次分开的决定。枫炎和佐助闻言，沉默不语。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，可是……”丝不舍鼬，欲出言阻止，却被鼬打断话。</p><p>“连我的话也不听了？”</p><p>“我已经习惯陪在鼬哥哥身边，要是你和佐助离开我会很不习惯的。这段日子，是我人生中最开心的日子。虽然有枫炎姐姐陪我，但是以后少了你和佐助，也会很寂寞的。”丝黯然神伤。</p><p>“丝记住，不管我在哪里，丝永远都是我的妹妹。好好听枫炎的话，坚强地活下去。”鼬怜惜地把丝抱进怀里。</p><p>“还会再见面吗……？”泪水在丝的眼眶里打转。</p><p>“会的。”迟疑了一会儿，鼬柔声回答。</p><p>离开鼬的怀抱，丝示意佐助靠近自己。轻闭双眼，淡紫色的查克拉围绕着丝。再次睁开眼睛时，丝轻声说道：“卡卡西队在上次枫炎姐姐逗留的山洞里。”</p><p>“谢谢妳，丝。”佐助的心狂跳不已，是兴奋、喜悦也有不安的忧愁。不知道大家是不是还是老样子？</p><p>“送你份礼物，跟你说个秘密。可是，绝不能让鼬哥哥知道。”丝调皮地吐了吐舌头，然后把手放在佐助左手的掌心握紧。</p><p>佐助，我姐姐临死前，不让我找枫炎姐姐救活她。因为她的内心很痛苦，背负着家人的性命，让她精疲力尽。就算把她救活，她只会更痛苦，所以她选择离去得到解脱。鼬哥哥也一样，我们让枫炎姐姐把鼬哥哥救活，虽然表面上鼬哥哥没说什么，其实他一直觉得愧对于你。你原谅了他，可是你们宇智波一族的血债，鼬哥哥一直无法释怀。不要报仇了，你一心想要报仇的话，只会让鼬哥哥更伤心痛苦。</p><p>“丝？！”佐助听到丝的心声，一时震惊得说不出话来。鼬微微皱眉，观察丝和佐助的一举一动。枫炎勾起浅笑，看着三人不同的脸部表情。丝微笑，鼬困惑，佐助惊讶。</p><p>“什么事不能让我知道啊？”鼬难得摆起兄长的架子。</p><p>“秘密！”丝和佐助异口同声地说道，默契十足。碰到一鼻子灰的鼬别过脸，佯装生气。</p><p>“呵呵～鼬，认命吧。”枫炎开怀大笑，佐助和丝也笑成一团。鼬卸下武装自己的面具，被欢乐气氛感染，也摆脱忧郁重现笑容。</p><p>佐助对上丝的视线，坚定的眼神，毫不犹豫地点头答应。放心，我知道该怎么做了。</p><p>命运的安排，让丝和枫炎重逢，也让宇智波兄弟冰释前嫌。<br/>月有阴晴圆缺；人有悲欢离合。分离也是生命中的一部分，只能学着适应，习惯了就不再迷惘。拥有过，快乐过，失去时就更加感到难受。</p><p>也许，换个方向思考，分离也是一种体验。<br/>短暂的分开是为了下次的相聚，所进行的彩排，也是一种心智上的磨练。</p><p>下次见面，是何年何月何时？没有人知晓的答案。</p><p>——————————</p><p>黄昏时分的雾隐村，雾越来越浓。山林间的小山洞里，卡卡西队聚集在一块儿。忽明忽灭的火光，照耀着每个人的脸庞。</p><p>火影下达指令，这次的任务是把宇智波两兄弟带回木叶。具体的情况，卡卡西队也不是很了解。得到的消息是鼬已经复活，佐助和鼬都在雾隐村的某个角落，还有一个晓的成员和身份不明的红发女子。之前追踪佐助下落的侦察队，生死未卜。</p><p>“卡卡西老师，我们到底还要在这里等多久啊？”鸣人急切地说。就差那么一点，佐助就在前面。已经那么靠近了。</p><p>“雾隐村顾名思义，隐藏在浓雾中的村子。外村人不了解地形，在这种看不清前路的情况下前行，根本就是自取灭亡的做法。”卡卡西悠哉地看着最爱的《亲热天堂》，边回答鸣人。</p><p>“可恶！”鸣人不甘心地握紧双拳。</p><p>“鸣人，你着急也没用。我们只知道佐助在这村子，却不知道他在这村子的哪里。等天亮后，还要努力打探消息才行。现在就安分点休息吧。”佐井没有温度的声音，丝毫没有任何感情。</p><p>“鸣人，听佐井的吧。我们在这儿瞎着急也没用。”小樱看着火堆中的火焰，回想起以前第七班在一起的点点滴滴。</p><p>“大家可别完全放松戒备，毕竟在这种荒山野岭的地方，会出现什么意料不到的危机也说不定。天色越来越暗，雾也会越来越浓。大家也要提高警觉，以防万一。”卡卡西用认真的语气说到，不过他的表情一点说服力都没有。拿着书本的卡卡西，一脸兴奋地陶醉在幻想之中。</p><p>“卡卡西老师！！！”鸣人和小樱无力地牵动嘴角；佐井则拿出画册和笔，安静地坐在一旁专心画画。</p><p>“嘘～”卡卡西把食指放在嘴边，示意鸣人和小樱安静点，接着又继续翻阅书本。</p><p>让人无语望天的奇怪卡卡西队，他们真的像个忍者吗？</p><p>——————————</p><p>与枫炎和丝道别后，鼬和佐助结伴继续前进。夜幕低垂，浓雾遮掩了皎洁的月亮。在雾隐村呆了一段时间，鼬和佐助已经熟悉这里的地形。踩着轻巧地步伐，两兄弟无畏浓雾，穿越丛林。</p><p>鼬的额头上，戴上了象征木叶叛忍的护额。同样披上了黑色长衫，不过并不是象征晓成员的黑色红云服饰。类似的黑色长衫，少了红色浮云，感觉也不一样。没有朱之戒指，没有红云服饰，此刻鼬已经完完全全摆脱晓。</p><p>“哥……说真的，你想回木叶吗？”佐助犹豫了许久，最后还是决定开口。</p><p>“你呢？”鼬不答反问。</p><p>“我……我也不知道。”佐助回想起在木叶生活的片段。小时候和家人在宇智波家族，到后来独自孤独生活，第七班同伴们的一切珍贵回忆。下指令灭了宇智波一族的是木叶高层啊。就算现在回到木叶，感觉也都不一样了。</p><p>“傻弟弟，卡卡西他们和团藏不一样。如果和鸣人他们在一起开心的话，就不要犹豫那么多。”鼬看向身旁的佐助，温柔的笑。</p><p>“哥，你确定你真的不会读心术？”佐助怀疑地问。</p><p>“真的不会，是佐助的心思太容易就能被人看穿。”鼬毫无预警地伸出手指，弹了弹佐助的额头。</p><p>“哼！”摸着有些发疼的额头，佐助不服气地别过头。</p><p>“佐助，你的木叶忍者护额呢？”鼬突然开口问道。复杂的眼神，让人猜不透他到底在想些什么。</p><p>“在木叶的家中。”佐助淡淡地回答。决心离开木叶跟随大蛇丸时，护额就被搁置在家里了。“你还没回答我，你到底想回去木叶吗？”</p><p>“想，但也不想。”鼬泛起一抹苦笑。额头上的叛忍标志，不断地提醒他，过去的血色回忆。</p><p>佐助凝视鼬的脸庞良久，丝的话不断在脑海里重复。</p><p>“哥，我收回想报仇的话。这次去看看卡卡西他们想干什么，然后再回家一趟，还有逛逛那里的甜品屋。之后，不要理会那些麻烦事。我们离开木叶，过自己想要的生活吧。”</p><p>鼬听了佐助的话，难掩震惊表情。</p><p>“我只想和哥哥一起过平淡的生活，仅此而已。”佐助微笑，诚恳地说。</p><p>“傻弟弟，逛甜品店，你不是最讨厌的吗？”隐藏不住的笑意。</p><p>“没办法，谁叫有个傻哥哥很喜欢甜点。”佐助一副很勉强的表情。</p><p>“那么勉强啊，我又没有逼你。”鼬恢复冷脸，生闷气。</p><p>“走吧，傻哥哥。卡卡西他们还在等我们哪。”右手搭在鼬的肩膀上，两兄弟相视一笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 寻梦 Ⅷ 木叶归处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寂静的夜，懦弱躲在面具里偷偷哭泣。<br/>月光太温柔，陪伴寂寞的我。<br/>树上的乌鸦先生，你害怕孤单吗？</p><p>山洞内，带着面罩的卡卡西突然合上书本，表情严肃。佐井收拾好画册，警觉性地看向洞口。</p><p>“卡卡西老师，你们怎么了？”鸣人察觉到两人的异样，好奇地问。</p><p>“大家小心点，有人来了。”卡卡西不急不徐地收好书本。</p><p>大伙儿聚集在一起，戒备地望向入口。脚步声越来越近，众人的心情也越来越紧张。</p><p>“有两个人。”佐井突然开口。</p><p>“是敌是友？”小樱握紧手中的手里剑，蓄势待发。</p><p>“没有杀气也没有任何敌意，应该没什么关系。不过，还是小心为上策。”卡卡西向三人做了一个手势，大伙儿都很有默契地找个地方躲起来。不一会儿，两个身影出现，久违的佐助还有鼬。众人都被怔住了，一时反应不过来。</p><p>“没人吗？”空荡荡的山洞，佐助手中的腊烛默默燃烧着。</p><p>“丝的能力没有失误过，他们应该是躲藏在某个角落。”鼬镇定地环顾四周，最后视线定格在刚熄灭的火堆，烧柴的烟味扑鼻而来。接过佐助手上的蜡烛，鼬再次把火堆点燃。</p><p>“卡卡西！鸣人！小樱！别躲了，快出来吧！”佐助的声音回旋在耳边。</p><p>这种真实感，是真的，不是幻影！<br/>鸣人和小樱赶紧现身，激动地看着佐助。卡卡西和佐井也跟着现身。</p><p>“佐助，真的是佐助！”鸣人和小樱难以置信的表情。他们朝思暮想，也一定要带回木叶的昔日同伴。寻寻觅觅了那么久，佐助此刻就活生生地站在面前，就在面前啊！</p><p>“嗯，大家别来无恙吧。”佐助勾起嘴角。鸣人，小樱……</p><p>“当然了，笨蛋！”鸣人中气十足地回应。小樱喜极而泣，泪光闪闪。</p><p>“鸣人和小樱都还是老样子呢。一个还是一样神经质，一个还是一样爱哭。”佐助绽放笑颜。</p><p>三个久未见面的伙伴，恢复常态，立即打打闹闹地玩在一起。不同于鸣人和小樱把注意力放在佐助身上；卡卡西和佐井视线从未离开过鼬。鼬冷漠的一号表情，盯着卡卡西。</p><p>“宇智波鼬。”卡卡西带着笑意地说，不过眼神犀利。</p><p>“好久不见，卡卡西。”冰冷的声音，没有起伏的音调。</p><p>散发出危险气息的开场白，让佐助、鸣人和小樱怔了一怔，都把注意力放在卡卡西和鼬身上。看着死而复生的鼬，鸣人不禁问道：“佐助，你和鼬……他不是已经被你……怎么又会……？”</p><p>“一言难尽，总之我和哥哥已经没事了。”佐助看着鼬，神情忧郁。</p><p>卡卡西看着鼬，丝毫不敢放松下来。<br/>难道是任务曝光了吗？他们怎么会知道我们在这里？看来鼬真的复活重生，是谁救了他？五代提到过，有个身份不明的红发女子，又在哪呢？这次的任务，是护送宇智波兄弟回木叶村。护送佐助情有可原，倒是鼬这个叛忍……到底是怎么一回事？</p><p>“看来情报是真的，你还活着。是谁救了你？红发女子又是谁？”卡卡西疑惑地看着鼬。</p><p>“卡卡西，离开暗部后的你，喜欢追根究底的个性依然没变啊。”鼬淡然地说。</p><p>“哼，说起在暗部的日子，还真是令人讨厌啊。是吧，队长？”卡卡西故意加重‘队长’的语气。</p><p>“队长？！”鸣人和小樱看着卡卡西。“卡卡西老师，那是什么意思啊？”</p><p>“之前在暗部时，鼬可是我的上司噢～”卡卡西语调轻松，锐利的眼神紧抓着鼬不放。五代急着把鼬和佐助这两兄弟带回去，一定有隐情。</p><p>“什么？！”闻言，鸣人和小樱惊讶不已。</p><p>“卡卡西，不要尽说些无谓的话！”佐助不忍卡卡西勾起鼬伤心的回忆，立即出言阻止。众人被佐助过于激烈的反应吓了一跳。反观当事人，鼬也只是面无表情地站在一旁。</p><p>“佐助，没关系。”鼬轻声道。卡卡西，你想试探些什么啊？</p><p>“可是，你……”</p><p>“我没事。再说，我还有些事想请教卡卡西呢。”鼬冰冷的黑色瞳孔，毫无畏惧地直视卡卡西。“你们这次来这儿，并不是和佐助叙旧那么简单吧。”</p><p>“五代火影有令，想请你们两兄弟回去一聚。详细原因，我们也不是很清楚。不过，鼬，你应该是最清楚的人。难道不是吗？”佐助和鼬的关系，看起来好亲密，并不像上次一样。到底发生了什么事呢？</p><p>“很抱歉，我一点头绪也没有。哼，五代竟然要见我这个叛忍，还真是让我受宠若惊。”鼬漠然地说到。连卡卡西队也不知道详情，五代到底想干什么？晓，根之暗部，宇智波一族……难道五代发现到什么了吗？</p><p>“不管你愿不愿意，请跟我们走一趟吧！”沉默许久的佐井突然开口，冷漠的表现和佐助有几分相似。</p><p>“我和佐助主动现身，自然会让你们容易交差。”鼬勾起嘴角，犀利的眼神盯着卡卡西。我倒要看看五代想玩什么把戏。</p><p>“那还真是谢谢你的配合，鼬。”卡卡西看了佐助一眼，困惑不已。佐助和鼬这两兄弟，还真是让人伤透脑筋啊。</p><p>“就这样回去？”佐助担心回去后，鼬会受到更多压力，内心忐忑不安。</p><p>“嗯，别忘了你刚答应过我的事。”鼬在佐助的耳边轻声说：“我的甜点……”</p><p>“啊？”佐助无奈地看着鼬：“放心，我没忘！”都什么时候了还惦记着甜点屋，哥哥也真是的。</p><p>鼬闻言浅笑：“那就行了。”表面上轻松，其实鼬在心底早已有个谱。五代要知道的事，多半和团藏、晓脱不了关系。</p><p>众人看着两兄弟交头接耳，各个面面相觑。以往两人一见面就打打杀杀，现在的转变也太大了吧。</p><p>“佐助，你和鼬之间到底是怎么回事？”鸣人耐不住性子，直截了当地问道。</p><p>“确实发生了一些事。”佐助回想着这段时间发生的事情，所有真相的隐情。“抱歉，鸣人。有些事，你们还是不知道得好。”</p><p>鸣人显然不满意佐助的答案，见他还想继续追问，卡卡西适时出声阻止。</p><p>“鸣人，别追问了。这也是任务的一部分。”五代也没详细说明，看来牵涉甚广。“我们的任务是把他们俩带回木叶，其余的事，不许过问。”</p><p>“是的，卡卡西老师。”鸣人不甘愿，却也只能无奈答应。小樱和佐井看着佐助和鼬，若有所思。</p><p>寻人任务圆满结束，现在只差把人安然带回木叶。人数到齐，任务继续进行中。<br/>最终目标是装载着爱与仇恨的木叶。</p><p>——————————</p><p>蔚蓝的天空，成群结伴的鸟儿翱翔在空中。纲手眺望远方，心情却未见好转。晓的实力过于强大，放任不管绝对是个威胁。团藏那些老家伙又对火影的位置虎视眈眈。麻烦事一大堆，宇智波一族的灭族真相却也在这时候被揭发。事情一波未平，一波又起。木叶何时才能恢复真正的平静？</p><p>就在纲手专注于自己的思考空间，静音突然兴奋地夺门而入，打断了纲手的思绪。</p><p>“静音！”纲手压抑着随时爆发的怒气，怒瞪眼前人。</p><p>“对不起！”静音恭敬地九十度弯腰道歉，接着继续说道：“纲手大人，刚收到消息，卡卡西队已经回到火之国了。预计多几个小时就能抵达木叶，现在等待您的下一个指示！”</p><p>“宇智波兄弟也回来了吗？”</p><p>“是的！都平安归来，请您下指令。”</p><p>“很好！”纲手露出久违的笑容，接着霸气十足地说：“叫卡卡西队把宇智波兄弟带回宇智波大宅，在那待命。我立刻赶过去！通知他们凡事谨慎行事，避开团藏的耳目。”</p><p>“是！我这就去办！”说完，静音又匆匆离去，一刻也不敢怠慢。</p><p>纲手再次看向窗外，不过这次的眼神不同于刚才的迷茫，多了份坚定的把握。<br/>卡卡西队果然不负众望，任务比预计的时间还快结束。</p><p>宇智波鼬。你和佐助这两兄弟，这次回来木叶，又作何打算呢？</p><p>——————————</p><p>日正当中，鼬和卡卡西一行人，走在人来人往的大街上。归来的路上，大伙儿都心事重重的样子，话也不多说。鸣人和小樱有千言万语想对佐助说，却又不知如何开口。他们只感觉这次回来的佐助，好像变了。不像是以往的那个佐助，现在的佐助对很多事都保持冷漠的态度，笑容也少了。不仅如此，佐助对很多事都避而不谈，不愿和大家分享自己的喜怒哀乐。</p><p>朋友，不就是应该坦诚相对的吗？有乐同享；有难同当，这才是朋友啊！<br/>小时候的第七班，大家用了多少时间才能打破心中的墙。<br/>现在，又要用多少时间、耐心和毅力，去解除大家心中的冰层呢？</p><p>商家们的叫卖声不绝于耳，村民们忙碌地生活着。繁华热闹的景象，把大家的思绪拉回现实。这是属于大家的村子，木叶忍者村！大家一起成长，一起度过很多喜怒哀乐时光的起点，也是大家愿意用生命去保护、去守候的村子！</p><p>鼬看着四周的繁荣景象，感觉一切都过于虚幻。木叶这村子，还是没什么改变啊！<br/>自从灭族后，遵守与三代的约定离开，就打算不再回来了。可是没想到三代却命丧于大蛇丸手里，为了保护佐助，自己再次以叛忍的身份出现，同时亦是晓组织的成员。第三次回来，是为了实现诺言，与佐助一战。这次，是第四次了。背负叛忍罪名后，这是鼬第四次回到这里。</p><p>踩在这片土地上，鼬的心已没有什么感觉。所有的情感早已麻木，冷若冰霜的他，给人一种冰冷的感觉。仿佛一靠近他，一不小心就会被他释放出来的寒气冻伤。身穿黑色服饰的他，神色冷峻，像是一座冰山。</p><p>“五代交代，请你们俩先回宇智波大宅歇息，她会立刻赶到。”卡卡西对着鼬说到。终于回到木叶了，心里也踏实了许多。</p><p>“她想干什么？”佐助冷着一张脸。</p><p>“这我不知道。不过鼬的身份敏感，公然出现在火影那，只怕有心人会大做文章。”卡卡西看着佐助，不自觉回忆起之前佐助在第七班时的画面。经历了那么多事，这孩子，长大了啊。不过冷傲倔强的个性，依然没有任何改变。</p><p>“哼！”佐助冷哼一声，盯着卡卡西。这么久没见，卡卡西这家伙，也没什么变化啊。</p><p>“佐助，跟着五代的指示吧。”鼬沉思了一会儿，轻声说道。五代想得可真周到，只是那几个老家伙可不是那么容易对付的。</p><p>“嗯。”面对鼬，佐助的态度明显不同。</p><p>“那我们走吧。”鼬漫不经心地看了卡卡西一眼。</p><p>——————————</p><p>刻有宇智波家族家征的墙壁，诺大的庭院。这里的每一栋桩，每一块瓦，都记录着宇智波家族的所有深刻历史。熟悉又陌生的景物，让鼬陷入回忆的漩涡。骇人的画面，血色的夜空，不堪的回忆碎片。</p><p>“这里就是宇智波大宅？”鸣人和小樱东张西望，观察着四周的环境。虽然之前曾经有段日子一直和佐助一起，但是这可是他们第一次来到这里。</p><p>灭族后，佐助就已经搬离这里，独自在外居住。不过，佐助常会回到这儿，清理打扫。</p><p>“嗯。”佐助轻声回应，脑海中的过往回忆都再次浮现。之前误会鼬时，每次回到这里，都是带着浓浓的恨意。现在，少了恨意，有的只是对鼬默默的付出感到心疼不值。</p><p>佐助默不作声地观察鼬的每一个表情，想从中揣想着鼬的想法，却发现徒劳无功。<br/>鼬深不见底的瞳孔，犹如一潭死水，没有任何情绪波动。</p><p>不知怎的，突然回想起丝的话。<br/>宇智波一族的血债，鼬哥哥一直无法释怀。不要报仇了，你一心想要报仇的话，只会让鼬哥哥更伤心痛苦。</p><p>黑色的瞳孔渐渐变成血红色的写轮眼，佐助紧握双拳。<br/>哥哥的内心一定比我痛苦，为什么他还可以装作莫不在乎？</p><p>佐助知道鼬并不是不在乎，他只是善于隐藏自己的情绪。身为忍者，无论什么时候都必须保持冷静，更不能流露出一丝情感。鼬压抑着自己的情感，只让佐助更加愧疚。这么久以来，佐助不也是被鼬伪装的外表所蒙骗，鼬内心的痛苦，也只有陪伴着他的丝知道。</p><p>注意到佐助的变化，鸣人和小樱轻轻唤道：“佐助，怎么了？”<br/>卡卡西依旧保持沉默，只是鼬难以察觉的皱了皱眉头。</p><p>“没事。”佐助深呼吸，试图平复自己内心的挣扎。抬头，恰巧对上鼬的目光，佐助露出歉意表情。</p><p>看着佐助，鼬坦然一笑。温柔的微笑，却流泻出淡淡的伤感。<br/>经历了那么多，发生了那些事，就算佐助能原谅鼬，鼬又怎能原谅自己？<br/>鼬知道，那是一条不归路。更知道，决心灭族后，自己是永远都无法原谅自己的。</p><p>就在这时，不远处的鸟群飞散。不一会儿，纲手和静音出现在众人面前。</p><p>“师傅！”小樱恭敬地唤道。</p><p>纲手微微点点头，目光始终注视着鼬和佐助，拿着木盒子的手不自觉加重力道。</p><p>“任务已经顺利完成。”卡卡西看着纲手，等待着接下来的指示。</p><p>“纲手婆婆，你为什么要见鼬和佐助？”鸣人好奇地问。</p><p>“辛苦你们了，卡卡西队。鸣人和小樱先回去吧，卡卡西留下。”纲手以命令的口吻说道。接下来要谈的事属于高度机密，清场是必须的。</p><p>“是！”小樱赶紧回应。然后和静音联手一起拉走还想留下来的鸣人。</p><p>“可是……”鸣人拼命反抗。</p><p>“没有可是！”举起拳头，小樱目露凶光。</p><p>“我……啊！痛！”被打了一拳的鸣人忍不住发出哀嚎。</p><p>就这样，小樱、鸣人和静音先行离开。只剩下宇智波兄弟、纲手和卡卡西四人。</p><p>——————————</p><p>“宇智波鼬。”纲手锐利的眼神扫过鼬。</p><p>“纲手，有何指教？”鼬惯有的冷漠表情。在旁的佐助紧盯着纲手，一言不发。</p><p>“听说你死而复生，看来是真的，山口家的医术果然名不虚传。在此，也恭喜你们俩兄弟言归于好。”纲手高深莫测地笑言道。前几天收到了侦察队的回报，证明救活鼬的人就是山口的唯一后人。纲手曾经见过枫炎一面，不过那也是很久以前的事了。不仅如此，木叶的情报网也收集到了鼬和丝离开火影的情报，只是详细情况还不大了解。</p><p>卡卡西沉默地站在一旁，聆听他们的对话。纲手示意他留下，便是让他了解这次的谈话内容。</p><p>“谢谢关心。您特地大老远地把我们俩找回来，该不会只为了说这些吧？”</p><p>“那我就直说了。”纲手抛出手中的木盒子，鼬顺手接住。被封印的木盒子，贴着封印符。</p><p>“打开来看看吧，你会很有兴趣的。这可是三代遗下的重要东西啊！”</p><p>闻言，卡卡西和佐助露出惊讶的表情，鼬依旧面无表情。</p><p>三代遗下的，该不会是……？！</p><p>“解。”单手结印，鼬一派轻松地解除木盒封印。接着拿出了里面的唯一信封，又把木盒子抛还给纲手。再次解除信封的封印，鼬拿出里面的信件，慎重地看了一遍。</p><p>“这是我无意间发现的，已证实是三代亲笔所写。鼬，三代留下的信。说明了你和他之间的协议、宇智波一族灭族的秘密、还有保护佐助的约定。”纲手严肃地说。</p><p>卡卡西困惑不已。那封信到底写了什么？</p><p>“那又怎样？”鼬冰冷的语调，没有任何起伏。发现这事的纲手，打着什么主意，鼬和纲手心知肚明。既然宇智波一族的仇家是木叶高层和团藏，纲手也正好借此机会铲除团藏的势力。</p><p>“你应该知道这些事了吧。”见鼬没多大反应，纲手看向佐助。虽然不得已，但请你们原谅。为了保护木叶，我必须这样做。</p><p>“嗯。”佐助轻声回应。</p><p>“佐助，你之前不是嚷着想报仇吗？也曾经把鼬杀死的你，难道不想要那些让你们痛苦的人付出代价吗？”纲手狠下心，不停说话刺激和煽动佐助。</p><p>纲手的话，刺痛佐助的心。</p><p>“纲手，我知道妳在想什么。但是这些跟我已经没有关系了。”鼬看着佐助陷入挣扎，内心开始动摇。鼬只感到无奈，却不知怎么阻止。自己有资格阻止佐助报仇吗？一直刺激佐助，让他变强然后报仇的人，正是自己。</p><p>“鼬？！”</p><p>“三代已经死了，之前的协议也都烟消云散。我是叛忍，这罪名又如何？对我而言，一切都不再重要。”鼬淡淡地说。是啊，所有的一切都不重要了。在他决心被佐助杀死的那刻起，都不重要了。</p><p>“团藏要的是你们两兄弟的命，之前他能拿佐助的命威胁你。现在也不知道会做出什么事情。你应该很清楚吧，团藏只会不断地派根之暗部追杀你们。”纲手话锋一转，突然柔声道：“再说，你虽然已经重获生命，但是实力还没有恢复吧！”</p><p>“团藏已经威胁不到我了。佐助已经有能力保护自己。”鼬看了一眼身旁的佐助，欣慰地说。以佐助现在的实力，自保应该没问题的。</p><p>“那你呢？你的命就不重要吗？！”</p><p>“哼！我的命又如何？”鼬勾起一抹冷笑。“早在我接到灭族任务，决心弑族的那夜，我的心早就已经死了。我早已置生死于度外，死有何惧？”已经死过一次的人，还会在乎死多一次吗？族人们的性命，就算我死一千次、一万次都无法偿还。</p><p>哥哥……看着鼬，佐助恢复冷静。纲手所说的话，也不再影响他。鼬为了我付出了那么多，我绝不能让他再受到伤害。</p><p>“鼬？！”纲手和卡卡西怔住了，一时反应不过来。</p><p>卡卡西虽然不完全明白所有的前因后果，但是听了他们的对话，再稍微推断。连贯起所有发生的事，卡卡西也大概了解了。</p><p>宇智波鼬，忍辱负重那么多年，甚至失去性命也无所谓。他那惊人的意志力和毅力，真是让人打从心底真心佩服。卡卡西回想着之前和鼬对战的经历，终于了解为何鼬当时处处手下留情。以鼬的实力和身手，真要动真格的话，想要他们的命简直易如反掌。可是鼬却没有这么做，原来只是在做戏啊。真是苦了他，演了那么久的戏，还背负十恶不赦的罪名。</p><p>“谢谢妳的关心。鼬已经把话说得很清楚了，妳也不必再说些无谓的废话！”佐助恶狠狠地瞪着纲手，红色的万花筒写轮眼闪着异样光芒。</p><p>“佐助？！”卡卡西和纲手惊讶地看着佐助，若有所思。</p><p>“你们想做什么都无所谓，这些都跟我们没关系！要是再来烦鼬，我绝对不会再跟你们客气了！”佐助紧握双拳，激动地搁下狠话。</p><p>“佐助，我没事。”鼬牵起嘴角，难得的笑容。佐助，谢谢你。<br/>眼看佐助气得像是要出手了，鼬赶紧拉住佐助的手臂阻止。</p><p>“哥……”</p><p>“别这样，纲手没有恶意。对吧？纲手。”鼬似笑非笑地看着纲手。</p><p>“当然。佐助，我为自己刚才的失言道歉，希望你能原谅。”纲手叹口气，看来自己差点作了错误的决定。这两兄弟经历了那么多波折，自己竟然还想要利用他们。</p><p>沉思了一会儿，鼬轻声说道：“团藏从三代那时候开始就一直是反火影的势力，他的用意妳也很清楚了吧。至于晓的领导人，宇智波斑，他的目的是毁灭木叶。”</p><p>“什么？！”纲手和卡卡西惊呼，宇智波斑竟然还活着。</p><p>“你们想知道的无非是这些，现在我说出来，希望你们能高抬贵手，让我和佐助过些安静的日子。”</p><p>“鼬。那你们现在有什么打算？”</p><p>鼬勾起浅笑，笑言道：“一个叛忍，总不能一直这样呆在这里吧！我自有打算，谢谢关心。”</p><p>“抱歉，我为刚才的失礼道歉。”佐助诚恳地道歉。</p><p>“你这小子看来真的成长不少啊。”卡卡西看着佐助。看来这一切要归功于鼬。</p><p>“哼！要你管。”佐助冷哼一声。</p><p>“我知道了。鼬，你们自己保重。若暂时没有栖身之所，就留在这儿吧。三代承诺要保护佐助这事，我这五代火影会继续三代未完成的遗志。不过，根之暗部那里……”</p><p>“谢谢妳，纲手。团藏那里，我们会自己摆平的。”鼬重现笑容。</p><p>“我们走吧，卡卡西。”纲手临走前，再次回头看了一眼鼬和佐助。</p><p>“鼬，你这弟弟还真是难教啊。作为他的老师，我劝你这哥哥要好好看紧他。”卡卡西恢复常态，接着转身离开。头也不回的举起右手挥动，卡卡西沉声道：“佐助，好自为之！”</p><p>“烦死人了，卡卡西！”佐助用不耐烦的语气说道，嘴角却挂着笑容。</p><p>见纲手和卡卡西离开后，鼬不禁用作弄人的语调说道：“连老师都跟我投诉你很难教，看来是真的呢。佐助，你都不叫卡卡西，一声‘老师’的吗？”</p><p>“不知道，忘了。”佐助一脸理所当然。</p><p>“呵呵～你哥哥我以前可是备受师长称赞地说～”鼬嘴角上扬，完美的弧度。“再说，你的千鸟是卡卡西教的吧。那可是他的绝技耶～”</p><p>“哼！最多下次叫他一声老师好了。”佐助撇撇嘴。看着鼬的笑容，会心一笑。</p><p>阳光下，两兄弟的笑容特别耀眼。<br/>只有在没有人的时候，两兄弟才能完完全全的卸下伪装，随心所欲的玩闹。<br/>没有任何负担，他们此刻只是平凡得不能再平凡的兄弟。</p><p>——————————</p><p>夜色朦胧，浓雾弥漫。雾隐村被隐藏在雾里，看似平静的夜散发着危险的气息。<br/>枫炎和丝结伴穿梭在浓雾中，动作迅速地飞奔向前。她们神情紧张，像是在逃亡似的，不时回头张望。丝一手捂着左肩的伤口，止不住的鲜血不断从指缝间流出，雪白的衣裳被鲜血浸透。脸色苍白的丝咬紧牙关，忍着伤口的刺痛感，使劲全力跟上枫炎的步伐。忽地，丝只感觉到一阵天旋地转，眼前一片空白。终于再也支撑不住，就这样倒了下来。</p><p>“丝！！”枫炎立刻扶起昏迷的丝，心像是被人狠狠地揪了一下。</p><p>“丝！快醒醒啊！”枫炎的手散发着蓝色的查克拉，尝试治疗丝的伤口，却不见好转。</p><p>不远处，传来一阵阵急促的脚步声。枫炎忍不住低咒一声：“可恶！”</p><p>没有思考的时间，枫炎背起昏迷不醒的丝，继续飞奔向前。后面的追兵，穷追不舍。一场追逐战后，枫炎陷入走投无路的窘境。看着面前巨大的石壁，周围的一片丛林，还有面前四个戴着面具的根之暗部，枫炎小心翼翼地让丝躺在一旁。</p><p>“枫炎，别反抗了。想要活命的话，就和夜岚丝一起加入我们，效忠团藏大人。”其中一个暗部沉声说道。</p><p>“她身上中的毒，可不是一般的毒。加入我们，我们立即替她解毒。”另一个人附和道。</p><p>“我们是不可能加入你们的。有本事，就先过我这关！”枫炎散发出强烈杀气，蓝色查克拉围绕。是你们逼我的……</p><p>“团藏大人是欣赏你们俩的能力，才网开一面让你们加入。可别敬酒不喝，喝罚酒。”冰冷的声音在深夜的丛林里更显诡异。</p><p>枫炎深呼吸，轻声说道：“打得过我再说。”</p><p>暗部们面面相觑，很有默契地展开行动，战火一触即发。</p><p>“忍术·冰岩！”枫炎单手结印，白雾凝聚，变成锐利的冰刺向三名暗部。</p><p>枫炎边战斗，又得注意丝的状况，渐渐处于下风。<br/>双方打斗，必有一伤。谁胜谁负，还言之过早。</p><p>——————————</p><p>此时的宇智波大宅里，鼬和佐助两兄弟悠闲地坐在长廊的阶梯，遥望星光闪烁的夜空。就像小时候一样，小佐助总是喜欢呆在鼬的身旁，两人也常像这样子坐着聊天。</p><p>离上次与枫炎和丝一别，已经过了两个星期。他们回到木叶生活，也过了十天左右。这些日子，这两兄弟也难得清闲，过着平淡的日子。晓和团藏，都没有任何行动的消息传来。三代留下的信被视为高度机密，不过为了避免引发不必要的冲突，纲手已把相关的事告知特别上忍，还有卡卡西队，凯队，红和阿斯玛的学生们。所有知道此事的人都被下了封口令，绝不能把这事泄露出去。大家知道真相后，都暗自佩服鼬的决心和勇气。热情过头的凯和小李更是哭得稀里哗啦，感动流涕。要不是纲手下令，不能让鼬和佐助在木叶的消息曝光，大家都想争锋去目睹鼬的风采。</p><p>没有人干扰的日子，鼬和佐助过得相当愉快。</p><p>“你从刚才就一直闷闷不乐，在想什么？”佐助看着一脸忧愁的鼬，柔声询问。</p><p>“心里感觉有些不踏实，不知道为什么。”鼬无奈叹气。</p><p>“事情都解决了，还有什么好担心的？”</p><p>“嗯，也许吧。”鼬忧郁的眼神，让人不免为之心疼。晓和团藏也不知道还会做出什么事，枫炎和丝也不知道过得怎样。</p><p>“我有些事想问你。”佐助忽然开口。鼬偏过头，看着佐助认真的表情。</p><p>“那时候在雾隐村遇到晓成员，你和丝在山洞里，到底发生了什么事？为什么丝会受伤？”佐助一说完，就发现鼬的神情变得严肃。犹豫了一会儿，佐助低声说：“你不想说也没关系。”佐助很早就想问了，可是鼬总是避而不答。</p><p>沉默了许久，鼬终于缓缓说道：“丝是被我的杀气所伤的。丝拥有读心术，也比常人拥有更敏锐的直觉。只要周围的人情绪波动过大，丝就会被影响。”</p><p>“算是血继限界的副作用吧。”佐助简单下了个结论。随即，又说道：“斑，那家伙刁难你？”上次佐助和鼬有聊到斑的事情，所以斑这家伙，佐助也略知一二。</p><p>见鼬沉默不语，佐助也不想继续追问。</p><p>“不知道丝和那老太婆过得怎样……？”佐助机智换话题。</p><p>“你干嘛老是叫枫炎老太婆啊？”</p><p>“哼！她根本就是！”一想到枫炎，佐助就摆了张臭脸。佐助最讨厌别人把自己当小孩子看待，枫炎又老是叫佐助‘小鬼’，刺耳极了。</p><p>看穿佐助的想法，鼬不禁泛起笑容。</p><p>“在我的眼里，佐助也还只是个孩子。”长兄如父，佐助在鼬的心中永远都长不大。</p><p>“你不一样，因为你是我哥嘛。”</p><p>“那丝呢？她也常作弄你啊。”</p><p>佐助顿了顿。“丝比枫炎好多了，又善解人意。”回想起丝那时说的话，佐助挂着浅笑。要不是丝，只怕自己又会再次伤害鼬的心了。</p><p>“双重标准。话说回来，那时丝到底跟你说了什么啊？”鼬锐利的眼睛盯着佐助。</p><p>“秘密。既然是秘密，哪能告诉你？”佐助得意的一笑。</p><p>“说得也是。”鼬自信地微笑，心里也猜中个七、八成了。</p><p>鼬望向繁星点点的夜空，想象着枫炎和丝的容颜。刚毅却不乏柔美的枫炎；温柔可爱的丝。其实鼬的心里，不由自主地担心着枫炎和丝。莫名的忧心，让鼬不自觉紧皱眉头。</p><p>是什么不好的预兆吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 寻梦 Ⅸ 山雨欲来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有些时候，沟通是无需太多言语。<br/>一个眼神交流，心醉的微笑，<br/>就能感应到彼此的心。</p><p>在一个风和日丽的早晨，阳光是多么的温暖，凉风习习。鸟儿在树上开心地歌唱，迎接美好的一天。这一切的一切，是多么的美好。让人感觉心旷神怡，心情舒爽，精神高昂……</p><p>下一秒，火影办公室传来震耳欲聋的咆哮声，破坏了原本美好的一切。</p><p>“你说什么？！”纲手一掌重重地拍打桌面，神经紧绷。</p><p>“纲…纲手大人，请…请您……下指令。”静音受了不小的惊吓，战战兢兢地说。</p><p>“可恶！”纲手紧握颤抖的拳头，表情骇人。</p><p>一大清早就接到这种消息，任谁都会心情不好。<br/>纲手刚收到可靠消息，派去监视团藏行动的侦察队，昨天在雾隐那里出了状况。团藏派了四名暗部偷袭枫炎和丝，侦察部队见情况危急，只好加入战斗帮助枫炎。根之暗部的四名暗部成员都已经战亡。不过，却导致四人一组的侦察队员一死一重伤。不仅如此，丝也身中剧毒，性命垂危。</p><p>“立即派出多一组侦察队前去支援！务必保护好那两个女孩，把她们带回木叶。联系卡卡西队和凯队，随时待命！”</p><p>“是的！我这就去办！”静音恭敬地回答，随即像风一样消失得无影无踪。</p><p>纲手气愤地咬着自己的右手拇指，这是她惯有的小动作。<br/>团藏，你简直欺人太甚！</p><p>——————————</p><p>宇智波大宅。</p><p>鼬和佐助震惊地听着纲手诉说枫炎和丝的最新状况。<br/>佐助激动地握紧双拳，按耐不住性子咒骂了几声。</p><p>鼬则表现平静，波澜不惊的表情，让人猜不透他的真实想法。<br/>即使在这种情况下，鼬依然保持冷静。他也必须保持冷静。鼬轻闭双眼，试图整理自己混乱的思绪和心情。</p><p>丝，枫炎，对不起。<br/>原本以为离开就不会有事，结果我还是连累了妳们。团藏原本就是冲着我和佐助来的，你们为了帮我们，却让他盯上了你们的能力。</p><p>鼬的心情此刻恶劣到极点，脑海中不断浮现丝的身影。那个老是呆在他身旁的丝，动不动就落泪的傻丫头，古灵精怪的傻妹妹。和丝相处了那么久，鼬早已把丝当作自己的亲妹妹看待。会决定离开丝，也是因为担心因此连累她。结果还是……</p><p>洛汐，如果是妳，你会怎么做呢？<br/>回忆起洛汐的灿烂笑容，鼬暗自下定决心。洛汐，不管怎样，我也一定会保护好丝。</p><p>鼬睁开眼睛，血红色的写轮眼出现！<br/>佐助看着鼬，沉默不语。</p><p>“鼬，预计明天晚上，他们就能赶回木叶了。在此之前，我希望你们能保持冷静，千万别轻举妄动。”纲手褐色的眼睛，坚定地看着鼬。</p><p>“我明白了。纲手，要是有收到枫炎和丝的最新消息，恳请妳告诉我们。”鼬用冰冷的语气说道。</p><p>“没问题。”纲手看向佐助，看得出有些犹豫。佐助这小子个性也很冲，要是他耐不住性子……</p><p>“放心，我会看着佐助的。”鼬给于保证。“要是佐助乱来，我做哥哥的会担当起全部责任。”</p><p>闻言，佐助怔了一怔，似曾相识的感觉重叠。<br/>小时候，得不到爸爸的关注，也是哥哥一直这样保护着我。</p><p>鼬看着佐助，轻声说道：“给我安分点。”</p><p>“是的，哥哥。”佐助回以微笑。</p><p>“好，就这么决定了。明天他们一回来，就会立刻过来这儿。至于丝身上的毒，我也会想办法的。”纲手沉声道。</p><p>“嗯，先谢了。”收起笑容，鼬恢复冷漠的一号表情。</p><p>看着晴朗的天气，鼬的心卻下起了狂风暴雨。</p><p>——————————</p><p>命运还真是喜欢恶作剧，就像是个成天惹麻烦的顽皮小孩。不仅给人惊喜，也让人对发生的一切感到措手不及。短暂的离别，鼬从没有想过再次见到丝时，竟然是在这种情况下。当枫炎带着不省人事的丝和侦察队员抵达宇智波大宅时，鼬在心里狠狠地把自己骂了一顿。鼬很气，他气他自己为什么连答应洛汐的最后一件事都办不好。照顾故友的妹妹，这么简单的事，他竟然也无能为力。</p><p>让鼬感到心痛无奈的不止这件事，还有，枫炎。<br/>枫炎恢复冷酷的个性，凛若冰霜的神情，犹如冰山美人。从枫炎的眼睛里，鼬敏锐地察觉到还有一丝被背叛的恨意。</p><p>原本冷清的宇智波大宅，突然间聚集了很多人。宇智波大宅外，两名侥幸生还的侦察队员正在向纲手汇报详细的情形。卡卡西队也在旁聆听，等待纲手的下一步指示。为了以防万一，纲手派遣卡卡西队来这里严阵以待。鸣人，小樱和佐井表情严肃，丝毫不敢松懈防备。曾经也是根之暗部一员的佐井很清楚团藏的野心，还有不择手段的做法。鸣人、小樱和佐助重聚后，一直碍于纲手的指令不能来找佐助。只是没想到，现在竟然是为了任务，三人才能再次相聚。</p><p>宇智波大宅里的其中一间房间，丝虚弱地躺在床上昏睡。<br/>枫炎神色凝重，冷静地诉说事发经过。听完枫炎的转述，鼬低头沉思。</p><p>“以妳和丝的身手，怎么可能会败给暗部？”佐助惊讶地问。佐助在雾隐时曾和丝对打，更见过枫炎和鼬交手的画面。她们两个的实力，绝对不可能输给四名暗部成员。最坏的打算，也一定能打成平手。可是现在不仅让丝受重伤，两名侦查队员也殉职。</p><p>闻言，枫炎的眼神黯然。</p><p>“鼬，还记得那时候在雾隐的时候，我曾跟你说过良这个人吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”鼬轻声回应。良是前雾隐暗部，不过现在是根之暗部的成员。</p><p>“都怪我自己大意，竟然被那混蛋给骗了。”再次被背叛的感觉，让枫炎感到极为厌恶。“良突然出现，告知我和丝，他发现雾隐的暗部在秘密研制山口家族的禁药。那时我的心的确动摇，丝感应到良说的是实话，竟然偷偷背着我潜进暗部调查。虽然查证了一切，却被雾隐暗部的成员发现。我和丝联手打败了他们，之后却被根之暗部的成员暗算，丝也因此受了伤。”</p><p>枫炎回忆起那些画面，声音因激动而变得有些颤抖。</p><p>“你们家族的禁药？”佐助问。</p><p>“山口家族虽然是以医术闻名，但其实暗地里其实对毒很有研究。我们研究毒药的成分，以帮助更多人。不过也有很多心怀叵测的人，欲利用这些资料研制出可怕的不治之药。山口家族的长辈们，为了不让这些资料落入其他人之手，所以把这些资料销毁并把研制出来的毒药列为禁药。但是，这方法似乎不管用。”枫炎无奈苦笑。</p><p>“抱歉，没保护好丝，让她受伤了。要是我再坚决一点，不去理会那些事，丝也不会为了我做那些事。”枫炎内疚不已。要不是自己心软，被装好人的良蒙骗，丝也不会变成这样了。</p><p>“不用自责，这并不是妳的错。暗部他们利用你们山口家族的资料，研制出祸害他人的毒药，妳心里在意想阻止也是合情合理。”鼬看着丝，陷入沉思。</p><p>只能说良那家伙利用了丝的能力，故意让丝知道所说的真相并不是谎言。</p><p>“不管怎样，现在最重要的是治愈好丝。”佐助看着面色苍白的丝，心情低落。印象中的丝总是笑脸迎人，有时又柔弱得常感伤落泪。</p><p>“我试过了很多方法，可是都不管用。丝体内的查克拉不断减少，再这样下去会很危险。不过，如果加上纲手，也许有办法也说不定。”枫炎之前是暗部成员时，曾来过木叶，并且与纲手有一面之缘。</p><p>“我相信纲手会帮忙的。佐助，照顾好丝。我和枫炎去找纲手。”鼬怜惜地摸摸丝的脸颊，之后和枫炎一起走出房门。</p><p>佐助微微点头，目光一直注视着丝。</p><p>——————————</p><p>走在长廊上，枫炎的思绪回到前几天的打斗画面。得到侦查队队员的帮助，枫炎和丝终于脱险。不过看着两名侦查队队员死在自己面前，枫炎始终无法释怀。枫炎在暗部时时常遇到这种情况，无论是敌人还是伙伴，她都不适应有人被牺牲。</p><p>枫炎不喜欢打斗，更不喜欢血腥的场面。可是为了保护丝，她又再次破例了。在迫不得已的情况下，枫炎只好选择让四名根之暗部的成员牺牲。包括昔日伙伴，良。</p><p>打打杀杀的场面，熟悉又厌恶的血腥味。穿梭在死亡与生存的界限，让枫炎以前的那种感觉又回来了。那是一种很不好的感觉，一种习惯双手沾染血腥的感觉。淡淡的杀气弥漫，枫炎的血液开始随着血色的回忆沸腾。</p><p>身旁的鼬，感受到一切，淡淡地开口：“枫炎。”</p><p>“抱歉。”枫炎轻轻应了声，没有任何道歉的意思。</p><p>鼬深邃的双眼看着前方，脚步继续向前迈进。</p><p>“鼬，那时候和晓见面时，你是不是也有这种感觉。这种感觉很讨厌吧！”枫炎很肯定的说，不是疑问句。</p><p>那时候听鬼鲛说是鼬散发出强烈杀气时，枫炎就很肯定鼬的内心也陷入挣扎。当时误伤丝的鼬，心里在想些什么，枫炎心照不宣。鼬没有任何回应，甚至没有任何表情变化。</p><p>“我有点后悔救活你了。如果那时候就让你像洛汐这样离去，你就可以抛开这些烦人的事了。”枫炎偏过头，观察着鼬，鼬依旧保持着冷漠的一号表情。</p><p>枫炎继续说：“我永远都无法忘记那天，村民们和那些忍者血洗我们家族，妈妈拼命地保护我，叫我逃走。我拒绝，妈妈很用力地打了我一巴掌，很疼。想起来，都好疼。”枫炎泛着忧伤的笑：“那是妈妈第一次打我，结果我逃走了。如果那时候我不逃走，就这样和他们一起离开这世上有多好。”</p><p>枫炎说着说着，一行泪水从左眼角滑落。鼬怔了一怔，停下脚步。枫炎站着，眺望没有星星的夜空，乌云密布。昏暗的天空，是她的心情写照。</p><p>“我们自己一直想着怎样离开，却又想尽办法让挚爱的人留下。我们都好自私，自私到都不愿承认被留下的那个是最痛苦的。这几天，我一直尝试治愈丝，可是都没有效果。我好怕，好怕她就这样离开。”</p><p>“不会的，丝不会有事的。”鼬伸出手指，替枫炎擦干泪痕。</p><p>鼬冰凉的指尖触碰到枫炎的脸庞，枫炎的心底产生了一种很微妙的感觉。枫炎看着鼬不知道该说些什么感激的话，鼬的体贴让枫炎感到很贴心。</p><p>“别想那么多，纲手一定会帮忙的。连我的命，都能被妳救活。我们都相信妳一定会有办法的。”鼬勾起嘴角，温柔的笑容。</p><p>“我和佐助商量过，决定不理这些麻烦事了。等丝的伤一好，我们一起离开吧！”</p><p>“离开？”枫炎有些错愕地看着鼬。</p><p>“嗯，离开。离开过我们自己想要的生活，这是佐助教我的。”鼬笑了。</p><p>“是吗？”枫炎也笑了。</p><p>“走吧，丝还在等我们去找纲手帮忙救她。”鼬抬头看了一眼天空，笑容扩大。“今晚的星星也很美呢。”鼬说完，便转身离去。</p><p>“嗄？”枫炎困惑地抬头。<br/>乌云已经被风吹走，繁星点点挂在深蓝色的夜空。</p><p>真的很美呢，鼬。</p><p>枫炎话不多说，恢复常态，赶紧跟上鼬的步伐。<br/>鼬看着身旁的枫炎，相视一笑。两人的眼神闪烁着自信的光芒。</p><p>——————————</p><p>宇智波大宅外。</p><p>纲手听完两名侦查队队员的解说后，轻闭双眼陷入沉思。<br/>屋内，传来阵阵轻盈的脚步声，慢慢靠近。纲手和卡卡西队等人下意识的看向门口，只见鼬和枫炎面无表情的站在那里。</p><p>“辛苦了，你们俩先回去休息吧。”纲手对着两名侦查队员说到。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>枫炎看着侦查队队员，感激地道谢：“谢谢你们的帮忙。对于那两名殉职的队员，我深感惋惜。”</p><p>“别这么说。有幸结识您，是我们的荣幸。相信那两位，也有此同感。今后也请您多多保重了。”其中一名侦查队队员友善地说到。</p><p>“如果没有您，我也没有机会站在这里了。谢谢您，也希望令妹能早日康复。”另一名侦查队队员看起来脸色略微苍白。回想着自己受重伤后，枫炎奋力治疗自己，他心生感激。</p><p>“请多保重。”枫炎微微点头，目送侦查队员离去。</p><p>纲手认真地从头到脚打量着枫炎，思绪回到第一次和枫炎见面的场景。<br/>真正的日子是几年前的哪一天，老实说纲手已经记不清了。但是红发小女孩的精致轮廓，略微稚嫩的嗓音，依然深深地刻在纲手的脑海里。第一次来木叶的枫炎，是为了参加中忍考试，当时还只是个十一岁的小女孩。火红的红色长发披肩，蓝色的眼睛深不见底，似乎隐藏了很多秘密。</p><p>“妳就是纲手？”额上戴着雾隐忍者护额的枫炎，冷漠地问。不属于十一岁小女孩的成熟和冰冷气息。</p><p>回想到这里，纲手不经意流露出笑意。面前的枫炎，和小时候有什么分别呢？<br/>原本的长发，已经剪短了。帅气的个性短发，衬托出枫炎直率的个性。</p><p>卡卡西和鸣人他们看着鼬和第一次见面的枫炎，心情复杂。这次看到鼬的感觉和以往大不同，毕竟知道鼬弑族的真相和鼬所作的牺牲，大伙儿只感到无比的敬佩。还有第一次见面的枫炎，虽然不怎么熟识，但是刚才听了侦查队队员的详细诉说，他们也留下了好印象。</p><p>枫炎，前雾隐暗部，医疗忍者。山口家族的遗孤，医术和忍术高超，也是救活鼬的人。</p><p>只是短短的两天时间，和枫炎相处过一段时间后，侦查队队员都很欣赏枫炎那真实、不做作的个性。生命危在旦夕的丝昏迷不醒，最着急的莫过于枫炎，但是她依旧竭力消耗查克拉治疗受伤的侦查队队员。虽然两名侦查队队员不幸牺牲，但是枫炎到最后一秒都还在坚持拯救他们的性命，这做法赢得侦查队队员的好感。</p><p>“纲手，好久不见。”枫炎平淡的问候。纲手看来没多大的变化啊。</p><p>卡卡西微皱眉头，鸣人、小樱和佐井则感到不可思议。<br/>枫炎，眼前这红发女子到底是谁？竟敢公然直呼五代火影的名字。</p><p>“枫炎，妳果然还活着。”哼，这小鬼的个性依然没变。</p><p>“很抱歉，为了我们让妳损失了两名侦查队队员。”枫炎深吸了一口气，试图平复自己忐忑不安的心。一想到性命垂危的丝，枫炎再也按耐不住。</p><p>“客套话不多说，实不相瞒，有件事想请妳帮忙。丝身上的毒……”</p><p>枫炎的话还没说完，纲手的手一挥，阻止枫炎继续说下去。</p><p>“别在意，那不关你们的事。只能说团藏那家伙越来越放肆了。”纲手有意无意地看了鼬一眼，继续说道：“鼬，我先前答应你的事，绝对会做到。丝身上的毒，我会想办法替她解。”</p><p>“纲手果然一诺千金，丝就麻烦妳了。”鼬勾起高深莫测的微笑。</p><p>枫炎闻言，困惑不已。纲手怎么那么爽快答应帮忙？难道鼬又和纲手有什么协议吗？<br/>一想到鼬老是不顾自己的安危，就擅作主张牺牲自己保护其他人，枫炎就感到不安。</p><p>“鼬，你和纲手之间有什么协议？佐助知道吗？”枫炎直视鼬的眼睛，不给他逃避的机会。</p><p>鼬看着枫炎着急的模样，就像是自己又做了什么令人担心的傻事一样，心里不自觉暗笑。</p><p>“没有什么不可告人的协议，只是一份简单的优差。”鼬可没有说谎，他只是答应纲手会看好佐助，不让佐助乱来。并且承诺在这段时间内绝不会轻举妄动，引起恐慌。</p><p>“优差？”</p><p>“嗯。其他的我慢慢跟妳解释。”浅浅的笑容，安抚了枫炎略微波动的情绪。枫炎有些无奈的别过脸，禁不住胡思乱想。</p><p>“放心吧，我不会提出为难鼬的条件。丝那里，交给我好了。”纲手说完，霸气十足地命令道：“小樱，丝交给妳照顾。不得有任何闪失！”</p><p>“是的，师傅！”小樱连忙回应。</p><p>“卡卡西，你、鸣人和佐井负责这里的保安工作。有任何风吹草动，都不得掉以轻心！一律闲杂人等，禁止出入宇智波家族的范围。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>余音一止，卡卡西做了个手势。大伙儿有默契地分头执行任务。满意地点点头，纲手看向枫炎，轻声说道：“我陪妳再次替丝详细检查多一次。确定毒素成分后，我们再配出解药。”</p><p>“嗯。已经过了两天了，再拖下去我担心丝会有危险。”枫炎面色凝重。</p><p>“事不宜迟，我们先去看看丝的情况，再作打算。”鼬冷静地看着纲手和枫炎。</p><p>他们三人三步并作两步地走进屋里，直奔丝所在的房间。一路上，大家都没有说话。寂静的沉默，一阵阵急促的脚步声让气氛更为紧张。枫炎尽力压抑着自己接近崩溃的情绪，忧心忡忡的她，满脑子都是丝的倩影。枫炎知道自己需要些什么来舒缓自己的心情，否则还没治愈丝，她自己就先倒下了。</p><p>鼬敏锐地察觉到枫炎狂躁不安的情绪，不放心地看向枫炎。回忆起刚才在长廊时，枫炎伤感落泪的画面，鼬就感到心疼不已。不论再坚强的人，都会有脆弱的时候。枫炎的泪，刺痛鼬的心。那一刻，鼬只想好好保护枫炎，不让她受伤害。鼬有很多想用生命去守护的人事物，从佐助、丝到木叶的每一个人。现在，名单里又多了一个名字，山口枫炎。</p><p>枫炎此刻需要的是什么？<br/>搜索着记忆的抽屉，一幕幕的片段涌现。枫炎惊讶地发现，她竟然想到了鼬。鼬的笑容，鼬的轮廓，鼬的一切，鼬那贴心和鼓励的话语。<br/>是什么时候开始，自己竟然会在最需要人帮助的时候，第一个就想到鼬。</p><p>枫炎下意识的抬起头，却刚巧对上鼬灼热的目光。鼬与枫炎四目交接，虽然没有任何的言语，但是此刻他们心意相通。无法用言语表达的沟通方式，心有灵犀一点通。</p><p>鼬的嘴角上扬，完美的弧度，迷人的微笑。枫炎不是第一次看到鼬的笑容，不过总觉得有些微妙的变化。</p><p>那是什么感觉？枫炎和鼬都无暇思考，现在最重要的是丝的安危。<br/>唯一了解的就是，那是一种很奇妙的感觉。名为爱的种子，悄悄地发芽。</p><p>——————————</p><p>枫炎和纲手仔细检查丝的状况后，都没办法准确地诊断丝是中了什么毒。很特别又极为罕见的毒素，让经验丰富的纲手和出生医疗世家的枫炎都束手无策。正当两人陷入困境时，纲手的徒弟，小樱却无意间点醒了两人。当局者迷，旁观者清。在旁照顾丝的小樱，语出惊人，让纲手和枫炎茅塞顿开。</p><p>漫长的夜晚，大伙儿都忙得不可开交。小樱和佐助负责照顾丝，纲手、鼬和枫炎则负责采集草药和解毒草。就在天快要破晓之时，解药终于成功炼制出来。大伙儿都雀跃万分，赶紧让丝服下解药解毒。</p><p>清晨时分，温暖的阳光洒向大地。宇智波大宅的某间房间里，大伙儿聚集在一块。服下解药后，丝的身体状况渐渐好转，不过还没有恢复意识。</p><p>“小樱，妳好厉害噢～纲手，妳这徒弟还真不错。”枫炎真诚地赞赏。</p><p>“那当然！”纲手一脸自豪。</p><p>“哪的话，我还需要继续努力。师傅和枫炎姐姐才是真正的医术高明。”小樱不好意思地摇摇头。“其实我也没帮上什么忙，采集草药和炼制解药的工作，都不是我做。我只是和佐助一起看顾丝罢了。况且，昨天无意间提起的重点，也只是普通的小细节。师傅和枫炎姐姐也知道的啊，也许是一时心急忽略了而已。”</p><p>“话可不是这么说的。就算是普通小细节，也是极为重要的一部分。作为医疗忍者，这些小细节就足以掌控一个人的生命。”纲手耐心解说。</p><p>枫炎笑言道：“小樱，我相信妳以后一定会有所成就，继续加油。”</p><p>“小樱，谢谢妳的帮忙。”佐助勾起嘴角，感激地说。</p><p>“谢谢。不客气。”被前辈和心仪的佐助赞赏，小樱开心不已。</p><p>鼬站在床边，注视着丝苍白的脸庞。没有冷漠的酷劲，眼底尽显温柔。</p><p>枫炎见状，柔声道：“放心吧，毒素已经清除，没什么大碍。应该多一会儿，丝就会清醒过来了。”</p><p>“嗯。”鼬淡淡地回应一声。没看到丝恢复意识，鼬决不可能放得下心头大石。沉思了一会儿，鼬恢复冷漠表情。“纲手，谢谢你们的帮忙。大家都忙了一整夜，你们先回去好好休息。丝这里已经没什么大碍，让枫炎看着就行了。”</p><p>纲手看向小樱，轻声说：“辛苦了，妳先回去吧。”</p><p>“是。”小樱微微欠身，然后转身离开。离去前，她不舍地看了佐助一眼。佐助的脸上挂着浅浅的笑容。</p><p>“鼬，团藏和晓那里我会继续派人跟着，有什么消息会再通知你们。希望你还记得答应我的事。”纲手意有所指。</p><p>“当然。”鼬看着佐助，隐藏不住的笑意。“听到了吗？”</p><p>“听到了。”不情愿的回答，佐助板着一张脸。枫炎纳闷地看向鼬，搞不懂这两兄弟和纲手有什么约定。</p><p>“还有，等丝的伤势一好，我们就会离开木叶村。”沉静了一会儿，鼬突然开口。</p><p>“离开？真的决定了吗？”纲手难以掩饰惊讶的表情。</p><p>“嗯。我们的离开，对木叶绝对是有益无害。”</p><p>无奈的叹了口气，纲手环视鼬、佐助和枫炎的表情。坚定的眼神，认真的神情。</p><p>“先别管那个，照顾好丝最重要。卡卡西队我先撤走了，不过我会让他们随时准备支援你们。保持联络。”</p><p>“谢谢。”鼬漠然地说。纲手微微点头示意，接着便使用瞬身术离去了。</p><p>房间再次恢复寂静，安宁的气氛围绕。早晨的阳光透过窗口，照进房内。良久，大家都没有开口讲话。鼬面无表情地看着沉睡中的丝，若有所思。枫炎和佐助只是默默地观察着鼬的一举一动，并没有打扰鼬。</p><p>过了半响，鼬终于打破了沉默。<br/>“你们都累了，先去休息吧。我看着丝就行了。”</p><p>“没关系，我陪你。”佐助说完，便席地而坐。盘起双腿，以行动证明。</p><p>“我也……”枫炎想拒绝鼬的好意，不过却被疲惫感打败。禁不住打了一个哈欠，睡意席卷而来。连日来的担忧和睡眠不足，加上查克拉的消耗还未恢复，枫炎终于有些体力不支了。</p><p>“老太婆，累了就去休息吧。我和哥会看着丝的。哼，都什么时候了还不认老。”佐助冷漠地说。</p><p>“臭小鬼！”枫炎恶狠狠地瞪了佐助一眼。要不是快要累瘫了，枫炎绝对会和佐助上演口舌大战，必要时可能还会进行忍术对战。</p><p>“佐助。”见佐助还想出声反驳，鼬连忙阻止。佐助按耐着脾气，闭目养神。鼬接着轻声道：“枫炎，妳先去休息吧。隔壁的房间可以用。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。丝就麻烦你了，有什么事就叫醒我。”枫炎摸摸丝粉嫩的脸颊，心疼不已。</p><p>鼬点点头，脸上浮现温柔的微笑。<br/>一切总算暂时又恢复平静。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 寻梦 Ⅹ 暗涌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被遗忘的承诺是凋零的花儿，<br/>被淡忘的回忆是飘落的叶子。</p><p>闲静的午后，清凉的风吹进房内，让人感到昏昏欲睡。<br/>丝有些困难地睁开双眼，环顾四周。些许僵硬的身体和混乱的思绪，让丝感觉自己像是已经睡了超过一个世纪之久。</p><p>佐助盘坐在床边，鼬则站在窗边，眺望蔚蓝的天空。<br/>偏过头，丝安静地看着鼬，再看看闭目养神的佐助。丝绞尽脑汁，拼命地回想所有事情的来龙去脉。</p><p>我怎么会躺在这里？这里是哪里？怎么感觉那么眼熟啊？</p><p>头脑迅速转动，丝终于想起一切。再三确认房间除了自己只有鼬和佐助后，丝担忧地东张西望，就是没有看到枫炎的身影。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，她在哪里……？”丝虚弱地叫唤道。</p><p>听见丝的声音，鼬和佐助同时看向丝，紧绷的心情终于放松下来。鼬走向床边，示意丝躺着休息别起身。</p><p>“不要担心，妳枫炎姐姐没事。”鼬柔声说。</p><p>“妳可终于醒了。”佐助站起身，然后指向身后的墙，淡淡地说：“那老太婆在隔壁睡觉。”</p><p>“是吗？”丝闻言浅笑。幸好，枫炎姐姐没事。</p><p>“丝，我看妳最好先担心妳自己。”佐助好心地挤眉弄眼，有意无意地瞟向身旁的鼬。“这里是木叶村，我和鼬以前的住处。妳身上的毒都已经清除，不过还是需要好好静养一段时间。”</p><p>“哦。”丝会意地点点头，有些害怕地观察鼬的神情。</p><p>上次离别前，丝曾答应过鼬会听从枫炎的话，绝对不会随意胡来。现在，丝不仅破坏与鼬之间的约定，还险些失去性命。丝了解鼬的个性，鼬一定会生气的。曾经丝也惹过鼬生气，那是还在晓组织的时候。当时鼬还为了惩罚丝，一整个礼拜不和丝说话。对敬重鼬的丝而言，那无疑是最辛苦也最让人伤心的惩罚。丝知道鼬绝不是小气，鼬只是想让丝记住自己的过失，避免重犯错误。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，对不起。”丝懊恼地道歉。丝希望鼬能狠狠地骂她一顿，借此消气也好。</p><p>闻言，鼬的心隐隐作疼。鼬在生气，不过他并不怪任何人，他气的是他自己。</p><p>“什么都别说，先好好休息。”鼬面无表情地说，接着转过头交待道：“佐助，丝交给妳照顾了。”</p><p>“你去哪？”佐助不放心地问。</p><p>“散步。”鼬轻声说道。就像往常温和的语气，可是佐助和丝总觉得有些不对劲。</p><p>简单的解释后，鼬看了一眼床上的丝，之后便使用瞬身术离开。就像一阵风一样，消失得无影无踪。房间恢复寂静，剩下的只是一片沉默。</p><p>丝勉强地支撑起身体，靠坐在床上。落寞的神情，让佐助心疼难受。佐助尝试想个开场白，以改变房间的气氛。可是想来想去，都想不到适合的用词。这时候该说些什么呢？</p><p>佐助不是个很会说话安慰人的人，甚至有时候他说的话还很伤人。<br/>正当佐助已经想要放弃的时候，丝却开口了。</p><p>“我没关系，谢谢你，佐助。”丝感激地微笑。</p><p>啊？！佐助一时反应不过来，呆呆的愣在那里。</p><p>“别忘了，我有读心术。”丝看着佐助错愕的表情，好心地提醒。</p><p>“哦。说得也是。那个…我…嗯……天气不错。”佐助暗骂自己蠢。为了掩饰尴尬，词穷的佐助开始语无伦次了。</p><p>丝被佐助逗笑，重新绽放笑颜。不过笑容只维持了不到两秒钟，丝又满脸忧愁。<br/>“鼬哥哥他，看来真的生气了呢。”</p><p>“别担心，让他冷静一会儿，之后会没事的。”佐助微笑安慰。</p><p>“我宁愿鼬哥哥骂我，也不要他不理我，那种感觉真的好难受。”</p><p>佐助看着丝，暗自下了决心。“走，我们去找他吧！”佐助毫无预警地握紧丝的手。</p><p>当双方的手触碰的那一霎那，佐助和丝都吓了一跳。<br/>这是佐助第一次主动握女孩子的手，不是为了任务，也不是什么紧急关头。只是单纯地想安慰一个人，想给眼前的女孩一些温暖。</p><p>佐助的手很温暖；丝的手却有些冰凉。<br/>这是丝第一次和鼬以外的男生靠得这么近。丝和佐助的年龄只相差一岁，年纪相近的两人之间存在着什么关系。丝一直把鼬当作亲哥哥一样看待，那佐助是鼬的弟弟，丝又该用什么态度对待他呢？也是哥哥吗？又不太像。</p><p>丝抬头，和佐助相视一笑。</p><p>“傻瓜，走吧！”佐助一脸很酷的样子。</p><p>“是的，傻弟弟。”丝不甘示弱。这声‘傻弟弟’，貌似在雾隐时就是丝和鼬的专属称呼了。</p><p>“哼！”佐助冷哼一声，不过脸上笑容扩大。</p><p>——————————</p><p>黄昏时分，火红的夕阳缓缓落下，倒映在碧绿色的湖面上，形成美丽的画面。成群结伴的鸟儿归心似箭，都赶着回巢。鼬独自坐在木桥上，望向平静的湖面。湖水清澈见底，就像是一面镜子。鼬看着水中的倒影，面无表情的自己。</p><p>不管遇到什么事情，鼬给别人的印象都是保持着一副冷酷漠然的表情。鼬不喜欢哭，更不喜欢眼泪。掺杂着苦涩又带着咸味的眼泪，是属于弱者的象征，哭就代表认命。鼬是个很倔强的人，他不愿向命运低头，可是幸福却慢慢淡忘了他的存在。鼬天真地以为自己掩饰得很好，不管是什么时候，他都能带着冷厉的面具过活。又或许在腥风血雨的那一夜，也是他最后一次落泪了。而真诚的笑容，出现在他脸上的次数也少得可怜。只有在佐助、丝和枫炎的面前，他才能找回真实的自己。</p><p>鼬看着夕阳的倒影，火红的湖面就像是鲜红的回忆。死在自己手上的亡灵，亲人的生命葬送在自己手里。这种感觉，真的很不好。有人说时间是个很好的良药，可是对鼬而言，不管再给他多少时间甚至直到失去生命的那一刻，他都无法得到救赎。</p><p>随手捡起木桥上的一粒小石子，千锤百炼的手算准时机丢出石头。小石子飞快地弹跳在湖面上，风和湖水的阻力让石子的速度渐渐变慢，之后沉落湖底。湖水荡漾，激起一波波涟漪，不一会儿又回归平静。鼬叹了口气，遥望苍穹。</p><p>就在这时，一粒小石子从鼬的身后飞向湖面，以同样的方式弹跳在水面上。鼬回过神，看向身后的佐助和丝。</p><p>“在想什么？想得这么入神。”佐助把玩着手中的小石子，边和丝一起走向鼬的身边，坐了下来。</p><p>“才刚醒来，身体都还没恢复，怎么不多休息？”鼬怜惜地摸摸丝的头。</p><p>丝的面色略微苍白，柔顺的紫蓝色长发自然地垂在肩上。</p><p>“我有点事想找鼬哥哥。”丝轻声回答。</p><p>鼬看向佐助，佐助摊了摊手，装作不知情。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你是不是在生气？”丝低着头，不敢看着鼬。要不是体力还未恢复，没办法集中查克拉，她早就使用读心术窥探鼬的内心想法。</p><p>“妳说呢？”鼬不答反问。</p><p>“对不起，我没有遵守诺言。鼬哥哥，你生气的话，就骂我好了。不要闷在心里，也不要不理我，我下次不敢了。”</p><p>“丝都认错了，你就原谅她吧！”佐助帮忙说情。</p><p>“傻孩子。”鼬看着丝和佐助，禁不住勾起嘴角。“我有那么小气吗？”</p><p>闻言，丝和佐助开心不已。</p><p>“谢谢你，鼬哥哥！”丝扑进鼬的怀里。</p><p>“等等。”鼬恢复认真表情。</p><p>“又怎么了？”佐助和丝纳闷地发问。</p><p>“这次就算了。不过从现在起，妳绝对要遵守诺言。要是再犯，我就真的不理妳了。”</p><p>“我夜岚丝发誓，决不会再违背与鼬哥哥之间的诺言。要不然就……”丝举起单手，坚定地起誓。</p><p>“嘘。”鼬板着脸，示意丝不要胡乱发誓。“行了，我相信妳。”鼬无奈地摇摇头，心想这小妮子不知从哪里学来这招式。</p><p>丝和佐助相视一笑。果然要对付鼬哥哥，这招还真是管用。鼬一向吃软不吃硬，这招可是丝和佐助刚刚联合想出来的。</p><p>看着佐助和丝一脸得意的表情，鼬终于知道自己被摆了一道。看来他这哥哥，越来越没有威严了。</p><p>“我啊，被你们两个打败了。”鼬利落地弹了弹佐助的额头。“真是拿你没辙。不准带坏丝。”</p><p>“我哪有？”佐助不服气地反驳道。</p><p>“我说有就有。”鼬摆起兄长的架子。</p><p>“偏心。”佐助偏过头。哼，有丝这个妹妹就忽略我这亲弟弟。</p><p>“啊~啊~~有人吃醋了。”丝调皮地吐了吐舌头。</p><p>“谁要吃醋啊？反正都习惯一个人了。”佐助索性转过身，背对着鼬生闷气。</p><p>虽然知道这是佐助的一时气话，不过鼬的眼神黯然无光，心像是被人狠狠地揪了一下。<br/>习惯一个人了，是吗？佐助，对不起，都是我一手造成的。在旁的丝意识到鼬又想起了不堪的回忆，赶紧打圆场。</p><p>“佐助，鼬哥哥才不会偏心啦！他最疼你了哦。”</p><p>佐助也感觉到气氛变得很奇怪，回想着自己刚说的话，后知后觉地发现说错了话。回过头，佐助看见鼬自责的表情，心里也不好受。“哥，抱歉。我不是这个意思。”佐助很不自然的笑容，尾音因紧张而发颤。</p><p>鼬勉强地牵起嘴角，左手摸着佐助的头，右手轻轻拍打丝的手臂。丝和佐助面面相觑，心情七上八下。</p><p>“别担心，我没事。”鼬深吸了一口气，接着轻声说：“佐助，永远都是我的弟弟。丝也是我的妹妹。你们俩都是我最疼爱的人，永远都是。”</p><p>佐助和丝怔了一怔，激动得一时说不出话来。</p><p>鼬看着佐助的眼睛，缓缓开口道：“佐助，不要太在意我的想法和感觉。我只想佐助做回自己，真实的自己。对不起，因为我的自私造成你无法磨灭的伤害。但是我想说的是，虽然我不是一个好哥哥，可是我不会再丢下你一个人。”</p><p>鼬说完话，坦然地笑了。鼬的笑容依旧那么耀眼，像绚丽的夕阳。</p><p>“傻哥哥，我知道你一直都会在我身边。”佐助靠着鼬结实的胸膛，把头埋进鼬的臂弯。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你也不要怕孤单。因为我们会一直陪着你。”丝也钻进鼬的怀里，像只温驯的小猫，需要别人的关怀和疼爱。</p><p>“笨蛋。”鼬抱紧佐助和丝。强烈地感受到，此刻彼此的心和距离，都是那么的靠近。没有任何距离和阻碍，零距离的沟通方式。</p><p>不远处的枫炎隐身在大树后面，欣慰地微笑。枫炎一睡醒发现大伙儿都不在，着急的她以为是不是又发生了什么不好的事。枫炎急得如热锅上的蚂蚁，到处寻找大家的踪影，却意外让她瞧见这一幕。鼬眼角余光扫视到不远处的枫炎，直直地盯着枫炎不放。</p><p>枫炎发现鼬正注视着自己，心漏了半拍。他看见我了？！<br/>枫炎有些挫败的感觉，纳闷地思考自己的藏身术是不是退步了。无奈地现身，枫炎走向大伙儿。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐。”丝欣喜地唤到。</p><p>“老太婆，妳干嘛无声无息地突然出现，想吓人啊？”佐助满怀敌意地瞪着突然出现的枫炎。</p><p>无视佐助的挑衅，枫炎此刻只关心一个问题。蓝色的眼珠子一转，枫炎紧盯着鼬。</p><p>“鼬，你怎么发现我的？”若真是自己的隐身术退步，那可不行，一定要找个时间好好修练。</p><p>“直觉。”鼬轻描淡写地回答。鼬也不知道自己怎么能第一时间看出隐身在大树后面的枫炎，或许就如他所说的一样是一种感觉。神准的第六感，只限于他关心的人。</p><p>“又是直觉？真怀疑你到底会不会读心术。”枫炎埋怨似的语气，不过心底升起一股暖流。</p><p>鼬笑而不答，佐助则半信半疑地看着鼬，因为他也曾问过鼬同样的问题。</p><p>“鼬哥哥虽然没有读心术，可是他神准的直觉和第六感，我都自叹不如。”丝赞叹道。</p><p>“是是是。天快黑了，我们回家吧！”鼬起身，率先离去。</p><p>“我肚子饿了。枫炎姐姐，我想吃东西……”丝可怜兮兮地说。</p><p>“嗯。”枫炎看丝终于恢复活力，心情极佳。</p><p>佐助、丝和枫炎紧跟着鼬，一起回宇智波大宅。一路上大家有说有笑，赶走了阴霾，迎来了欢乐。如果时间能永远停留在这一刻就好了。可惜时间是不等人的，而我们能做的只是珍惜眼前所拥有的一切。因为我们根本不知道，何时会失去这些珍贵的人事物。天色渐暗，晚霞收起余晖，默默地退下，让神秘的夜幕降临。</p><p>——————————</p><p>昏暗的密室里，传来男子低沉的嗓音。</p><p>“团藏大人，刚收到消息，已经肯定了宇智波那两兄弟就身在木叶。雾隐那两个丫头，也都还在宇智波大宅里。”</p><p>团藏的手指有规律的敲打着桌面，敲击的声响环绕整个密室，余音不止。见团藏似乎还在思考，戴着面具的男子轻声问道：“接下来，该怎么做呢？”</p><p>“叫枫炎的女孩不能小看，毕竟根之暗部的四名成员都死在她手里，这点我们不得不防。”团藏的阴笑声，听起来让人感到极不舒服。</p><p>“立即召集根之暗部的成员，随时待命。”团藏沉声道。想要漂亮地赢一场，手下的棋子缺一不可。暗部里的成员，也只剩下不多。现在枫炎又杀了四名暗部，根之暗部可说是元气大伤。现在只能等适当时机，全力一击。</p><p>“是。五代火影那里，要怎么应付？”</p><p>“等待时机，放出消息。纲手那婆娘竟敢公然维护宇智波鼬那判忍，这罪名就够她受了。”</p><p>“团藏大人，果然神机妙算。我这就去办。”说完，面具男子消失无踪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 寻梦 Ⅺ 进退两难</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>过去的往事不堪回首，深刻的伤痛亦不会消失。<br/>带刺的话语提及过往，世间的人情冷暖早看透。</p><p>火影的办公室内，弥漫着不寻常的气氛。三名不速之客，不请自来。面色凝重地看着面前的两位年迈老者和居心叵测的团藏，纲手此时伤透脑筋。</p><p>“纲手，妳贵为一代火影竟然置木叶村的安危于不顾。现在还维护宇智波鼬和雾隐村的逃忍，妳有何解释？”身为木叶高层之一的老者，语气不善地说。</p><p>“宇智波鼬是个极为危险的人物，他的所作所为简直是天理不容。现在他出现在村子里，我们绝不能坐视不理。他也是晓的一员，理应即刻派精锐的暗部成员将他消灭。”另一位老者附和道。</p><p>“我可以保证，鼬和那两位女孩绝对不会伤害村子的任何一个人。再说，鼬之所以会灭族也是接到高层的机密任务。这你们应该很清楚吧！”纲手激动地说。哼！这几个老家伙一唱一和，无非是想把鼬铲除。</p><p>两位老者闻言不禁皱起眉头，心里纳闷不已。纲手似乎知道一些内情。</p><p>“看来妳好像知道当年的一些事啊！是那叛忍说的吗？”老者疑惑地问。毕竟先前是他们理亏，他们也不好就这样消灭鼬。要是就这样动手，消息传开后，一定会引起众怒。</p><p>“就算是任务，也改变不了宇智波鼬是判忍的事实。他的存在对村子就是个威胁。奉劝妳这火影最好安守本分，立即派人捉拿他。还有雾隐的逃忍，也必须赶紧一并铲除。”沉默已久的团藏，突然开口，消除了两位老者的疑虑。</p><p>“团藏说得没错。纲手，要是妳迟迟不肯动手，我们绝不会当个安静的旁观者。”其中一名老者用威胁的语气说。</p><p>纲手握紧拳头，想尽办法想反驳却哑口无言。在旁的静音也为纲手担忧。</p><p>“纲手，如果妳选择继续维护那几个叛忍，就让团藏出面解决此事吧！而妳，既然做不到火影保护村子的基本要求，就请退位吧！”老者理直气壮地说道。</p><p>“什么？！”纲手和静音闻言震惊不已。</p><p>回想起鼬所说的话，看来团藏这家伙终于按耐不住了。要是这时候退位，团藏会藉此机会当上火影，那宇智波两兄弟、枫炎和丝一定难逃厄运。</p><p>纲手沉思了一会儿，缓缓开口：“ 我明白了。我会立即采取行动，势必尽快给你们一个交待。”不管怎样，只要还是火影，就有一定的权限。一定还有机会反驳这几个老家伙的。</p><p>“那就等待妳的好消息，我们先行离开。”说完，两位老者消失于眼前。</p><p>团藏邪恶的微笑，让纲手气得咬牙切齿。目送团藏离开，纲手终于按耐不住火爆的脾气，一拳狠狠地捶打桌面。</p><p>“这几个老家伙，简直当我是透明！”</p><p>“纲手大人，现在该怎么办？”静音一脸茫然地问。</p><p>“召集卡卡西队、凯队还有可动用的所有精锐部队。”只要铲除团藏，那两个老家伙也玩不出什么花样。“我们必须赶紧想想对策。”一定还有办法的。</p><p>“是，我知道了。”静音忙不迭地点头，然后使用瞬身术离去。</p><p>——————————</p><p>离宇智波大宅不远的森林里，鼬、枫炎、佐助和丝四人聚集一起。鼬和丝坐在离地面有段距离的树干上，目不转睛地看着正在对打过招的枫炎和佐助。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，让他们这样打下去，真的没关系吗？”丝有些担忧地问。经过这几天的调养，丝也已经康复。</p><p>无奈的叹口气，鼬轻声回应：“嗯。”</p><p>“枫炎姐姐也真是的，都不让让佐助。”丝属于中立，都不帮任何一方。可是她也不希望看到枫炎或佐助受伤，到时候受罪的一定是鼬。以目前的情况来看，枫炎稳胜。</p><p>“这是他们自己选的。”鼬摇摇头，无奈至极。枫炎和佐助加起来都快三十多岁的人了，却还是常像小孩子般斗嘴打架。这次动手的理由荒谬得简直让人跌破眼镜，他们俩竟是为了称呼问题大打出手。而鼬相信枫炎和佐助都有所分寸，所以并没有加以阻止。有机会和枫炎对战，对佐助有益无害。</p><p>地面上，枫炎利落地避开佐助的攻击，然后呛声道：“臭小鬼，想打倒我，练多个几年吧。”</p><p>“哼！死老太婆！”佐助恶狠狠地瞪着枫炎，连续使出攻击性忍术。只见枫炎轻松应对自如，脸上还带着自信的微笑。</p><p>“冰封之术·定！”枫炎纯熟地单手结印，佐助立即动弹不得。</p><p>“这什么术啊？！”身体动不了！</p><p>“一个让你乖乖呆着的术。”枫炎得意一笑，接着说：“依照规定，快叫我一声枫炎姐姐，我就饶过你。”</p><p>忽地，枫炎身旁的树叶快速旋转，形成旋风状态。不一会儿，鼬和丝出现，一切又回归平静。</p><p>“鼬，你来评评理。佐助想赖账噢～”枫炎有意无意地说话刺激佐助。</p><p>“谁说我赖账了？！叫就叫！”佐助吞了吞口水，许久才从嘴巴里吐出四个字。“枫炎…姐…姐……”语气听起来很不甘愿。</p><p>“你刚说什么？我没听清楚耶，再说多一次～”枫炎故意假装重听，硬是要佐助开口叫多一声。</p><p>“枫炎……姐…姐……”佐助气得咬牙；枫炎笑得开怀。鼬和丝无奈苦笑。</p><p>“可以了吧！快放开我，臭老太婆！”佐助禁不住大喊。</p><p>“要我放开你也行，再叫多一次吧～要甘愿点的哦～”</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，妳就放过佐助吧！”丝忍不住替佐助求情。佐助看丝替自己说话，心里头高兴不已。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐！！”这次佐助叫得特大声，四个字清清楚楚地被念出来。</p><p>“那还差不多。”枫炎随手一挥。“解！”</p><p>“臭老太婆！”佐助的定身术一被解开，就恶狠狠地瞪着枫炎。</p><p>“佐助，别闹了。”鼬弹了弹佐助的额头。</p><p>“哼。”佐助不服气地冷哼一声。要不是鼬在场，佐助一定会再次向枫炎动手。</p><p>“枫炎，看在我的份上，别跟佐助计较了。”鼬柔声道。佐助傲慢的个性要是再不改改，一定会吃亏的。</p><p>“玩也玩够，不闹你了。”枫炎看着佐助，勾起甜美的笑容。“你们兄弟俩的性格，还真是相差十万八千里。”</p><p>鼬看了枫炎一眼，嘴角不自觉上扬。看到枫炎开心的笑容，鼬也觉得好满足。不过，枫炎作弄的人是自己最疼的弟弟，也让鼬为难不已。</p><p>“看我被欺负，你还笑。”佐助盯着鼬，埋怨地说。</p><p>“笨蛋。你啊，还没得到教训？你这个性是时候改一改了。”鼬轻声说。</p><p>“听到没？小鬼，下次要是再对我不敬。就算是鼬和丝替你说话，我也绝不会轻易饶你。”枫炎沉声道。其实枫炎也不是故意作弄佐助，和佐助对战，也能藉此好好教育他做人的道理。</p><p>佐助偏过脸，一言不发。</p><p>“佐助，鼬哥哥是担心你这个性会连累你，甚至惹上不必要的麻烦。枫炎姐姐也不是故意要整你，别赌气了。”丝看穿鼬和枫炎的心思，连忙充当和事佬。</p><p>“我又没说什么，也没有赌气。”佐助淡淡地应道，言不由衷。</p><p>“那就好。”丝见佐助口不对心，但也不戳破。</p><p>“好了，回去吧！”鼬摸摸佐助的头，脸上挂着温柔的笑。</p><p>“嗯。”佐助有些难为情地应了声，变回乖巧的好弟弟。枫炎和丝对看一眼，笑而不语。果然只有鼬制得了佐助。大家正要离去之时，听到不远处传来为数不少的脚步声。众人面面相觑，丝毫不敢掉以轻心。不一会儿，卡卡西队出现！</p><p>——————————</p><p>一头银发的卡卡西一脸严肃，静静地打量眼前的四个人和刚才枫炎与佐助留下的打斗痕迹。鸣人看着佐助沉默不语，但是神情认真。</p><p>“总算找到你们了，在训练？”卡卡西似笑非笑地说到。</p><p>“有什么事就直说吧！”鼬直截了当的进入正题。</p><p>卡卡西闻言一笑。果然是鼬的作风。相较于卡卡西总是喜欢拐弯抹角打哈哈的个性；年纪较轻的鼬倒显得直率稳当多了。卡卡西不答话，锐利的眼睛却扫向鼬身旁的佐助、枫炎和丝。似乎在犹豫着接下来的谈话内容，是否能让佐助他们知道。</p><p>鼬和枫炎会意地相视一看，接着鼬开口道：“佐助，丝，你们先回去吧！”<br/>看卡卡西的神情，这件事一定非同小可。佐助的个性比较冲动，要是他按耐不住脾气发飙，待会儿可能会变成一发不可收拾的局面。</p><p>佐助怎可能轻易答应，只见他摇摇头。“不是说好没有秘密了吗？”</p><p>鼬轻轻叹了一口气，随即略为严肃的沉声道：“我过后再跟你说明，先和丝回去。”</p><p>丝用手肘推推佐助，示意他回去。佐助无奈看了丝一眼，终于微微点头。</p><p>“放心，我会帮你看着鼬的。”枫炎的话仿佛是有效的定心丸。</p><p>“麻烦妳了。”佐助不想为难鼬，终于妥协。</p><p>“你们也先暂时退下吧！”卡卡西对着鸣人他们说到。</p><p>“是的，卡卡西老师。”下一秒，大伙儿都和佐助他们一起消失不见。剩下的只有鼬、枫炎和卡卡西三个人。</p><p>“现在可以说了吧！”鼬打破沉默。</p><p>“那我直说了。团藏和两位高层向五代施压，必须立即把你和雾隐的两位一起铲除。并且以五代失职、维护叛忍为由，建议撤换火影。为了解决燃眉之急，五代已经答应会承担此事。”卡卡西边说边打量着枫炎。鼬默许枫炎留下，看来枫炎也是能影响鼬作决定的人。</p><p>鼬闻言微微皱眉。这些都是意料之内的事，只是没想到团藏这么快就行动了。</p><p>“我们在明，而团藏在暗。所以很难估计他还会耍出什么手段。五代现在已无计可施，想听听你的意见。当然，你们的安危也是五代所关注的。无论之后事情如何发展，我相信五代她是绝对不会牺牲你们的。”</p><p>鼬看看身边的枫炎，一言不发，似乎想听听枫炎的想法。<br/>枫炎微笑，投以信任的目光。鼬感激地在心里默默道谢。</p><p>“团藏要的是我们的命，只要离开村子，就不会对你们造成影响了。替我转告五代，我们不会给她添麻烦的。”鼬坚定地说。</p><p>“鼬，你应该很清楚吧！就算离开村子，团藏也不会轻易放过你们的。”</p><p>“难道留在这里，就能活命？”鼬反问。</p><p>“打倒团藏，就没有反火影的势力，也没有人会对你们出手。”卡卡西语带双关的说。</p><p>鼬怎会不明白卡卡西的用意，不过要是真的和团藏对上，木叶村肯定会大受影响。到时和那些高层撕破脸，事情也会变得复杂。或许，离开对木叶的伤害能减到最低。要是留下来联合五代他们和团藏抗衡，可不是那么简单的事。但是团藏的野心终究是为了火影的位子，也难保他会再次借题发挥推翻五代，到时的木叶必定又会掀起腥风血雨。战争是必须的，必要的牺牲也是相对的。</p><p>“我了解你的意思了。让我考虑会儿，明天我会给你答复。”鼬说完，即转身离开。枫炎紧跟在后，不时回头看向卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西无奈地叹口气，忧郁懊恼的神情。<br/>抱歉，鼬。为了木叶，我也只能这样做了。</p><p>卡卡西并非无情，出此下策也是迫于无奈。以前曾和鼬一起共事过，卡卡西怎会不了解鼬的性格。加上鼬背负的灭族秘密近日才被揭开，卡卡西也不想在这时候逼迫鼬作抉择。但是如果不想办法除去团藏，对宇智波两兄弟、对木叶都是极大的伤害。到时候大家所要面临的厄运，就无法逆转了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>宇智波大宅外，佐助、丝和鸣人一行人聚集一起。大伙儿都沉默不语，各怀心事。<br/>丝坐在佐助的身边，好奇地观察在场的所有人。</p><p>佐助不明白，为什么鼬不让自己留在那里。卡卡西又是为了什么事而来？<br/>心里头数不清的疑虑让佐助不断的猜测，想从中得到解答。</p><p>鸣人和樱也不明白卡卡西找鼬的理由，只知道这次的任务关键是鼬和雾隐的逃忍。纲手召集卡卡西队，所下达的指令是一切听从卡卡西的指示，必要时还需要有作战的准备。</p><p>佐井看着佐助，开始推断事情的始末。之前属于根之暗部的他，最后被鸣人说服，弃暗投明。团藏的野心，佐井也略知一二。能让五代束手无策的原因，应该就是团藏和高层施压要藉此机会铲除鼬和雾隐的忍者。思及此，佐井把目光锁定在丝身上。</p><p>丝察觉到佐井正注视着自己，下意识的看向面前的佐井。对上佐井的目光，丝友好的说：“佐井，你好。”</p><p>众人听丝这么说，都纷纷把注意力放在两人身上。</p><p>佐井暗暗吃惊，随即恢复淡然地表情，轻声回应：“妳好，伤势已经痊愈了吧！”</p><p>“多谢关心，已经没事了。”丝浅笑回应，接着诚恳地向樱道谢：“谢谢妳，樱。听佐助说，那时候是妳在照顾我。也多亏了妳，我才能平安无事。”</p><p>“不用客气。”樱微微点头示意，目光看向面无表情的佐助。佐助君，好想像以前一样这么喊你。大家在一起的时光，真的好快乐。</p><p>丝听到樱心里的心声，不自觉也看向佐助。佐助疑惑地问：“怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。”丝摇摇头，随即恢复常态。“鸣人，上次来木叶时迫不得已拿你作人质，真的很抱歉。”回想起自己用刀抵着鸣人的脖子，丝不好意思地笑了。</p><p>“没关系，妳也不是故意的。”鸣人回忆着那时狭持自己的面具女孩，就是无法把她和面前的丝联想在一起。上次的面具女孩冷酷无情，散发着危险的杀气。此刻坐在佐助旁边的丝，怎么看都像个柔弱女孩。脸上总是挂着温柔的笑，让人心生好感，一点儿也不像那个想置自己于死地的面具女孩。</p><p>丝听到鸣人的心里话，不禁暗喜，接着说道：“鸣人，千万别以貌取人，可是会吃亏的哦。”</p><p>众人闻言都困惑不已，不明白丝为何突然这么说。<br/>只有佐助会意地摇摇头：“鸣人，丝会读心术。可别在心里说她的坏话，丝生气起来可不是闹着玩的。别看她一副弱不禁风的样子，她也曾是晓的一员，实力不可小觑。”</p><p>丝听佐助这样说，有些不满地反驳道：“我哪有你讲的那么凶哦？”</p><p>“有些事情心里知道就好，别说出来。”佐助勾起嘴角，玩味的微笑。</p><p>“哼。”丝知道佐助是存心作弄自己，所以也懒得和他争辩。</p><p>樱看着佐助和丝斗嘴的画面，不经意想起丝昏迷不醒时，佐助担忧的模样。樱喜欢佐助，这已是个公开的秘密。鸣人和佐井看着有些受伤的樱，心里也不好受。丝察觉到众人的异样，不禁用读心术窥探大家的心思。</p><p>“樱，妳心里有什么话就直说吧！这么久不见，你们一定有很多话想跟佐助说，我不打扰了。”丝说完，即转身进屋。众人先是一怔，接着都默默感谢丝的善解人意。佐助看着丝的背影，心想丝一定是听到了众人的心声才这么做。</p><p>“你们有什么话就直说吧！”佐助依旧面无表情，不过语气温和。鸣人和樱这两个昔日同伴，佐助也始终无法放下。</p><p>“佐助君。”樱轻声叫唤，不过却开不了口把心里的话全说出来。</p><p>“佐助，好久没和你聊天斗嘴，还真的是很不习惯啊！”鸣人不好意思地说。佐助，你终于回来了。</p><p>“我也很不习惯。”佐助站起身来，用认真地语气说：“鸣人，小樱，这些日子给你们添麻烦了。对不起。”</p><p>鸣人和小樱怔了一怔，都不禁露出欣慰的微笑。<br/>从以前开始，鸣人和小樱就不断地追逐着佐助，唯一的心愿就是把佐助带回木叶。不管他们受再多的苦，他们也无怨无悔，因为佐助是他们的同伴啊！</p><p>“什么都别说了。佐助，答应我们，你会继续留下来。请你不要再离开了，好吗？”鸣人有些激动地说。樱和佐井也都期待着佐助的回答。</p><p>佐助闻言又恢复冷漠的表情，迟迟没有回答。</p><p>“佐助君，难道你还想离开？离开我们，离开木叶？”小樱一想到这可能性，才刚修复的心又碎了一地。</p><p>“抱歉，我已经答应鼬，会和他一起离开木叶。”佐助不想再伤鼬的心，对他而言，鼬是任何人都无法取代的。</p><p>“佐助？！”鸣人和樱看着心意已决的佐助，只能黯然神伤。只要佐助下决心想做的事，任何人都无法改变他的决定。</p><p>“你果然还是要离开。”佐井不忍鸣人和小樱受到伤害，接着说：“佐助，我知道鼬对你而言很重要。可是就没有两全其美的办法吗？”</p><p>“佐助君，求你留下来，好不好？”樱禁不住落下眼泪。</p><p>“对不起，鸣人、樱。我真的无法再继续留在这里生活下去。木叶对我来说，只是充满无尽悔恨的村子。留下来，我只会更痛苦。因为我心里最憎恨的就是木叶。”佐助铁了心肠，搁下狠话。</p><p>“佐助，你到底怎么了？就那么恨木叶村吗？这可是属于我们所有人的村子！”鸣人不敢相信佐助竟然会说出这些话。木叶，是他们的家也是大家拼了命都要守护的村子啊！</p><p>“鸣人，有些事我不想说，请你谅解。总而言之，我是不可能继续留下来。我现在只想赶快履行对鼬的承诺，之前会留下来也是为了鼬。”佐助看着众人，接着轻声说道：“鸣人，你和樱永远都是我的朋友。就算我离开，我们的友情也绝不会变质。”</p><p>过了半响，鸣人终于缓缓开口：“如果那是你的决定，我们尊重你。”</p><p>众人都以为鸣人会加以阻止，但是没想到鸣人却支持佐助离开的决定。</p><p>“那些你不想说出口的事，我不会逼你，等你想说的时候自然会告诉我们。佐助，不管你想做什么，请不要忘了我和樱。我们一定会支持你的！”鸣人微笑，散发着自信的神采。“不过要是哪天你翻脸不认人，我也绝对饶不了你！”</p><p>鸣人，谢谢你。佐助勾起嘴角，不甘示弱地回嘴：“鸣人，你们可别忘了我啊！”</p><p>“鸣人……佐助君……”小樱看向鸣人和佐助，终于重现笑颜。就算佐助真的要离开，再不舍得，樱都不会阻止了。只要佐助没事，只要佐助快乐过得幸福，这才是最重要的。</p><p>朋友就算分隔再远，那份真挚的情谊是不会变质的。<br/>隐藏在门后的丝，也泛着淡淡的笑容。</p><p>——————————</p><p>繁星点缀着深蓝色夜空，弯弯的月亮躲在云朵后，调皮地探出头观望被夜色笼罩的大地。夜晚的风，有些清凉伴随着淡淡的忧愁。鼬倚靠着柱子，坐在走廊旁。</p><p>卡卡西所说的话一直重复在耳边。鼬犹豫了，他也不知道是否要答应卡卡西，就这样联合五代一起对抗团藏。原本以为自己能潇洒地就这样离去，不用再为这些事心烦意乱，更不必卷进永不停息的是非之中。之前答应佐助，想就这样一走了之，过自己想要的生活。虽然知道是个遥不可及的梦想，但是那种急切的渴望却又那么真实。</p><p>离开亦或者留下，都让鼬拿不定主意。梦想与理想在现实面前，的确存在着太多矛盾和差异。鼬有些自嘲的笑了，他笑自己的傻，为何老是做些不切实际的梦。无奈的叹口气，鼬站起身，悄悄离开宇智波大宅。满怀心事的鼬，一边思索着自己该怎么做，才是对的选择。不知不觉，鼬来到了后山－宇智波一族的墓园。</p><p>为数众多的墓碑，竖立在草地上。深夜里的墓园，没有想象中的可怕，只有围绕不去的悲凉。山顶的风有些冷，鼬却像是完全没有任何感觉一样，踩着平稳的步伐继续向前。终于鼬停下了脚步，跪倒在一个墓碑前。冰凉的指尖轻轻划过墓碑上刻的每一个字，鲜红的记忆涌现。这是鼬亲生父母的墓碑，鼬也无法想像年幼的佐助是以怎样的心情安葬父母的遗体。</p><p>“对不起，请原谅我。”鼬轻声说到。</p><p>一句诚心的忏悔，往生者能听得到吗？鼬不知道。<br/>一声道歉，就能抵消血债？鼬也不知道。</p><p>鼬唯一知道的是，他的心此刻正淌着血。<br/>墓碑旁的树干上，斜斜歪歪的刻着几个字：复仇、恨。字很深，刻进鼬的心。<br/>不知从哪飞来的黑色乌鸦，逗留在墓碑上，凄凉的叫声。鼬站起身，走到树下坐下。靠着大树，闭目养神。</p><p>不知过了多久，几个人影同时出现。枫炎、佐助和丝，大伙儿不约而同地看着鼬。</p><p>鼬睁开眼睛，缓缓开口道：“怎么了？”</p><p>“枫炎说你有事想说。”佐助走向鼬身边，坐了下来。</p><p>鼬闻言看向枫炎。</p><p>“别看我，他们有权知道的。”枫炎被鼬盯得不自在，连忙偏过头。刚才面对佐助和丝的追问，枫炎依旧保持沉默。不管怎样，枫炎觉得还是由鼬开口比较适合。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，有什么事就说吧！”丝温柔的笑容。</p><p>“卡卡西找你做什么？他刚到底跟你说了什么？你现在又在想什么？”佐助开口便连续问了一连串问题。说真的，佐助有些担心鼬。刚才回家后，鼬就一直避重就轻地逃避佐助的问题。</p><p>鼬轻轻叹气，然后微微勾起嘴角，娓娓道来事情的来龙去脉。</p><p>“如果我说，我想帮五代除去团藏。你们觉得怎样？”鼬试探性地问。</p><p>“不管发生什么事，我全听鼬哥哥的。”丝绽放笑颜。</p><p>“我也一样。你怎么说，我就怎么做。”佐助微微点头。</p><p>“我不想木叶落入团藏之手，所以我会答应卡卡西的要求。”鼬看向墓碑，接着说：“打败团藏后……”话才说一半，鼬犹豫着是否继续说下去。他想就这么离开。但是佐助一定会不舍鸣人他们那些同伴，所以到时他想尊重佐助的决定。如果佐助想留下，鼬也决不会勉强。要是佐助为了鼬离开那些同伴，佐助不开心，鼬又怎么会开心。</p><p>“到时我们一起离开。”佐助接话，自信的微笑。鼬、枫炎和丝的身份敏感，加上身份尴尬的他，他们大伙儿呆在木叶这里也不是长久之计。</p><p>“嗯。鼬哥哥，我跟佐助的想法一样。”丝举起右手表示支持。</p><p>“我也赞成佐助的意见。”枫炎频频点头。看来佐助渐渐变得成熟懂事，也开始会为鼬和大局着想了。</p><p>鼬顿了顿，一脸难以置信的神情。除了感激，还有感动。<br/>大伙儿交换眼神，笑意更深。鼬真心的笑，心里说不出的感动。</p><p>“哈哈～鼬哥哥感动得要哭咯～”丝调皮地作弄鼬。</p><p>“谁说的？”鼬觉得难为情，赶紧否认。不过鼬不自然的神情，可没被大伙儿忽略。</p><p>“傻哥哥。”佐助当起帮凶，联合丝一起作弄鼬。原来作弄自家哥哥，也蛮好玩的嘛。</p><p>佐助和丝一人一句，把鼬弄到哭笑不得。鼬不好意思地别开脸，佯装生气。不一会儿又被丝和佐助打败，冷漠表情立即破功。在旁的枫炎看着鼬难得的表情，笑得不亦乐乎。</p><p>大伙儿的笑声，赶走了孤寂。<br/>原本死气沉沉的墓园，也难得变得不再诡异，反而充满欢乐的气氛。<br/>星空的月亮，笑弯了腰。代表着希望的流星，迅速的划过夜空，随即又消失无踪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 寻梦 Ⅻ 战鼓奏响</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人的心都是在左边的，不是正中心。<br/>自然也无法做到全无私心，活在世上也没有所谓的公不公平。</p><p>得到佐助、枫炎和丝的谅解和支持，鼬终于决定放手一搏，联合五代他们一起守护木叶对抗团藏的势力。每件事都有正反面，要达成目的相对的也要付出同等代价。为了与野心勃勃的团藏抗衡，必要的牺牲和战乱都是无可避免的。</p><p>鼬从小就很排斥战争，见过血流成河的画面后，他比任何人都更珍惜和平的时代。可是为了能拥有所谓的和平和安逸生活，前提就是要毁灭和打败恶势力。残酷的现实让鼬进退两难，不过既然已经决定了就没有后路可退。</p><p>清晨，温暖的阳光照耀着大地。鼬坐在长廊的旁，微风吹拂他的脸庞，发丝随着风的旋律飞扬。鼬面无表情地仰望天上的白云，安宁的气息很舒服，让人感到精神气爽。</p><p>“今天的天气很好呢。”枫炎毫无预警地用瞬身术出现在鼬的身后。</p><p>“嗯。”鼬没有回头，轻声回应。</p><p>“有心事？”枫炎坐在鼬的身旁，轻闭双眼接受风的洗礼。</p><p>鼬闻言浅笑不语。<br/>自从洛汐死后，鼬好久都没有这种感觉了。除了洛汐，枫炎是第二个人能让鼬完全敞开心胸诉说心事的人。就算鼬不说话，洛汐和枫炎都能看透鼬复杂的思绪。这种感觉很奇妙，就像是相识很久的知己一样，难得的默契和心灵上的契合。</p><p>见鼬不答话，枫炎偏过头，默默地观察鼬的神情。<br/>鼬笑起来真的很好看，只可惜鼬老是摆着一号的冷漠表情。不知道为什么，枫炎很喜欢看鼬笑的样子。也不知从何时开始，枫炎就开始喜欢注视着鼬，观察他的每一个神情。鼬所说的每一句话，枫炎都深深地刻在心底。鼬的一举一动都牵动着枫炎的心。</p><p>“为什么一直看着我？”鼬发现枫炎一直注视着自己，有些困惑地问。</p><p>“你笑起来很好看，别老是摆着一张冷脸，别人都不敢接近你咯～”枫炎笑言道。</p><p>鼬怔了一怔，有些不好意思地偏过头。印象中，洛汐也说过一样的话。</p><p>“妳笑起来也很好看。”沉默了一会儿，鼬缓缓开口。</p><p>“谢谢。”机械似的道谢，枫炎感觉自己的脸颊发烫。</p><p>两人持续保持沉默，过了半响，一阵强风吹落树上的叶子。</p><p>这时，鼬突然把手伸向枫炎的头发。枫炎的心跳加速，感觉和鼬靠得好近、好近。枫炎睁大蓝色的眼睛，目不转睛地盯着离自己越来越近的鼬。</p><p>“你干嘛？”枫炎紧张地问。鼬要干嘛啊？该不会是…？！</p><p>鼬见枫炎害羞的表情，不禁在心底暗笑。<br/>“有片叶子，掉在头发上了。”鼬拿着绿色的叶子，在枫炎的面前晃来晃去。</p><p>“哦。谢谢。”枫炎接过叶子，在心里头狠狠地把自己骂一顿，希望把自己骂醒。真是丢脸，竟然还以为鼬要……枫炎感觉自己快疯了。</p><p>鼬看透枫炎的心思，觉得枫炎有趣极了。鼬的心底有某种强烈的感觉，只是他刻意压抑着那份情感。</p><p>也许，或许，有这个可能吗？		<br/>就算是对着洛汐，鼬也从来没有这种想法。</p><p>枫炎偷偷地瞄了鼬一眼，刚巧与鼬四目交接。枫炎吓得赶紧低着头，看着手中的叶子。因为过于紧张，枫炎把叶子握得很紧，脆弱的叶子哪经得起这么折腾。只见可怜的叶子渐渐变成两半，枫炎之后索性把叶子撕成碎片。满地的叶子碎片被风吹散，没有了手中的叶子枫炎感觉浑身不自在，想找些什么事来做。感觉鼬灼热的目光紧盯着自己不放，要是在这样下去，枫炎一定会疯掉。枫炎无奈在心里无声呐喊，接着又诚心祷告，希望快点想个什么话题之类的，分散鼬的注意力。</p><p>短短的几秒内，鼬发现枫炎的脸上出现不同的表情。锐利的眼朦直视枫炎，鼬勾起嘴角，高深莫测的笑容。</p><p>“你跟叶子有仇？”终于，鼬得到一个结论。</p><p>被鼬这么一问，枫炎的笑容变得很僵硬。</p><p>“还好。”我一定是疯了。</p><p>“哦。”鼬点点头，一副恍然大悟的表情。</p><p>枫炎见鼬一脸认真，心里头郁闷极了。他该不会真的以为我跟叶子有什么深仇大恨吧？！</p><p>“其实……”枫炎原本想为自己辩解，不过抬头就看到鼬笑得前仰后翻，到嘴边的话全都吞回肚子里了。鼬这家伙分明是故意的！</p><p>“妳很有趣。”鼬很努力的憋着笑，不过脸上隐藏不住的笑容出卖了他。</p><p>“哼！随你笑个够啦！”枫炎恼羞成怒。</p><p>“我是说真的，妳很有趣。不要曲解我的意思。”鼬说枫炎有趣，的确是诚心的赞美。</p><p>枫炎怀疑地打量着鼬，沉默了一会儿，枫炎站起身子准备离开。鼬却在这时拉住了枫炎的手，暧昧地在枫炎耳边轻声细语。</p><p>“我喜欢妳。”鼬毫不隐瞒地说，也许是时候正视自己的感情。话一说完，鼬放开枫炎。看了还楞在原地的枫炎，鼬笑了笑，使用瞬身术离开。</p><p>枫炎来不及阻止鼬，脑袋处于当机状态。<br/>天啊！鼬刚刚对她说了什么？<br/>他喜欢她，他喜欢她，他真的喜欢她！</p><p>遥望天空飘浮的白云，枫炎的心飞上了云端。<br/>鼬，宇智波 鼬。枫炎默念鼬的名字，心里感觉甜滋滋的。春天就快到了吧！</p><p>——————————</p><p>离宇智波大宅不远的丛林里，佐助和丝两人打得不可开交。这片森林是小时候鼬和佐助训练修行的地方。佐助兴起和丝打赌，要是丝能逼他使出写轮眼，就会答应丝一个要求。丝也曾是晓的一员，实力不容忽视，佐助也藉此机会好好锻炼自己。</p><p>“可恶，跑哪去了？”丝站在空地中央，东张西望地寻找佐助的踪迹。冷静地闭上双眼，淡紫色的查克拉围绕着丝。猛然地张开双眼，丝自信地甩出飞镖。</p><p>佐助利落地拔出剑，打落朝自己飞来的飞镖。</p><p>“妳挺有两下子的嘛。”佐助嘴角上扬，轻声赞美到。</p><p>“你也不赖。”丝双手迅速结印，气势十足叫嚣道：“这又如何呢？火遁·豪火球之术！”</p><p>“妳怎么也会这招？！”没料到丝也会用火遁术，佐助感到惊讶不已。旋转、跳跃，佐助快速避开丝的攻击。一团大火球把佐助刚才所在的位置烧成焦黑，地面凹了进去。</p><p>“鼬哥哥教我的～”丝调皮地朝佐助做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“哼。”佐助小时候常嚷着要鼬陪自己训练，鼬总是找理由敷衍佐助。现在发现鼬竟然教丝忍术，心里当然不是滋味。</p><p>丝听到佐助的心声，不禁替鼬说话。“要是佐助开口的话，鼬哥哥一定也会教你的。”</p><p>“妳又知道？”佐助不置可否。</p><p>“当然咯，相信我。”丝甜甜一笑，犹如绽放的花儿。</p><p>佐助痴痴地看着丝的笑容，看得出神。一瞬间破绽，丝怎能放过。</p><p>“隐梦之术·缚！”丝清澈的紫色眼睛，紧抓着佐助不放。佐助只感觉身体开始变得有些僵硬，动作也变得迟缓。</p><p>佐助暗叫不妙，有些困难地双手结印，想使出忍术反击。丝却先一步来到佐助的面前，锋利的刀锋抵在佐助的脖子上。</p><p>“不错嘛，中了我的缚之术还能移动身体，换作普通的人早就动弹不得了。呵呵～快点投降吧～”丝得意地一笑。</p><p>“丝，别太小看我哦～”佐助狡猾的笑容，让丝隐约感到不安。丝赶紧用读心术窥探佐助的内心，想知道他还有什么计谋。</p><p>“糟了！”丝使尽全力逃离佐助的身边。</p><p>“雷切！”紫蓝色的查克拉显现，围绕着佐助的右手。</p><p>“啊！”丝来不及逃开，下意识的蹲下身子用手护住头和身体。</p><p>佐助以为丝还会使术反击，没料到丝真的束手无策，想收手时却为时已晚。</p><p>“笨蛋！快闪开啊！”佐助忍不住低咒了声。</p><p>眼看如雷电般的查克拉就快伤到丝，一个人影飞快地出现抱着丝，接着轻易地握住佐助的右手阻止他的攻击。</p><p>“你们两个玩得太过火了吧！”鼬无奈地叹了口气，用些许责备的语气说到。<br/>幸好他及时出现，要不然后果不堪设想。</p><p>“鼬哥哥？！”丝躲在鼬的怀里，震惊地看着鼬。</p><p>看着适时出现的鼬，佐助总算松了口气，轻唤道：“哥。”<br/>右手的查克拉慢慢消失，佐助跌坐在地，有些疲惫地喘着粗气。</p><p>鼬放开丝，看着动作有些迟缓的佐助。“解。”</p><p>好快？！佐助看着鼬，惊讶不已。佐助根本没看到任何结印动作，鼬却已经把他身上的缚之术解开了。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，不关佐助的事，这全是我的主意啦！”丝看着面无表情的鼬，吞吞吐吐地说。</p><p>见丝想独扛责任，佐助赶紧出声。“其实是我的主意，和丝无关。”</p><p>鼬默不作声，看了丝和佐助一眼，无奈至极的摇摇头。佐助和丝见鼬不说话，懊恼地低头不语。原本有些吵杂的森林变得安静下来，在上空盘旋的老鹰专注地寻找猎物。就在这时，周围的气凝聚在一起。下一秒，枫炎奇迹般地出现。</p><p>“你们几个在这儿干嘛？”察觉众人的脸色不大对劲，枫炎轻声问道：“发生什么事了吗？”</p><p>丝不敢出声，只好用唇语‘说’出具体情况。枫炎会意地点点头，接着说：“也就是说你们两个又惹鼬生气了。”</p><p>“老太婆，妳不说话没人把妳当哑巴。”佐助总觉得枫炎刚说的话很刺耳。什么叫作‘又’惹鼬生气？！</p><p>枫炎不生气也难得地不和佐助斗嘴，语气温和地说：“今天天气那么好，别浪费了。一起出去走走，怎么样？”</p><p>鼬看着枫炎，饶有兴致地说：“好啊，好久没在这儿逛逛了。”</p><p>丝和佐助闻言都不约而同地打量眼前的两人，总觉得今天鼬和枫炎的互动有些奇怪。鼬和枫炎四目交接，心意相通的两人默契十足地相视一笑。</p><p>——————————</p><p>晴朗的天空，柔和的暖风轻轻地吹进每一个人的心，难得的安逸气氛。人来人往的大街上，鼬、枫炎、佐助和丝一行人走在人群里，悠闲地享受平静时刻。木叶村代表着宁静、安详、纯朴的小镇风情。这儿的村民热情友善，脸上总是带着温和的笑容。</p><p>“丝，刚才和我对打时妳并没有尽全力吧！”佐助轻声地问。他总觉得丝还没发挥真正实力。</p><p>站在佐助旁边的丝，目光被周遭的人事物吸引，闪闪发光的紫色眼睛清澈动人。听见佐助的询问，丝甜甜一笑当作回应。佐助勾起嘴角，不再搭话。</p><p>鼬和枫炎走在前面，肩并肩地走着，不时眼神交会。但两人总是笑而不语，就像对亲密的恋人，心心相连。用一个微笑，牵一牵嘴角，就能得到共鸣。</p><p>“木叶村好热闹，一点也不像快被人们淡忘的雾隐村。这儿的天气和村民都好好噢～”丝第一次来木叶，是和鼬一起来执行任务，也没时间好好逛逛。今天终于有机会上街，她只觉得兴奋不已。丝就像个小孩，好奇地东张西望，脸上总挂着满足的笑容。一发现什么新奇有趣的人事物，就立即凑上前查个究竟。</p><p>“妳看起来很喜欢这里。”佐助笑言道。</p><p>“难道佐助不喜欢这里吗？”丝直视佐助的眼睛，看进佐助的心里。</p><p>“不是不喜欢，只是……”佐助总觉得在丝的面前，任何心思都完全被丝看透了。</p><p>“别想那些烦人的事，我们今天就好好玩玩吧～”丝调皮地吐了吐舌头，踮起脚尖才勉强缩短与佐助的身高距离，接着像个哥儿们似的把左手搭在佐助的肩上。</p><p>佐助先是一愣，回过神来时，丝已经走在前方拉着鼬，追问还有没有什么新鲜的玩意儿是雾隐村没有的。鼬怜爱地摸摸丝的头，温柔地笑看起来十分耀眼。佐助轻轻地吐了口气，赶紧跟上大伙儿的步伐。就在这时，不远处的屋檐上一个黑影出现，深沉的笑一闪而过。那人释放出嗜血的气息，随即消失不见。</p><p>警觉性的停下脚步，鼬和枫炎神情严肃地交换了一个眼神，果然不是错觉啊！矫捷的身手和一瞬间的强烈杀意，绝不是普通忍者能做到的。虽然只有短短的一秒，但是鼬和枫炎都极为肯定，对方是冲着他们来的。丝和佐助的敏锐直觉也提醒着他们，来者不善；善者不来。</p><p>“有些累了，我们找个地方休息吧！”鼬打破沉默，缓和紧张气氛。</p><p>“今天人很多啊，大家小心点，别走散了哦。”枫炎提醒道。</p><p>“嗯。”佐助和丝一起轻声回应。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，上次你和鬼鲛大哥去的甜品屋在哪啊？我们就去那里吧！”丝一脸兴奋地提议。</p><p>佐助闻言，难以察觉的皱了皱眉头。佐助一向对甜食很抗拒，不过一想到鼬最喜欢吃甜食，佐助倒也不反对。再说，他也曾答应过鼬会带鼬去逛甜点店，今天就来实现诺言吧。</p><p>“我赞成丝的提议，也知道那间甜品屋在哪儿。”佐助点头赞成。上次鼬和鬼鲛来木叶时，去找卡卡西的佐助曾和鼬他们擦肩而过。</p><p>“不如去别的地方好了。”鼬知道佐助不喜欢吃甜食，赶紧出声阻止。</p><p>“我也赞成丝的提议，三对一，反对无效。”枫炎不给鼬任何反驳的机会，接着说道：“佐助，你带路。”</p><p>“我……”鼬的话还没说出口，就立即被众人打断。</p><p>“我说去甜品屋，就去甜品屋。”佐助把手搭在鼬的肩上，认真地表情不容忽视。</p><p>“我们走吧，向甜品屋出发！不知道雾隐和木叶的甜点有什么不一样，很好奇噢～”丝乐得眉开眼笑。</p><p>枫炎伸出食指，在鼬的面前左右摇摆，似乎是在告诉鼬：别再反驳了，你是绝对赢不了我们的。</p><p>鼬无奈地叹口气，不过心底却无限感激和感动。“真是被你们给打败了。”</p><p>众人闻言都得意的笑了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>鼬和佐助他们坐在甜品店内最里面的位置，甜点的香甜味和清淡的茶香味弥漫在空气中。桌上摆放着各式各样的甜食和茶点，还有佐助特别叫老板做的木鱼饭团，犹豫了很久佐助终究还是不想吃甜食。鼬一脸满足地吃着甜点，就像个小孩子似的，佐助和丝看了都不自觉感到开心。只有枫炎看着鼬发呆，一手托着下巴的她，一脸困惑的表情。发现枫炎一直注视着自己，鼬有些不自在偏过头。</p><p>佐助终于忍不住开口道：“老太婆，你干嘛一直盯着鼬看？”</p><p>“该怎么说好呢…？”枫炎的话卡在喉咙，想说却又不知道从何说起。总觉得眼前的鼬和传闻中的鼬差好远，鼬真的是那个冷酷无情的叛忍吗？怎么看都不像。不过这样的鼬，枫炎还是第一次看到。而且，好可爱哦。不自觉回想起，鼬早晨时在走廊那说的话。思及此，枫炎不禁脸红心跳加速。</p><p>鼬快速地解决手上的甜食，然后拿起茶杯。</p><p>见枫炎的疑虑说不出口，丝好心地用读心术听了枫炎的心声，然后替枫炎把心里的话完整的说出来。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐是想说，总觉得鼬哥哥和传闻中很不一样。不管怎么看，都觉得鼬哥哥不像是个冷酷无情的叛忍。而这样的鼬哥哥，枫炎姐姐也是第一次看到。还有……”丝突然住口，朝着枫炎坏坏的笑了。原来鼬哥哥早上和枫炎姐姐示爱了！</p><p>“还有什么？快说啊！”佐助忍不住催促道。鼬边喝着茶，边竖起耳朵专心听。</p><p>“还有枫炎姐姐说鼬哥哥……”丝的话还未出口，就被枫炎使劲儿地捂着嘴巴。</p><p>“呵呵呵～那个……其实没什么事啦。”枫炎尴尬地装傻干笑。</p><p>“唔…嗯……”丝拼命地挣扎，想逃离魔掌。鼬和佐助看到这种情况，更觉得诡异。</p><p>“喂！妳这样子，丝没办法呼吸啦！”佐助有些心疼地看着满脸涨红的丝。</p><p>枫炎无奈只好放开丝，不过心里七上八下的，要是让鼬知道还得了？！</p><p>一呼吸到新鲜空气，丝庆幸终于能重获新生。气喘吁吁地大口喘着气，见枫炎目露凶光，丝赶紧逃到佐助的身边。</p><p>要是敢把那些话说出来，妳就死定了！枫炎难得发狠地在心里想着，眼睛紧盯着丝不放。</p><p>“丝别怕，那老太婆刚才到底在想什么？还有什么？”佐助护着丝，好奇地追问。</p><p>“还有……”丝吞了吞口水，有些害怕地看着枫炎。要是真的说出来，枫炎姐姐一定会把我杀了！</p><p>鼬放下茶杯，有些困惑地看着丝和枫炎。</p><p>“到底是什么？”鼬终于缓缓开口。</p><p>“真的要说噢？”丝反问鼬。</p><p>“嗯。”鼬点点头。</p><p>丝转移阵地，赶紧跑到鼬的身后。有鼬哥哥在，比较有安全感。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐说这样子吃甜点的鼬哥哥，好可爱噢～”有了靠山，丝变成了敢死队。</p><p>丝的话一出口，枫炎尴尬得只想赶快找个洞钻进去。佐助闻言当场傻眼。鼬则是愣在那里一动也不动，尝试慢慢消化丝的话。</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”过了良久，鼬才从嘴里吐出几个字。枫炎白皙的脸蛋顿时变成了红苹果。</p><p>“丝，还有其他的吧？”佐助回过神来，不确定地问。</p><p>鼬和枫炎闻言都看向对方，接着又难为情地偏过头。</p><p>“佐助，你会保护我吧？”丝很肯定要是把鼬向枫炎示爱的事说出来，待会儿追杀她的人肯定不止枫炎。</p><p>“嗯，当然了。”佐助肯定的回答。</p><p>“鼬哥哥今天早上……”丝边说边为自己找逃生路线。</p><p>听到自己的名字，鼬不禁升起一种不好的预感。枫炎则是红着脸，然后恶狠狠地瞪着丝。</p><p>“鼬哥哥今天早上向枫炎姐姐示爱了！！”丝一说完话，赶紧拔腿跑向佐助的身后。</p><p>“什么？！”佐助错愕地看着鼬，一脸难以置信的表情。</p><p>鼬和枫炎不约而同地看向佐助身后的丝。这丫头……！！</p><p>丝无辜地眨眨水汪汪的大眼睛，双手紧紧地抓着佐助的左手臂。</p><p>“佐助，我看我们是不是要识相点，先离开一会儿。让他们俩有二人世界……啊啊啊～～”丝的话还未说完，就被枫炎慢慢显现的查克拉吓得拉着佐助拔腿就往外跑。</p><p>少了佐助和丝，气氛一下子变得很尴尬。鼬和枫炎面面相觑，也不知道要说些什么。</p><p>“丝那丫头越来越爱胡闹了，呵呵……”枫炎干笑道。</p><p>“嗯，那个…妳……”也喜欢我吗？</p><p>“你想说什么啊？”枫炎见鼬说话吞吞吐吐的，不禁开口问。其实枫炎的心里已经猜到鼬的心思。这样，算不算是明知故问呢？</p><p>“……”好，鼬不得不承认。这些话真的很难说出口。</p><p>枫炎看鼬开不了口，一副不好意思的表情也好可爱哦。枫炎终于鼓起勇气，娇羞地在鼬耳边轻声说：“我也喜欢你。”</p><p>简单的告白，肯定的答案，紧紧地把两人的关系拉进一步。鼬的嘴角上扬，完美的弧度。与枫炎相视一笑，两人很有默契地站起身，接着异口同声地说：“快去把那两个小鬼找回来吧。”</p><p>话一说完，两人再次视线交会，含情脉脉地看着对方。尴尬的气氛化解，只剩下围绕不去的甜蜜。甜点屋的甜品香香甜甜的，甜进两人的心。</p><p>今后的路，也要一起走下去。</p><p>——————————</p><p>熙熙攘攘的街道上，丝和佐助倚靠着一面墙休息。丝刚才太过紧张，也没多想就牵着佐助的右手往外跑。直到现在，两人的手还紧握在一起。</p><p>“好险，好险。要是被枫炎姐姐抓到，我就完蛋了。”丝气喘吁吁地说。胸口因为刚才急速的奔跑而剧烈起伏着，一颗颗晶莹剔透的汗水从额头滑落至下颚。</p><p>佐助见状，伸出左手替丝擦掉汗水。</p><p>“谢啦。”丝帅气的道谢。柔软的长发有些散乱，丝下意识地想把头发重新绑好，却发现左手还被佐助紧紧握着。</p><p>佐助轻轻勾起嘴角，然后缓缓放开丝的手。左手重获自由，丝赶紧用手指梳理紫蓝色的长发，接着再重新绑好。</p><p>“妳把头发放下来更好看。”佐助轻声说。</p><p>“作战时，这长发很烦人。”丝有些懊恼地嘟起小嘴，模样可爱极了。</p><p>“那妳干嘛留长发？”</p><p>“因为姐姐说过，她最喜欢我留长发。小时候，她常常帮我梳理头发呢。她也说过，女孩子留长发给人感觉会比较温柔。哈哈～”想起过世的洛汐，丝不由自主地有些感伤，只好用笑容来掩饰。</p><p>佐助了解丝的心情，他也曾经历这种痛楚。<br/>“难怪枫炎那老太婆看起来那么凶，原来是因为蓄短发的关系啊！”佐助用冷漠的语气说，不过嘴角却挂着淡淡的笑容。真不知道枫炎给鼬灌了什么迷魂汤，让鼬这么想不开跟她示爱。</p><p>“哈哈～”丝听到佐助的话和心声，不禁笑得弯腰。“佐助，枫炎姐姐人也挺好的啊！像枫炎姐姐这样好条件的女生很难找咯。”</p><p>“嗯，的确很难找。”佐助认同地点点头。很少女生会像枫炎那老太婆那么凶狠、冷漠、泼辣、刻薄、欺负弱小……</p><p>“怎么你认识的枫炎姐姐和我认识的不一样啊？”丝无奈地摇摇头，接着说：“枫炎姐姐人长得漂亮，体术、忍术也很厉害，温柔贤淑、善良有爱心、又会体谅别人。再说枫炎姐姐聪慧又懂得察言观色，和鼬哥哥在一起也蛮般配的嘛～”</p><p>“哼。”佐助不置可否。只要她不再叫我小鬼，一切都好说。<br/>其实在佐助心里，他并不是真的很讨厌枫炎，有时甚至还很尊敬枫炎。</p><p>“佐助有时候真的很像小孩子呢！鼬哥哥以前常说你像张白纸，在他的心里永远都像个长不大的小孩。”</p><p>佐助沉默不语，静静地聆听丝说话。</p><p>“认识了你之后，我真的觉得鼬哥哥说得一点都没错。其实佐助和鼬哥哥某方面的性格都很相像。你们俩都是口硬心软的人，也会拼了命去保护自己重要的人。表面上虽然装作冷漠，但其实绝不是冷酷无情的人。”丝温柔地朝佐助笑。</p><p>佐助怔了一怔。以前也有很多人说鼬和佐助很相像，因为他们是血浓于水的兄弟啊！</p><p>“不过，人都不是完美的，当然也会有缺点。佐助有时候就太过固执、倔强，有时候也太逞强了。鼬哥哥和枫炎姐姐就是担心你这性格会让你吃亏，所以才愿意做黑脸教会你这些道理。”丝用轻柔的语气说到。</p><p>“丝，谢谢妳。放心吧，我知道他们是为我好。”佐助感激地道谢。虽然丝在指出佐助的缺点，不过佐助总觉得从丝嘴里说出来的话，都好顺耳。</p><p>佐助的思绪回到第一次和丝见面的时候，当时的丝身穿晓的黑色红云服饰、带着面具，全身散发出冰冷的杀气。第二次见到丝，她没有带着面具，露出绝美容颜。冰冷的雨水打在她的身上，头发散乱看起来狼狈不堪。哭得梨花带泪的脸庞让人为之心疼。</p><p>认识丝之后，佐助开始喜欢上这个女孩。丝的外表虽然柔弱，看起来一副弱不禁风的模样。但其实丝的内心是比任何人都坚毅的决心和顽强的意志力。外柔内刚的丝善解人意，让所有人都喜欢和她亲近，想好好守护她。</p><p>丝看透佐助的心思和想法，不好意思地偏过头。</p><p>“谢谢。”有些害羞地道谢，丝的眼睛却装忙，一直东张西望就是不敢看着佐助。丝承认，或许在她的心中，对佐助有那么一点点、就那么一点点的爱意。</p><p>真的就只有那么一点点吗？答案也只有丝自己还有佐助知道。<br/>佐助会意地回以微笑。佐助知道，也许，他已经爱上丝了。</p><p>轻柔的暖风把两人的爱意吹进两人的心坎里，无需任何言语，他们也能心有灵犀。沉默了许久，佐助轻声开口道：“我们已经出来很久，也该回去了，免得鼬和枫炎担心。”</p><p>“嗯。”丝点点头。</p><p>就在两人准备离去时，五个人影出现挡住他们的去路。让人不寒而栗的杀气，诡异的面具，全副武装的忍者。</p><p>“宇智波佐助，夜岚丝，请你们两位和我们走一趟。”其中一位忍者沉声说道。</p><p>佐助和丝神情戒备地看着面前的五人，战火一触即发。</p><p>——————————</p><p>“宇智波佐助，夜岚丝，请你们两位和我们走一趟。”其中一位忍者沉声说到。</p><p>佐助和丝神情戒备地看着面前的五人，战火一触即发。</p><p>“哼！是团藏派你们来的吧！”佐助一脸不屑地冷哼，腰间上的长剑随时准备出鞘。</p><p>丝冷冷地看着面前的暗部，淡紫色的查克拉慢慢显现，围绕在丝的周围。温柔的笑容消失不见，此时的丝浑身散发着危险的杀气，透露着冰冷的气息。</p><p>“请两位别做无谓的反抗，你们该不会想在这里与我们对战吧？”暗部的五名忍者以常人看不见的速度把佐助和丝包围起来。丝和佐助心下一惊，外表下依旧不懂声色地观察眼前的局势。</p><p>热闹的街道，来来往往的人群络绎不绝。忙碌的商家和悠闲的路人都丝毫没有留意到危险的气息。要是在这里开战，一定会连累无辜的居民，甚至造成不必要的人命伤亡。一想到这里，佐助和丝都不禁紧皱眉头，他们都不愿伤及无辜。可是如果不反抗，他们岂不是如同飞蛾扑火，自取灭亡？</p><p>就在佐助和丝犹豫不决之际，鸣人的声音在耳畔响起。<br/>“宇智波佐助！夜岚丝！五代火影有令，你们就别反抗了，快跟我们走！”鸣人和小樱一脸严肃的表情。</p><p>鸣人？！佐助看到鸣人和小樱的出现，不禁松了一口气，看来事情有所转机了。不管怎么说，鸣人可是意外性忍者No.1啊～或许，鸣人和小樱是五代特地派来搭救自己和丝的。这种情况下，任谁都会选择和鸣人他们走。</p><p>“既然如此，我们也只能乖乖跟你们走了。”佐助冷漠地回答鸣人，血红色的眼珠子却瞟向包围着他们的根之暗部成员。</p><p>暗部成员面面相觑，对于突然出现的鸣人和小樱感到诧异不已。不过训练有素的暗部成员，下一秒都恢复常态。</p><p>“鸣人，他们俩都是极度危险的人物。以你们中忍级别的身手，恐怕无法胜任这任务，还是由我们代劳吧！我们必将他们俩带到五代火影那儿，好好的进行审问。”其中一名看似领队的暗部缓缓回应。</p><p>“我知道你们是暗部的人，不过既然五代交代我们把佐助和丝带回去，我们就一定要完成任务。”鸣人理直气壮地继续说：“纲手婆婆怎么说也是权力最大的火影，你们该不会是想违抗她的旨意吧？”</p><p>小樱有些惊讶地看着鸣人，心里头却忐忑不安。鸣人这家伙反应倒挺快的嘛，应该不会被发现吧？要是被他们发现我们擅自冒用师傅的名义，不但帮不了佐助他们，也许我们还会受牵连也说不一定。可是现在这种情况，要是再不想办法帮忙佐助和丝，他们就完蛋了。</p><p>丝听见小樱的心声，顿时恍然大悟。原来五代并没有指派鸣人他们来这儿，他们会出现或许能说是巧合吧！</p><p>“如果真是五代的命令，我们当然不会违抗。暂且不提宇智波佐助……不过夜岚丝不仅是晓的成员，还是雾隐村的叛忍，她的实力绝对在你们之上。很早以前，就已经下达了活捉晓成员或格杀勿论的指令。你们想，她有可能会乖乖听你们的话吗？”带头的暗部成员冷冷地说。既然想用火影的名号压他们，佐助没办法带回去就算了。但是至少也要带回一人，要不然团藏大人一定会大发雷霆的。</p><p>大伙儿闻言不禁一愣。鸣人哑口无言，顿时想不出什么话来反驳。佐助虽然离开木叶村，但自始至终都还是木叶村的忍者。但是之前身为晓成员的丝是叛忍，暗部成员一定不会放过她的。</p><p>佐助危险的眯起眼睛，拳头不自觉紧握。这些暗部准是冲着自己和丝来的，可是自己就算能逃过这一劫和鸣人他们离去，丝也未必能安然无事。可恶！</p><p>丝见眼前的情势对自己极为不利，可是看透现场所有人的心思的她，却不想因此而连累大家。丝暗自下了决心，面无表情地说：“看来团藏似乎真的很想见我啊？既然如此，恭敬不如从命，我跟你们走一趟好了。”</p><p>众人闻言都惊讶不已。</p><p>“丝，妳知道自己在说什么吗？！”佐助瞪大眼睛，一副难以置信的神情。</p><p>“佐助，你跟随鸣人他们去见火影吧！我这个曾隶属晓组织的叛忍，不值得你这样子护着我。”丝说这话的同时，紫色的眼眸感激地看向鸣人和小樱。淡紫色的查克拉再次显现，丝使用心灵感应的能力与鸣人他们密谈。</p><p>谢谢你们，请你们赶快把佐助带走吧！我知道并不是火影派你们来的，别犹豫了，快把佐助带走。要是再拖下去，被他们发现你们冒用五代名义的话，我们大家都走不了了。</p><p>鸣人和小樱听到丝的心里话，不禁怔了一怔。他们终于后知后觉的发现，原来丝是真的会读心术和心灵感应。</p><p>“我是绝不会丢下妳一个人的。要走就一起走，要死就一起死。”佐助拉出腰间上的长剑，紫蓝色的雷属性查克拉慢慢显现。如果没办法两个人一起走，他也绝不可能丢下丝一个人。</p><p>“佐助？！”佐助的话，一字一句刻进丝的心。笑容再次浮现在丝的脸庞，有些悲却带着甜滋滋的喜悦。</p><p>丝既感动又不舍的看着佐助。鸣人和小樱看佐助如此坚毅的决心，都被感动了。<br/>根之暗部的成员见佐助一副要扁人的模样，都开始拿出各自的武器，周围弥漫着危险的气息。</p><p>鸣人知道佐助的个性不容易被劝服，他也不忍心让丝独自承担，牺牲自己来救大家。脑子突然灵光乍现，鸣人自信的微笑，接着炯炯有神的目光看向丝。这里的人那么多，只要趁乱逃出去就行了吧！</p><p>丝，我有个计划。待会儿我使出多重影分身术假装要捉拿你们，妳赶紧和佐助一起趁乱逃走。</p><p>丝会意的朝鸣人点点头，两人默契地各自展开行动。</p><p>“佐助，既然你不要跟我们一起去见火影，我们也绝不能让你们在木叶村里大闹一场。这里那么多村民，伤及无辜就不好了。”鸣人一说完，双手手指十字型交叉，接着中气十足的喊道：“多重影分身术！”</p><p>几百个鸣人的实体影分身，一瞬间出现，顿时挤爆人潮汹涌的街道！有些影分身混在人群中，有些影分身掺夹在佐助和丝的身旁，隔开了他们和暗部成员的距离。鸣人表面上是要出力帮忙捉住佐助和丝，实是为了引起混乱帮助丝他们脱离险境。</p><p>佐助和丝见四周的人事物都陷入混乱，赶紧抓紧时机趁乱逃走。</p><p>暗部成员发现佐助和丝失去踪影，不禁惊呼：“糟了！快捉住宇智波佐助和夜岚丝，别让他们逃走了！”</p><p>街道上的路人和商家们都乱成了一团，四周围都挤满人潮，吵杂声淹没了整条大街。鸣人得意一笑，随即和小樱一唱一搭佯装惊慌失措，假装好心地找寻佐助和丝的踪迹。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 寻梦 XIII 参战的理由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>甜蜜的美梦，总是让人陶醉其中，却又在无意间坠落无底深渊。<br/>时间永不停歇的向顺时针奔跑；我们随着时间流逝经历后成长。</p><p>鼬和枫炎离开甜品屋后便一起找寻佐助和丝的踪迹。刚才跟踪他们的危险气息，也消失不见，看样子那些暗部已经放弃跟踪了。不过还没找到佐助和丝，鼬和枫炎倒很凑巧的遇上了卡卡西和佐井。</p><p>“没想到那么巧啊～我们俩正想去找你们。”卡卡西似笑非笑地说。</p><p>鼬轻轻叹气，接着笑言道：“团藏有行动了？”<br/>卡卡西会主动来找自己，多半是因为五代的吩咐。而现在最让五代头痛的事，非团藏莫属。</p><p>“嗯。刚收到消息，根之暗部那里已经有所行动。五代特地派我们来通知你们。”卡卡西看着鼬和枫炎，继续说：“看样子，你们还挺悠闲的嘛。”</p><p>虽然说已经暗地里和五代协议，一起联手对付团藏。但是，鼬和枫炎他们也太悠哉了，竟然还有心情逛街？几个叛忍光明正大的在街上走，还真是符合鼬的作风啊！卡卡西不禁回想起，当时还是晓成员的鼬穿着显眼的黑色红云服饰，结伴与雾隐最恶名昭彰七人众之一的鬼鲛一起来到木叶。两个在悬赏榜上都名列超Ｓ级的通缉犯，不仅公然在大街上逛，竟然还有兴致到甜品屋吃东西。卡卡西还真是不知道鼬这家伙的脑袋在想什么，是该说鼬有异于常人的胆量，还是说鼬根本就习惯按着自己的想法做事，从不在乎旁人的目光。</p><p>“哼。”鼬轻哼一声，似乎已经很习惯卡卡西的说话方式。</p><p>枫炎有些不安地看着鼬：“刚才跟踪我们的人，是暗部的成员？”</p><p>“嗯。”一股不好的预感冲上鼬的心头。团藏派出暗部跟踪我们，没理由还没行动就先撤退的。难道……？！</p><p>“你们被跟踪？可是我们一路上并没有发现可疑的人物。”佐井面无表情地说。</p><p>“佐助和丝没跟你们在一起？”卡卡西微微皱眉。鼬和枫炎交换了一个眼神，心里隐约感到不安。</p><p>“毕竟上次枫炎出手，根之暗部就损失了四名成员。至于鼬的实力，团藏也心知肚明。以我对团藏的了解，他这次的目标是佐助和丝。”佐井冷静的分析到。</p><p>鼬恢复冷漠的神情，用冰冷的语气说：“得快点找到佐助和丝才行。”看来跟踪他们的暗部并不是放弃跟踪行动，而是一开始便把目标锁定于佐助和丝。照这样看，团藏这次出手一定是势在必得。</p><p>大伙儿闻言沉默不语，现在最重要的是要找到佐助和丝。就这样，鼬、枫炎、卡卡西和佐井四个人赶紧前往找寻佐助和丝的踪迹。考虑到分开行动的优缺点，他们最后还是决定四人结伴同行。大伙儿行动快速地飞奔在高耸的建筑物屋顶上，在高处俯视木叶村的大街小巷，寻找佐助和丝的身影。鼬和卡卡西在前方；佐井和枫炎则在后方跟随着鼬他们的步法。</p><p>“你和团藏是什么关系？”枫炎偏过头，轻声问佐井。虽然和佐井才见过几次面，就连谈话的机会都很少，但是枫炎总觉得身旁的这个少年有种莫名的熟悉感。佐井漠然的态度、冷静且严谨的处事方法、训练有素的暗部成员专属的独特气质。不仅是这些，枫炎认为自己以前一定见过佐井。</p><p>“我之前也是根之暗部的成员。”佐井淡淡的回答，语调没有任何起伏。</p><p>果然。<br/>枫炎对佐井是暗部成员的是并不感到诧异。因为只要是暗部成员，总会有些相似的特质。那是一种感觉，也是一种了解。</p><p>“为什么会离开？”枫炎很好奇。是什么改变了佐井，让他毅然决定离开那种当傀儡娃娃的日子。</p><p>“鸣人。”佐井摆出温和的微笑，眼睛都眯了起来，如同弯弯的月亮。“他让我了解到友情间的牵绊，珍贵得比任何东西都来得重要。至少，我现在过得比以前还要快乐。”</p><p>“感觉得出来。”枫炎会意一笑。鼬和卡卡西静静地聆听两人的对话，但始终都保持沉默。</p><p>佐井和枫炎紧跟在鼬和卡卡西的后面，四人以稳健但迅速的步法继续前进。锐利的眼眸如鹰眼一般，刻不容缓的找寻佐助和丝的身影。</p><p>“山口前辈，您也改变了不少呢！”过了一会儿，佐井轻声说。印象中，枫炎是个冷酷又帅气的大姐姐，浑身都散发出冰冷的气息。</p><p>“我之前见过你吗？”枫炎有些困惑地翻找名为记忆的抽屉。</p><p>“来木叶前，我是雾隐村的人。多年前，您曾救过我一命，冰山姐姐。”佐井浅笑说道。</p><p>冰山姐姐？！枫炎一惊，会这么叫她的人，回忆里就只有那么一个！</p><p>“我知道你是谁了！树林里，那个不要命的小男孩！”多年前，枫炎在一次任务中，曾救了一名小孩。当时一脸稚气的小男孩身受重伤，却一直执意要去找哥哥。无论枫炎怎么劝说，他还是不肯妥协。直到虚弱的身体支持不住，小男孩才晕死过去。</p><p>“您还记得啊！”佐井的笑意加深，不禁回忆起往事。曾经，他也有个哥哥。世上唯一一个懂他的人，也是最疼爱他的人。虽然不是亲哥哥，但是这不曾阻碍他们互相关爱、互相扶持的关系。</p><p>“原来你们俩认识，这世界还真小呢。”卡卡西突然插上一句。</p><p>佐井笑而不答，在回忆里找寻失落的故乡。</p><p>“不。世界很大，但是人很渺小。”鼬接话道。</p><p>“鼬，你一定要跟我唱反调吗？”卡卡西觉得鼬和佐助这两兄弟真是像到极点，佐助那小子也老是喜欢跟自己唱反调。</p><p>“我只是说出自己的观点，无需太介意。”</p><p>“老实说，我很介意。”卡卡西有种被打败的挫败感。感觉上一遇到宇智波这两兄弟，卡卡西就会变得很反常。</p><p>“这和我没关系。”鼬冷冷的说，一副理所当然的表情。</p><p>“……”卡卡西无言以对。</p><p>卡卡西总算遇上对手了。常自称是三寸不烂之舌的卡卡西，凭着自己的伶牙俐齿，不管遇上谁都能轻松应对。唯独对上鼬，卡卡西只能被逼得哑口无言，保持沉默。</p><p>在旁的枫炎和佐井，看着疑似斗嘴的两人，不禁失笑摇头。</p><p>枫炎看着佐井，无奈感叹道：“离开暗部，是正确的决定。”庆幸鸣人已经把佐井带离暗部，如果再继续呆下去，只怕佐井会渐渐遗忘自己，失去自己。</p><p>“前辈，请您也要快乐。”佐井对着枫炎说到。</p><p>“你也一样，谢谢你。”枫炎突然把目光移至鼬。在枫炎的心底，鼬、丝还有佐助就代表着她的快乐和幸福。思及此，枫炎不禁又开始担忧起来。丝还有佐助，不知道他们俩有没有事。</p><p>鼬感受到枫炎的注视，不自觉转过头看着枫炎，两人再次相视一笑。</p><p>“佐助和丝，没那么容易被打倒。”看透枫炎的心思，鼬缓缓开口。</p><p>“说得也是。”枫炎想想也是，或许自己的担忧根本是多余。以佐助和丝的身手，要应付暗部成员，应该是没什么大问题的。他们俩联手，不至于打输，最糟的状况也只是打成平手。</p><p>虽然嘴上这么说，但是有一股不好的预感一直在鼬的心里徘徊不去。鼬总觉得自己一定要快点找到佐助和丝才行，否则会有些不好的事情发生。</p><p>——————————</p><p>远处的树林里，一片静默。风沙沙的吹着，树干上的背面一只纯白色的蜘蛛诡异地停留在那里。下一秒，数以千计的小蜘蛛探出了头，接着动作迅速的跳跃至前方。称那些白色的小东西为蜘蛛，倒不如说它们是用粘土制成的艺术品。</p><p>鬼鲛和迪达拉同时睁开眼睛，意识再次回到真身。</p><p>“唉～老大真是越来越啰嗦了。我们人都已经来到这儿了，还要召我们回去碎碎念。”迪达拉带着笑意的埋怨道。</p><p>样貌神似鲨鱼的鬼鲛沉声说：“迪达拉，那么多的小蜘蛛，你难道想把木叶夷为平地不成？”</p><p>“反正老大都下指令了，我们就尽情玩乐吧～”迪达拉伸出舌头舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，嗜血的目光充满笑意。</p><p>“哼嗯嗯～”鬼鲛发出诡异的笑声。这次晓组织下达的命令是重挫木叶，无论用什么方法都可以，只要能毁灭这村子就行了。</p><p>“鬼鲛大哥，待会儿可别放碍我。”迪达拉伸手进腰间的小袋子，手掌上的嘴巴咬进一些引爆粘土，随即变成鸟形的玩偶。双手快速结印，刚才的小鸟形状粘土，立刻变大几百倍。迪达拉跃上大鸟，接着俯视地面上的鬼鲛。</p><p>“哼，你玩你的爆炸游戏好了，我是不会插手的。别太小看木叶的忍者实力，会吃大亏的。”这正和鬼鲛的意思，不理会迪达拉，他径自走向丛林。</p><p>鬼鲛对任务没多大兴趣，不过这次来木叶是否该见见老朋友呢。上次无意间听到丝受重伤的消息，不知道那傻丫头是否平安？鼬那傻小子也不知道过得怎样了。</p><p>“那可不是游戏，而是伟大的艺术啊！”迪达拉勾起邪恶的微笑，站在自制的鸟形粘土上，飞向市区。迪达拉此刻兴奋难耐，他享受爆炸的那一刻，璀璨绚丽的那一瞬间。而木叶这宁静和平的村子，即将接受迪达拉赐予的礼物，爆炸的艺术！</p><p>——————————</p><p>鼬、卡卡西、枫炎和佐井飞奔在屋顶上。前方的屋檐上一只黑色乌鸦逗留在那儿，发出凄凉的叫声。原本阳光普照的天空，被一大片不知从哪儿飘来的乌云遮盖，大地顿时笼罩在灰暗的阴影下。风势越来越大，沙沙的风声吹来阵阵凉意。</p><p>忽地，鼬突然停下脚步。众人围成一个小圆圈，警惕地戒备着，神情严肃。</p><p>“怎么了？”卡卡西轻声询问。</p><p>这种感觉……？！虽然距离很远，但是鼬能清楚地感觉到，远处有强大的查克拉渐渐逼近。熟悉的杀气和似曾相识的气息、还有晓成员习惯用的联系术，让鼬更加确定自己的判断。</p><p>“鼬？”枫炎有些紧张地看着鼬。</p><p>“晓。”鼬看向远方的丛林，意识到危险，红色的血轮眼自动开启。</p><p>“什么？！”众人惊讶不已，不约而同地朝鼬的目光看去。</p><p>就在此时，远处的丛林传来一阵非常小声的爆炸声。声音很小，不注意听根本听不到，甚至以肉眼根本看不出哪儿发生爆炸。不过训练有素的四人，还是发现这微妙的变化和细小的爆炸声。不一会儿，无数的鸟儿成群飞离树林。</p><p>鼬冷静地闭上双眼，思考着接下来可能会发生的状况。</p><p>“卡卡西。为了安全起见，还是立刻通知五代疏散人群，让村民呆在安全的地方吧。”现在能做的只是尽量减少死伤人数。</p><p>鼬，既然你打算这么做，可别后悔啊。<br/>当初要离开晓时，斑那家伙所说的话，鼬依然记忆犹新。</p><p>“枫炎，请妳一定要代我找到佐助和丝。”如果对手是晓的成员，大伙儿可没闲功夫继续留在这里了。</p><p>“那你打算怎么做？对方有几个人？你知道是谁吗？”卡卡西认真地问。</p><p>“我很肯定是晓的成员，但还不能确定正确的人数和身份。不过，以惯例都是两人一组执行任务。”鼬面无表情地回答。</p><p>“你要去找他们？”枫炎担忧的问。虽然鼬依旧有写轮眼的力量，但毕竟还没完全恢复状态。要是勉强和晓成员战斗，只怕会伤上加伤。</p><p>“嗯，佐助和丝就拜托妳了。别太担心，也许是鬼鲛也说不定。”如果是鬼鲛的话，事情就好办了。但是如果是迪达拉，以他易怒又冲动的个性，只怕木叶这次一定会再次受到重创。至于其他的晓成员，只能试着交涉，结果如何也不能断定。</p><p>“鼬，你一个人去太危险了。别太勉强，等通知五代后再作决定吧！”卡卡西沉声道。</p><p>“如果有其他的人在，只怕他们跳过交涉直接攻击。我去的话，他们动手的几率会减低。”毕竟鼬之前也在那组织里呆过几年时间，对晓组织的运作方式再熟悉不过。</p><p>卡卡西还想出言阻止，可是却无法反驳，因为鼬说的是事实。以之前和晓成员交手的经验来看，他们都是话不多说，直接朝对手发动致命攻击。</p><p>“卡卡西，根之暗部那里请你们多留心了。你们也提高戒备，我担心有晓的成员已经混入木叶村。不管怎样，也请你照顾他们。”所谓的他们，无疑是佐助、枫炎和丝。</p><p>卡卡西点头当作答应鼬。</p><p>鼬的右手紧握枫炎的左手，轻声说：“自己小心点，那两小鬼就麻烦妳了。我会尽快和你们会合的。”</p><p>“鼬……”枫炎不舍地唤道，但只能无奈的看着鼬离去的身影。</p><p>请你一定要平安回来。<br/>枫炎深呼吸，平复自己的情绪。</p><p>“佐井，你和枫炎一起继续找寻佐助和丝，一切听从枫炎的指示。”卡卡西严肃地说。</p><p>“我知道了。”佐井点点头。</p><p>“你们保重，我先回去通知五代，要求增援。”卡卡西说完，随即使用瞬身术离开。</p><p>枫炎和佐井继续找寻佐助和丝的下落。急促的脚步声和狂跳的心，合奏出紧张和刺激的人生旋律。屋漏又逢连夜雨，一波未平；一波又起。很多时候，事情发生时都毫无征兆。总是让人措手不及，而我们只能默默接受上天的安排。</p><p>人生，原本就是起起伏伏的。<br/>不同的阶段，都会遇到命中注定的人事物。就算是波折重重，也要咬紧牙关撑下去。</p><p>——————————</p><p>变幻莫测的苍穹，紫蓝色雷电无声划过。一瞬间照亮了大地，不一会儿又黯淡了下来。仿佛就像是利刃般，狠狠地刺进心脏，有种被压迫的窒息感侵蚀人心。整个木叶村笼罩在诡异的气氛，大伙儿都开始察觉到危险的气息。佐助和丝迅速地飞奔在大街小巷，以逃离暗部的追捕。原本他们想回到甜品屋与鼬和枫炎会合，却发现已经人去楼空，现在他们俩只能漫无目的的找寻鼬和枫炎。</p><p>忽地，丝的脑海中闪过一个画面。爆炸声随处响起，毁坏不堪的木叶到处尸横遍地，血肉模糊的躯体。看到这骇人的景象，丝的心像是被人狠狠地揪着，无法呼吸。她整个人毫无预警地跪倒在地，身体不受控制的颤抖。丝双手环抱自己，却压抑不住歇斯底里的情绪。佐助见状心下一惊，赶紧停下脚步，查看丝的状况。</p><p>一个个恐怖的画面，不断地在丝的脑海中播放。因害怕哭泣的小孩、逃窜的人们、混乱的场面、刺耳的尖叫声……恐惧犹如有毒的蔓藤和荆棘，紧紧地捆绑着丝的心。丝瞪大双眼，嘴巴张了又合，合了又开。丝想开口把心里所有的恐惧喊出来，却因太过害怕和激动发不出任何声音。丝用力咬着自己的下唇，试图让疼痛消除自己的恐惧，可是却不见其效。鲜红的血丝从嘴角留下，血的腥味反而让丝脑海中的那些画面更为鲜明。</p><p>“丝？！丝……妳怎么了？哪不舒服？丝！”佐助焦急地询问丝。</p><p>“晓……木叶…晓……”杀戳的战场，血色的天空。丝觉得自己的呼吸困难，一时之间反应不过来。拥有家传的血继限界能力，总是让她的敏锐感异于常人，却往往带给她负荷不来的副作用。</p><p>“晓？”难道是晓成员来木叶了？</p><p>佐助张开双臂，把丝拥入怀里。“丝，妳还好吗？别吓我啊！”</p><p>丝一脸痛苦，虚弱地倚靠在佐助结实的胸前。佐助看丝这个样子，心情焦虑万分。后方的脚步声渐渐逼近，是暗部的成员！佐助无计可施，只好抱起丝继续向前方奔去。佐助现在只想快点见到鼬和枫炎。</p><p>“姐姐……鼬哥哥……”丝迷糊中微弱地叫唤着。</p><p>“丝，别怕。我现在带妳去找鼬。”佐助轻声说到。</p><p>这是佐助第二次看见丝这个样子。第一次是在雾隐村，鼬和丝从晓的基地回来后，丝被鼬的杀气所伤。而这一次，佐助却被丝突如其来的反应吓着。佐助对丝的了解并不深，也不知道丝要是继续这种情况，最后会发生什么事。而佐助现在只能期盼赶紧见到鼬，鼬一定会有办法，也一定知道丝到底发生了什么事。</p><p>哥，你和枫炎到底在哪？丝，妳一定要撑着！</p><p>——————————</p><p>昏暗的天空，无声的雷不时闪烁。木叶村并不算大，在路上走着时常都能遇到熟人。可是危急时想找个人，却难如登天。</p><p>枫炎和佐井在找寻佐助和丝；佐助和丝却在找着鼬和枫炎。<br/>卡卡西去找五代要求增援，鼬只身前往树林去见晓成员。</p><p>最后的结果会是如何？<br/>一场不可避免的战争？无所幸免的牺牲与斗争？</p><p>另一边厢，鼬穿梭在树林里，朝刚才爆炸的方向奔去。不过现场只剩下烧得焦黑的树木和草地，不见任何人影。鼬仔细观察四周，暗自在心里下结论：这些都是迪达拉的杰作。斑，你这次难道真的下决心想要毁灭木叶吗？</p><p>鼬不敢怠慢，继续往树林深处奔去。隐隐约约感觉到里头一直传来熟悉的查克拉气息，而且异常大量的查克拉，显示对方绝不是泛泛之辈。这熟悉的感觉，如果鼬没估计错误，应该是鬼鲛没错。</p><p>所谓的和平，终究只是一场梦。<br/>渴望向往的生活，简单的期盼却又变得复杂。</p><p>——————————</p><p>一只秃鹰盘旋在树林上空，专注地找寻自己的猎物。昏暗的天空，乌云密布，雷电轰隆作响。树林里，鬼鲛背着大刀以缓慢的步伐穿越丛林。风势转强，落叶纷飞，预计不久后就会下雨了。风呼啸而过，耳边传来诡异的风声，冰冷的风让人从骨子里也感受到凉意。</p><p>就在这时，树林前方传来细微的声响。鬼鲛的耳朵微动，嘴角挂着一丝笑意，右手紧握刀柄把厚重的刀扛在肩上。虽然看不清来者，但是鬼鲛善用听力判断对方的位置。当前方的脚步声越来越近，鬼鲛算准时机挥动大刀毫不犹豫地砍过去，眼神犀利如同一头猛兽。</p><p>似乎早料到鬼鲛会对自己发动攻击，鼬漂亮地一个凌空翻身，利落地避开鬼鲛的攻击。</p><p>“鬼鲛，你出手还是这么不留情面啊。”看见鬼鲛，鼬不禁松了一口气。这也是鼬唯一庆幸的事。若是其他的晓成员，恐怕得花更多时间。</p><p>鼬？！鬼鲛愣在原地，看着面前的鼬。许久，才慢慢回过神来。</p><p>“哼嗯嗯～” 鬼鲛发出阴阳怪气的招牌笑声，接着带着笑意地说：“鼬桑，好久不见了。近来可好？”</p><p>“嗯，还活着。”鼬依旧是一副冷冰冰的模样。</p><p>“鼬还是老样子呢。”鬼鲛收回大刀，扛在右肩上。</p><p>“你不也一样。”鼬微微叹气，接着问道：“这次的任务，有几个人来？”现在是危急关头，可没那么多时间叙旧聊天。晓的成员是不会无缘无故聚集出现的，必须赶快弄清楚斑那家伙想搞什么花样。</p><p>“唉……怎么一见面就说任务，偶尔也该轻松一下嘛～鼬果然还是老样子。”鬼鲛无奈叹气，随即认命地回答鼬的问题。“我和迪达拉，两个人。”鬼鲛之前和鼬在晓组织里搭档时，就老是喜欢偷懒，不管什么情况下都能够忙里偷闲。</p><p>“哼，你十成又在偷懒了吧！”鼬一副很了解鬼鲛的模样。</p><p>“哈哈～还是你了解我～”鬼鲛闻言摇头失笑。</p><p>从刚才到现在都没发现迪达拉的踪迹。不好的预感升起，鼬恢复常态劈头就问：“是什么任务？”</p><p>被鼬这么一问，鬼鲛收起笑容，认真地说：“毁灭木叶。”</p><p>虽然心底早已经有个谱，但鼬还是受了不少震撼。</p><p>“毁灭木叶……？”鼬低声重复鬼鲛的回答。</p><p>木叶村，记载着鼬所有一切过往和现在的村子。鼬在这里出生、成长还有死亡与重生。这里是他的家，他的故乡，也是他又爱又恨的村子。木叶村对鼬的意义如此重要，他真的能让别人毁了村子吗？就这样眼睁睁地看着斑派遣晓成员毁了村子，都无所谓吗？</p><p>“对这村子还有所眷恋吗？”这是鬼鲛第二次问鼬这个问题。</p><p>第一次是在鬼鲛和鼬搭档来木叶找九尾的人柱力时，木叶被大蛇丸破坏得不堪一击。看着毁坏不堪的木叶，尸横遍地的画面，鼬淡然地回答：“再繁华的村子，遭受这样大的冲击也会变得不堪一击。木叶对我而言，已经没有任何的意义了。”</p><p>若木叶真的被毁灭，鼬真的无所谓吗？<br/>鬼鲛很清楚，就算鼬再怎么想掩饰，也隐藏不了他对村子的真实情感。</p><p>这次，鼬又会如何回答鬼鲛呢？<br/>见鼬没有答话，鬼鲛重复问题。</p><p>“鼬，你对这村子还有所眷恋吗？”鬼鲛直直地盯着鼬。</p><p>鼬抬起头，直视鬼鲛。黑色的眼眸空洞，仿佛是个没有生命力的空壳。</p><p>“木叶对我而言，没有任何的意义。”毫无温度的语调，听得令人心寒。</p><p>“哼！木叶在你心中的地位重不重要，你自己清楚。”鬼鲛沉声道：“就算你想继续欺骗你自己，可是鼬，你骗不了我！”</p><p>“或许你说对了，木叶对我确实很重要。但那又如何？”</p><p>鬼鲛沉静地看着鼬，没有答话。鼬的内心在挣扎，鬼鲛很确定。<br/>树林一下子静了下来，只剩下沙沙的风声。</p><p>鼬看着乌云密布的天空，紫蓝色闪电划过，就像利刃般划开鼬的心。团藏、根之暗部、木叶高层、斑、晓……如果木叶能恢复和平，大家能继续快乐生活在一起那该有多好？就算牺牲是必须的，那我的命二话不说奉上。</p><p>佐助、枫炎、丝……这三个人，都是世上鼬最珍爱的人。只要他们能活得好好的，其他的鼬也不敢多想。突然间，鼬像是想通了什么似的。</p><p>“鬼鲛，有些事想要你的帮忙。”鼬微笑，不过笑容有些悲伤。</p><p>“直说无妨。”</p><p>“无论如何，替我照顾好佐助、枫炎和丝。”如果这方法行得通的话，木叶一定能恢复和平。</p><p>“这事就算你没开口，我也一定会办到。”鬼鲛想都没想，就立刻答应。</p><p>鼬感激地回以微笑，鬼鲛还真是老好人。<br/>“还有件事，希望你能替我保密。”鼬沉思了一会儿，随即恢复冷漠的表情。</p><p>鬼鲛疑惑地看着鼬，不语。<br/>鼬走近鬼鲛，轻声地说了一些话。只见鬼鲛惊讶不已，一时反应不过来。</p><p>“鼬，你是认真的……？”鬼鲛错愕地看着鼬，怀疑的眼神。</p><p>鼬轻轻点头，以示回应。</p><p>“是吗？”鬼鲛泛起淡然的微笑。“如果这是你想要的，我一定挺你到底。”</p><p>“谢谢，那就足够了。”鼬欣慰地笑，接着说：“我们快走吧。我担心迪达拉那小子把木叶村给毁了。根之暗部的人又一直找麻烦，佐助和丝不知道顶不顶得住。”做哥哥的还真是不容易啊。</p><p>“哼！走吧，好好的大干一场！”鬼鲛气势十足地说到。</p><p>鼬和鬼鲛相视一笑，接着很有默契地奔向木叶市区，找寻大伙儿的踪迹。天空越来越暗，闪电三不五时的划过苍穹，暗蓝色的云层被雷电照亮。原本预计就快落下的雨滴，却还未见踪影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 寻梦 XIV 黑暗来袭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恐惧是人心的阴暗面。<br/>没有坚定的信念，我们将被黑暗吞噬。随性的幸运之神，何时降临？</p><p>离市区有些距离的河边，无人的人行道还算宽敞，是个不错的对战地点。刚才市集里人潮较多，不好出手。现在来到这里，就可以肆无忌惮的反击了。</p><p>“丝，好些了吗？”佐助把丝放下，让她靠着身后的栏杆。</p><p>“嗯，好多了。”丝勉强地牵动嘴角上扬。</p><p>“妳呆在这休息，别出手。”佐助转过头，看着面前的四名暗部。</p><p>丝不想让佐助孤军作战，连忙出言阻止。</p><p>“我没事了，别担心。再说，你一个人也没办法同时应付他们四人啊！”</p><p>“可是妳的身体……”</p><p>“我答应你，会适可而止的。”丝微笑，接着毅然站起身子，开始尝试凝聚体内的查克拉。</p><p>佐助知道自己无法说服丝，只好作罢。不过心底却还是担心不已。</p><p>“说够了？不用那么麻烦，不管怎样你们今天都得跟我们走一趟。”带头的暗部作了一个手势，下一秒暗部成员一起开始进攻。两名暗部以常人看不见的速度包抄到丝和佐助的身后，另外两名则在前方进行攻击。双面夹攻的攻势，让佐助和丝有些吃不消，不过两人还是成功的避开暗部们的攻击。</p><p>“火遁-龙火之术！”佐助迅速双手结印，利用查克拉制造出火焰。火红色的查克拉犹如一条火龙，用极快的速度飞向四名暗部，熊熊烈焰像是要把暗部吞噬掉一样。三名暗部眼明手快地躲开，不过另一位暗部可没那么幸运。</p><p>“隐梦之术·封！”丝清澈的眼眸直视其中一名暗部的眼睛，轻易地看穿对手的心思，在不知不觉中掌控了对方的心。只见那人身体斜斜歪歪地倒下，恍神之际被佐助的火龙穿越身体。一声惨叫声过后，那名暗部倒卧不起，就这样昏死过去。其他三名暗部心下一惊，都开始加强防备。</p><p>“那女孩能掌控人心，别轻敌！”带头的暗部成员沉声道，接着双手结印，再次发动忍术攻击。另外一名忍者则使用影分身术，变出自己的分身同时攻击佐助和丝。</p><p>“写轮眼！”佐助的眼睛瞬间变成血色的眼珠，毫不畏惧地瞪着剩下的三名暗部。一个漂亮的瞬身术，佐助不仅躲开对手的攻击，还迅速地接近其中两名暗部。再次双手结印，佐助勾起自信的微笑。“雷遁-千鸟锐枪！”尖锐的一道白光闪过，一眨眼的瞬间已经穿过两名暗部的身体，不过都没有击中要害。不等两名暗部成员作出反应，佐助乘胜追击，用惊人的体术不停地朝他们攻击。</p><p>另一名暗部迅速结印，然后变成迷雾般消失于丝的眼前。</p><p>“幻术？”丝闭上双眼，任凭听觉和感应能力辨识对手的位置。不过身体的状态还未完全恢复，丝难以集中精神。</p><p>“夜岚丝，妳的能力和资料，我可是了如指掌。”低沉的声音回荡在耳边，和丝对战的暗部毫无预警的出现在丝的身后。丝猛然一惊，赶紧避开。可是锐利的刀锋还是划破了丝雪白的颈项，割出一道很深的伤口。暗部成员粘血的刀锋，眼看又要再次划向丝。</p><p>“丝！”佐助见状，立即奔向丝那里，奋不顾身地替丝挨了一刀。刀子插入佐助的右臂，血沾湿了佐助的深黑色衣袖，不仔细看清楚并看不出血迹。</p><p>脖子传来阵阵的刺痛感，让丝紧皱眉头。幸好及时避开要害，没伤及动脉。鲜血争先恐后地涌出来，一滴滴的掉落在丝那雪白的衣裳，更为触目惊心。佐助把丝护在身后，毫不犹豫拔出腰间的剑一挥。刀锋如风般锐利，无声无息，刚才打伤丝的暗部成员随即倒地。</p><p>“有没有怎样？”佐助紧张地查看丝的伤口。</p><p>“没事，我还顶得住。”丝用手捂着伤口，血从她的指缝流下。</p><p>两名暗部已经倒地，另两名则仅受轻伤，虎视眈眈地盯着佐助和丝。丝看着难缠的两名暗部成员，索性用自己的鲜血结印。“寅－卯－巳－午－未－酉－戌－子，梦魂之术！”其中一名暗部的身子颤了一颤，接着双眼都失去神采。过了一会儿，被施了术的暗部反过来攻击自己的队友。另一名暗部见队友像是失去了灵魂一般，尝试把他叫醒，可是却没有效果。就这样，变成了两名暗部自相残杀的画面。</p><p>“这是什么忍术？”佐助困惑地看着丝。</p><p>“控制……人心……之术。”丝虚弱地朝佐助笑笑，接着无力地倒在佐助的怀里。</p><p>“丝？！”佐助赶紧抱起丝，见两名暗部还在打斗，他乘机带着丝逃走。</p><p>佐助看着怀里的丝，心情跌落谷底。面色苍白的丝，让佐助感到自责。他不应该让丝受伤的，他答应过会保护丝的！可是现在的他却什么都做不了。无助彷徨的心让他内疚陷入无底深渊，丝颈项的伤口不断冒出滚烫的红色血液。刺眼的血色，让佐助乱了方寸。</p><p>“为…什么……你要…跑过…来啊…？佐助……真…的好傻……”丝伸手轻抚佐助右手臂的伤口，那是为她而受的伤。眼睛变得朦胧不清，浑浊的视线被鲜血染红。丝躺在佐助的胸口，聆听着佐助急促的呼吸声。然后，慢慢地闭上眼睛，晕死过去。</p><p>某条巷口的隐蔽角落，佐助停下脚步，把丝放下。丝仿佛就像是沉睡一般，暂时失去了知觉与意识。佐助撕下衣服的一角，尝试包扎丝的伤口，替她止血。可是仍然徒劳无功，止不住的血，像烈焰般灼伤佐助的心。佐助右臂的伤口也不断流出鲜红色的血，不过佐助已经顾不得自己的伤，一颗心紧紧地系在丝身上。</p><p>忽地，有两个人的脚步声由远到近。佐助警觉地站起身，站在墙壁的后方，红色的眼眸扫了那两人一眼。是鸣人和小樱！佐助立刻唤道：“鸣人，小樱！”</p><p>听到熟悉的声音，鸣人和小樱都开心地跑向佐助那里。可是当两人看到昏迷的丝，都担忧不已。</p><p>“丝怎么搞成这样？！”鸣人惊呼。</p><p>“小樱，看到妳就好了。快帮忙治疗丝的伤！”佐助无暇回答鸣人的问题，一颗心都悬在丝的身上。</p><p>“嗯，交给我吧！”小樱立即把右手放在丝的伤口处，青色的查克拉慢慢显现。伤口奇迹般地慢慢愈合，也终于成功止血。大伙儿见状，不禁放下心头大石。不过丝依旧处于昏迷状态，没有因伤口的痊愈的苏醒过来。</p><p>“樱，丝怎么还没醒呢？”鸣人心急地问。</p><p>佐助修长的指尖滑过丝的脸庞，接着替她把刘海拨开，又贴心地帮她擦去额头上的汗水。佐助一改酷劲，温柔的神情难得一见。</p><p>“这……我也不知道。照理说，她的伤都应该已经被治愈了啊！”樱看见佐助体贴至微的模样，心跳也不由自主地加快速度，这样的佐助依旧轻易偷走她的心。</p><p>不过，看到这一幕的同时，樱的心隐隐作疼。女人的直觉一向准确，樱总觉得佐助对丝的态度，和其他人稍微不同。佐助对丝总是特别细心、体贴，还有一些无法言喻的情感。</p><p>“没关系，只要治愈好伤口，其他的就没什么大碍了。现在必须尽快找到鼬和枫炎。”佐助淡然说道：“你们不是被一名暗部看着吗？怎么逃出来的？”</p><p>“当然是靠我的聪明才智啊！”鸣人洋洋得意。要不是他机警，又怎么能骗过那暗部成员，成功逃脱呢？</p><p>“你还敢说？！”小樱发狠地揍了鸣人一拳，完全不留情面。“什么烂招数嘛～要不是刚巧不知哪儿发生爆炸，你那低级的色诱术哪起得了作用？”一想起鸣人的招数，小樱就一肚子火。堂堂男子汉，竟然变身为毫无遮掩衣物的女生？！</p><p>爆炸？佐助拧紧眉心，思绪回到刚才丝震惊的样子。难道真的是晓？</p><p>“别吵了。”佐助微微叹气，无奈地看着吵得不可开交的两人。“刚才发生爆炸了？”</p><p>“嗯，好像是不远处的市区。不过我们俩顾着躲开暗部的监视，也没留意爆炸的真正地点。”鸣人轻声回应。</p><p>“怎么了吗，佐助？”小樱见佐助心事重重，不免担心地询问。</p><p>“我有些不好的预感，还是快点和鼬他们集合再说。”佐助不明白，心里头那种不踏实感，是什么原因造成的。无形的压力，像颗大石头把佐助压得喘不过气来。但愿，一切都能平安度过。</p><p>“佐助君，你也受伤了？！”小樱无意间瞟见佐助的右手臂，突然大叫起来，接着立刻想替佐助治疗伤口。深色系的颜色，看不出血迹。可是围绕不去的血腥味，却是最有力的证明。</p><p>“我的伤势不碍事，不用紧。妳还是保留点查克拉好，以防万一丝的伤势恶化，待会儿也不知道还会发生什么事。别说了，我们还是快点出发去找他们吧！”</p><p>小樱原本还想帮佐助治疗，可是佐助却拒绝了，小樱只好无奈放弃。小樱的心却一直系在佐助的身上，但是佐助的目光却一直停留在丝的脸庞，一刻都不曾离开。</p><p>——————————</p><p>枫炎和佐井找到佐助他们时，枫炎简直怀疑自己的心脏是否负荷得了，浑身浴血的丝昏迷不醒。看到这一幕，枫炎不敢想象要是让鼬看到，他会有什么反应。话不多说，枫炎赶紧替丝仔细检查。最后再三确定丝是因为查克拉使用过量才导致身体负荷不来暂时性昏睡，枫炎总算安心不少。不过同时，枫炎也不禁忧心。以丝的身手，使用佐助所提及的忍术是不可能会造成过度使用查克拉的，除非丝的身体状态原本就不理想。</p><p>又是血继限界的副作用吗？<br/>枫炎看着昏睡中的丝，心底暗忖：也许是时候该想想办法封印夜岚家族的血继了。要是再这样下去，血继的能力或许会不受控制，到时丝就危险了。</p><p>夜岚家族的血继限界能力，会在不知觉中威胁使用者的生命。夜岚一族的血继与其说是上天的恩赐；不如说是被惩罚的诅咒更为贴切。与身俱来的读心术、感应能力、能控制人心的术，有些人一生梦寐以求想得到这些力量。不过对夜岚家族的成员来说，这无疑是一种包袱也是挥之不去的噩梦。这种痛苦，只有真正经历过的人，才能深切感受到。而洛汐和丝，都是能了解其中悲哀的可怜人。</p><p>“对不起，都怪我没好好照顾丝，她才会受伤。”佐助自责地向枫炎道歉。</p><p>“这不关你的事，别太自责。”枫炎抬头看着佐助，却意外地看见佐助右手臂的伤。枫炎二话不说，立即把右手放到佐助的伤口上。柔和的蓝光，却意外地让佐助感到异常疼痛。</p><p>“唔……”佐助咬紧牙关，忍着右臂传来的一阵阵痛楚，拳头不自觉紧握。</p><p>“放松点。”枫炎见佐助因疼痛开始轻微挣扎，赶紧用左手按着佐助的肩膀不让他乱动。鸣人和小樱他们都不禁为佐助担心，看来佐助右臂上的伤比想象中严重。小樱开始后悔，为何自己刚才不坚持帮佐助疗伤。</p><p>过了半响，枫炎才缓缓放开佐助，蓝色的查克拉慢慢消失。</p><p>“谢谢。”轻声地道谢，语气里有些不情愿。佐助深呼吸，一手按着自己的右臂。</p><p>“爱逞强的家伙。伤口明明那么深，为什么不让小樱帮你治疗？”</p><p>佐助避而不答，反问枫言：“鼬呢？妳为什么会和佐井在一起？”</p><p>枫炎和佐井对望一眼，接着娓娓道来所有事情的始末。众人闻言都怔了一怔，看来又是无法避免的一战。</p><p>佐助看着枫炎，冷言道：“我想去找鼬。”如果不是鬼鲛，鼬自己一个人不知道应付得来吗？</p><p>“冰封之术·定！”眼看佐助就快要离开，枫炎只好用忍术定住佐助。“既然鼬托我看着你，我决不会让你乱来。”</p><p>“老太婆，快放开我。”</p><p>“你说你要去找鼬，那我问你，你知道鼬现在在哪吗？你想上哪找他？”枫炎语气淡定。</p><p>佐助闻言像泄了气的气球，无力答话。</p><p>“冷静点，别老是冲动行事。等丝清醒，我们一起去找他。以鼬的实力，应该没什么问题的。” 一定不会有问题的。虽然嘴上倔强地不愿承认，可是枫炎仍在心底暗自担心。</p><p>“既然晓成员出现，木叶可就危险了。自从受到大蛇丸的攻击，木叶就已经失去大国的力量。大部分的上中忍也都被派去执行任务，那现在我们要怎么反击？”小樱不禁担心起来。</p><p>“卡卡西老师有没有交代要怎么做？我们不能这样坐以待毙，总得做些什么事情啊！”鸣人急切地说到。木叶是他们的家园，他不容许有人破坏这里的一切。</p><p>“现在这种时候，大家可别再走散了。根之暗部一直在追踪枫炎他们的下落，晓成员又在这个时候出现。除了团藏这个内忧，我们还有晓这个外患，凡事要三思而行。卡卡西老师交代，要我们听从枫炎的指示行事。”佐井轻声说。没想到会在这里巧遇鸣人和小樱，不过这也倒好，大伙儿在一起有商有量的。</p><p>众人看向枫炎，等着她回应。</p><p>“喂，你这小鬼冷静下来了没有？”枫炎看着被她定住的佐助。</p><p>“嗯，全听妳的。”</p><p>“那还差不多～解！”枫炎立即解开佐助身上的术，然后接着说：“先找个安全的地方等丝清醒，我们再去与卡卡西会合。”</p><p>“可是，鼬……”</p><p>“鼬说过，他会尽快和我们会合的。我相信他！”枫炎微笑，坚定的信念。</p><p>“我也相信他。”佐助点点头，不再犹豫。</p><p>有人说过，相信比希望更有用。因为希望只是一个盼望，一份不确定的心，也没有肯定的结果。至于相信是信心的肯定，坚定的信念会产生无形的磁场，藉此吸引幸运之神的降临。</p><p>——————————</p><p>身为五代火影，纲手以誓死的决心来守护木叶这个大家庭。纲手听了卡卡西捎来的消息不久，就陆续接到木叶各个地方被攻击，发生爆炸的事件。为了安全起见，纲手下令动员所有的人力资源，纷纷疏散木叶的每户家庭和居民到秘密的防空壕。全体的医药人员和精锐的忍者部队都聚集一起，随时待命。一接到指示，大家都竭尽所能，只为了一个信念：保护自己最爱的家园。</p><p>五代办公室，枫炎一行人和卡卡西与纲手碰面后，都商讨着要怎样对付晓成员突如其来的攻击。过了一会儿，静音带着两名熟悉的砂忍进来。一位是扇不离手的手鞠；另一个是傀儡操纵者－勘九郎。他们都是听闻晓成员会攻击木叶，所以特地前来帮忙。而我爱罗因为身为风影，职责所在才没办法过来。</p><p>“谢谢两位远道而来帮忙。其他的人相信你们都认识了，那我也不多说。至于这两位都是来自雾隐的忍者，丝还有枫炎。”纲手充当中介人，替双方做个简介。“枫炎、丝，这两位都是现任风影的姐姐和哥哥。”</p><p>“我记得妳，妳是上次在蝎身边的那女孩。”勘九郎有些惊讶地看着丝。上次为了被抓走的我爱罗，勘九郎被蝎攻击时，曾看到带着面具的丝沉默地站在一旁。</p><p>“这么说，你也是晓的成员……？！”手鞠露出难以置信的表情。</p><p>“以前是，但现在不是了。”丝歉意地看着面前的两位砂忍。丝刚才休息了一会儿，伤势已无大碍，体力也已逐渐恢复。</p><p>“丝已经和宇智波鼬一起退出晓，其中有些隐情，待会儿就让卡卡西告诉你们吧。不过，现在当务之急是先想办法击退晓成员，阻止他们继续破坏木叶。”纲手解释道。</p><p>手鞠和勘九郎压抑住心中的疑惑，决定听从纲手的指示。既然他们是派来帮木叶的，最重要的还是守护木叶，其他的事就稍后再了解情况好了。</p><p>“刚收到最新消息，已经可以确认攻击木叶、导致多个地方爆炸的人就是迪达拉。目前为止，被发现的晓成员也只有他一个。”纲手看着众人，寻求大家的意见。</p><p>“那家伙的实力很强，上次他一个人，就把砂隐村搞得天翻地覆了。”勘九郎担忧地说。砂隐村被晓成员攻击时，我爱罗被带走的情景历历在目。</p><p>“迪达拉是颗不定时炸弹，只要是他认定的目标，就一定会尽力达成。以他的实力，恐怕还是不免一战。他擅长空中作战，在上空也能控制地面上的炸弹，并且引爆。迪达拉老是说爆炸就是艺术，最喜欢的事就是引爆炸弹，炸毁眼前的一切。”丝仔细回想迪达拉的弱点和实力分析。</p><p>“没有人制得了他？”佐助这一问，大伙儿都看向丝。</p><p>“若要找个能制他的人，除非是能让他心服的人，要不然就只好找个打得过他的人。”</p><p>“妳和他对战的话，谁会赢？”卡卡西淡然地开口。若丝打得赢迪达拉，应该还有胜算扭转局势。</p><p>“曾经试过，没赢但也没输。”因为每次和迪达拉斗嘴，要动手时，鼬、鬼鲛、蝎、零……一定会出面阻止。其实迪达拉并不坏，若早一点认识，丝或许就能和迪达拉成为朋友。不过在这种情况下，各为其主，注定被迫成为敌人。</p><p>在晓组织时，只要没有任务，大伙儿常悠闲自在、打打闹闹地聚在一起，偶尔斗嘴反而增进感情。同是天涯沦落人，相逢何必曾相识。大家都是背负着叛忍之名的重罪，背后的原因多半是出于无奈，残酷的世界里，为了生存就只得认命。</p><p>丝接着说道：“在晓里面，真正和迪达拉对战过的只有一个人，那就是鼬哥哥。迪达拉会加入晓，也是因为输给了鼬哥哥。”</p><p>“鼬？！”众人闻言面面相觑，各有所思。</p><p>“鼬现在在哪？还没有任何消息吗？”纲手看向枫炎和卡卡西。说到鼬，若他在，一定能想出一些好办法的。</p><p>卡卡西摇头回应；枫炎则沉默不语。</p><p>鼬哥哥……丝轻闭双眼，淡紫色的查克拉围绕着她。枫炎和佐助面带微笑，差点儿就把丝的能力忘了。其他人则是疑惑地看着丝，不知道她想做什么。</p><p>“晓的成员，都是以组队的形式出任务。应该不止迪达拉一个人啊！”鸣人恍然大悟道。</p><p>“你还真是后知后觉呀。”小樱一副败给鸣人的模样。鸣人撇撇嘴，一言不发。</p><p>“丝，怎样？鼬在哪？还有其他晓成员吗？”佐助焦急地问。丝专注地集中精神，满脑子装满的都是鼬的身影。</p><p>模糊的印象浮现在丝的脑海，鼬的身影渐渐清晰。鼬一脸严肃，黑色的瞳孔看不出任何情绪波动。另一个黑影紧跟在后，迷蒙的画面越来越清楚，背着大刀的身影。黑色的红云服饰、高大魁梧的身材，犹如鲨鱼的眼睛透露出一丝丝的杀气。</p><p>“鬼鲛大哥！”丝猛然挣开眼，欣喜不已。太好了，有鬼鲛大哥在的话，我们又多一个帮手了。</p><p>枫炎和佐助开心地对望，看来事情或许有转机也说不一定。</p><p>“鬼鲛？难道是上次攻击我们的晓成员吗？！”突如其来的声音出现在门口，众人放眼望去，是凯和他的爱徒，浓眉毛小子－李！</p><p>“鬼鲛？谁来的啊？有跟我们交手过吗？我怎么没印象啊？”凯一脸茫然，完全没有印象。</p><p>“凯老师！你怎么这么快就忘了？！我们可是差点死在他手上的啊！”李摆出震惊的夸张表情，然后就和凯比手划脚，试图让凯回忆起鬼鲛这号人物。</p><p>众人被这对毫无预警出现的热血师徒搞得没辙，只能无奈地看着他们俩耍宝。一分钟后，李还是不死心地向凯解说当天的情况，并竭尽所能形容鬼鲛的样貌和特征。</p><p>“凯老师，鬼鲛长的很像…很像……啊！！该怎么形容啊？！”李抱头大叫。</p><p>“鲨鱼。”佐助和丝异口同声地好心替李接话。</p><p>“对！对！就是鲨鱼！！”李接着又兴奋地大喊。凯歪歪头，绞尽脑汁想着爱徒的形容，可最终还是宣告放弃。</p><p>就在众人被这对师徒搞得快崩溃时，纲手大人终于再也忍不住发飙了。</p><p>“给我安静点！！”震耳欲聋的咆哮声，显示声音的主人已经完全失去耐心。“现在这种紧张时刻，你们俩竟然还有心情耍宝？！”</p><p>“纲手大人！见到你真好～你们大家都在这啊！”凯既兴奋又惊讶地说，当场流下两行热泪。</p><p>“我们一直都在啊……”鸣人小声地嘀咕。</p><p>“你们在就太好了！”李此刻的心情，是说不出的感动。</p><p>“是不是有什么新的消息？”卡卡西恢复常态，认真地问。</p><p>“嗯。晓成员的攻势越来越凌厉，木叶多处遭受重创。死伤者人数也在激增中，再这样下去恐怕灾情会加剧。”李激动地说。</p><p>“另外，秘密防空壕那也传来消息，第三区的居民还没顺利抵达那里。负责那区保送工作的忍者也失去了联系。只怕已经遭遇到不测……”凯神情严肃。</p><p>“可恶！那爆炸狂在哪？掌握他的行踪了吗？”要再这样继续下去，木叶会毁掉的。</p><p>“还没。敌方一直使用在空中攻击战略，在地面上出现的分身，都是诱敌的陷阱。已经有好几队小组成员遇难，木叶村恐怕会遭遇继大蛇丸那次攻击后的二次重创。”凯一想到外头的战况，不禁紧皱眉头。</p><p>大伙儿听了凯的转述，都沉默不语。周围一下子沉寂下来，围绕不去的忧愁和无奈。</p><p>过了半响，纲手终于再度开口。</p><p>“丝，刚才妳提起鬼鲛。他也来木叶了？那鼬在哪里？”这女孩的能力，不容小觑。</p><p>“鼬哥哥和鬼鲛大哥在一起，他们的目标是迪达拉。”</p><p>“迪达拉……凯、李、樱，你们负责把存活下来的村民和伤者带到防空壕。卡卡西、鸣人、佐井、手鞠和勘九郎，把所有可动员的人都集合起来。锁定迪达拉的位置，别让他逃了！静音，立刻准备和我一起去趟防空壕，治疗伤者。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>“丝，妳老实回答我。鬼鲛会对木叶造成威胁吗？”纲手褐色的眼珠直直地盯着丝。如果鬼鲛也有意攻击木叶，那只好尽力把他铲除了。</p><p>“我不能保证。不过我能肯定的是，鬼鲛大哥一定会帮鼬哥哥的忙。”</p><p>“鼬……他是站在我们这里的吧？”纲手不确定的询问。</p><p>枫炎、佐助和丝，眼神交会，坚定的意志。<br/>那天晚上在墓园里，鼬的心里话和期盼，重复在三人的心里。</p><p>“迪达拉在第三区，鼬哥哥和鬼鲛大哥也正赶过去。”丝利用感应能力，轻松地查出迪达拉的位置。</p><p>“我们要去找鼬，既然同路，要不要一起赶过去？”离去前，枫炎潇洒的回眸一笑。</p><p>大伙儿会意地紧跟着枫炎他们的脚步，浩浩荡荡的前往第三区。<br/>当事情没发生前，人们往往都不会知道结果是什么。<br/>有人说，昨日的恩人也许会变成今日的仇人。</p><p>那昨日的仇人，会变成明日的恩人吗？<br/>又是一个没有人知晓的答案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 寻梦 XV 信任瓦解</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我们都是天生的演员，也是伟大的导演和编剧。<br/>主宰着人生的喜怒哀乐，却阻止不了生命的结束与延续。</p><p>烟尘滚滚，空气中弥漫着一种呛鼻的味道。风很大，当这些气味被鼬吸入时，他脸上的表情起了微妙的变化。血的腥味、浓浓的火药味、被破坏的钢骨水泥遗留下来的残骸。遍地血肉模糊的尸体，零零落落的躺在每个角落。</p><p>“迪达拉可真是卖力啊！看来是没有幸存者了。”鬼鲛看着周围的惨况，嘲讽的笑了。</p><p>“不，还有人活着。”鼬突然向前奔去，鬼鲛二话不说，紧跟在后。</p><p>果然，当他们来到第三区时，一群手无缚鸡之力的村民聚在一起。村民们的年纪参差不齐，老老少少参杂在其中。他们的脸上刻着恐惧，个个露出惶恐的表情，就像是那种见过人间地狱的表情。包围着他们的是为数不少的白色小蜘蛛，迪达拉引以为傲的艺术品。</p><p>鼬的眼神冷冽，孤傲的表情散发出令人不寒而栗的杀气。阴暗的天色，雷声作响。<br/>小蜘蛛感应到杀气，都转身看向鼬，可是并没有进攻。</p><p>在旁的鬼鲛幽幽地说：“怎么办。”<br/>这三个字说得轻松，不像是问句。</p><p>被包围的村民颤抖地环抱在一起，瞪大着双眼看着鼬和鬼鲛，紧张得就像是看到了死神一样。不远处，躺着一具具不完整的尸体。那身服装的布质和被烧得焦黑的忍者护额，唯一让人确认他们身份的标志。</p><p>“别插手。谢谢。”鼬的视线与村民们对视着。</p><p>“哼。”鬼鲛冷哼一声，用复杂的眼光看着鼬。那眼神参杂着太多的情绪，是谅解、是担忧、亦是无奈。鬼鲛怎会不了解，鼬要他别插手的意思。</p><p>“迪达拉那家伙我才懒得跟你争，根之暗部那里我倒是蛮有兴趣的。要是想实行你刚才所说的计划，那就千万记得保住自己的命。”鬼鲛说罢即转身离开，背着大刀的身影渐行渐远。</p><p>“为了那计划，我一定会活着。等事情办好，老地方见。”鼬看着鬼鲛的背影，表情变得温和。</p><p>如果事情顺利，一切的恩怨情仇很快就能做个了结，与团藏还有木叶高层的所有事情。<br/>而前提是要先搞定迪达拉。</p><p>鬼鲛没答话，也没转过身。不过高大的身体顿了顿，几秒之后，黑色红云服饰消失在浓雾中。</p><p>温和的神情在鼬脸上只停留了两秒，或更短的时间就消失不见。左手不知何时握着三枚银黑色的飞镖，鼬头也不回，动作干净利落地甩出飞镖。三个飞镖准确无误地击中从高空飞向鼬的三只白色鸟儿，用爆炸粘土制成的艺术品应声而爆，在上空形成绚丽夺目的火花。</p><p>烟雾慢慢消散，上空中出现一个巨型白色鸟儿，迪达拉居高临下地俯视地面上的鼬。</p><p>“这次的任务是毁掉木叶。鼬，你难道想阻止吗？”迪达拉勾起邪恶的微笑，围绕着村民的白色蜘蛛渐渐分裂成数以千计的小蜘蛛。</p><p>亲眼目睹过这些蜘蛛残忍的杀害同乡，村民们都被吓得面无血色，犹如待宰羔羊。其中一个小孩见状，哪经得起这一吓，顿时不受控制的哭喊。这一哭，像是传染病似的蔓延开来，其他年幼的孩子也跟着嚎嚎大哭。村民们个个乱了方寸，笼罩在恐惧的阴影下。</p><p>“我不想跟你动手。”鼬沉着脸，语气平淡。</p><p>“怎么了，鼬？难道你想救他们，嗯？”</p><p>鼬沉默不语。宽大的袖口下，滑下三枚飞镖紧握着。</p><p>“哼！我真不明白。这村子遗弃了你，你也选择背叛了它，为何还执著这村子和村民们的安危，嗯？”迪达拉说完，一只蜘蛛爬上了其中一个嚎嚎大哭的小孩身上。周围的村民一阵慌乱，逃也不是，不逃开也不是。</p><p>“这孩子真烦人，吵死了！”迪达拉嫌恶地看小孩一眼。</p><p>“我不会让你伤害他们。”鼬的语调冻结成冰。</p><p>“自从上次败给你，加入晓后，我一直想着要怎样才能打败你。既然你那么想护着那些没用的人，我就让你见识下为你而准备的礼物，最伟大的艺术品啊！”迪达拉把粘土都放进嘴里咀嚼，接着施术吐出，一个大型的迪达拉杵在那里。巨大的迪达拉形状艺术品在那阴暗的天色衬托下，更显得诡异而危险。</p><p>鼬暗叫不妙，迪达拉善用爆炸攻击，若这样下去木叶会被毁掉的。把视线转向被困住的村民，鼬已经没有多余的时间来思考，现在救人要紧。</p><p>能和鼬交手，迪达拉此刻的心情是无法言喻的兴奋。爆炸的艺术对他而言是至高无上的真正艺术，比起其他的事物都来得珍贵。迪达拉最无法忍受的事情就是有不识相的人看轻他伟大的艺术，而第一次和身为晓成员的鼬等人见面时，他却被鼬的能力和那双血色的眼睛所撼动。</p><p>“鼬，念在我们之间的交情，我就好心地向你介绍。这可是我引以为傲的艺术品，Ｃ４迦楼罗！只要我引爆它，就会形成无数肉眼看不见的小型炸弹散在空气中。一吸入体内，这些微型炸弹就会在体内引爆。不管是谁，今天都逃不掉了！嗯！”</p><p>鼬紧皱眉头，目光紧盯着慌乱的村民们不放。数以千计的小蜘蛛快速的逼近村民们，就像是要把他们吞没一样。冷静地深呼吸，鼬迅速的行动，变成为数众多的影分身。上空的迪达拉可没安分的闲着，单手摆好结印姿势，大声一喊：“再见了，鼬。喝！”</p><p>小蜘蛛们泛着蓝光，接着炸裂开来，村民们的尖叫声被爆炸的巨响掩盖。巨型的迪达拉也在同一时间引爆，爆炸气流和高温的冲击下，第三区掩没在爆炸和烟雾中。</p><p>——————————</p><p>正赶去第三区的枫炎等人听到远处传来的巨响，心都冷掉了半截。放眼看去，众人愣了一愣。第三区的上空发出强烈的亮光，连阴暗的天色也被照亮。大伙儿不语，心情动荡不安。沉默地继续前进，希望能尽快赶到那里。就在这时，一人影出现在前方，带着异于常人的查克拉量。</p><p>“鬼鲛大哥！”丝轻声唤到，不过同时，心里也升起一股不好的预感。鬼鲛大哥在这里的话，那不就只剩下鼬哥哥和迪达拉在那里？既然还有村民在第三区，刚才那爆炸那么强烈，鼬哥哥不知道有没有事。</p><p>“晓的成员……”卡卡西、鸣人、手鞠、勘九郎和佐井戒备着。卡卡西记得鬼鲛这身惊人的查克拉量，忆起以前鬼鲛曾经和鼬搭档来木叶，但是从来没有和他们真正交手过。</p><p>“你这丫头，怎么搞得这样子？”鬼鲛看着丝一身纯白色的服饰被鲜血染红，心里头就觉得心疼不已。</p><p>“我没事，枫炎姐姐已经帮我治疗好了。”丝泛着苦笑，一心念着鼬的安危。“你有看到鼬哥哥吗？”</p><p>“他现在在第三区，你们快去找他，也不知道他的脑袋在想些什么。”鬼鲛无奈地叹了口气，看了枫炎一眼。</p><p>“是根之暗部的人在找你们碴吧？枫炎，你们俩可真行。雾隐的暗部被你们搞得天翻地覆，整个雾隐乱成一团，妳和丝的悬赏金额一路飙升。现在来到木叶，又被暗部缠住不放。你们跟暗部可真是有缘哪！”鬼鲛语气平淡。</p><p>“谁要跟那鬼暗部有缘！”枫炎语气不善，因为担心鼬的安危让她的心情坏透了。“第三区那里的情况怎样？”</p><p>“还有一些村民都还活着，不过经过刚才那一场爆炸，我也不肯定他们是否都安然无事。”鬼鲛看着枫炎火爆的神情，心底得出一个结论。看来那个冷面冷心的枫炎，对鼬有着不一样的情感。</p><p>众人听他这么一说，都不禁为鼬担心。<br/>鬼鲛走近丝，左手按着丝的右肩，传给她一些查克拉。丝的实力不弱，鬼鲛可不认为丝是那种娇弱得一碰就会受伤的女孩。</p><p>“心肠别那么软，别人可是要置妳于死地。妳不认真还手，受了伤，大家都跟着妳受苦心疼。”虽然这话是对着丝说，但是鬼鲛的眼睛有意无意地瞟向枫炎。</p><p>丝闻言看向枫炎，只见枫炎冷着一张脸，没有说些什么。丝的眼睫垂下，眼神黯了下来。暖暖的查克拉传入体内，让丝顿觉得舒畅多了。“谢谢鬼鲛大哥。” </p><p>“别勉强自己的身体，血继的事妳是知道的。等会儿，老地方见。”鬼鲛和丝交换了一个眼神。所谓的老地方是鼬、丝和鬼鲛以前搭档来木叶时的秘密集合地点。</p><p>“枫炎、佐助，你们对一个人的信任和了解能有多深？鼬那家伙还真是让人猜不透啊。”经过枫炎身边时，鬼鲛轻声说。</p><p>佐助一脸严肃瞪着鬼鲛：“你这话什么意思？”</p><p>像是没听到佐助的话一般，鬼鲛只是笑着不答话。</p><p>枫炎被鬼鲛这番话弄得有些不明所以，但已没什么时间去探究。见鬼鲛欲离开，连忙开口问道：“你想去哪？”</p><p>“你们去找鼬，我还有些事要办。”</p><p>此话一出，大伙儿都神色紧张地盯着鬼鲛。一个能力超Ｓ级的晓成员来到木叶，能有什么事办？</p><p>鬼鲛扫了卡卡西等人一眼，接着说道：“放心，我不会找你们麻烦的。我只是想去拜访下根之暗部吧了。要是不放心，你们也可以跟着我。”说完话，鬼鲛转身准备离开。</p><p>卡卡西认真地思考了一会儿，立刻进行人力调动。总不能这样放着一个晓成员不管，让他在木叶村来去自如，更何况还是在这么紧张的时刻。</p><p>“鸣人、手鞠、勘九郎，麻烦你们三位了。”</p><p>“是的，卡卡西老师。”鸣人点点头，立刻和手鞠他们跟着鬼鲛。</p><p>“我们快去第三区吧，我担心鼬一个人不知道应付得来没有。”佐助忧心忡忡。</p><p>“嗯！”众人刻不容缓地继续前进。</p><p>——————————</p><p>乌云密布的天空，终于落下了大雨。轰隆隆的雷声响彻云霄，伴着滴答滴答的雨声合奏出不规则的旋律。一踏入第三区，大伙儿的脸上都抹上一层阴霾。鼬和迪达拉不见踪影，爆炸后的现场只留下昏睡倒下的村民们。卡卡西他们合力把村民们移至安全的地方避雨，经检查过后，多数的村民们都受了轻伤，并无大碍。只有几个小孩和一些大人伤得比较严重。卡卡西和枫炎他们尝试把所有人都弄醒后，就开始治疗他们。除了枫炎，其他人都不会医疗忍术。所以大伙儿都听从着枫炎的指示，先帮轻伤者进行紧急医疗处理，暂时性先包扎伤口止血。而枫炎忙得晕头转向，尽力地先替重伤者治疗，挽救他们的性命。</p><p>“大姐姐……痛……”其中一个小孩清醒后，就一直捂着伤口不住呻吟。耐不住疼痛，小男孩哭着喊疼。</p><p>“忍一忍，待会儿就不痛了。”枫炎把手放在小孩的伤处，淡蓝色的查克拉慢慢治愈伤口。</p><p>受伤的村民们因为疼痛，忍不住哀嚎呻吟。枫炎见状也不忍心离开，只能赶快帮他们进行治疗。佐助和丝虽然担忧鼬，想去找鼬，可是见到现场满目疮痍的惨况，只好无奈留下帮忙。</p><p>“枫炎姐姐！妳快来看看啊！”丝扶着其中一名村民，靠着墙休息。那男子的衣服敞开，捂着胸口，一脸痛苦。枫炎见怀里的小男孩的伤势渐渐稳定，立即赶到丝的身边。听到丝急切的叫唤声，卡卡西也飞奔至丝那里了解情况。枫炎拨开男子胸前的手，示意卡卡西按着男子别让他乱动，接着把手放到男子的胸口。淡蓝色的查克拉慢慢显现，渗透进男子的身体。</p><p>“啊…！”被突如其来的痛楚刺激，男子嘶声喊道。大伙儿和零零散散躺着的其他村民听到这叫声，都不约而同地望向枫炎他们这里。佐助安抚好身旁的伤者后，也奔向枫炎他们那里。</p><p>卡卡西见枫炎一脸严肃，忍不住开口问：“怎么了吗？”</p><p>枫炎放开男子，男子立刻虚弱地晕死过去。</p><p>“简直太疯狂了，这是什么术啊？”枫炎皱着眉头，喃喃自语。丝轻咬着下唇，双拳握紧。</p><p>“老太婆，到底怎么了？”佐助见状，不耐烦地问道。见枫炎没回应，佐助把头转向丝，开口道：“丝，你快说。怎么回事？”</p><p>“应该是迪达拉的术没错。”丝像泄了气的皮球，淡淡回应。</p><p>“什么术？到底是什么术？这男的怎么了？”佐助心急的继续追问。</p><p>卡卡西轻按男子的胸口，接着检查男子的其他伤口。表面上虽看不出有什么严重的伤势，但其实内出血严重，身体里的器官似乎也被破坏至尽。</p><p>“他已经没救了。”枫炎轻轻摇头，已经放弃进行急救。卡卡西听枫炎这么一说，心也慢慢往下沉，佐助则疑惑地看着枫炎。就在佐助想开口询问时，不远处传来佐井的呼喊声。</p><p>“你们快来看看！”佐井身旁躺着一个小女孩，众人立即奔向那里。</p><p>丝离去前，回头看了男子一眼，他的胸口已不再起伏。佐助看着丝落寞的神情，心隐隐作疼。</p><p>枫炎替小女孩细细检查后，恢复冷冰冰的表情，沉默不语。大伙儿见状，心情跌入谷底。</p><p>“痛…姐姐……救我……”小女孩艰难地说，冷汗涔涔。</p><p>枫炎心头为之一紧，虽知道小女孩已经没有希望，但还是柔声安抚道：“乖，一会儿就不疼了。”枫炎轻轻摸着女孩的头，拨开她的刘海，温柔的神情渐渐让女孩的心平静下来。过了一会儿，女孩静了下来，没有挣扎，心跳也不再跳动。枫炎的眼神黯淡无光，刚才为了救人，自己过度使用查克拉导致身体有些虚弱。</p><p>“丝，迪达拉到底用了什么术？”佐助再也按耐不住，出声询问。</p><p>“如果没错，是他新研发的术。一个能让人防不胜防的术。”丝叹了口气。</p><p>“我不知道他是怎么办到的，但是他还真是个制造炸弹的天才。”枫炎勾起冷笑，接着说：“制造出一些微型炸弹，散在空气中让人吸入。之后人体全身都被安置了数不清的炸弹，最后引爆破坏细胞组织、血管和器官，让人在痛不欲生中死去。”</p><p>“表面上虽看不出伤口，但实际身体里面已经被破坏至尽。在短时间内就能取人性命，但却也最折磨人。”卡卡西接口到。</p><p>“还真是疯狂……”佐助的心狂跳不已，他唯一能想到的是鼬。鼬在哪？是否安全无事？</p><p>直到确定生还者都安全，伤者也没什么大碍后，卡卡西他们开始找寻鼬和迪达拉的踪影。</p><p>“你们怎么倒在这里的？有没有看见一个黑衣男子？攻击你们的人去哪了？”卡卡西轻声询问恢复神智的村民们。</p><p>“刚有个黑衣的男子救了我们，好像是叫作鼬。”其中一个村民回答。</p><p>“他现在在哪里？有没有受伤？”佐助按耐不住情绪，激动地问。</p><p>“我们也不知道。只知道攻击我们的人引爆周围的炸弹，接着那黑衣男子也不知用了什么方法，就把我们全救了。”</p><p>“昏睡前，我看到他和攻击我们的人一起消失不见了。”另一个人附和到。</p><p>佐助观察四周，确实没有半点鼬的气息。鼬……会去哪呢？</p><p>丝闭上双眼，沉着气快速结印。卡卡西和佐井相视一看，枫炎则欲出声阻止。丝的伤势虽已痊愈，可是血继的副作用却会加深对身体的伤害。佐助知道枫炎的忧虑，想出手阻止却还是慢了一步。紫色的光芒自丝身上散发出来，越来越强烈的查克拉量围绕着她，众人看得惊奇不已。</p><p>丝的脑海中快速闪过几个画面。<br/>爆炸的现场，鼬救下所有人。迪达拉引爆炸弹，鼬利用写轮眼的力量打败迪达拉，不同的时空片段。迪达拉最后的究极艺术－自我爆炸。受伤的鼬躺在某处，鬼鲛和五代的身影，集会地点。</p><p>查克拉消散，丝跪跌在地用双手撑着身体，气吁吁的喘着气。</p><p>“丝！有没有怎样？”枫炎和佐助着急地扶起丝。</p><p>丝摇摇头，忍着身体的不适，有些虚弱地说：“迪达拉死了……鼬哥哥…在…鬼鲛大…哥……五代…佐助……快…快去……”</p><p>“丝，这什么意思？妳再说什么？”佐助急切地问道。可是丝却像是难受得无法呼吸，断断续续的话，让人摸不着头脑。</p><p>枫炎顾不得自己，立刻凝聚查克拉，缓缓传给丝。片刻之后，枫炎已是香汗淋漓。丝好不容易恢复查克拉，握着佐助的手，不顾大伙儿反对，硬是利用自身的能力让佐助看到自己所看到的景象。可是虚弱的体质无法维持查克拉太久，不一会儿丝终于体力不支倒地。</p><p>“佐助，你看到了什么？” 枫炎扶着昏睡过去的丝，心底着急不已。</p><p>“枫炎，妳刚才也过度使用查克拉，还是别跟着去了。妳照顾好丝，我去找鼬！”佐助冷着一脸，交代完话就使用瞬身术离开。</p><p>“佐助！”枫炎伸手向抓着佐助，却扑了个空。担忧又无奈之余，只好求助于卡卡西。</p><p>“请你一定要替我找到他们两兄弟。”</p><p>“嗯。”卡卡西给于承诺，立刻吩咐身旁的佐井道：“你留下帮忙枫炎，照顾这些村民。等枫炎恢复体力，你们就立即去找救援。”一语交代完毕，卡卡西化成一缕烟消失不见。</p><p>枫炎抱紧睡得昏昏沉沉的丝，尝试凝聚查克拉让身体快些恢复。佐井不打扰枫炎，径自去照顾受伤的村民们。昏睡中的丝，嘴里念念有词。</p><p>“佐助……一定要…相信…鼬哥…哥……”</p><p>——————————</p><p>空旷的露天场地出现几个人影，雨点重重的打在那些人身上。</p><p>“鼬，你是认真的？”纲手一脸震惊，不敢相信鼬竟然会说出这些话。她怀疑是否因为受了重伤，鼬经历了无可言喻的痛楚之后，才会疯狂的提出这种玉石俱焚的提议。</p><p>原本在防空壕里的她，却无时无刻为外头的战况担心，所以赶出来查探最新情况。只是没想到一出来便遇到被打得遍体鳞伤的砂忍和鸣人，不过庆幸伤势都没伤及要害。三人也都保持清醒，只是暂时失去行动能力。询问下才知道是鬼鲛打伤他们，不过却又刻意手下留情、避开要害。之后纲手一路追踪鬼鲛，发现鬼鲛从炼药库拿走了实验中的禁药，一个能让人瞬间恢复所有查克拉和激发潜在能力的药。</p><p>但是使用过后，也有致命的危险和未知的后遗症，因此被列为禁药。毕竟世上根本就没有那种让人能受到伤害后还能变得毫发无伤、瞬间复原的不老不死仙丹，要得到某样东西，就必须付出同等的代价。纲手不想打草惊蛇，就一直跟踪鬼鲛到这里，却发现受了重伤的鼬倒在这里。鼬不顾纲手的阻止，硬是把其中一颗药丸吃下去，在旁的鬼鲛无奈又一脸忧心的扶着鼬。</p><p>吃下药后，鼬身上的伤瞬间消失无踪，体内源源不断的查克拉流动全身经脉。伤口的痛楚得以缓和，鼬不禁松了一口气。纲手错愕又茫然的看着鼬，不明白他为何要这么做。</p><p>身体恢复后，鼬支撑着自己的身体站起来，与纲手对视着。缓缓道来自己的计划，希望纲手能配合。</p><p>“您无论如何一定要照顾佐助、枫炎和丝。枫炎和丝并无恶意，等事情过去后，请让他们除去叛忍之名继续留在木叶。这件事，也请妳对他们保密。”雨滴打在鼬略微苍白的脸上，让人分不清是汗还是雨水。</p><p>“你简直疯了！团藏他们可不是那么好骗的，这样贸贸然吞下那药丸，你知道后果的严重性吗？”这禁药的威力霸道毫无法章，虽然能瞬间让伤口愈合，凝聚查克拉。但相对的，之后的后遗症和对身体造成的伤害都是无数可计的。也没人知道药效能维持多久，要是在关键时刻实效，服用者将面临前所未有的伤害。</p><p>“这药力撑不了多久，所以才需要妳的配合。只要让团藏把目标锁定我，他一放松戒备，就是我们反击的时候了。”</p><p>“不，我绝对不赞成！”纲手气愤的喊到。这算什么烂计划啊？若真要有人牺牲，也决轮不到鼬。不知为什么，原本一开始为了木叶和村民们的着想，纲手曾兴起一时之念想要利用鼬。可是现在，纲手却怎么也做不到，她根本做不到让鼬成为那个被牺牲者。</p><p>不远处，如疾风般的脚步声迅速逼近，鼬再也顾不了那么多。</p><p>“不管妳答不答应，这步棋我是走定了。火影大人，抱歉，多多得罪了。”话语一落，鼬毫无预警的单手快速结印，狠狠地朝纲手展开攻势。</p><p>纲手一时反应不过来，就这样处于下风，被鼬使出的术准确的击中。纲手倒落在地，一手捂着伤口，猛地吐出了一口鲜血。</p><p>“鼬…你…咳咳……”</p><p>这一幕正好被赶到现场的佐助撞个正着。<br/>只见佐助难以置信的瞪大双眼，不敢相信鼬竟然对五代出手。鼬回看着佐助，不过眼神冷冽，昔日的温和笑容已不复再。</p><p>好熟悉。这眼神，太过于熟悉又陌生。佐助颤着唇，双手紧握着，脑海闪过血腥的画面。当年，鼬也是用这眼神，就这样灭了宇智波一族。</p><p>不带任何怜悯，没有丝毫的罪恶感；有的只是数不尽的杀戳和狠劲的杀气，冰冷的气息笼罩在死亡的阴影下。这一刻，佐助眼中的鼬，只是个没有“心”的死神。</p><p>鼬没料到佐助竟会出现，不过换个方式想想……这样的告别方式，或许也挺不错的，简单得多了。而他只需要抛开慈爱的兄长身份，继续扮演着冷面冷心的叛忍－宇智波鼬。反正，这名字已背负了太多的罪恶和不可被原谅的背叛。只是，以后再也见不到那个，只存在于回忆里的弟弟。总是对着他笑，对这他撒娇，唯一一个与他最亲近的人。</p><p>“不是说好一起对付团藏了吗？你又为什么…？这是…为什么……？你的眼睛……？”佐助尽力压抑着自己的愤怒和震惊，怀着一丝希望，冷静地问鼬。他要一个解答，他有很多的疑惑。丝给他看的景象，还深刻的印在脑子里。在他脑海中闪过的画面是迪达拉自爆，鼬受了重伤倒下，鬼鲛和鼬在一起……不过后来的因为丝体力不支，他也没看到。但是一想到受伤的鼬，他只好立刻赶来。只是没有想到，会是这样的情况。</p><p>鼬此刻好好的站在这里，还动手致伤纲手。面无表情的鼬，让佐助心寒，那散发着杀气的眼眸，更是像一把利剑刺进佐助的心。而鼬的眼睛，佐助一辈子都无法忘怀的万花筒写轮眼，熟悉到不能再熟悉的瞳孔此刻正冷冷地瞪着自己。</p><p>难道是丝的能力出错了？鼬不是早就失去万花筒写轮眼了吗？怎么现在又……</p><p>“你来了。正好，那我也不必浪费时间去找你了。”鼬冷笑，不给佐助准备，就趁着空隙使出了月读。</p><p>这种感觉？！<br/> “不——！”</p><p>月读能创造出独特的异度空间，将目标锁在里头度过漫长的时间，却完全不会影响现实的时间点。在现实仿佛只是一霎那的瞬间，佐助跪倒在鼬面前，大口大口的喘着气。在旁的纲手和鬼鲛不忍地偏过头，他们知道，鼬是铁了心肠了。</p><p>“为什么…？你是……我哥哥…为什么……”</p><p>这声哥哥，让鼬的心揪成一团。但是鼬依旧冷着一张脸，不让任何人看出他内心的挣扎。</p><p>“没有为什么。我只是因为，想这样做而已。”</p><p>这话彻底的激怒佐助，但他冷笑着不答话。<br/>雨势越来越大，风很冷，但不及心冷。</p><p>“我恨你！鼬，我从来没有像此刻那么恨过你！啊～！”狂躁的情绪需要出口宣泄，佐助突然发狠起来，凝聚所有查克拉。双手快速结印，右手的蓝色查克拉聚集，如雷电一般。冲动和愤怒取代了思考，就这样向着鼬攻击。</p><p>鼬呆立在那，不闪也不多。鬼鲛站在他身旁，急得想要拉开鼬，却徒劳无功。鼬用力推开鬼鲛，自己毫无防备地冲向佐助。</p><p>鼬闷哼一声，右肩已是血流如注。雨水淋湿鼬的脸颊，零乱的黑色发丝散乱的贴在脸庞，看起来有些狼狈。</p><p>佐助不理解为何鼬要这么做，要是位置再偏一点，鼬的二次重生也将就此结束。</p><p>看出佐助的疑惑，鼬忍着伤痛，抓住佐助的手。<br/>“这一击，我让你打。因为这是我欠你的。”</p><p>佐助恶狠狠地瞪着鼬，心里充满怨恨和不甘心。<br/>“你欠我的，你这辈子也还不完！”</p><p>鼬浅笑，不答话。<br/>佐助越来越不了解鼬的转变，气愤地甩开鼬的手。佐助又想近距离攻击鼬。</p><p>纲手见状，勉强撑起自己的身体，喊道：“佐助，住手！”</p><p>佐助哪还管得了纲手的阻止，就在那一击又要打在鼬身上时，卡卡西及时出现制止佐助。卡卡西把佐助拉开，让他和鼬保持一段距离。鼬见到卡卡西，恢复冷漠表情。</p><p>“纲手大人，您还好吧？”</p><p>“我…没事……咳咳……”胸口一阵刺痛，纲手又吐了一口鲜血。卡卡西皱了皱眉头，又转头看向鼬问：“这到底是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“哼！”鼬没回话，反而轻声对鬼鲛说：“我们走吧！”鼬和纲手交换了一个眼神后，接着使用瞬身术与鬼鲛离去。</p><p>留下各有所思的三人，愣在原地。<br/>雷声交加，乌云好像遮蔽了所有光亮之处，大地也笼罩在阴暗中。<br/>这场雨，会下多久呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 寻梦 XVI 伪装的真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当谎言掩盖事实真相，我想象自己失去听觉。<br/>当眼前所见并非实情，我放纵自己视而不见。<br/>当心变得麻木没感觉，我伪装自己戴上面具。</p><p>雨夜，昏暗的房间里，佐助一言不发的靠坐在墙角。窗外的雨势很大，寒冷的风从半开着的窗口吹进来。细微的声响由远而近，佐助不予理会，径自看着窗外那被强风吹得剧烈摇晃的树叶。过了一会儿，耳边传来枫炎的声音。</p><p>“觉得好些了吗？”枫炎不放心地问。月读对佐助的心理造成的伤害有多深，枫炎无法体会。</p><p>许久后，佐助才淡淡地开口：“丝，醒了吗？”</p><p>“还没。”枫炎走到窗边站着，任由冰冷的风和些许雨点飘向自己。也许现在，只剩下冰冷的寒意能让枫炎的思绪静下来。</p><p>五代被鼬打伤的消息，很快的在木叶村被渲染开来。众说纷纭，不利于鼬的言论攻击，危害五代的罪名，十恶不赦的叛忍之名……所有的矛头都指向鼬。</p><p>有人说，鼬是有预谋的计划刺杀火影，而同谋就是攻击木叶的晓成员。<br/>也有人说，鼬根本没退出晓，自动现身见五代，只是一场苦肉计。而同行的佐助等人或许都只是不知情的受害者。<br/>又有人说，鼬是罪不可赦的叛忍，必须立即派人追杀他，查清他这次回来村子的目的。</p><p>而唯一能澄清所有言论和证实事实真相的纲手，却不愿多作解释。反而以枫炎和丝协力救助灾民为由，藉此帮助她们俩出去叛忍之名，还答应让枫炎和丝继续留在木叶。这事也引起不少反对的声浪，多半是来自高层。但是纲手一意孤行，加上村民们都表示支持，这事也才算是匆匆被定下来了。</p><p>高层只对外宣称鼬再次背叛了木叶，还立即遣派无数的精英忍者去找寻鼬的踪迹。若能活捉自然是最好不过，但对方是超Ｓ级的叛忍，所以必要时也能将对方致死。</p><p>这消息一传出来，刚被迪达拉攻击的木叶闹得人心惶惶，大家都处于警戒状态。而有能力的忍者，大多被派于保护木叶的安危和追捕鼬。</p><p>“枫炎……我该怎么办……？”亲眼目睹鼬致伤纲手，还被鼬无情的月读攻击，佐助已经不知道该不该相信鼬了。冷漠而杀气凛凛的鼬，熟悉却又陌生得让佐助怨恨。</p><p>“相信鼬。”枫炎不清楚鼬的转变，但总觉得自己必须相信鼬。只有相信鼬，她才能冷静地从鼬的角度思考，找到鼬这么做的原因。只是目前为止，她却还没找到任何答案。</p><p>“我还能相信他吗？”佐助苦笑，被背叛和抛弃的感觉挥之不去。“为什么他总是这样……从来都不考虑我的感受，就做些出人意料的事情，而我只能被迫去接受事实。”佐助试着回想所有事发经过，努力的说服自己相信鼬，找出鼬转变的原因。可是却徒劳无功，只有一点一滴慢慢累积回来的恨意和过往的恩怨情仇。</p><p>“要是我们不相信他，就没人可以帮他了。鼬是那么的在乎你，我不相信，他会对你那么绝。更不相信，他会就这样没有任何交待的离去。”这事情来得太突然，枫炎怎么也想不透，为何鼬会变得那么快。但是心底总有一个强烈的预感和声音，叫自己一定要相信鼬。不仅如此，纲手突然发出声明，答应帮枫炎和丝除去叛忍之名，这事也让枫炎感到困惑不已。</p><p>“我真的不知道要怎么去相信他。是他……是他毁了我所有的一切！”佐助愤恨交加，脑海中月读世界里的片断不停地闪过。拳头慢慢紧握，佐助突然用力地按着自己的头，露出痛苦的表情。被封印的血色记忆涌现，剩下的只有源源不断的恨意。</p><p>“佐助！你怎么了？”枫炎担忧地蹲下，察看佐助的情况。枫炎按着佐助因激动而颤抖的身躯，拨开佐助的双手。</p><p>佐助抬头，红色的写轮眼诉说着心底深深的怨恨。</p><p>“我要去找他。他的命是我的，我不能让其他人杀了他。我是复仇者…复仇者……”</p><p>枫炎震惊地看着佐助，不敢相信佐助会说出这些话。</p><p>“不！你不会杀他的！佐助，醒一醒，别这样子！”枫炎第一次见到佐助这个样子。这么深的恨意，对鼬吗…？</p><p>“别拦着我，我要杀了他！我必须杀了他！”佐助突然发狂似的推开枫炎，在枫炎做出反应之前，就用术封住枫炎。</p><p>“冰封之术－定！”佐助封住枫炎的行动，接着便施术离开了。</p><p>这是…我的术！写轮眼的力量…？！<br/>枫炎瞪大双眼，使劲想挣开定身术却徒劳无功，只能心急地看着佐助消失于眼前。自己的术，枫炎自然是了如指掌，所以只能无奈的认命。因为这术只能由别人来解，要不然就只能等到术自己解开，被施术者根本没办法解开。丝现在还在昏睡中，要是等到术自己解封，少说也需要半小时，到时候佐助也不知道会做出什么事出来。</p><p>照佐助的情况看来，一定是被月读影响了。枫炎感到无助和担忧，只希望鼬和佐助都能平安无事。枫炎回忆起佐助的恨意，心里不禁感到迷茫。第一次见到佐助，佐助拼死也要救活鼬，也因为那份难得的兄弟情让她动容，才答应帮忙救活鼬。只是没想到，在那之前佐助对鼬的恨意那么深，鼬那段时间又是怎么熬过来的？</p><p>不知道为什么，枫炎一直相信着鼬。就算所有矛头都指向鼬，就算事实摆在眼前，鼬是十恶不赦的叛忍又如何？只要没听到鼬亲口证实，只要没见到鼬一面，枫炎也会坚持相信鼬。</p><p>鼬，我知道你一定有苦衷的。<br/>鼬，你到底在哪里？<br/>鼬，你答应过我一定会没事的。鼬……</p><p>枫炎想着鼬的一切，压抑着疯狂的思念和疑惑，只期待所有的一切只是一场梦。梦醒，一切就会恢复原状。鼬没有离开，也不会离开他们。</p><p>可恶……术快点解开啊！<br/>寒冷的风吹进枫炎的心，刺痛她的眼睛。眼前的一切终于模糊了，温热的泪止不住地落下。枫炎好恨自己的软弱，自从遇上鼬之后，自己就变得好爱哭。外表亦是故作坚强；内心却是脆弱得不堪一击。</p><p>——————————</p><p>阴暗的丛林里，鼬拖着疲惫的身躯举步艰难的往前走。右肩的伤口，鼬没有心思去理会伤势，在耳边回响的都是佐助愤怒的话。雨滴重重地打在鼬身上，略显苍白的脸毫无生气。</p><p>“我恨你！鼬，我从来没有像此刻那么恨过你！”</p><p>“你欠我的，你这辈子也还不完！”</p><p>鼬自嘲的笑了，空洞的眼神里尽是悲凉。<br/>或许是这些日子以来，和佐助之间的相处越来越融洽。让鼬渐渐淡忘了以前所发生的一切，暂时逃避了过往的罪恶。美梦总有清醒的时刻，而现在一切终究还是回到了原点。</p><p>不可原谅的血债与一身的罪孽，怎么可能这么轻易就能得到救赎呢？<br/>那他还期待些什么呢？刚才都已经下定决心了，为何现在会感到这么难受。</p><p>让佐助他们恨自己，总好过成为拖累众人的累赘吧。与其让所有人都继续这种不知道何时才能真正了结的无谓斗争，倒不如牺牲自己早日结束这样的日子。<br/>之后，佐助、枫炎和丝一定能恢复渴望已久的安宁生活。<br/>没有我，他们一定能活得更好。</p><p>鼬摇摇晃晃的走着，脚步一时不稳，就这样跪倒在地。身旁跟随着的鬼鲛心下一惊，赶紧蹲下来查看鼬的情况。</p><p>“鼬，你觉得怎样？”</p><p>鼬没答话，一手捂着右肩上的伤口，时轻时重的喘息着，看起来十分痛苦。</p><p>“鼬……？！”鬼鲛一时慌了，不知道该怎么办。</p><p>鼬竭力地忍着身体的痛楚，一手撑着地面不让自己倒下，另一只手往腰间的小腰包一阵摸索。过了一会儿，鼬拿出一瓶药罐，毫不犹豫地倒出几粒小药丸放在手心就要吞下去。</p><p>鬼鲛见状赶紧阻止，硬是要把鼬手上的药罐抢过来，鼬手心上的药丸也散落一地。</p><p>“你疯了啊？再吃下去会死的！”</p><p>“给…我…呃……”鼬伸手欲抢回药罐，胸口却突然传来一阵阵剧痛。“药……给我……药……”</p><p>鬼鲛知道这些禁药最多只能短暂治疗鼬的伤势，甚至还会带来无法估计的后果，所以不想眼睁睁看着鼬再次走上不归路。但是看鼬痛得浑身颤抖，无计可施之下只好妥协。鬼鲛把几粒药丸倒在手心，让鼬服下。鼬吞下药丸后，痛楚渐渐舒缓。滂沱大雨中，两人都被淋得浑身湿透。鬼鲛扶起鼬，支撑着虚弱的鼬，接着快速的向前奔去。</p><p>——————————</p><p>阴暗的密室，到处都是令人感到浑身不舒服的寒气。</p><p>“没想到鼬那小子，竟然自掘坟墓，倒也让我省下了不少麻烦。”团藏发出阵阵阴冷的笑声。</p><p>“团藏大人，那我们现在该怎么做？”</p><p>“他想死，我就让他死。先别管佐助和那两个雾隐叛忍了。”团藏缓缓拆下缠绕着眼睛和半个脸部的纱布，露出血红色的写轮眼。</p><p>“既然他想牺牲自己来保护他们，我就成全他好了！”团藏再次发出冷笑。等除掉鼬，再来对付佐助他们也不迟。要是纲手想出手帮忙，我也正好一起除掉她。</p><p>——————————</p><p>没有星月的雨夜里，雷声交加。<br/>鬼鲛把鼬带到某处隐秘的小山洞避雨，庆幸不久后鼬的体力渐渐恢复，伤势也因为药力而暂时被治愈。</p><p>“难道非要这样子做不可吗？”鬼鲛无奈地问。</p><p>鼬望向雨夜中的景色，缓缓说道：“重生的这些日子，能和他们一起生活着，已经是我最大的幸福。有那些回忆已经足够了……”</p><p>鬼鲛看着躺靠着岩壁的鼬，也不知道该怎么劝说下去。</p><p>“佐助那小子又被你的月读狠狠的伤了一次，这次他不会那么轻易原谅你了吧。”</p><p>鼬闻言沉默以对，回忆起那时临死前对佐助做出的承诺。</p><p>“原谅我，佐助。没有下次了……”佐助瞪大双眼，呆滞地看着面前的鼬慢慢倒下去。</p><p>自己最后还是食言了。<br/>鼬轻轻叹了口气，不再说话。</p><p>两人保持沉默，只有略显吵杂的雨声、风声和雷声，合作无间的奏出一首首属于大自然的交响乐。不知过了多久，不远处传来阵阵细微的声响，伴着严肃沉重的气息，在大雨中显得微弱而唐突。</p><p>“鬼鲛，你走吧！”鼬轻声说道，嘴角微微上扬。<br/>被追杀也是计划中的一部分，只要能撑到团藏出手，一切的一切很快就能结束了。</p><p>“迪达拉那家伙死了，组织那里一定已经收到消息，迟些回去也没关系。”鬼鲛伸伸懒腰，活动有些僵硬的筋骨，接着背起大刀看向洞外说：“最后，就让我再为你做点什么吧！”</p><p>鼬昂起头，眼底尽是感激与隐藏不住的笑意。自己这身体撑不了多久，身边有个能信任的老搭档也不错。至少最后的这些时间，不会那么寂寞。“谢谢。”</p><p>转眼间，结伴追捕鼬的精英部队已经出现在洞口，还有为数不少的忍犬。看样子是这些忍犬凭着敏锐的嗅觉，带领众人找来这里的。卡卡西队参杂在其中，是熟悉的对手了。</p><p>“鼬，鬼鲛，你们赶快投降吧！”卡卡西沉声说，长期隐藏在面罩下的写轮眼闪烁着坚毅的决心。虽然不明白鼬的转变，但卡卡西不想和鼬交手。</p><p>鼬没答话，却和鬼鲛交换了一个眼神。</p><p>“抱歉，我现在还不能跟你们走。”鼬恢复冷漠的表情。</p><p>语音一落，鬼鲛利落地结印，饶有气势的喝道：“水遁·爆水冲波！”</p><p>轰隆一声，四面八方立即涌来急流的水，毫无预警的把众人冲散。大伙儿赶紧使出浑身解数保命，有些人跳上树，有些随手紧握树干不让自己被冲走，有些则施术保命。但是这些急流没有在一瞬间涌退，那强烈的水力将周遭的树木也连根拔起，场面顿时陷入失控，一片慌乱。</p><p>鼬和鬼鲛趁着空档，立刻默契地逃离现场。卡卡西见状，立即大喊：“别让他们跑了！”<br/>众人这才从混乱中清醒过来，赶紧欲追上鼬和鬼鲛。就在这时，一个动作迅速的人影一闪而过，追向鼬和鬼鲛逃离的方向。众人定睛一看，这才发现那人是浑身杀气腾腾的佐助。</p><p>“佐助——！！”鸣人和小樱一看到熟悉的身影就马上叫唤到。可是佐助不理会他们，反而加快脚步追上鼬的步伐。</p><p>“我们快追上去！”卡卡西的心底升起不好的预感。</p><p>——————————</p><p>“佐助追上来了。”<br/>鬼鲛回头看了一眼，只见到面无表情的佐助带着没法掩饰的杀气穷追不舍。</p><p>鼬冷着一张脸，没有搭话，只是加快脚步。<br/>就这样展开了一场追逐拉锯战不久，鼬和鬼鲛来到空旷的草地停了下来。</p><p>“你欠我一个解释。”佐助尽力压抑着冲动的情绪，白色的上衣被雨水淋得透湿。“最后一次，回答我！”</p><p>“没有什么需要解释的。”鼬直视佐助的眼睛，冷静得不把佐助的怒气当作一回事。</p><p>佐助气得咬牙切齿，紧握的拳头发出‘咯咯’的声响。<br/>同样的万花筒写轮眼，不同的情绪与眼神，鼬和佐助对视着。</p><p>“宇智波鼬——！”佐助突然发狂似的冲向鼬，右手握着腰间上的剑，就在靠近之际拔除泛着寒光的剑。</p><p>鼬只是站着，一动也不动的站着。眼睛里的倒影是已经失去理智的佐助。<br/>这样的画面，这样的感觉，好熟悉却又陌生得像是前世记忆。</p><p>“鼬！快闪开！”鬼鲛急得大喊。</p><p>而这次，鼬没有让佐助的剑在自己身上留下印记。在剑快要刺伤鼬时，鼬化身为一只只黑色的乌鸦，飞散开来。之后，在鬼鲛身旁的位置，乌鸦才又变回鼬的模样。佐助扑了个空，索性把剑刺进地面，双手快速结印，紫蓝色的查克拉围绕着他。</p><p>“佐助！”从后方追上来的鸣人大喊。众人也都陆陆续续赶到。</p><p>佐助恶狠狠地瞪着鼬，不一会儿又想出手攻击鼬。鸣人赶紧抢先一步挡在佐助面前，还变出为数不少的分身。一方面阻止佐助；另一方面把鼬和鬼鲛团团包围。</p><p>鼬无奈至极，一时之间也不想不到什么好法子摆脱众人。<br/>就这样僵持不下，在夜晚的雨中。</p><p>难道就这样结束了吗？<br/>鼬的眼睛被雨水打得微眯起来，脑子千思百转的想着要怎样逃离这里。如果现在走不掉，计划就没办法顺利实行了。</p><p>就在这时，纲手、静音还有一些较陌生的人出现在众人面前。</p><p>鼬看着带头的纲手和她身旁的那个中年男子，怔了一怔。<br/>团藏……</p><p>“纲手大人！”大伙儿尊敬的称呼着纲手。看见突然出现的纲手一行人，众人都表现得有些惊讶。</p><p>“卡卡西老师，纲手婆婆身旁的那些人是谁啊？”鸣人没有见过团藏，困惑的问。</p><p>被鸣人抓着的佐助，也把头转向纲手一行人。佐助愣愣的看着团藏，吃惊不已。<br/>团藏的其中一只眼睛，是宇智波一族的……写轮眼。</p><p>那时在雾隐和鼬彻夜谈天时，曾提到团藏的实力。而鼬也曾说过，团藏拥有写轮眼的力量。眼前的这人就是团藏吗？让鼬执行灭族任务的，那个团藏…？！</p><p>“团藏…大人……”佐井不愿直视团藏的眼睛，只能低着头缓缓叫唤到。佐井曾是团藏的手下，对于团藏有着和别人较不一样的情感。</p><p>一时之间，佐助对鼬的恨意和怒意，全都转移到突然出现的团藏那。<br/>众人听闻佐井称那男子为团藏，都显得惊讶。卡卡西和其他人交换了一个眼神，都暗暗堤防团藏的到访。</p><p>“鼬，好久不见。”团藏对着鼬笑，充满威胁性杀气的微笑。</p><p>鼬只是沉默着，冷冷地看着团藏，没有表露出太多情绪。不过鼬的思绪回到了多年前的血色回忆，还有被迫接下灭族任务的那天。团藏说出任务内容时，也是带着和现在同样的笑容。那么的让人感到厌恶和反胃。</p><p>鼬、佐助，你们可千万别做傻事。<br/>纲手戒备性地扫了一眼身旁的团藏，然后把目光投向鼬。纲手只希望鼬和佐助能沉住气，千万别在这时候出手。要不然团藏一定会借众人之力，名正言顺的铲除鼬和佐助。</p><p>鼬压抑着内心的煎熬和痛苦，不让自己的冲动坏事。但是鼬现在担心的不是他自己，而是佐助。因为鼬感觉得到，当团藏出现的那一刻，佐助的眼神和杀意全换了目标。<br/>鼬忍得住，佐助哪还能顾虑那么多。</p><p>只见佐助因激动而颤抖着，哑声道：“你……就是团藏？”</p><p>鸣人见佐助一副要杀人的模样，顾不得自己，拼命地抓紧佐助。</p><p>纲手没料到佐助也会出现在这里，不禁暗暗叫苦。早知如此，刚才就必须拼了老命阻止团藏过来这里。刚才纲手一收到团藏要亲自捉拿鼬的消息后，就赶紧去阻止团藏，但是无奈处于劣势，根本没有什么好的说法能说服团藏。鼬是叛忍，又意谋刺杀现任火影，这些罪名就足以让鼬用命来抵消了。团藏义正言辞，纲手自是没办法反驳。但是没想到佐助也会在这里，看来团藏一定会趁机也一并把佐助铲除。</p><p>“是的。”团藏发出冷笑，一副老好人的口吻说道：“佐助，你就不用担心了。你们家族的这个罪人，纲手大人今天一定会为你做主，帮你除掉他的。”</p><p>佐助嫌恶的瞪着团藏，眼睛像是要喷出火似的。</p><p>“诛杀全族、背叛村子、加入晓组织、还意谋刺杀火影……鼬，你还有什么话说？”团藏故意加重语气，不断地刺激鼬和佐助。</p><p>大伙儿面面相觑，团藏的出现也让事情出现了转折。</p><p>“哼呵呵～”鬼鲛发出阴阳怪气的笑声，接着挑衅似的说：“怎么每个村子里的高层都那么讨人厌啊？”</p><p>团藏冷哼一声，回话道：“雾隐刃刀七人众里的干柿鬼鲛，你连同同伴攻击木叶村，十恶不赦的叛忍。今天，你就将在这里成为历史。”</p><p>鬼鲛闻言不怒反笑，野兽般的瞳孔兴奋地扩张，握着大刀的手也加重了力道。</p><p>鼬环视了在场的所有人，最后把视线定格在佐助身上。佐助像是心有灵犀一般，也抬头看着鼬。两兄弟相互看了一眼，复杂的情绪。</p><p>佐助，这次我不奢望得到你的原谅。枫炎、丝、还有你，你们一定要好好的活下去。</p><p>鼬深呼吸，释怀的笑了。既然如此，就用最简单的方式解决吧。<br/>虽然没想到团藏这么快就行动了，但这样也好，就让所有的一切早点结束。</p><p>许久后，鼬终于开口。但是毫无关联的话语，让所有人都摸不着头脑。<br/>只有纲手和鬼鲛，即无奈又忧心的看着鼬。</p><p>“雨后的彩虹和日出，应该看得到吧？”</p><p>鼬抬头看着昏暗的天空，豆大般的雨滴打在他的脸上。<br/>鬼鲛微微叹了口气，鼬这家伙终究还是打算这样做。</p><p>“赶在天亮前，解决这些麻烦事就行了。”鬼鲛扛起大刀。</p><p>鼬和纲手交换了一个眼神，坚定不移的决心。</p><p>“那就……麻烦你们了。”鼬浅笑，轻闭双眼。再睁开眼睛时，除了冷静，还有越来越强烈的杀气和慢慢显现的查克拉。</p><p>众人戒备地看着他和鬼鲛。</p><p>团藏笑言道：“飞蛾扑火。”</p><p>佐助看着鼬，不明白鼬到底在想些什么。在这里反抗，就算他再怎么么强，也不可能打得过所有人啊！不知为什么，看到鼬这样子，佐助对鼬的恨意越来越少，甚至开始为鼬担心。</p><p>鼬感受到佐助的目光，也回看着佐助，最后的微笑。</p><p>佐助看着鼬的微笑，心下一怔。熟悉的画面再次重叠。<br/>跟那次鼬倒下时，一样的笑容。佐助一想到上次鼬失去生命的冰冷躯体，心就像被人扼住一样无法呼吸。</p><p>佐助愣住，还没反应过来时，只看到鼬失去了踪影。回过神，佐助和其他人一样东张西望的找寻鼬的身影，却徒劳无功。</p><p>纲手看了鬼鲛一眼，微微点头。鬼鲛趁乱对众人使出水牢术，把众人都锁在水里动弹不得，却唯独不困住纲手和团藏他们。大伙儿一时没留意，都被鬼鲛捆着，无法挣脱。</p><p>团藏心底暗自盘算，心想一定是纲手暗地里帮助鼬逃脱。刚才纲手和鬼鲛对视的那一眼，可没被团藏忽略。</p><p>“纲手，妳终究还是选择帮宇智波鼬那个叛忍？那这样的话，我只能代替木叶来打倒妳这个不称职的火影。”团藏似笑非笑的说。</p><p>“怎么？狐狸尾巴露出来了？你的心里，也在想着怎么把我除掉吧？”纲手毫无畏惧的直视团藏。</p><p>被水牢术困住的众人都对眼前的这一切感到迷茫，这种转折也太奇怪了。<br/>纲手和团藏的对话，鬼鲛和纲手间的互动还有……鼬说的话。为何纲手会默许，让鬼鲛困住大家呢？</p><p>“哼！这是你们自找的。木叶，本来就应该让我来掌控。”团藏见纲手都把话说开了，更是肆无忌惮的放肆起来。“火影这位置也是属于我的。”</p><p>纲手闻言豪迈的笑了。<br/>团藏此话一出口，众人都感到难以置信。团藏的野心和那狂妄的态度，让大伙儿都露出不悦的神情。</p><p>“所以你一心想着怎样与外敌勾结，联合起来对付我们。又处心积虑的铲除异己，使出下三滥的招数胡乱给人安上罪名。团藏，你说这些都是为了木叶好，但事实上这些都是你自己的想法而已。你为了满足自己的野心，不择手段做了那么多事，还大言不惭说是为了木叶着想？”纲手理直气壮地道出团藏的所作所为。</p><p>团藏闻言只是冷笑回应。</p><p>“跟这种人哪需要那么多废话。”鬼鲛不屑的冷哼一声。</p><p>“说得也是。”纲手锐利的眼眸扫过团藏，暴风雨前的宁静。</p><p>跟随着团藏的两个手下和静音都加入了战局。</p><p>“鬼鲛，把他们放开，你快去帮鼬！”纲手利落的避开敌人的攻击，还不忘抽空向鬼鲛下指示。</p><p>“哼！待会儿见！”鬼鲛解开水牢术后，立刻便回一滩水。原来一直在这儿的鬼鲛，只是他自己变出来的水分身。</p><p>水分身？！竟然有办法单单用水分身就困住了所有人，鬼鲛还真是不可小看的人物。那家伙的查克拉量，还真是惊人啊！</p><p>被松开的众人，气喘吁吁的呼吸新鲜空气。要是再被鬼鲛锁上一阵子，只怕他们都要因缺氧而死了。</p><p>卡卡西和大伙儿忍着身体的不适，赶紧加入战局帮纲手的忙。虽然还不明白具体是怎么一回事，但是现在最重要的是阻止团藏伤害纲手。</p><p>“佐助，你去哪？”小樱和鸣人见佐助焦急欲离开的模样，立刻出声询问。</p><p>“我去找鼬！”佐助说完，随即消失不见。</p><p>大伙儿毫无预警的展开混战，一点也不平静的雨夜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 寻梦 XVII 不愿清醒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风在低吟，娓娓道来不为人知的心事。<br/>每一段扣人心弦的故事，都会有一个完美结局。<br/>雨后总会有彩虹。</p><p>阴暗的密道里，两个人影动作快速的飞奔向前。</p><p>“丝，要是不舒服告诉我，别勉强自己。”枫炎一脸忧心。</p><p>“放心吧，我没事。”丝浅笑回应。<br/>刚才一清醒过来，丝便把所有的来龙去脉完整的告诉枫炎。鼬的转变，协议还有所有的一切，丝都向枫炎仔细解说了。</p><p>“嗯。”枫炎点点头。她方才一解开定身术，赶紧去查探丝的状况。庆幸一进房间，就看到丝已经恢复神智，坐在床边。两人经过商讨，丝也运用自身的能力找出鼬和佐助的所在地点，之后他们俩决定先到密室找鼬。鼬在哪里，佐助也一定会想办法去那里。</p><p>“前面有人。”枫炎忽然开口。</p><p>丝闭上眼睛，努力集中精神。<br/>接着，她猛然睁开眼，欣喜说道：“是佐助！”</p><p>果然当她们来到前方，变看到佐助正蹲下身来，抓着一个受伤倒地的暗部便追问着鼬的下落。</p><p>“丝、枫炎？！”佐助惊讶的唤到。</p><p>“佐助！”丝一见到佐助，便激动地抱着他。</p><p>佐助把丝拥入怀里，歉意地看着枫炎，愧疚不已。</p><p>“对不起，我刚才……”</p><p>“别说了，现在找鼬要紧。”枫炎打断佐助的话，轻轻拍打佐助的肩膀，回以鼓励的微笑。</p><p>佐助点头回应。三人又继续结伴同行，在这昏暗的密道寻找鼬的踪影。丝握着佐助的手，利用血继的能力让佐助知道所有的事实真相。</p><p>“要是我不在关键时刻晕倒，也不会害到你误会鼬哥哥，抱歉……”丝气自己那么不争气，把事情弄巧成拙。原本是想让佐助了解鼬哥哥转变的原因，却害苦了鼬和佐助产生误会，双方都受到伤害。</p><p>“不关妳的事，只能怪我自己太冲动了。”佐助恨自己。为什么他老是在关键时刻都不相信鼬，也不愿意跟鼬站在同一战线。如果他可以信任着鼬的话，至少这些后续问题都不会发生。</p><p>“别再自责了，最重要是快点找到鼬。”枫炎安慰不断自责的两人。<br/>鼬现在都是靠药物在硬撑着，要是药效一过，对他的身体一定会产生副作用。</p><p>“我感觉得到，鼬哥哥的查克拉就在附近。”丝突然停下脚步。枫炎和佐助保持沉默，不敢打扰丝，深怕影响她分心。</p><p>“在那里！”丝突然指着其中一个方向，便飞奔而去。枫炎和佐助紧追在后，一刻也不愿怠慢。</p><p>一间密室，半开着的门。<br/>丝带头推开门，一进到里面，果然看到了鼬和鬼鲛。另一边是十几个被打倒的暗部成员，他们被绑在一起，已经晕死过去了。</p><p>“鼬哥哥！”<br/> “鼬——！”</p><p>“他怎么了？怎么会这样的？”佐助惊恐地扶起虚弱的鼬。鼬一脸惨白，正捂着胸口粗重的喘着气。</p><p>鬼鲛重重叹气，一脸无可奈何。<br/>枫炎探了探鼬的脉搏，仔细地检查他的伤势，却发现伤口正以惊人的速度愈合。</p><p>“鼬哥哥！”丝见鼬一脸痛苦，急了、慌了。“鬼鲛大哥，鼬哥哥到底怎么了？”</p><p>鬼鲛一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答才好。</p><p>“他又吃那些药丸了，对吧！”枫炎淡然地说。</p><p>闻言，大伙儿的心情低落。没有人知道那药能撑多久，也没有人能知道那些药的副作用如何。</p><p>“我…没事……”鼬的脸色依旧苍白，伤势时好时坏。“纲手他们那里…怎样了……？”</p><p>“别管他们了。你现在觉得怎样？”佐助替鼬拭去额上的汗水。“为什么又做傻事？”</p><p>“我没事……”鼬忍着身体的不适，看了身旁所有的人一眼，大家正一脸担忧的看着自己。鼬撑起身体，硬是想站起身来。佐助小心翼翼地扶起鼬，压抑着自己悲伤的情绪。</p><p>鼬给大伙儿一抹虚弱的微笑，伸手摸摸丝的头。<br/>“帮我……妳知道的…我现在最想做的……”</p><p>丝轻咬着下唇，忍住险些夺眶而出的泪水。丝转头看向枫炎，期待枫炎能劝说鼬。</p><p>“枫炎……”鼬轻声唤到。眼神闪烁着坚毅的决心和盼望。<br/>就差最后一步了，只要打倒团藏，所有的麻烦事就真正的结束了。</p><p>枫炎知道，如果鼬再不接受治疗，药效一过　，伤势一定一发不可收拾。<br/>枫炎知道，为了鼬的安危着想，她必须立即阻止鼬。</p><p>枫炎也知道，鼬最渴望得到的。<br/>心中最期盼的。<br/>最想要实现的梦想……</p><p>也因为这样，枫炎知道自己不忍心阻止鼬的决定。<br/>既然无法阻止，就只能支持了。</p><p>“丝，告诉我们纲手在哪儿吧！”</p><p>“什么？！”佐助和丝难以置信的看着枫炎，鬼鲛微微叹气摇头，鼬则感激地看着枫炎。</p><p>“这次听你的，之后的事，你得全听我们的。”枫炎露出久违的帅气微笑，眼角的泪光闪烁。</p><p>“嗯。”鼬轻应了声。</p><p>——————————</p><p>雨势渐渐变小，只剩下绵绵细雨从苍穹飘落。<br/>乌云散尽，原本昏暗的天空已经变成深蓝色。<br/>天，就快亮了。</p><p>刚结束混战的草地，空气中飘散着雨水和泥土的味道，还有一些血腥味。</p><p>“哼！纲手，妳就这点实力吗？”团藏看着面前倒卧不起的纲手，不屑的冷哼。</p><p>“纲手大人！”静音虽然身受重伤，但是护主心切的她依旧倔强地想保护纲手。静音把纲手护在身后，防止团藏伤害纲手。</p><p>卡卡西队和一些精英忍者经过一场恶战后，也只剩下四五个人还保有体力，其他的都已经被情势所逼，不得已举白旗投降了。团藏的两名手下也被打致重伤，已经昏迷不醒。</p><p>若照交战人数来看，纲手他们应该是略占优势。但是团藏由始至终都特意隐藏实力，深不可测。以致纲手等人轻敌，被打得遍体鳞伤。团藏是写轮眼的使用者，若想要赢他只能以写轮眼对抗写轮眼。但是刚才混战时，卡卡西为了保护队友被团藏打致重伤，体力和查克拉都消耗了大半。加上过度使用写轮眼，卡卡西现在已经筋疲力尽了。</p><p>大伙儿可说是穷途末路，恐怕只能成为待宰羔羊，任人摆布。<br/>但是身为木叶村的忍者，大伙儿都有共同的信念，誓死保卫村子的安危。这种强烈的信念，也能以另一种形式变成属于他们的力量。</p><p>“以后的木叶、火之国，将由我来统领众人！”团藏狂笑不停，野心勃勃的他看着倒地不起的纲手，仿佛就像是看到了自己成为新一代的火影。</p><p>“若要当火影，你根本不配！”鸣人难得摆出凶狠的表情。</p><p>“师傅……”小樱心疼自己的师傅，急得落下泪来。</p><p>卡卡西撑起身体，尝试凝聚查克拉。不可以就这么倒下，绝不可以！</p><p>“我看你，根本就是死鸭子嘴硬。九尾的人柱力，你的存在也是木叶村的一个禁忌。”团藏突然发狠，勾起邪恶的微笑，一瞬间已经来到鸣人面前。</p><p>鸣人知道自己打不过团藏，但不服输的个性让他依然倔强的挺直胸膛，眼神还是那么的坚决。团藏从草地上随手拿起一把长剑，接着毫不犹豫地刺向鸣人的头。</p><p>就在电光火石的那一霎那，一道紫蓝色的雷电以长剑的形态刺向团藏，打飞团藏手上的剑。众人把注意力都放在打断战斗的人身上。</p><p>鼬和佐助一行人，表情冷漠的看着团藏。</p><p>“根之暗部的基地被我们瓦解了。现在，是时候收拾你这家伙了！”佐助恶狠狠地瞪着团藏，杀气腾腾的查克拉围绕着他。</p><p>“佐助？”鸣人和小樱惊喜地看着佐助。</p><p>“鸣人，你该不会这样就被打败了吧？”佐助不忘出言作弄好友。</p><p>“哼！怎么可能？我绝不会就这样轻易被打败的！”鸣人被佐助激起斗志，源源不断的查克拉流动于体内。</p><p>“那就好！”佐助的嘴角上扬，双眼盯着团藏不放。</p><p>枫炎、丝、小樱和静音，合力救治伤者。卡卡西、鸣人他们，连同鼬和佐助，联手对付团藏。<br/>漫长的一天，何时才能结束？</p><p>鼬的思绪被过往的时光占据。<br/>报仇不是鼬真正想要的，战争和斗争也不是他愿意见到的。但是不打倒团藏，自己渴望的和平与安宁日子就永远不可能到来。</p><p>就算是这样的时刻，鼬依旧犹豫着，动手还是……？<br/>打倒团藏，以后就不会出现第二个或第三个团藏了吗？</p><p>杀戳是永无止尽的。<br/>最后的最后，双手还是注定沾染鲜血。</p><p>“团藏，是时候做个了断了。”鼬波澜不惊的外表下，看不出任何情绪。</p><p>所有的恩怨，就在此时一笔勾销。<br/>应该还来得及看日出吧……？</p><p>——————————</p><p>战乱总会有停歇的时刻。<br/>渐渐转亮的天空，雨已经完全停了。</p><p>最后的胜利，是属于…？</p><p>终于结束了。<br/>倒下的人是团藏，还有……</p><p>佐助看着团藏在自己面前倒下，然后一动也不动的倒在血泊中。<br/>多年以来一心想要报仇的他，却一点也乐不起来。这种似曾相识的空虚和寂寞，是怎么一回事？</p><p>鼬站在佐助身旁，清楚地看见团藏缓缓倒下去。<br/>对团藏的印象原本停留在接下灭族任务的那一刻，现在却只清楚的记得是自己和佐助联手结束团藏的生命，还有团藏倒下前的不甘心和刺眼的鲜血。</p><p>不管怎样，所有的一切终于画上句点。<br/>宇智波一族的悲剧，也就此永永远远的结束了。没有什么弑族之仇要报，也没有什么罪人之说，都没有了。</p><p>纲手、卡卡西、鸣人、小樱……<br/>佐助、枫炎、丝、鬼鲛……</p><p>就在大伙儿都愣愣地盯着倒地不起的团藏，各怀心事的沉思着时，鼬却在这时毫无预警的跪倒在地。佐助回过神来，扶着鼬不让他倒地，枫炎和丝也赶紧跑到鼬的身边。</p><p>纲手和卡卡西他们面面相觑，不禁为鼬的身体状况担忧。</p><p>“鼬，别吓我。你怎么了？”佐助见鼬冷汗涔涔而下，心里慌了。</p><p>“鼬，撑着、别睡。”枫炎把手放在鼬的胸口上，蓝色的查克拉源源不断地传入鼬的身体。但是鼬的状况并不见好转，手也开始变得冰冷。</p><p>“天…亮了…吗……”鼬感觉身体每一个细胞都在叫疼，冰凉的寒意传遍全身。“日出……”</p><p>“鼬哥哥！”“鼬——！”</p><p>鼬感觉所有人的叫唤声越离越远，原本明亮的视线也越来越暗，直至模糊一片的黑暗。<br/>但是思绪却越来越清晰，脑海中的回忆片段不断重复着播放。</p><p>灭族之前的日子、血色的回忆、离开村子后、遇过的人、相识的人事物……</p><p>鼬真的好累、好累了。<br/>前所未有的疲惫感席卷全身，让鼬只想好好闭上眼睛休息。其他的事，他已经没有力气去管，也没有心思去理了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>佐助和枫炎他们谢绝纲手和木叶众人的好意，断然决定把鼬带出木叶村。而鬼鲛因为晓组织的召集命令，已经先行离开。有缘的话，大家一定还能在某处相见。</p><p>离开木叶，过自己想要的生活。这是佐助给于鼬的一个承诺。所有的是是非非都已远离他们，所有的麻烦事也不再和他们有所牵连。</p><p>经过商讨，他们最终还是决定让鼬吃下能短暂让伤势快速痊愈的药丸。虽然只能暂时恢复，但至少鼬还能保持清醒，也不会感到痛苦。佐助提议把鼬带到一个前辈的地方休养，那里是一个绝对安全也很清静的地方。搞不好还能找到治愈鼬的方法，因为那里是宇智波一族秘密的武器买卖所。</p><p>看是荒山野岭的无人地区，狂风吹起沙砾。一座隐秘的山洞，里面却别有洞天。<br/>年迈的婆婆坐在地上，无数只的猫咪依偎在她的身旁。</p><p>“猫婆婆，您这有什么疗伤药能舒缓鼬的伤势？”佐助和丝并排坐在猫婆婆的面前，面色凝重。</p><p>猫婆婆摇摇头，满脸的皱纹增添几分沧桑感。“唉……”婆婆无奈的叹口气，伸手抚摸其中一只黄色小猫。“你们俩兄弟是我看着长大的，鼬现在这个样子，我也觉得痛心。可是他的伤，我也无能为力啊！”</p><p>“猫婆婆，难道……就没有其他的办法了吗？”佐助心急地追问。</p><p>“猫婆婆，之前您给鼬哥哥的药那么有效，这次您一定也有办法的，对吧？”丝不想放弃一丝希望，只要能救鼬，她都愿意试一试。还在晓组织时，丝也跟随过鼬来猫婆婆这儿取药。当时鼬因为过度使用查克拉和写轮眼导致身体受创，都是到猫婆婆这儿取药和疗伤的。</p><p>“丝，那时候和现在的情形不一样。鼬上次能被枫炎救活死而复生，也算是奇迹了。他现在的伤势严重，加上禁药的副作用，普通的药物根本不能发挥多少作用。除非……”猫婆婆的尾音拉长，欲言又止。</p><p>“除非什么？”佐助和丝异口同声地说。都什么时候了，猫婆婆竟然还在卖关子？</p><p>猫婆婆犹豫着接下来的话该不该说出口。枫炎曾用回魂术救鼬，但那方法只能在一人身上用一次。现今，只怕也只有转生之术能救鼬了。也许这方法确实能救鼬，但前提是必须有人愿意作出牺牲，一命换一命。只怕最后就算鼬真的被救活，也会伤心欲绝吧！</p><p>“不如我们静观其变，也许鼬能靠自己的意志力撑过这关也说不定。”猫婆婆思前想后，总觉得转生之术不是一个好办法，所以不愿透露。</p><p>“猫婆婆，到底是什么方法？您快说啊！”佐助现在能想到的只是如何救鼬，至于是什么方法都不重要，只要能救鼬！</p><p>丝怔怔地看着猫婆婆。<br/>对！就是转生之术，她怎么没想到呢？</p><p>丝匆匆地向猫婆婆行了一个礼，然后站起身子，就赶紧跑去找枫炎和鼬。</p><p>“丝，妳去哪？”佐助见丝匆忙的模样，心下升起不好的预感。可是丝没答话，反而加快脚步，一瞬间已经消失于众人眼前。</p><p>猫婆婆这才后知后觉的想起丝拥有读心术，想必是听到自己的心声才会这么匆忙的离去吧。</p><p>“佐助，快点跟上去，别让那傻丫头乱来！”</p><p>“到底怎么回事？”佐助不明所以，但也匆匆起身离去。</p><p>猫婆婆无奈地叹气。“这两兄弟总算和好了，但愿鼬能平平安安的度过这一关，一家人好好的生活下去。”无数只的小猫小声地发出‘喵’叫，像是在附和猫婆婆的话。</p><p>——————————</p><p>一望无际的辽阔草原，开满美丽的花朵。长发飘逸的妙龄女孩漫步在花海中，一袭白色的简单连身裙，衬托出女孩优雅而清丽脱俗的气质。女孩回过头，对着鼬露出甜美的笑容。</p><p>洛汐……鼬轻声唤道。</p><p>女孩走近鼬，收起笑容，用有些责备的语气说道：“鼬，你不该来这儿的。回去吧，他们需要你。”</p><p>鼬困惑不已，还想要说些什么时，却发现洛汐已经不见踪影。翠绿的草原慢慢消失，周遭的一切慢慢变暗，深不见底的黑色。又过了一会儿，后方传来熟悉既陌生的声音。鼬心下狂喜，猛然转过头去，朦胧之中见到了渴望已久的画面。</p><p>“佐助，这不是这样弄的啦～呵呵～”和蔼可亲的女人，温柔的教导着身边的小儿子，亲手示范正确的便当做法。不一会儿，排列整齐、色香味俱全的便当就完成了。</p><p>“不对吗？我觉得我做得挺好的。”小佐助嘟起小嘴，郁闷地看着手上的便当盒。里面的便当虽然长得奇形怪状，但是味道应该很好吃的。</p><p>“可以开饭了吗？”外表严肃的男人走进饭厅。</p><p>“爸爸！您试看我做的便当，给点意见嘛～”小佐助奔向那男人。</p><p>“这是佐助做的啊？怎么看起来怪怪的，哈哈～”男人轻轻拍打小儿子的头，一改平时严肃的神情。</p><p>此话一出，站在一旁的女人也笑得合不拢嘴。</p><p>“哼！算了，我拿给哥哥吃。”小佐助说完，便奔向站在一旁的鼬。“哥哥，你快试看这便当，是我亲手做的耶！”</p><p>鼬怔怔地看着佐助，一句话也不说。<br/>这……是在叫我吗？</p><p>“哥哥，你怎么不说话啊？快试看啊！”见鼬不答话，佐助不满地抗议道。“还是你和爸爸他们一样嫌我做的便当很奇怪啊？”</p><p>“当然不是。”下意识的出声回答，鼬依旧有种不真实感，这一切绝非真实。</p><p>“哪！把这吃下去～”小佐助二话不说，随手拿了一个饭团，就塞进鼬的嘴里。“怎样？好吃吗？”</p><p>“嗯。好吃。”鼬环视周围的一切人事物，心中莫名的悸动。</p><p>一家人和乐融融的画面，这种幸福的时光，也只有在梦里才能实现。<br/>这一刻，一个念头迅速地闪过。如果能永远这样下去，鼬不愿醒过来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 寻梦 XVIII 旅程（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堕落是我为了逃避现实想出来的笨方法；希望是我为了生存而编织出来的梦。<br/>活在梦里的我听说奇迹只发生在相信的人身上，所以我选择相信奇迹。</p><p>枫炎凝视着鼬苍白的脸庞，表情严肃而认真。</p><p>“我不会使用转生之术，也不可能把这术的方法教你们。”</p><p>刚才丝和佐助陆续进来，便要求枫炎教他们转生之术，而枫炎也只是淡淡地否决。</p><p>“枫炎。”<br/>“枫炎姐姐。”</p><p>枫炎抬手，阻止佐助和丝继续说下去。</p><p>“鼬不会希望我们用自己的命去换取他的生存机会，这样做只会让他更痛苦罢了。佐助，你应该知道的，鼬为什么要冒险服食禁药。丝，你也知道的。你跟了鼬那么久，他的心思，你一定比我们还了解。”</p><p>“可是，我不能眼睁睁看着鼬哥哥就这样再次死去。不可以……不可以……”丝红了眼眶。</p><p>“枫炎，算我求求你。帮我救鼬。就用我的命换他的命！”佐助跪在枫炎面前，说什么也不肯起身。</p><p>“鼬一定会撑下去的，一定会。如果我们都认为鼬会撑不过这一关，那他一定更没有活下去的意志力。也许，会有奇迹的出现。”枫炎淡漠地看着佐助。“给我起来！”</p><p>“枫炎，妳说的都只是也许！要是鼬真的……我一辈子都没办法原谅我自己。倒不如现在杀了我，换鼬的一条命！”</p><p>“不。若真要有人牺牲就用我的命！我根本就不应该还活在这世上。”丝激动地拉着枫炎的手。“枫炎姐姐，用我的命救鼬哥哥吧！”</p><p>“鼬会受伤，是我害的。只要能救他，我的命要多少给多少！”佐助说罢即拔出腰间的剑。枫炎和丝见状，都飞身向前阻止。</p><p>枫炎把佐助手上的剑夺走，厉声教训道：“你们两个给我冷静点！”</p><p>“妳让我怎么冷静？我没有办法看着鼬再次离开！我不能什么都不做就这样看着他离开！”佐助跪倒在地，终于崩溃地落泪。丝无助地抱紧佐助，两人相拥而泣。</p><p>枫炎偏过头，看着昏迷中的鼬，沉默了半响。<br/>之后才慢慢蹲在丝和佐助的身旁。</p><p>“不会的。鼬不会离开的。”枫炎第一次看见佐助哭得那么伤心，就算是上次佐助来求她救活鼬时，枫炎也不曾看到佐助这样哭泣。</p><p>“鼬不会丢下我们的。”枫炎伸手摸摸丝柔顺的长发。“药效维持不了多久，今晚是关键。只要过了今晚，鼬就没事了。他死过一次，死神没有带走他，这次鼬一定也会没事。等他的伤一好，我们就能继续开心的过日子。”</p><p>“真的吗？妳不骗我？”丝哭得梨花带泪。</p><p>“嗯。不骗妳。”枫炎勉强地挤出微笑，轻轻地把丝拥入怀中，然后伸手拍拍佐助的肩膀。佐助像是受到鼓舞一般，开始重燃信心。倔强地把泪水擦干，佐助的心终于恢复平静。</p><p>枫炎也替丝拭去眼泪，接着说道：“鼬需要我们，我们也需要他。他都还没有放弃，我们怎能这么快认输投降？”</p><p>大伙儿不约而同地看着床上的鼬。</p><p>“我知道了。枫炎，对不起。”</p><p>“枫炎姐姐，我也明白。让妳担心了。”</p><p>枫炎看着丝和佐助，难得再次微笑。“嗯。大家都去休息吧。今晚，可是很难熬的哦。”</p><p>“只要过了今晚，鼬就会没事吧？”佐助不确定的再次确认。</p><p>“嗯。我会尽全力替他治疗，你们两个也要帮忙。”枫炎保证的点点头。</p><p>“只要鼬哥哥没事，不管再难熬我都不怕。”丝重拾笑颜的点点头。</p><p>枫炎欣慰地点头，然后恢复冷静，下达指示。“佐助，你赶紧去找些药草。这是我刚写好的，跟着上面所写的去找就行了，都是止血和止痛的草药。”说完，枫炎交给佐助一张纸。</p><p>“丝，妳留下来照顾鼬。若鼬清醒，还是觉得不适，就立刻通知我们。我要去找猫婆婆要些药物，还要去调些药。今晚一定会用到。”</p><p>“嗯。”丝和佐助轻声回应，然后大伙儿都各自去完成自己的工作。</p><p>看来今晚是忙碌的一夜啊~！<br/>鼬的生死，也只能听天由命了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>一年后。<br/>地点：火之国的某个村子</p><p>翠绿的草原一望无际，四周都长满各类的花卉，紫蓝色长发的女孩站在一棵大树下。微风轻拂她的脸庞，柔顺的长发随风飘逸。她拿起一片叶子放在嘴边，轻轻地吹奏出美妙的天籁之音。柔和优美的曲调，隐约中透露着些悲伤的情绪，可是又时而激昂、时而轻快，让人感到全身都充满活力与希望。</p><p>女孩轻闭双眼，陶醉于其中。暖暖的阳光洒在大地，周围的花草树木仿佛都沉醉在女孩的音乐中，伴随着乐曲的节奏手舞足蹈。一曲吹奏完毕，女孩这才缓缓地睁开眼，紫色的眼睛遥望广阔的苍穹。女孩的脚边放着为数不少的花，都是刚刚她从四周采集回来的。绽放的花朵五颜六色，每种花都各有特色，展现出不同的气质和含义。</p><p>忽地，女孩的身后传来一阵阵的拍掌声。<br/>“丝，刚刚妳吹的是什么音乐啊？”身材高大的黑发少年毫无预警的出现在女孩身后。</p><p>女孩回眸一笑，漂亮的紫色眼珠灵活的转动。<br/>“我也不知道耶。那是我一时兴起，随便吹来玩玩的。怎样？好听吗？”</p><p>“嗯，好听。”男孩的嘴角微微上扬。“只要是妳吹的都好听。”</p><p>女孩被男孩的话逗笑，却故作满不在乎的说道：“你就会逗人开心。”</p><p>“我说的是真心话，妳知道的。”男孩的神情，前所未有的认真。</p><p>女孩怔怔地看着男孩，半响说不出话来。<br/>搞什么嘛，干嘛突然那么认真。弄得我好紧张哦，这样的佐助总是让人不禁感到心头的小鹿乱撞。</p><p>女孩的脸颊微微泛红，害羞的神情尽收男孩眼底。被男孩盯得浑身不自在，女孩赶紧转移话题。<br/>“那个……对了，佐助。是鼬哥哥和枫炎姐姐让你来找我的吧？”</p><p>“今天公休，一大清早妳就跑得不见人影。他们担心，让我出来找妳。”佐助弯下身，把丝脚边的花儿一朵不漏的拿在手上。“我们回家吧！”</p><p>“嗯！”丝绽开笑颜，眼睛笑得眯成了一道弯月。</p><p>——————————</p><p>早晨时分，街道上的店铺陆陆续续开门营业。浅褐色的双层店屋，简单而朴实的建筑设计。大约半年前，佐助他们便一起来到这小镇生活。这里的生活简单，而且居民都热心助人，是个很好的生活环境。</p><p>丝和佐助踩着平稳的步伐，有说有笑地走在街上。</p><p>“你们俩个今天那么早啊？”一位大婶正忙着推开店门，无意间瞧见丝和佐助便笑吟吟地打招呼。</p><p>“蓝姨早！”丝朝气蓬勃地向妇人招手。</p><p>“这么早，你们俩上哪去啊？唷～好美的花朵呀！”被称作蓝姨的妇人盯着佐助手上的花。</p><p>这时，另一位大叔从店里走出来，手上拿着要摆放的商品。<br/>“我说老婆，妳就别多问了。丝和佐助准是去约会了！呵呵～”</p><p>“不是的啦！”丝红着脸，连忙抬手否认。佐助不说话，脸上带着明显的笑意。</p><p>“瞧～哈哈～丝，用不着害羞，蓝姨我也年轻过。”蓝姨一副‘我很了解’的神情。</p><p>“今天药铺难得公休，你们年轻人去逛逛也好！”大叔把商品放在摊位上，接着又对着丝和佐助说道：“帮我们向鼬和枫炎问声好。佐助，鼬的身体有没有比较好啊？前阵子看到鼬，他的脸色好像不太好。”</p><p>蓝姨闻言也附和的点头道：“鼬的身子差，让他多注意身体，别老是忙进忙出的。”</p><p>“谢谢泉叔和蓝姨的关心，鼬已经没什么大碍了。可能是前阵子一直下雨，感染风寒吧。”佐助礼貌地回答。</p><p>“对呀。泉叔、蓝姨，你们就别担心了。更何况有枫炎姐姐在，她的医术那么了得，你们还不放心哪？”丝笑着说：“我和佐助也会帮忙的，一定好好看着鼬哥哥！”</p><p>“说得也是，呵呵～枫炎的医术是大家公认的好！”泉叔赞赏道。</p><p>“唉～你们四个孩子，还真是乖巧又懂事。”蓝姨感慨地说：“老公，我们啥时候才能享享清福？要是咱们也有个像他们这样的孩子，那该多幸福啊！”</p><p>“哎哟，别羡慕人了！咱们家的小慈也不错啊！”</p><p>“泉叔说得对！小慈妹妹虽然还小，但是也很乖巧听话。”丝眨了眨眼眸，指指店里面。大约三岁的小妹妹，踩着不稳的脚步，跌跌撞撞的走出来。</p><p>蓝姨放下手上的工作，赶紧把小慈抱起来。泉叔逗着小慈玩，一家人幸福温馨。</p><p>“蓝姨、泉叔，我和佐助就不打扰了。再见！小慈，拜拜～”丝朝小慈摇摇手，小慈也举起手，有样学样的挥一挥。</p><p>“再见。”佐助向蓝姨他们微微欠身，接着和丝一起离开。回去前，佐助和丝还特地绕道甜品店去，之后才回家。</p><p>——————————</p><p>最角落的双层店铺木门紧锁，招牌上简单的写着‘药铺’二字。<br/>楼下是店铺，楼上则是他们现在的居所。前思后想过后，枫炎和鼬他们一致决定来这过平淡的生活，开间药铺帮助有需要的人，也能自力更生。</p><p>鼬站在窗边，目不转睛地看着窗外的一切。黑色的头发像往常一样绑了起来，淡漠的表情也依旧没有丝毫改变。那深不见底的黑色瞳孔，波澜不惊。</p><p>没错，死神又一次失约了。</p><p>说真的，有时鼬真的很怀疑。为何自己还能安然无事的活在世上？<br/>经历了无数次的死劫，却都还能奇迹般的生存下去。<br/>这又是为什么呢？为什么上天一次又一次赐给他重生的机会？</p><p>鼬想了很久，却始终无法得到一个正确答案。</p><p>他始终相信，每个人来到这世上，一定有属于各自的宿命和使命。<br/>然而，鼬觉得自己的使命老早就已经完成了。他现在所要做的只是，为了实现心中那一度以为无法实现的梦，而努力生活下去。以前的他，是为了生活而只好无可奈何的生存下去。</p><p>现今，一切的纠纷与是非早已离去。唯独剩下的就是一步步慢慢实现自己的梦想，那渴望已久的梦想。</p><p>鼬的眼前模糊一片，他微微皱眉，才能勉强的看到一些较清楚的画面。<br/>视力是他为了生存下去所付出的代价之一。</p><p>在猫婆婆那里第一次清醒过来时，鼬的眼前是一片漆黑，没有一丝光亮。经过枫炎努力不懈的治疗和这一年左右的静养，才好不容易恢复二十巴仙的视力。看得到与否，对鼬来说并无多大影响。因为能继续活着，还和佐助他们一起生活，已经是上天对他最好的恩赐。</p><p>“我们回来了。”佐助拉高嗓门说道。</p><p>鼬回过头，脚步没有一丝迟疑，踩着平稳的步伐走出房间。在经历无数次的视力衰退之后，鼬早已习惯不依靠模糊的视线生存下去了。但是每次去到陌生的环境，不免也得小心翼翼，脚步虽然迟疑却也还算平稳。总的来说，鼬的适应能力还不错。</p><p>“妳这丫头，刚才跑哪去了？”枫炎佯装生气地盯着丝，依旧耀眼的红发已经长到及肩的长度。</p><p>“我去采花～”丝示意枫炎看看佐助手上的花儿。“姐姐最喜欢花了，我想采给她。”</p><p>枫炎顿了顿，然后伸手轻抚丝的头，嘴角挂着不易察觉的微笑。</p><p>“妳跑去哪里摘花？”鼬淡淡地问。</p><p>“鼬哥哥！”丝跑向鼬，撒娇地挽着鼬的手。“后山的花都很美耶～”</p><p>“妳呀！”鼬惯性地弹了弹丝的额头。“下次出门先说一声，知道没？”</p><p>“知道了。抱歉，让你们担心了。”丝俏皮地吐了吐嫩舌。</p><p>“早餐做好咯，大家都过来吃吧！”枫炎轻唤道。餐桌上整齐的排列着四份简单的早餐。</p><p>吃完早餐后，照例又上演一幕闹剧。</p><p>“我和丝买了点甜点，你吃完药再吃。”佐助拿了一瓶药交给鼬。</p><p>“你放着，我呆会儿再吃。”鼬一脸痛苦的说。<br/>这些日子，他几乎时时刻刻和药为伍，都成了名副其实的药罐子了。</p><p>“今天药铺难得公休，也让我休息一天。好吗？”</p><p>“鼬哥哥，你就把药吃了吧。”丝了解鼬的心理。鼬是那种宁愿收皮肉之苦，也不愿喝下那一瓶很苦的药。可是一想到不吃药的话，鼬得忍受还未完全痊愈的伤痛，就只好加入游说行列说服鼬吃药。</p><p>“哥，把药吃了啦！”</p><p>“我宁愿痛死也不想再吃这些药了。”</p><p>在旁的枫炎看不下去，用些许威胁的语气说：“鼬，你是想我们硬来强迫你吃药，还是你自己乖乖的把药吃了？”</p><p>佐助和丝很有默契地看着对方，接着勾起一抹邪气的笑容。<br/>鼬只能装傻干笑，冷汗沁沁而下。</p><p>“你们想干什么……？”鼬的心底升起不好的预感。</p><p>“呵呵～没什么，只是想让你吃药罢了～”枫炎拿起药罐，嘴角的笑太过邪恶。“佐助，丝！快抓住鼬，别让他跑了！”</p><p>丝和佐助立刻牵制住鼬，不让他逃开。<br/>“喂！你们几个造反啊？！”鼬无力挣脱，只好任人当待宰羔羊。</p><p>枫炎乘势点了鼬的穴道，硬逼着鼬把药给吞了。<br/>最后鼬也只能妥协，把那罐又苦又难喝的药吞进肚子里。</p><p>“以后不准你再说什么宁愿痛死也不吃药之类的话！”枫炎瞪着鼬，心理不是滋味。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，我知道你很痛苦。想想我们嘛……好不容易才把你救活，你要是再这样离开，我一定会疯掉的。”丝也加入训人行列。</p><p>佐助只是沉默着，但是哀怨的神情已经说明了一切。鼬无奈的叹口气，心知理亏，有些内疚地安慰面前的三人。“我说的气话，你们别当真。我跟你们道歉，别生气了。乖，别伤心，我不是好好的吗。”</p><p>很好，都没有反应。那也只好出绝招了。<br/>下一秒，只见鼬一脸痛苦的捂着胸口。</p><p>众人心下一惊，赶紧查探鼬的状况。<br/>“怎么了？哪不舒服？”</p><p>鼬无奈的叹口气，才缓缓说道：“不生气了？”</p><p>“宇智波　鼬！”<br/>“鼬哥哥，这不好玩啦！”<br/>“你存心想吓死我啊，是不是？”</p><p>鼬见众人的反应，轻笑出声。</p><p>“你笑什么？”三人异口同声说道。</p><p>“有你们在我身边，我哪舍得死啊？”鼬伸手摸摸佐助的头，模糊的视线让他没办法看清佐助的轮廓。若说失去视力，他唯一感到痛心的就是没办法看清自己所爱的人的容颜。就这样的距离，果然还是不行。</p><p>丝听到鼬的心声，心仿佛也被人狠狠揪住，难受极了。丝握住鼬的另一只手，用自身血继的能力，让鼬看到佐助的模样和眼前的一切。淡淡的紫色查克拉围绕着每一个人。</p><p>鼬宠爱地把丝拥入怀中。“傻孩子。”</p><p>枫炎默默地把手叠放在鼬和丝的手上，佐助也伸出自己的手。<br/>温热的温度，是那么的温暖。四人的手紧紧相握，脸上都挂着幸福的表情。</p><p>“鼬哥哥，就算眼睛治不好也没关系。让我们做你的眼睛。”丝甜甜的笑容，软化每个人的心。</p><p>“嗯。”鼬轻应了声。</p><p>以后的路还很长。就算模糊了视线也没关系，只要能看清对方的真心，就足够了。<br/>这么简单的生活，简单的快乐，简单的幸福。</p><p>大伙儿渴望已久的日子，终于实现了。<br/>小小的愿望，小小的期盼，小小的希望。</p><p>无止尽的追寻梦想，走了不少冤枉路。<br/>最后才发现幸福和快乐就在自己身旁，从来没有离开过。<br/>寻梦的旅途，终于可以正式标上休止符。</p><p>【正文完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. FOREVER LOVE (番外)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山峦起伏，深锁在浓雾中。天刚破晓，却不见暖和的阳光。<br/>大地一片白茫茫的景色，让人有种不真实感。</p><p>“爸、妈、姐姐，我回来看你们了。”丝把手中的花儿放在石碑上。纤细的指尖，轻轻地抚摸石碑上的字。</p><p>“我现在过得很好，你们不用为我担心。”丝的语调平静，脸上也洋溢着幸福的微笑。</p><p>鼬、枫炎和佐助只是静静地站在一旁，不发一语。</p><p>洛汐……<br/>鼬闭上眼睛，思绪回到了那一个夜里。</p><p>渐渐失去温度的冰冷躯体，倒在鼬的怀里。怀中的人儿，尽管眼神已经因为失血过多而失去交集，但是她的脸庞依旧挂着温柔的笑容。耀眼的笑容甚至比刺眼的鲜血还要吸引别人的目光。那一刻，洛汐的生命即将走到尽头，她的心却异常地平静和欣慰。</p><p>鼬缓缓地走向丝，蹲在丝的身旁。<br/>丝看着鼬，给了他一个温暖的笑容。鼬只是沉默地伸出手，像往常一样轻轻摸着丝柔顺的长发。</p><p>洛汐，我会继续代替妳，好好照顾丝的。鼬心想。<br/>这是一个承诺，埋藏在内心深处那永远的诺言。</p><p>风有些冷，寒气逼人。<br/>“我们回去吧。”不知过了多久，枫炎打破沉默。</p><p>“鼬哥哥、枫炎姐姐，我想和佐助去街市逛逛。待会儿我们在雾隐村的入口见！”丝美丽动人的眼眸正用恳求的目光看向鼬和枫炎。</p><p>“别玩儿得太久，我们俩在入口处等你们。”鼬点头允许。</p><p>丝兴高采烈地挽着鼬的手道谢，接着拉起佐助的手就往市区跑，不一会儿便消失于鼬他们的视线范围。</p><p>“有时候，我真觉得你太纵容丝这丫头了。”枫炎无奈地摇摇头。</p><p>“也许吧。”鼬浅笑，眼前模糊的视线让他些许感到不适。</p><p>枫炎敏锐地察觉出鼬的不适，主动地握起鼬的右手，不顾鼬的反对硬是传了一些查克拉给鼬。一股暖流，流淌进鼬的体内，全身上下仿佛又充满力量一般。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“别道谢了啦！”枫炎听到鼬的感谢，总觉得怪别扭的。那声谢谢就像是一道墙，阻挡在他们俩之间。</p><p>鼬不语。动作有些迟缓的继续朝丝和佐助消失的方向走去。枫炎见状立即跟了上去。两人就这样一前一后的走着，没有人开口说话，一直走到和丝他们约定好见面的入口处。丝和佐助还没到达约定地点，鼬和枫炎默不作声地站在那里，就这样等着、等着。</p><p>鼬的心理有千言万语想要对枫炎说。自从上次的告白后，因为发生一连串的事故，导致他们俩的恋情处于不明朗的状态。鼬知道自己现在的状况，所以他不愿耽误枫炎这么一个好女孩。现在的鼬很清楚，以目前的状况来说，他只会拖累别人而已。衰退的视力，孱弱的身体状况，也不知道何时才能真正痊愈。最后鼬只好决定选择沉默，就这样装傻下去，只字不提。</p><p>鼬是一个很冷傲的人，也是一个很固执的人。<br/>一旦决定的事情，就很难改变。</p><p>枫炎不动声色地观察鼬，想要从中探索出鼬真正的心。无奈碍于鼬太擅长隐藏，枫炎根本无法看透鼬复杂的心思。烦躁不安的心无法静下来，枫炎感到前所未有的无力感。</p><p>要开口吗？该说些什么呢？<br/>就说：鼬，我喜欢你！<br/>还是说：鼬，最近觉得怎样？<br/>又或者说：鼬，你觉得我们……还有机会在一起吗……？</p><p>也许枫炎心底真正想问的是：鼬，为什么最近对我那么冷淡？</p><p>这问题的答案……枫炎其实已经很清楚了。<br/>可是，不勇敢面对的话，总觉得问题没办法解决。</p><p>所以，还是问吧！<br/>“鼬……”枫炎的心跳瞬间加快。</p><p>沉默了片刻，鼬才缓缓问道：“有什么事吗？”</p><p>“鼬！为什么最近对我那么冷淡？你知道我的心里有多么的难受吗？”算了！豁出去了！</p><p>“……” 鼬像是早料到枫炎会这么问，他过于平静的态度让枫炎受了不少的打击。</p><p>“算了，当我没问过好了。”枫炎故作轻松的浅笑回应，试图化解尴尬气氛。“看来我第一次的恋情，就这样短暂的结束了呢。呵呵～”</p><p>鼬抬头，专注的看着离自己有些距离的枫炎。鼬几乎用尽全力，想尽办法想让自己的视线清晰。他微微皱着眉头，希望借此看清楚枫炎的轮廓。</p><p>就这样靠近，果然还是不行吗？<br/>鼬在心底，无声的叹息。</p><p>枫炎没有勇气面对鼬，只好低着头，强迫自己不去看鼬的神情。<br/>她很怕。若是鼬不爱自己，她刚才那些话，压根就成了大笑话。什么恋情啊？那场告白，说不定只是她自己幻想出来的吧。也许，鼬根本没放在心上。</p><p>枫炎没有抬头，所以也没看到鼬努力的模样。<br/>鼬是那么的努力，希望能看清枫炎的轮廓。那既熟悉，却又无比陌生的轮廓。</p><p>“其实你无需介意我的感受。我很差劲吧。”枫炎自顾自的说着：“就这样被甩了呢。说真的，有些伤心。”</p><p>鼬知道，他是喜欢枫炎的。他也在那时候便在不知不觉中爱上枫炎了。可是，鼬没有办法把心底的爱恋完整的说出口。因为，他不想负了这么一个好女孩。或许，枫炎值得更好的人。</p><p>“丝和佐助好慢啊……怎么还不回来呢？”枫炎见鼬一直沉默不语，她的独角戏也快演不下去了，只能换些别的话题缓和气氛。</p><p>鼬的眼前依旧模糊不清，可是他此刻的心却比任何时刻都还明了。<br/>要是错过了这个机会，以后应该就没有什么机会向枫炎坦白内心的爱恋了吧。</p><p>“我看，我去找他们好了。”枫炎勉强的牵起一丝微笑，说完便想转身离去。</p><p>鼬下意识的伸出手拉住枫炎。<br/>枫炎毫无预警的被鼬这么一拉，就这样往鼬那里靠过去，两人离得很近。甚至听得到彼此的呼吸声和急速的心跳声。</p><p>枫炎怔怔地看着鼬，心底升起一丝希望。<br/>开口啊！鼬，不管你说什么，我都跟定你了。</p><p>“枫炎，对不起。”</p><p>枫炎闻言，心凉了半截。</p><p>鼬的嘴角上扬，心情是说不清的激动。<br/>这么近的距离，他看清楚了。枫炎的轮廓，深深地印在鼬的脑海里。</p><p>“你不用道歉，不关你的事。”枫炎挣开鼬的手，欲逃离那温暖的臂弯。</p><p>见枫炎想逃开，鼬再也无法思考，只能任凭自己的心，掌控大脑的行动。<br/>鼬把枫炎拥入怀中，收紧双臂的力量，鼬把枫炎紧紧地抱在怀里。</p><p>“原谅我的情不自禁。”</p><p>“嗄？！”枫炎一时没搞懂，鼬的那句话包含着什么样的含义？</p><p>“我知道这么做很自私，但是……我也知道，我不能失去妳。”</p><p>枫炎愣愣地被鼬抱着，只能机械式的唤着鼬的名字。</p><p>“鼬……鼬……”</p><p>“我喜欢妳。”简单却认真地回答。</p><p>枫炎喜极而泣，心情激动不已。“我也喜欢你。”肯定、毫不犹豫地答案。</p><p>月老的红线此刻把相爱的两人紧紧地绑在一块儿，永不分离。<br/>躲在转角处的两人，也开心得抱在一起。丝激动地抱着佐助说道：“我就知道他们会在一起，我就知道！”佐助笑而不答。</p><p>“我不会再放开妳了。妳、佐助和丝，就是我的家人，也是我的生命。”<br/>鼬闭着眼，感受着怀里那温热的温度。</p><p>躲在云层里的太阳，微微探出了头。温暖的金黄色阳光，难得照耀着常年笼罩在迷雾中的雾隐村。白茫茫的迷雾散尽，剩下的只有看也看不清的爱恋、说也说不完的情话、数也数不清的恋人。</p><p> </p><p>【全文完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>